Secuestrando tu Amor
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Sora y Mimi son secuestradas, ¿sera que en ese secuestro descubran el porque Tai y Matt se fueron?, ¿Es posible perdonar al padre de tu hijo, cuando ahora es tu secuestrador? Taiora, Mimato, Takari, posibles lemon
1. Propuesta

**Hola, aquí les traigo otra historia más, que espero de verdad les agrade, será como siempre en mis historias Taiora Mimato y Takari, claro en estos capítulos solo hay Takari pero más adelante harán aparición las demás. Posiblemente mas adelante haya lemmon, pero no prometo nada, aun no estoy segura.**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon NO me pertenece u.u, pero esta historia si :D**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Propuesta**

* * *

><p>– <em>Sora te amo –<em>

– _Sora te amo – volvía a escuchar la misma frase salir de sus labios y sus ojos penetrándola con su mirada_

– _Tai – por fin pudo articular palabra, pero el comenzaba a retroceder a paso lento – espera por favor –_

– _Ya no te amo – no podía entender que era lo que sucedía – es por tu bien – el chico miraba hacia un costado de la chica, pero ella no podía ver nada más que a él, de repente su imagen comienza a desaparecer en la oscuridad dejándola completamente sola…_

– _TAAAAIIII – _

Se levantó violentamente en su cama, respiraba agitadamente, se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando demasiado, miro a su derecha observando que solo faltaban 20 minutos para que su despertador sonara, dio un pesado suspiro al momento en que se recostaba de nuevo, solo miraba el techo de su habitación – siempre la misma pesadilla ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Una vez ya más relajada decidió levantarse, aún quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que tuviera que despertarse, pero no tenía ganas de dormir más, se puso de pie aun costado de su cama y levanto un pequeño peluche que se encontraba tirado, lo observo con detenimiento y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, dejo el pequeño perrito en el buró y se dirigió al baño para comenzar a asearse.

Se encontraba sola en casa, la razón era que ya no vivía con su madre, ahora ella tenía su casa propia, con su trabajo le fue muy fácil comprarla para independizarse. Primero para terminar sus estudios y después para seguir con su trabajo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su casa era bastante grande para una sola persona, pero no quería aun vivir con su novio, no quería ilusionarse y después llevarse una terrible sorpresa, prefería estar así hasta haber superado todos sus miedos y dolores que aún quedaban dentro de ella.

Una vez en el baño se metió debajo de la regadera y poco a poco el agua la fue relajando, una vez que termino se envolvió en una toalla y salió hacia su habitación, esta tenia las paredes de un color naranja claro, además en ellas se encontraban varios cuadros que ella misma había pintado, se acercó a su espejo se miró y comenzó a vestirse, cepillo su cabello, al terminar salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no tenía ganas de comer nada en ese momento pero sabía que el hambre le llegaría después, así que tomo una manzana y con mucha calma comenzó a comerla. Al terminar su pequeño "desayuno" tomo su bolso y salió de su casa. Paso por su jardín y llego a su cochera. Entro a su auto y se dirigió rumbo a su trabajo, no le tomo más de 15 minutos llegar a su destino.

Llego a un gran edificio de varios pisos, entro y saludo a la recepcionista con una sonrisa la cual se la devolvió – Bienvenida a Modelajes Susumo, Señorita Takenouchi, la señorita Tachikawa la espera en su oficina–

– Muchas gracias Sekai, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Sora, me gusta más – dijo al momento en que caminaba rumbo al ascensor

– De acuerdo Sora – alcanzo está a decirle antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas

Una vez dentro de este la chica indicó el piso número siete y espero, en el tercero se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejando entrar a un chico rubio demasiado apuesto

– Vaya pero que suerte tengo, estoy solo en un ascensor con una famosa modelo hermosísima – le dijo el rubio al momento en que las puertas se cerraban de nuevo

La chica le siguió el juego – Oh por Dios me encuentro completamente sola con el novelista más famoso y guapo en todo Japón – puso su mano en su pecho mientras se recargaba en la pared del ascensor fingiendo que se desmayaría, para después tomar compostura – la suerte que tengo de que sea uno de mis mejores amigos –

– Si la suerte que tienes de que sea tu amigo si no, ni te imaginas todo lo que te haría – le contesto al momento en que la miraba de arriba a abajo con ojos fingiendo deseo en forma de broma

– Si Kari te escucha te ira muy mal – lo amenazo la pelirroja riéndose

El rubio puso una mirada seria – No tiene por qué enterarse – acto seguido los dos estallaron en risas, llegaron al piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron y siguieron caminando llevando una amena conversación

Al llegar a la oficina de Sora entraron y se encontraron con una castaña sentada dando vueltas en una silla giratoria en medio de una gran oficina con lindas pinturas en las paredes

– Lo ves Sora, te dije que veníamos tarde, Mimi se cansó de esperarnos y se puso a girar de desesperación –hablo el rubio mientras la castaña se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ellos

– Si me hicieron esperar muchooo, ahora tenemos que volar para llegar a tiempo a la oficina de Susumo – dijo la castaña al tiempo en que salía de la oficina, los otros dos la imitaron, TK cerró la puerta y se pusieron en camino hacia otra oficina en ese mismo piso

Llegaron y sin tocar pasaron era una enorme oficina con un librero, un archivero, un escritorio en el centro, y varios cuadros en las paredes, dentro se encontraba una mujer de 45 años Susumo Yagami acompañada de otras dos chicas, una de ellas su hija Kari Yagami de 18 años, y la otra chica mejor amiga de Kari, Yolei Inoue de 19 años

– ¿Mi novio se te volvió a insinuar Sora? – pregunto Kari aparentemente seria

– Si ya sabes cómo es de pervertido, no sé cómo andas con un tipo con el – dijo bromeando y riendo

– Claro que no mi amor, Sora es la pervertida, hubieras visto como me miraba, y todo lo que me dijo en el ascensor – siguió el ojiazul acercándose a la castaña

Kari miro a la pelirroja – Sora, la próxima vez que pase eso – la castaña la miraba amenazadoramente – toma las escaleras y empújalo por ellas – después de eso todos comenzaron a reír

Susumo trato de controlarse para hablar – Hola chicas – llamo su atención – que bueno que ya están aquí mis tres modelos favoritas – las demás le sonrieron – Y mi novelista favorito claro está – las demás rieron al ver la cara del ojiazul – Como ustedes son mis consentidas y las favoritas del público quería que fueran las primeras en enterarse de que una nuevo modelo se une al equipo – todas se miraron entre si menos la peli morada que jugaba tímidamente con sus manos – Sora, Mimi, Kari – las aludidas la miraron – Las tres son como mis hijas y lo saben, ustedes siempre se han tratado como hermanas, y también a la nueva chica que se nos une – todas inmediatamente llevan su vista a la peli morada y luego a Susumo – Si lindas, la nuevo modelo es Yolei Inoue - todas corrieron a abrazarla y comenzaron a alagarle por habérseles unido

– Después de estos años en que no quisiste unirte, por fin te has decidido, me da mucho gusto Yolei – hablo Mimi

– Saben que tenía mucha inseguridad en mi misma para todo esto, y es una de las características que más se requieren, pero gracias a ustedes por fin lo logre, y justo ayer antes de irme a casa se lo comenté a Susumo – dijo aun con la cabeza baja la peli morada

– Yolei que sucede, ¿por qué esa cara? – pregunto la pelirroja

– Es que, ustedes saben que todas las chicas mueren de ganas por entrar a esta agencia, ustedes llevan trabajando y esmerándose por varios años, y yo apenas empezare, no creo que sea justo para ustedes –

– Claro que no Yolei – hablo la castaña más pequeña – Siempre has estado aquí, nos ayudabas en los ensayos, practicabas para las pasarelas con nosotras, es como si siempre hayas sido una modelo, pero no querías ser una figura pública –

– Es cierto Yolei, te he visto muchísimas veces practicando con las modelos y créeme que eres fantástica – el rubio trato de ayudar pero la peli morada aún se veía bastante dudosa

– Yolei – la mayor la miro seriamente – tu misma lo has dicho muchas chicas mueren de ganas por entrar, pero solo las mejores pueden hacerlo, yo soy la que toma esa decisión, dudas que mis decisiones sean correctas – tras el negamiento de cabeza por parte de la chica continuo – entonces debes saber que eres una de las mejores, no necesito una prueba o audición para ti, porque a lo largo de estos años me has demostrado de lo que eres capaz, y créeme tienes un gran talento para esto, ahora dime, ¿Lo harás? –

La peli morada sonrió ampliamente - ¡BINGO! –

* * *

><p>– Oye Matt –<p>

– ¿Qué? – respondió secamente

– Vayas que educado eres – dijo sarcásticamente un moreno recibiendo una mirada indiferente por parte del rubio – Ya me harte de este lugar –

El rubio lo miro - ¿Y crees que yo no?, llevamos tres años aquí prácticamente encerrados –

– Vámonos – ignoro por completo el tono de su amigo

El ojiazul lo miro como si estuviera viendo a un completo loco - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que pasara si nos fugamos? –

– Para eso tengo un plan – el moreno se calló rápidamente al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta principal

– Chicos ya llegamos – escucharon como alguien los llamaba, se acercaron a la sala y ahí los vieron – Amigos, pero que caras tan largas tienen –

– ¿Qué esperabas que los recibiéramos con un beso y un abrazo? – rodo los ojos el moreno subiendo las escaleras, los demás lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que escucharon un fuerte portazo

– Matt, ¿Y a este que le pasa? – hablo uno de los dos chicos recién llegados

El rubio se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir – supongo que lo mismo que a mí – fue la única respuesta que dio antes de perderse de vista de los otros…

* * *

><p>– ¿Sora ya tienes los nuevos modelos? –<p>

– En realidad no, quería que ustedes me ayudaran y dieran su opinión, así cada modelo tendría detalles de todas, y ahora con Yolei habrá más imaginación en ellos, claro si aceptan – la pelirroja las miro esperando una respuesta

Mimi la miro – pero Sora ¿Te imaginas como quedarían los vestidos dibujados por mí?, con mucho trabajo dibujo los cuerpos con palitos, y quieres que dibuje vestidos hermosos – dijo a modo de negación, todas sabían que la única entre ellas que podía dibujar los modelos a la perfección era Sora

Sora soltó una leve risita a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – No quiero decir que ustedes los dibujen, sé que no les gusta mucho, si no que ustedes me den ideas y yo podría usarlas en los modelos – miro a la castaña más pequeña – Kari, ¿Recuerdas esa vez en que me dijiste que te hubiera gustado que la blusa tuviera detalles brillantes en forma de estrella?, Tu Mimi una vez me dijiste que te hubiera gustado llevar un fajo en el vestido para darle más originalidad, incluso tu Yolei, dijiste que una falda se hubiera visto mejor un poco más corta – todas recordaron esas ocasiones

La mayor tomo la palabra – Me parece muy buena idea Sora, pueden mejorar los diseños con ayuda de todas, aunque los tuyos me parecen perfectos, creo que podemos darles aún más originalidad para cada una – reflexiono esa idea

– A mí también me parece bien – hablo la peli morada – cada una de nosotras podría vestir diseños propios, claro con ayuda de Sora que es la más habilitada para esto –

El ojiazul que se mantenía callado por fin hablo – así todos los modelos llevaran una parte de cada una –

– Tienes razón – Mimi se puso seria – ¿Pero tú los dibujaras verdad Sora? – todos rieron por la pregunta de la castaña, de verdad que ella misma sabía que el dibujar no era lo suyo

* * *

><p>– Veamos, este programa no me sirve para nada, no lo use jamás – su rostro cambio totalmente al recordar que lo tenía por qué un amigo lo necesitaba y no sabía cómo usarlo y él le brindo su ayuda a esa persona – Tai se veía demasiado desesperado por no saber usarlo – sonrió melancólico y elimino el programa, ya tenía dos horas haciendo lo mismo, eliminando tanto programa que ya no necesitara o no le fuera útil en su PC, hasta que un característico sonido salió de su tan amada computadora, creyó que era uno de sus amigos con los que conversaba por MSN o uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, y distraídamente maximizo la ventana que no dejaba de palpitar en un color amarillo, solo le basto ver la parte inicial del usuario para que su cara palideciera al instante:<p>

Tai_Yagami_S

– Debe ser una broma, jamás volvió a entrar en ella – el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado viendo simplemente la pantalla de su PC, bajo su vista hasta adonde se encontraban las conversaciones, y ahí fue donde más se sorprendió:

Tai Yagami dice:

Izzy, por favor no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, dime como están todos?

El pelirrojo no se podía mover se encontraba demasiado perplejo ante aquello, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que Tai ya no se encontraba disponible, recargo sus codos en la mesa donde se encontraba su amada PC y sobre sus manos puso su cabeza aun sin creer lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos momentos, cerro todas las ventanas abiertas en su computadora y sin importarle nada la apago al momento en que la cerraba y se acercaba a su cama, se sentó sobre esta y miro de reojo su PC, no podía creer que Tai le preguntara eso después de lo que hizo, nunca creyó que volvería a saber de él, por un instante pensó en contarles a los demás sobre eso, pero le parecía más conveniente no decir nada, no quería recordarles algo que tanto dolor les causo a todos…

* * *

><p>– ¿Posaremos en bikini? – pregunto algo asustada una peli morada a sus amigas que se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por una avenida demasiado concurrida<p>

Mimi que iba a su lado la volteo a ver – Si, ya escuchaste a Susumo, el verano se acerca y quiere que modelemos los nuevos modelos que saldrán esta temporada –

– Es solo una pasarela, como las que hacemos para los ensayos Yolei – trato de tranquilizarla la pelirroja

– Pero será la primera vez que modele en público y será muy descubierta – seguía quejándose a la vez que entraban a un lugar muy parecido a una casa pero de tres pisos, con un hermoso toque rustico

– Lo harás bien, además recuerda que ustedes ayudaran a elaborar los modelos, puedes crearlo a tu modo – fueron las palabras de ánimo de parte del rubio que venía tomado cariñosamente de la mano de Kari

Dentro seguía manteniendo el toque rustico al igual que por fuera, era un lugar muy grande con varios cuadros en las paredes todos pintados por la pelirroja, y algunas mesas pequeñas sobre ellas descansaban hermosos adornos florales, también había una pequeña recepción para dar informes sobre el lugar, donde se encontraba una linda chica rubia, la cual al verlos sonrió ampliamente y dijo – Bienvenidos a La casa de Toshiko muchachos, Sora tu madre salió hace un rato me parece olvido algo en su casa –

– Bueno la esperare arriba – sonrió la pelirroja hacia la chica – Gracias Kasumi –

– Por nada – respondió esta, dos chicas llegaron al lugar y se acercaron a la rubia la cual las recibió amablemente – Bienvenidas a la casa de Toshiko, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? –

Sora y los demás chicos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, ya que a diferencia de" Modelajes Susumo", este no contaba con ascensor por los pocos pisos y por el estilo del lugar

Al terminar de subir las escaleras se encontraron con un espacioso pasillo que terminaba en una gran ventana, y a la derecha de esta un enorme cuarto con varias personas admirando las pinturas que adornaban las paredes, y los adornos sobre varias mesas, además allí también había una pequeña recepción, algunos trabajadores mostrando todo en el cuarto hacia las demás personas, este cuarto tenía otras 5 entradas a los lados para mostrar más en aquella enorme galería, pero los chicos se dirigieron hacia el final de ese cuarto para encontrarse con otro pasillo donde se encontraban otras escaleras que daban a el tercer y último piso, al llegar a este también se encontraron con muchas personas pero a diferencia de las del segundo piso, estas se encontraban realizando adornos florales, y del otro lado pinturas, Sora y los demás llegaron al final de ese cuarto y se encontraron con otro pasillo lleno de pinturas y adornos y al final de este una puerta, entraron y allí se encontraba un cuarto que era como la oficina de Toshiko, era muy espaciosa, y muy hermosa por todo lo que la adornaba

– Este lugar me relaja – dijo Mimi al momento en que tomaba asiento en una silla acolchonada y cerraba sus ojos

– Es muy tranquilo y hermoso – hablo Kari al momento en que también se sentaba

Sora se dirigió al escritorio de su madre y se sentó detrás de este, tomo una de sus revistas que accidentalmente dejaba allí y comenzó a ojearla, le sorprendió encontrar un sobre dentro de esta con una carta, era para ella, sabía que "el" se la había dado ya hace varios años, metió el sobre en su bolso sin que los demás vieran y dejo la revista de lado, Mimi la tomo y comenzó a verla, sus ojos se agradaron a mas no poder captando las miradas de sus amigos

– NOOOOO – grito de repente asustando a todos en la oficina – Justin Bieber y Selena Gómez confirman noviazgo – la castaña dejo la revista donde estaba

– Te lo había dicho hace una semana Mimi – le recordó la peli morada

– Tenía que verlo con mis propio ojos para creerlo – hizo un puchero mientras los demás reían por su actitud

– Mimi – la pelirroja seguía riéndose – es cuatro años menor que tú – le recordó

– Para el amor no hay edad – les saco la lengua, a veces sacaba su actitud infantil con ellos - ¿O no Yolei? – la peli morada se sonrojo y asintió provocando que los demás rieran por ese acto

La pelirroja por accidente tiro un portarretrato que se encontraba en el escritorio delante de ella y se agacho para levantarlo, cuando lo vio la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció, lo levanto mirando la fotografía que cargaba, los demás al verla quisieron ver de qué fotografía se trataba, pero su cara lo decía todo, la pelirroja puso el portarretrato donde estaba y se quedó seria, los demás observaron la fotografía en ella se encontraban dos niños de aparentemente 10 años una niña y un niño los dos vestían un uniforme de un equipo de futbol, la niña era ella y el niño el hermano mayor de Kari o más bien el ex hermano mayor de Kari, él se los había dicho así de cruel la última vez que lo vieron, los demás bajaron la mirada, a ellos también les dolía, pero sabían que era mucho más doloroso para Sora, para su suerte la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Toshiko y detrás de ella a una mujer que cargaba con una bebe, a la pelirroja le enterneció el ver como la mujer besaba a su niña en la mejilla, se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su mamá con un abrazo

– Buenos días muchachos, les presento a Amaya, Amaya te presento a mi hija y a sus amigos, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y TK – recibiendo un "Mucho gusto al unísono" – Hija, Amaya ha visto todas y cada una de tus pinturas, y quiere saber si podrías retratarla a ella con su bebe, ya que le encanta como pintas –

La pelirroja se quedó callada, eso iba a ser muy difícil para ella, el pintar se le daba bien, eso no era lo difícil, lo que se le iba a dificultar era pintar a esa bebe con su madre, pero sabía que debía superar el pasado, los demás vieron como la pelirroja sonreía y se dirigía hacia Amaya – Sera un placer – los demás sonrieron al ver como Sora aceptaba, era bueno saber que ya comenzaba a superar todo lo que había pasado, sabían que Toshiko lo había hecho a propósito, pero con toda la intención de ayudar a su hija…

* * *

><p>– Simplemente eres tu – el moreno miro al rubio con cara de pocos amigos<p>

– ¿A quién esperabas? – pregunto fríamente

El moreno giro su vista hacia la computadora y se percató de que su pelirrojo amigo ya no se encontraba conectado, cerró su laptop y suspiro pesadamente dejando ver notar su desesperación

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunto el rubio con una cara de preocupación después de ver la acción de su amigo, le quito la laptop y la abrió pudo ver el mensaje que había enviado ya que no apago la laptop, rápidamente cerro la página cerciorándose de que no se guardara el mensaje y apago la computadora aventándole en la cara una almohada – Oye – se quejó el moreno por la acción del rubio

– No seas idiota, si los metes en esto, será peligroso – le dijo al momento en que lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa

El moreno lo miro y luego giro su vista hacia una pared – Solo quiero saber cómo están –

El ojiazul rodo los ojos – ¿Y tú crees que te lo dirán?, ahora ellos te odian entiéndelo – dijo al momento en que lo soltaba con brusquedad

El moreno se levantó de su cama – A mi si me importan no voy a descansar hasta volver a verlos y saber que no me odian –

– Tai escucha, no puedes contactarlos, por lo tanto no puedes hablar con ellos, por lo tanto no puedes explicarles nada, por lo tanto te seguirán odiando al igual que a mí, debemos conformarnos con verlos por televisión es nuestro único medio posible en el que podemos saber algo de ellos – el rubio seguía siendo igual de negativo hacia su amigo

El moreno miro al rubio que aun seguía sentado en la cama – Por lo tanto prefiero morir, pero sabiendo que ellos no me odian – dijo al momento en que se salía de la habitación

El ojiazul suspiro pesadamente, en cierta manera apoyaba a Tai pero no quería que nadie estuviera en peligro, por eso prefería quedarse así solo con noticias por la televisión…

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se encontraba en su auto rumbo a un restaurante donde había quedado con su novio para cenar, aun seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, primero una nueva amiga se unía con ellas al modelaje, recordaba que desde niñas todas incluyendo a Yolei modelaban ropa de acuerdo a su edad para la empresa de Susumo la madre de una de sus mejores amigas, salían en los catálogos y en televisión, era una empresa pequeña pero poco a poco fue creciendo convirtiéndose en la más famosa en todo Japón, a los trece años Yolei no quiso seguir ya que extrañamente poco a poco se hizo muy tímida, pero las demás siguieron, al hacerse la empresa famosa ellas también, apareciendo en catálogos, revistas y en televisión, se hicieron bastante conocidas en Japón, y la pelirroja podría decir que desde siempre ha trabajado allí.<p>

En segundo lugar su madre le pide que pinte a una mujer y a su bebe, desde el momento en que se lo pidió supo que era porque su madre quería al igual que los demás superara su pasado, fue por eso que acepto, porque quiere y está dispuesta a lograrlo, además porque ese es uno de sus trabajos además de ser modelo y diseñadora, ya que junto con las demás crean diferentes adornos florales, solo hace algo que las demás no, y eso es pintar, desde pequeña mostro ese don, pintaba cosas verdaderamente hermosas, y es por esa razón que su madre abrió una pequeña academia en donde vende sus diseños de pinturas y adornos florales, además de dar clases de los mismos. Su madre se encarga de impartir las clases con su ayuda, ya que la academia es muy reconocida en Japón. Desde pequeña recuerda que siempre fue muy activa, y es por eso que ahora desarrolla esos trabajos.

Por ultimo recuerda que su novio la llamo por la tarde mientras se encontraba en proceso de crear una adorno floral en la academia de su madre, la invito a cenar y ella algo dudosa acepto. Y ahora se encontraba en camino a dicho restaurante en donde se encontraría con él, pero algo la tenía incomoda, el restaurante en el que la cito es el mismo en donde su mejor amigo la llevaba muy seguido a cenar, eso le traería malos recuerdos, pero no podía negarle una cena a su novio.

Llego se estaciono cerca y se dirigió caminando, al llegar fue a la recepción y le indicaron su mesa, se dio cuenta de que su novio ya se encontraba allí, le alegraba verlo realmente lo amaba demasiado ya que él le había brindado su apoyo a lo largo de esos últimos tres años.

Su novio Yue Kaibara trabajaba como gerente en una importante empresa en Japón, lo conoció de una peligrosa manera, él estuvo a punto de atropellarla mientras bajo una fuerte lluvia ella se le atravesó corriendo en una calle llorando desconsoladamente, por suerte alcanzo a frenar a tiempo, la llevo a un hospital por su estado, y fue forjando una fuerte amistad con la pelirroja, al año le pidió salir, se hicieron novios, y llevaban una relación muy estable al parecer para la pelirroja.

– Hola amor, perdona si me tarde – hablaba la pelirroja al acercarse a una mesa cerca de una ventana en el restaurante

Yue se puso de pie, se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios – No te preocupes mi vida acabo de llegar – dijo a momento en que caballerosamente le ofrecía una silla y la recorría para que ella estuviera cómoda

Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados ordenaron una comida ligera, platicaron amenamente, y después de un rato pidieron el postre, los dos ordenaron cada uno una rebanada de pastel, lo comían gustosos, hasta que Yue miro a la pelirroja

– Amor tienes que probar de mi pastel esta riquísimo – el chico le ofrecía a la pelirroja

– Pero si son de lo mismo – le recordaba su novia

– Pero esta delicioso anda – el chico corto un pequeño pedazo exacto en un punto de su rebanada y con el tenedor se lo ofreció a la chica la cual lo acepto, lo mastico una vez e inmediatamente en su rostro mostro una mueca de desagrado, el pastel era delicioso eso estaba claro pero dentro de su boca se encontraba algo más, delicadamente con sus dedos saco el objeto, pero estaba lleno de betún, lo limpio con una servilleta y…

Yue miraba a su novia con una sonrisa, a la vez que mencionaba – amor sé que solo llevamos dos años de novios, pero han sido los mejores de mi vida, y quiero que así sean para el resto de mis años, por eso quiero hacerte un pregunta, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Sé que tal vez este capítulo ya les dejo miles de dudas, que se irán aclarando capitulo a capitulo, desde lo que sucedió con Tai y Matt, el porque les duele a los demás su partida pero más a Sora, hasta la respuesta de la pelirroja a la pregunta de su novio, ¿creen que acepte casarse?, ¿Mimi tendrá novio?, ¿Quiénes son los amigos de Tai y Matt?, ¿Por qué no pueden irse?, es una sorpresa**

**Bueno nos leemos para el próximo capitulo**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	2. Respuesta

**Hola, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, perdónenme por sacarles dudas por aquí y dudas por allá, creo que eso es algo que no puedo evitar, el sacar mucho misterio.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anoche soñé que estaba en una cita con mi hermoso Taichi Yagami, y en la mejor parte del sueño me dijo, "Digimon NO te pertenece", y, lamentablemente tiene toda la razón u.u**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Respuesta**

* * *

><p>– Gracias por traerme amor –<p>

El rubio sonrió – Kari sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias – ella siempre se las daba casi por todo, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto

Se encontraban justo afuera del hogar de los Yagami – ¿No quieres pasar? – pregunto mirándolo

– Lo siento linda, pero tengo que irme ya, no quiero preocupar a mamá, además debo de adelantar un poco el capítulo de mi novela – la miro a los ojos – Y no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa, mañana hay escuela – le recordó que ellos dos aún no terminaban sus estudios

La castaña suspiro recordando que al día siguiente tenía clases, así que lo tomo de los hombros y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios en un pequeño beso de despedida – Entonces nos vemos mañana – se separó de el e hizo ademan de abrir la puerta pero el rubio la halo delicadamente del brazo, la tomo de la cintura y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella en un beso un poco más intenso, se separaron por falta de aire, no les importaba que alguien los viera todos conocían la relación de año y medio que llevaban

El rubio la miro y le sonrió – Que pases buenas noches, nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso fugaz, la castaña le respondió con una sonrisa abrió la puerta y entro por ella no sin antes desearle las buenas noches al ojiazul, que al ver que ella entraba se dirigió a su auto para dirigirse a su hogar.

– Ya estoy en casa – grito Kari notablemente contenta mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar tras entrar en este – ¿Mamá? – pregunto al no obtener la respuesta de siempre en su llegada, creyó que a esas horas alguno de sus padres ya se encontrarían.

Kari al tener 18 años recientes, aún vivía con sus padres en una casa nada pequeña, y que no quedaba muy lejos de la empresa de su madre, llevaba viviendo hay toda su vida

La castaña notó como una mujer joven se acercaba – Buenas noches Kari, tus padres aún no llegan – le informo, el hecho de que le tuviera esa confianza era que la misma Kari le pidió que la llamara por su nombre y no de "Señorita Yagami", además de que la tuteara

– Creí que ya estarían aquí – dijo para sí misma – Bueno Yuuki, iré a darme un baño, si mis padres llegan avísales por favor que ya estoy aquí –

– Claro, ¿quieres algo de cenar? – pregunto

– Si por favor, algo ligero, no me cae muy bien la comida antes de dormir – la castaña subió hacia su habitación, para prepararse antes de entrar al baño.

* * *

><p>Yue miraba a su novia con una sonrisa, a la vez que mencionaba – amor sé que solo llevamos dos años de novios, pero han sido los mejores de mi vida, y quiero que así sean para el resto de mis años, por eso quiero hacerte una pregunta, – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –<p>

La pelirroja lo miró sin decir nada, parecía que esas palabras la habían dejado muda, sinceramente no se lo esperaba, le había caído como toda una sorpresa, su mente rápidamente la llevó a un recuerdo, el cual le dolía, ella había sido la prometida de una persona a la cual amaba, le había entregado su corazón, y aun así la dejo destrozada por dentro, pero recordó que eso era parte de su duro pasado y debía superarlo, se lo había prometido a sí misma, miro a los ojos a su novio el cual esperaba una respuesta paciente…

* * *

><p>– Joe – el peli azul giro su cuerpo para ver quien lo había llamado – que bueno que te veo – trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió al correr para alcanzarlo<p>

– Oh Izzy, que gusto verte, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo cuándo noto quien lo llamaba

– Muy bien, ¿y tú como te encuentras? – pregunto mirando al frente

El peli azul noto que el pelirrojo llevaba una actitud extraña – Algo estresado, ya sabes con los exámenes y las tareas –

– Supongo que para tu carrera todo eso es muy importante, además ya estás acostumbrado a torturarte con eso – rio al observar la cara que puso su amigo

– Oye, estudiar medicina no es nada fácil – observo a su acompañante – Izzy ¿Te encuentras bien?, te ves algo extraño – dijo al observar al pelirrojo con una extraña mirada de preocupación

El pelirrojo dudo un momento en decirle, pero no quería guardárselo él sólo, se sentiría egoísta, además su amigo era el más indicado para hablar sobre el tema, era maduro y pensaba muy bien las cosas

El peli azul lo miraba algo impaciente, su amigo se comportaba de manera muy extraña, además tras su silencio supo que algo pasaba, iba de nuevo a preguntarle pero su amigo se le adelanto

– Joe, sé que me vas a decir loco, pero – cerro los ojos al momento en que suspiraba, de nuevo los abrió – El otro día mientras hacía mis cosas en internet, recibí un mensaje de Tai –

El peli azul lo miró con la boca entreabierta, eso sí que era algo extraño, hacía tres años que no sabían nada de el ni de Matt, quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía, no podía siquiera moverse, simplemente miraba a el pelirrojo, recordó al instante las últimas palabras que recibió de su moreno ex amigo:

-Flashback-

– _Espero que dejes de torturarte tanto en la escuela Joe, aunque sinceramente ya no me importa, sólo es un pequeño consejo – le sonrió falsamente antes de darle la espalda_

-Fin Flashback-

– Joe, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto al ver como su amigo se quedaba callado sin moverse

– ¿Y que decía el mensaje? – ignoro por completo la pregunta realizada por su amigo

– Me pregunto por ustedes, quiso saber cómo estaban… –

El peli azul lo interrumpió – No le contestaste ¿Cierto? – pregunto bastante serio a los oídos del pelirrojo

– No, cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba disponible, me dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo –

Joe lo miró aún serio – Izzy tal vez deberíamos decírselos a los demás, no por ahora, hay que buscar el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero por el momento no les comentes nada, y a ese traidor, nunca le respondas, a él que le importa si estamos bien o mal, primero nos dicen que ya no quieren saber más de nosotros y se van como si nada, y ahora regresan preguntado cómo estamos, que hipócritas – se le notaba el rencor y odio que sentía por dentro en cada palabra, jamás los iba a perdonar, por todo lo que los hicieron sufrir a sus familias y amigos

El tono de voz que uso asusto un poco a Izzy no muy seguido lo escuchaba hablar así, pero lo entendía a la perfección – No te preocupes les diremos cuando se dé el momento, y por "ellos", tampoco les diré nada, no se lo merecen – bajo su mirada – gracias por tu ayuda Joe, tengo que irme, después nos vemos –

– Claro – le sonrió – recuerda el trato – se dio media vuelta – hasta luego – comenzó a caminar la dirección a la que antes se dirigía

– Adiós – el pelirrojo también emprendió su camino directo a casa

* * *

><p>– Hola, disculpen el retraso, pero mi clase de historia se prolongó un poco – se disculpó Kari, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y miraba a los demás en ese salón de juntas<p>

– Que aburrido historia en tu última clase del día y lo peor de todo en lunes – expreso Mimi recordando sus días de escuela

– Tiene sus ventajas – agrego la castaña más pequeña – ¿Aun no llega Sora? – pregunto al no notar su presencia

– Dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde – informó Yolei

– Sí creo que tenía algo importante que hacer – añadió Mimi

El móvil de TK vibro dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿Hola? – contesto tranquilamente pero de repente su rostro cambio completamente – ¡¿Qué? – Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el – gracias – termino la llamada y miro a sus acompañantes – Chicas pongan en las noticias del 15 – la señora Yagami encendió la pantalla que había en el salón y busco el canal rápidamente, el rostro del rubio no mostraba nada bueno

Mimi miró la escena frente a sus ojos completamente asombrada al igual que todos los demás dentro del salón, en la TV estaba…

* * *

><p>– Tai – llamo el rubio entrando a la habitación de su amigo – Tai – repitió al notar que su amigo no le prestaba atención<p>

– Hmmmp – fue el único sonido que salió de el para darle a entender que lo escuchaba

El ojiazul entro completamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el moreno se encontraba viendo uno de esos programas de chismes que el rubio recordaba le había mencionado que no le gustaban, pero ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama recargado en la cabecera de está mirando atentamente su televisor.

– ¿Que no piensas comer?, ayer no comiste –

El moreno no desviaba la mirada del aparato frente a el – Ayer si comí, hasta cene – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Matt levanto una ceja – si claro una comida completa tu saludable manzana, y no nos olvidemos de tu ligera cena, a partir de hoy también tomare dos sorbos a mi vaso de leche y lo que quede en él lo tirare por la taza del baño – hablo sarcásticamente recordando la mala alimentación que llevaba su amigo

– No e tenido mucha hambre, ¿me obligaras a comer? – pregunto mirándolo

– No soy tu mamá para hacerlo, pero si tu mejor amigo para preocuparme por ti, o al menos yo así te considero – el castaño lo seguía mirando, iba a responderle cuando un nombre pronunciado en la pantalla frente a el acaparo completamente su atención.

– _Tenemos la noticia del día, acaban de informarnos que luego de un año y medio de noviazgo Sora Takenouchi y su actual pareja Yue Kaibara contraerán matrimonio, el rumor se corrió desde anoche, pero nosotros quisimos sacarnos de duda – _

El moreno puso especial atención, el rubio noto como en la mirada del castaño se notaba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos

La pantalla mostro como un joven castaño de ojos verdes se acercaba de la mano de una pelirroja que, en cuanto se hicieron notar los reporteros se acercaron velozmente hacia la pareja, la primer reportera en llegar a su lado lanzo directamente la pregunta _– Sora, Yue, ¿Es cierto el rumor de que han contraído matrimonio? – _la pelirroja sonrió ante las cámaras

El moreno no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, realmente la respuesta de ella le iba a doler demasiado, era imposible que fuera un no, pero él quería escucharlo salir de sus labios.

Matt también miraba atento el aparato, quería apagarlo antes de que la pelirroja contestara la pregunta, pero fue tarde

Todos los reporteros guardaron un extraño silencio solo para escuchar su respuesta, acercaron más sus micrófonos a ella cuando notaron como se preparaba para hablar, al parecer Yue dejaría que ella contestara _– Bueno pues que no se quede en un rumor ya que es verdad, Yue y yo nos vamos a casar –_ miro a su pareja y esta le dio un beso fugaz ante las cámaras, luego de eso el chico tiro de la mano de su novia excusándose que iban tarde a la empresa y que después hablarían con ellos, la seguridad en el edificio los ayudo a salir de tanto ajetreo y a entrar por el ascensor, luego de eso regreso la imagen del programa donde hablaban de la próxima boda del año.

El castaño tomo el control remoto que se encontraba a su lado y apago la pantalla, luego de eso se recostó boca abajo con la cabeza bajo sus brazos cruzados sin siquiera mirar al rubio que seguía en la habitación

Al ojiazul por su parte le dolía ver de esa manera a su amigo, sabía que de nada servía quedarse ahí si no lo iba a escuchar, tal vez sería mejor hablar con el después, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo antes de salir y volver a cerrar la puerta.

El moreno escucho como su amigo salía pero ni se inmuto, siguió en su misma posición, mirando un punto indefinido en la pared frente a sus ojos que luego cerro con fuerza – Si sigo aquí es por ustedes… por ti – murmuro antes de intentar dormir y olvidar la situación que lo asfixiaba

* * *

><p>La puerta abriéndose los saco de la conversación que mantenían hace apenas unos cuantos momentos, una cabellera pelirroja se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que se borro inmediatamente en cuanto observo los rostros que mantenían sus amigos<p>

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto al notar como miradas poco amistosas se dirigían de lleno a ella

– No nada malo, todo normal, solo que me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga se va a casar, y no me vas a creer quien me lo conto, mi amiga la televisión – soltó sarcásticamente, para luego cruzarse de brazos y dirigir su vista a otro lugar

– Ah supongo que la noticia ya la vieron en televisión – dijo como si nada pasara

– Sora ¿por qué no nos contaste?, es tu vida, pero creo que tu familia y amigos merecían saberlo primero – hablo la castaña más pequeña

Sora suspiro – Y yo también creo que eso era lo más correcto y común que debí de haber hecho, justamente hoy íbamos a preparar una cena para darles la noticia, pero no contábamos con que alguien destaparía nuestra sorpresa, y hoy cuando acompañaba a la empresa a Yue los reporteros se nos echaron encima preguntándolo – dirigió su mirada a Mimi – y no podíamos negarlo, aunque nuestra intención era avisarles a ustedes primero – la castaña la miro – Sabes que a ti hubiera sido a la primera que le contaría –

Mimi sonrió, realmente se sintió ofendida cuando se enteró de tal hecho por la TV, ella era su mejor amiga casi hermana desde siempre y tenía el derecho de ser de las primeras en enterarse, no de conocer la noticia al mismo tiempo que el mundo entero – Supongo que no debo enojarme contigo, pero sabes que me pongo celosa de cualquier cosa, y si mi mejor amiga se va a casar quiero ser la primera en enterarme, malditos reporteros arruinan mi papel – rio y abrazo a la pelirroja – Quiero que sepas que eso me pone muy feliz, Yue es un gran chico – se separó de ella

TK carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la pelirroja – Sera un gran chico y todo lo que digas, pero no le quitare los ojos de encima, discúlpame Sora pero no dudare en golpearlo si te hace algo malo, así sea tu prometido o estés casada con el – la pelirroja sonrió y lo abrazo – aunque me des abrazos estaré al pendiente –

Yolei se abalanzo contra la pelirroja haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio – Hay Sora ya te vas a casar, que emoción más grande – la pelirroja hizo un gesto gracioso ante el grito recibido de parte de la peli morada

Cuando se separó Kari la abrazo – Felicidades Sora, mereces ser feliz, y con Yue estoy segura que lo serás – correspondió al abrazo mas no hablaba

Todos notaron como la pelirroja tenía los ojos cristalinos y la mayor tomo la palabra – Me da mucho gusto Sora, este es un paso muy importante que debes dar en la vida, para comenzar con una familia – la palabra _"Familia" _resonó en la mente de la chica – Cuenta con nuestro apoyo –

– Gracias chicos, la verdad tenia mis dudas, ya saben – todos asintieron comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja – pero no me queda duda que esta vez lo lograre, y si algo falla los tengo conmigo – comenzaron a caer algunas lágrimas lentamente por su rostro, Mimi la abrazo comprendiendo como debía sentirse su amiga, al fin y al cabo ella paso casi por lo mismo, pero de una manera menos dura

* * *

><p>– También tenemos que ver las zapatillas eso es algo muy importante, eso para tu vestimenta, casinos, iglesias, banquetes, el tema que habrá en las mesas – la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras escuchaba a Mimi hablar sobre los preparativos para su boda, se acababa de enterar y ya comenzaba a planear todo. Giro la llave y abrió la puerta de su casa mientras entraba seguida de la castaña que le hablaba sobre sus padrinos de boda – ¿A quién te gustaría elegir? –<p>

La pelirroja dejo su bolso sobre una mesa en la sala – No lo sé, alguien especial para nosotros, como nuestros mejores amigos – sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amiga – Bien, ¿Quieres algo de cenar? –

– Claro –

Entre las dos se prepararon uno sencillos sándwiches, mientras que la castaña seguía proponiéndole ideas para su boda, hasta de ropa interior le hablo, le prestaba mucha atención, su amiga era muy buena para ese tipo de cosas, tenía un muy buen gusto, así se sentiría más segura de sus decisiones, con la opinión de una experta

– Sora – le pelirroja la miro – Aun no me cuentas – la miro confundida – No te hagas, ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio? – pregunto poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargando su rostro sobre sus manos cerradas

Sora rio – Te tardaste en preguntarlo, se me hacía raro en ti –

Mimi la miro con mala cara – No me digas chismosa –

– No te lo digo – se defendió con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro

– Lo insinuaste – la apunto con un dedo acusadoramente – Bien, si me crees así no me digas nada – se cruzó de brazos y la miro seriamente

– Como quieras – la pelirroja mentalmente contó "1,2,3,4,5"

– Tu ganas soy chismosa y lo que quieras pero cuéntame ¿sí? –

Sora rio – de todas maneras te lo iba a contar, me llevo al restaurante Takamura, cenamos como cualquier otro día, después pedimos el postre, el me ofreció de su rebanada de pastel, que era igual a la mía, pero acepte y cuando intente masticar algo duro interfirió lo saque lo limpie con una servilleta y me di cuenta de que era un anillo, y en ese momento me lo pidió –

La castaña dio un grito emocionada – pero qué manera tan original y tan dulce – la pelirroja la miró con una sonrisa esa, frase ya la había escuchado salir de sus labios años antes, salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como del móvil de su castaña amiga salía una ya conocida melodía

– ¿Hola? – Contesto bajo la atenta mirada de Sora – Mi amor, ¿Ahora? – Pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior – Bueno es que… – la pelirroja le hizo señas de que dijera que sí, que por ella no había problema – Está bien, ¿en dónde te veo? – Sonrió – Allá te veré, te quiero – colgó la llamada

Mimi dirigió su mirada a Sora – Pero ahora estoy contigo ¿de verdad no te molesta? –

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco – Claro que no tonta, es tu novio y tienes derecho de salir con el – sonrió – Y yo como tu mejor amiga te digo que vayas y pases una romántica noche con el – exagero su tono de voz

– Exagerada – le dio un codazo a la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso – entonces nos vemos mañana para comenzar con los modelos –

– Claro prepara tu mano, habrá mucho por hacer –

– Sora yo no dibujare nada, la experta en esto eres tu – dicho eso se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, la abrió y antes de irse añadió – ve pensando en tu despedida de soltera –

La pelirroja simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, su amiga nunca cambiaria, recogió los platos que ensuciaron y los llevo a la cocina en donde los dejo sobre una mesa.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, se paró de puntitas frente a su armario buscando una toalla para darse un baño, pero por más que tentaba con sus manos la madera no la encontraba – ¿Dónde estás toalla? – después de lanzar su pregunta por fin sus manos localizaron su objetivo, pero al estar lejos de su altura simplemente halo de una esquina provocando que otro objeto cayera al suelo. La pelirroja levanto la toalla y debajo de esta se encontró con una caja la observo por unos momentos pero no sabía que era lo que contenía, la levanto y abrió la tapadera de esta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su contenido

– ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? – dejo la cajita de lado, y sostuvo entre sus manos un par de zapatitos tejidos de un color azul, parecían ser de una muñeca ya que eran muy pequeños, la pelirroja los tocaba delicadamente, se dio cuenta de que poco a poco sus manos junto con los zapatos se humedecían por las lágrimas que sus ojos soltaban, intento secarlas en vano ya que parecían no tener fin, inconscientemente una de sus manos se dirigió a su vientre y se quedó allí, levanto la mirada y la poso en la pared frente a ella mientras un recuerdo invadía su mente

_-Flashback-_

– _Hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Toshiko se veía muy contenta a los ojos de la pelirroja, su alegría se debía al mismo motivo que la de ella misma_

– _La verdad un poco cansada mamá, pero no puedo esperar más – dijo al mismo tiempo en que tocaba su ya crecido vientre_

_Toshiko rio – Aun te quedan unos meses, debes ser paciente –_

– _Lo sé pero ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, escucharlo llorar, besarlo – hablaba cariñosamente mientras seguía acariciando su vientre_

– _Hija – llamo su atención – quiero darte un regalo que yo misma hice – saco una pequeña caja de su bolso y se lo entrego a su hija quien lo recibió entusiasmada_

_La pelirroja rápidamente abrió la caja y se encontró con unos pequeñísimos zapatitos azules – Gracias mamá – abrazo a su madre – gracias por tu apoyo –_

– _Sabes que siempre lo tendrás –_

_-Fin Flashback-_

– Mamá – las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente empapadas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, otro recuerdo invadió su mente

_-Flashback-_

– _No lo puedo creer – prácticamente corría por la calle – Ya quiero ver la cara de Tai cuando se entere – llevaba consigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_Bajo su vista al sobre que llevaba entre sus manos, sonrió aún más, se detuvo un poco, guardo el sobre dentro de su bolso y siguió su camino._

– _Seremos padres – toco su vientre mientras frente a ella se iba haciendo cada vez más visible su destino, cuando se encontró en la puerta del hogar de los Yagami intento regular su respiración, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro llamo al timbre, Kari fue la que la recibió e inmediatamente la hizo pasar_

_Sora recorrió con su vista a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, visualizo a Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y a Kari que acababa de sentarse en uno de los sofás, también se encontraban los señores Yagami, el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi, todos sentados a excepción de dos personas que se encontraban de pie en una esquina, distinguió a Matt y a la persona que quería ver en esos momentos Tai, este último se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a la pelirroja_

– _Sora, que sorpresa, estaba a punto de llamarte – la sonrisa que cargaba en su rostro la asustaba_

_La pelirroja totalmente seria solo atinó a decir – ¿Qué está pasando? –_

– _Tranquila mi amor – el tono que uso no era usual en él, jamás lo usaba con ella, ni con nadie _

_Mimi se levantó y se acercó a ellos – Ya es suficiente con ustedes dos, ¿Qué está pasando? –_

_Matt se acercó a ella con la misma sonrisa que Tai, provocando que la castaña retrocediera – Tranquila hermosa, a eso vamos – _

_Sora miraba con miedo la escena, esos dos no eran los mismos de siempre, un mareo llego de repente a ella, cerro sus ojos intentando aguantar, ella esperaba un "Te sientes mal", "Te llevare al doctor", de parte de su novio, pero al abrir sus ojos descubrió a Tai con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro_

– _Aún no hemos dicho nada y ya te tensaste – la pelirroja más que enojarse, esas palabras le dolieron, sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero nunca se imaginó a el moreno hablándole así_

_Mimi se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, pero un brazo se lo impidió, el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura – A dónde vas mi vida – la volvió a sentar _

_Sora miro a Tai seriamente – ¿Qué les pasa? – _

_-Fin Flashback-_

No termino el momento, solo recordó lluvia, Un claxon, y una habitación blanca, los recuerdos azotaron en su mente, aún sostenía los zapatitos, sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciéndola caer fuertemente de rodillas al suelo, su llanto era inconsolable, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados – ¿Por qué? – murmuro, luego levanto su cabeza y abrió lentamente sus ojos, su mirada transmitían rencor – ¿POR QUE? –

* * *

><p>– Fujio – Mimi llamaba al chico que se encontraba de espaldas a ella – no puedes enojarte por eso – usaba un tono de voz alto, realmente no le importaba ya que en ese lugar no había personas cerca<p>

El chico aun sin voltear hacia ella hablo – Claro que puedo, llevamos más de dos años juntos – en su tono de voz se notaba su ya claro enojo

La castaña rodo los ojos – Eso no quiere decir que solo por llevar dos años juntos tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero por ahora – bajo su mirada

El chico empuño sus manos – Mimi no me vengas con eso de Virgen hasta el matrimonio – giro para verla – ambos sabemos que ya no lo eres, te entregaste al imbécil de Ishida, y mira cómo te dejo, como una imbécil – un fuerte sonido invadió el lugar, el chico toco su mejilla izquierda donde una marca roja ya se dejaba notar, miro a la castaña que mantenía su mirada fija en él, el enojo lo cegó se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos bruscamente, la miraba seriamente a la vez que apretaba más el agarre, los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron y una lagrima bajaba lentamente por su rostro, la soltó lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – Amor perdóname – la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco a el – perdóname, no sé qué demonios me paso – se alejó un poco de ella y la beso fugazmente – Te llevare a casa – sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba delicadamente de ella, noto que no se movía, la miro

– Fujio – las lágrimas no cesaban – Me cuesta trabajo, sabes que te amo, pero luego de lo de Matt, sé que es cosa del pasado, pero no es tan fácil seguir, quiero que me entiendas, que me apoyes –

El chico la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo delicadamente – Te prometo que lo hare – paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y comenzó a caminar, "Te prometo que hare que seas mía", sonrió de medio lado sin que ella lo notara mientras rodaba sus ojos "¿Cómo dejaría ir una mina de oro como tú?"

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, perdón por el enorme retraso que tuve, tarde mucho, lo siento u.u<strong>

**Pero a ver, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, creo que ya respondí una de sus dudas, casi estoy segura, jeje pero les prometo que todo se sabrá a su tiempo pero se sabrá ;D**

**Poco a poco se irá resolviendo lo de Tai y Matt, porque aún no escribo nada de gran ayuda, pero no quiero quitarle lo interesante al fic**

**TK y Kari llevan una relación muy estable, pero no crean que para ellos será todo miel sobre hojuelas :S; Sora acepto casarse y ya todo mundo lo sabe, esperemos su boda :( ; Mimi si tiene novio, ¿Alguien noto sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a ella?**

**Algo triste el recuerdo de Sora, creo que ya sabrán un poco de lo que pasó, no adelanto mucho, solo aclaro Sora iba a ser madre y el papá creo que todos lo saben ¿no? Pero hay les tengo otra sorpresa, pero tal vez no sea buena , el que fue lo que pasó más adelante se sabrá.**

**Solo les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero no había tenido ni un poquito de tiempo, y es que ya solo me queda una semana de vacaciones y a la prepa de nuevo D:**

**Muchas gracias a: ferdita99, SpyTaku299, Shio.S.R, STEFI07, Black Sweet, zulema (me alegra que te guste mi fic :D), Rolling Girl, Anxelin, Aleks 77, WaaWaaAmaraantaa (Huarachona gracias por comentar yo Tqmm :D), Hiromi-one-chan :)  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus lindos y motivantes reviews, son mi inspiración para seguir :´D jaja**

**También gracias a los que leen mi fic aunque aun no me dejen un Review, me encantaría saber su opinión**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, Son gratis ;)**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	3. Lazos dolorosos

**Hola espero que estén muy bien porque aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi fic**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya no me lo recuerden, porque ya lo sé, Digimon ****NO**** me pertenece T-T**

**Disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Lazos dolorosos  
><strong>

* * *

><p>– <em>Sora te amo – <em>

– _Sora te amo – esa voz, no conseguía ver nada, se encontraba rodeada únicamente por oscuridad_

– _Sora – allí frente a ella una figura se dejaba ver – Ya no te amo – en su mirada lograba ver dolor_

– _Tai – murmuro mas no se acercó, alguien se encontraba detrás de el – T-Tai – quiso acercarse pero él se lo impidió, logro ver un arma apuntándolo – No Tai, no – _

Un sonido logro sacarla de esa pesadilla, la misma terrible pesadilla que la atormentaba desde hace tres años, se sentó sobre su cama, ese sonido de nuevo, alguien llamaba a su puerta insistentemente, miro sus piernas, temblaban levemente, sus manos estaban sudando, su respiración agitada. Con mucho trabajo se levantó de su cama, se acercó al espejo se veía terrible con unas enormes ojeras, y no dejaban de tocar el timbre, importándole poco su apariencia bajo las escaleras sosteniéndose cuidadosamente con sus brazos del barandal, por fin llego se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió

– Sora – se vio envuelta en un abrazo, lo correspondió con menos intensidad, la otra persona se apartó de ella y la miro – Sora, ¿Estas bien? –

La pelirroja asintió levemente, agradecía que fuera Mimi quien estuviera fuera, la castaña cerró la puerta y la encamino hacia la sala de su casa donde tomaron asiento, luego de eso la miro – Antes que nada, ¿segura que estas bien? – la pelirroja solo afirmo con la cabeza de nuevo – Tranquila – dijo al momento en que vio a su amiga temblar – te traeré un vaso de agua – la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, conocía perfectamente la casa de su amiga por lo que no tuvo problemas, al regresar le entrego el pequeño recipiente, observo como lo tomaba lentamente, dejo un poco de agua y poso el vaso sobre la mesita frente a ella, cuando noto que su amiga estaba más tranquila volvió a hablar –Creímos que se te había hecho tarde, pero al ver que no llegabas me ofrecí a venir a ver si estabas bien, no contestabas tu teléfono y, eso nos preocupó – se sintió pesimamente mal al ver como por las mejillas de su amiga las lágrimas no esperaron, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar – ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla? – la chica solo asintió, Mimi se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente. Luego de un rato la soltó levemente y la miro – ¿Más tranquila? – noto como su amiga asentía y eso la hiso sentirse más relajada

– Hoy, alguien le apuntaba con un arma – la pelirroja hablo en un tono demasiado inentendible, pero aun así la castaña hiso un esfuerzo por escuchar

– Le apuntaba ¿A él? – Su amiga asintió, lo pensó un poco – Es raro, pero esas pesadillas jamás te habían puesto así, hay algo más, ¿Verdad? –

Se quedó pensativa, no sabía si contarle o no, pero al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga, asintió – ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? – la castaña la ayudo a subir, su amiga estaba temblando y sus brazos estaban muy calientes, después de ver lo que su amiga quería la revisaría.

Entraron dentro del cuarto de la pelirroja, se sorprendió de ver que estaba todo ordenado, ni siquiera su cama se encontraba destendida, miro a su amiga y noto que llevaba su ropa del día anterior, pensó que se quedó dormida en algún momento, camino un poco y encontró una caja sobre el pequeño buro de su amiga, la tomo y al ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la otra decidió abrirla, lo que encontró dentro no le gusto, la cerro rápidamente y la dejo donde estaba, giro y se encontró a la pelirroja con la cara empapada en lágrimas, se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla – Amiga, yo… – no sabía realmente que decirle en esos momentos prefirió callar y que ella supiera que no estaba sola

"_Es injusto que te encuentres así por ellos, a mí también me duele, eran mis amigos, era mi novio, pero tú no tendrías por qué estar así, jamás perdonare lo que nos hicieron Jamás_" fue el pensamiento que azoto a la castaña

– Mimi, no quiero ir por hoy – escucho como su amiga hablaba aun en el abrazo

Sonrió – No te preocupes, no iremos, llamare a Susumo y le avisare que estas enferma – se alejó un poco de ella, toco su frente – Tienes fiebre, te ves muy mal amiga, el glamour sobre todo – se alegró de haber logrado sacarle aunque sea una pequeñísima sonrisa – Date un buen baño, preparare el desayuno y nos alejaremos de la sociedad por hoy te parece – tras ver su asentimiento se acercó a la puerta de la habitación – te esperare abajo –

Sora sonrió, mejor amiga no podría haber pedido…

* * *

><p>– Llamo Mimi – Kari hacia aparición por la puerta de la oficina de su madre – dice que Sora está enferma y no vendrá y que ella prefiere quedarse cuidándola –<p>

La mayor lo pensó un poco – Hoy comenzaríamos con los nuevos modelos y sin ellas no podremos –los miro – tómense el día de hoy, llamare a Mimi a ver qué tal está Sora, espero no sea nada grave –

La peli morada pareció no muy convencida – Yo también las llamare, puede tener cualquier enfermedad, y si está muy mal –

Susumo sonrió – no te preocupes Yolei, yo las llamare y si es algo muy malo no duden que recibirán una llamada mía, además saben cómo es Mimi no creo que la haya dejado en casa, o se la llevo a su casa o a un hospital – dedujo

– Si eso es cierto – la castaña lo reflexiono – Deberías llamar a Ken – sugirió

La peli morada se sonrojo – No creo, él debe de estar ocupado tiene muchas cosas que hacer – protesto aun con las mejillas totalmente rojas – debemos estar al pendiente de las chicas –

TK rodo los ojos – O podrías dejar de poner pretextos, sacarte de dudas y simplemente llamarlo – rio acompañado de las Yagami

– Bien, mejor iré a buscarlo – tomo su bolso – Los veo más tarde – se despidió aun con la pena sobre ella

– ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?, podríamos pasar a casa de Sora a ver si las encontramos – la castaña miro a su novio sonriendo, tras la aprobación de este se acercó a su madre – Mamá iremos a, bueno, por allí – le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos después – halo de la mano a TK dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta

– Adiós muchachos, no lleguen tarde a casa – añadió con una sonrisa la mayor

– Allí estará Kari muy temprano no se preocupe – grito el rubio que se encontraba de la mano de la castaña prácticamente corriendo

Susumo sonrió amargamente, ella amaba a su hija y sabía que con TK era muy feliz, y eso a ella la hacía sentirse tranquila, lo conocía desde que era un niño y sabía perfectamente que siempre la protegería, pero como le hubiera gustado ver de esa manera a su hijo, no entendía como es que se habían dado tantas cosas, simplemente de un día para otro todo ocurrió, no comprendía el porqué de los actos de su hijo, no le era creíble la explicación que les había dado, Tai amaba a su familia, a sus amigos y más que nada a Sora y le era imposible creer que él se hubiera ido por semejante tontería, si siempre tuvo todo lo que quería, como es que era posible, pero ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que su hijo regresara y le contara la verdad, porque lo que ella había escuchado salir de sus labios tres años atrás le era prácticamente imposible…

* * *

><p>– Oye Matt – el rubio se sorprendió de que su amigo fuera el que hablara y no el tratando de sacarle las palabras por la fuerza<p>

– Dime – intento sonar como normalmente lo haría, le alegraba el saber que su moreno amigo ya se encontrara mejor

– ¿Qué harías si te encontraras a alguno de los chicos un día de estos? – eso dejo sin palabras al ojiazul, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta

– Bueno pues – las palabras no salían fácilmente de sus labios y no era porque no quisiera contestarle, sino más bien, no sabía que contestar – no lo sé, no sabría qué hacer, ni mucho menos que decir – fue simplemente lo que logro articular, no tenía muchas intenciones de seguir con ese tipo de conversaciones

– Yo me arrodillaría como un idiota pidiendo perdón, y así se tardaran años, esperaría hasta que lo hicieran – a pesar de las claras intenciones de no querer seguir hablando del tema, eso sorprendió al ojiazul, su amigo se estaba volviendo demasiado débil en esos años

– No entiendo por qué dices ese tipo de cosas, además de estúpidas son imposibles – intento cerrar el tema, pero al parecer el moreno no quería dejarlo de lado

– Yo no lo creo como tú dices, quien sabe y un día se apiaden de nosotros y nos dejen salir, lo primero que haría sería ir a buscarla y besarla como si fueran mis últimos momentos – en cualquier otra circunstancia Matt se abría burlado de él, porque más de lo que dijo, parecía un tonto enamorado, pero no lo culpaba cuando el haría lo mismo

– Yo también la buscaría, pero en mi caso la abrazaría sin intenciones de soltarla jamás, por la experiencia de que ya una vez me la arrancaron – el rubio no sabía de donde había sacado ese valor para hablar de cosas así por alguien, recordó que se encontraba con un chico despistado, desinteresado y a veces idiota, pero al fin y al cabo mejor amigo

– Ojala y saliera antes de que se case – suspiro – detendría la boda y la secuestraria hasta que me escuchara y me perdonara – el rubio lo miro y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de comenzar la plática con su amigo, tocando su amada guitarra, no pudo evitar tocar algo que no fuera para nada feliz, no era que el tocara cosas felices, pero si algún día pudiera recuperar su vida tocaría algo que alegrara hasta al más terrible ogro

Estaban tan inmersos cada uno haciendo sus propias cosas y sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron como alguien desde una de las puertas cercanas los miraba, había escuchado toda su conversación, sonrió – Buena idea – murmuró para que nadie lo escuchara…

* * *

><p>– Eso es – no logro reprimir la fuerte carcajada que retumbo en los oídos de su acompañante – Lo siento, pero es que mira, ella creyó que era su novio y era… – de sus labios salió otra fuerte risa, cuando logro tranquilizarse miro a su derecha – Sora vamos ríete – al ver su rostro comprendió que simplemente no tenía ánimos – Lo lamento Sora, solo quiero que te sientas mejor – suspiro bajando su mirada, pero inmediatamente la elevo al sentir algo cálido sobre su hombro<p>

– No quiero que te sientas mal por eso – la pelirroja la miro – nadie hubiera logrado hacerme sentir mejor tan rápido, nadie más que mi gran confidente y mejor amiga – sonrió – pero no creo poder reír tan ruidosamente como tú – bromeo

La castaña sonrió, su plan, "_Súbele los ánimos a tu mejor amiga_" estaba funcionando – no rio ruidosamente, yo si capto el humos en las películas – le saco la lengua en un acto involuntariamente infantil

– Nunca cambiaras – rodo los ojos divertida y tomando con su mano derecha gran cantidad de palomitas

– ¿Disculpa? – fingió ofenderse

Sora rio – Que nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga – introdujo las palomitas dentro de su boca, haciéndole imposible hablar, Mimi siguió viendo atenta la película

La pelirroja suspiro, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho miro discretamente a su amiga, no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba por ella, no quería sentirse una carga para nadie, y aunque Mimi fuera su mejor amiga no podía enredarla tanto en sus problemas, la castaña también tenía una vida y era mejor no interferir en ella, la chica podía ser muy terca a veces y la trataría como la reina del mundo olvidándose completamente de ella, y a la pelirroja eso no le gustaría

La castaña por su parte quería contarle de la pequeña _"pelea"_ que tuvo con Fujio la noche anterior, pero no quería bombardearla con sus problemas y mucho menos en esos momentos, ahora lo que más necesitaba su pelirroja amiga era estar tranquila, ya después en alguna oportunidad le contaría, se dedicó a mirar la pantalla frente a ella

Poco antes de que la película terminara Mimi noto que su amiga se encontraba profundamente dormida, ahora entendía por que a ella le estaba dando mucho por bostezar en esos momentos, tomo el control remoto y apago la pantalla, fue a la habitación de Sora tomo una cobija que encontró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala, se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja extendió la cobija entre las dos, y luego acomodo un cojín entre sus brazos, cerro sus ojos y poco a poco callo en brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

><p>Izzy se encontraba encerrado en su habitación totalmente dentro de sus pensamientos, su cabeza no paraba de formular teorías para el mensaje que días antes había recibido, trataba de encontrar la que le sonara más lógica, pero a pesar de llevar horas haciéndolo no lo lograba, cuando una le parecía la más convincente encontraba algo que no concordaba, que si su cuenta fue hackeada por alguien y haya sido una mala broma de esa persona, que alguien haya conocido la contraseña de la cuenta de su amigo y la haya abierto, pero quien sería capaz de hacer tales bromas, el llego a conocer la contraseña por un favor que hiso un día pasado al moreno, pero ya habían cambiado la contraseña y jamás pudo volver a entrar, y la que le parecía más descabellada, que el mismo Tai Yagami haya enviado el mensaje, pero, ¿Por qué?, algo no concordaba dentro, si ellos se fueron para no volver a saber nada de sus amigos ni se sus familias, ¿Por qué ahora le haría esa pregunta?<p>

Se levantó de su cama encaminándose hacia su ventana, asomo su cabeza por ella y dejo que el viento chocara con sus mejillas, necesitaba un poco de aire para organizar sus ideas, abrió sus ojos y observo su antiguo jardín, se encontraba en casa de sus padres, ellos habían dejado su habitación tal y como la dejo cuando se mudó a su propio apartamento para cuando quisiera ir a visitarlos.

Giro y se recargo en la pared bajo las cortinas suspiro, ¿Cómo iba a decirles a los demás sobre el mensaje?, sabía que era un tema muy delicado, además habían acordado no hablar mucho sobre el asunto, pero no podía simplemente quedarse callado y de brazos cruzados, había algo que no le gustaba nada, tendría que investigar

– Es más difícil de lo que pensé – murmuro – Buscar, ¿Pero en dónde? –

Un sonido lo hiso dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta – Hijo, la cena esta lista – sonrio al reconocer la voz

– Gracias mamá, enseguida bajo – salió de todo pensamiento y se acercó hacia la puerta, y antes de tocar la perilla paro en seco, dio media vuelta y miro su habitación, recordó ciertas palabras de sus padres

_-Flashback-_

_Suspiro sonriendo antes de salir – mamá – se acercó y la abrazo delicadamente – Solo me mudare, es un paso importante para mí, no quiero que te pongas así – seco con sus pulgares las mejillas de su madre que en ese momento se encontraban mojadas por las lagrimas_

_La mujer asintió – Izzy, lo siento hijo, pero no puedo evitarlo, te extrañare muchísimo – dijo mientras lo atrapaba en otro fuerte abrazo, cuando por fin lo soltó sonrió – Esta siempre será tu casa – el chico asintió _

_Miro al señor Izumi – Siempre habrá una habitación con tu nombre, se quedara tal y como la dejas en este momento, cuando vengas a visitarnos que espero sea seguido allí será tu recamara – sonrió, el pelirrojo se arrojó fuertemente a los brazos de su padre las lágrimas no aguantaron más en salir_

_Cuando se separaron los miro con los ojos cristalinos – Gracias mamá, papá, vendré mañana – soltó secundándolo unas fuertes risas, las necesitaba, se sentía nervioso_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Recordó con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se fue al formular una posibilidad – No movieron nada, dejaron mi habitación como estaba, podría ser que las habitaciones de Tai y Matt… –

– Hijo la cena se te enfriara – eso lo saco completamente de sus cavilaciones, inmediatamente volvió a girar abriendo a puerta de golpe

– Perdón mamá, estaba entretenido en mi pc – rio nervioso caminando hacia las escaleras, "_Podría ser"_ pensó

* * *

><p>El móvil de Mimi no dejaba de vibrar ni de emitir esa típica canción de llamada, fastidiada del sonido se levantó perezosamente y trato de fijar bien su vista para tratar de encontrar su amado teléfono rosa, observo a su amiga durmiendo, recordó su estado y busco rápidamente su móvil cuando lo encontró contesto sin fijarse en el numero – Hola – contesto al tiempo en que se levantaba y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para no despertar a su amiga<p>

– ¿Dónde estás? – esa voz sabía perfectamente de quien era, pero no le gusto el tono que utilizo

– Fujio yo… – iba a explicarle pero el chico no le permitió hablar

– ¿Con quién estas dime? – ese grito lastimo los oídos de la castaña

– No grites – contesto molesta – No me quiero alterar porque estoy… –

– Estas con el otro ¿verdad? – No la dejo terminar de nuevo – Y no lo quieres despertar –

– No digas estupideces, estoy en casa de Sora – aclaro con molestia y fastidio reflejado en sus palabras – no sé por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas –

– No te hagas, mira la hora que es y la voz que traes tu est… – colgó la llamada no podía soportar más que le estuviera hablando de esa manera, y menos que le levantara falsos testimonios

Iba a volver al sofá, pero lo primero que vio al girar fue a la pelirroja recargada en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido – Sora – fue lo primero que atino a decir – Perdón por despertarte yo… –

– Escuche como te grito – la interrumpió – Y todo lo que te grito – la miro fijamente – No debes permitir que él te grite de esa manera – se acercó a ella y se sentó en un banco que se encontraba cerca – Se escuchaba como un hombre totalmente celoso, me daría miedo que te encontraras con el –

Observo como Sora mantenía la vista fija en ella – Fujio a estado muy raro últimamente, ayer… – dejo de hablar mirando el suelo

– ¿Ayer? – inquirió la pelirroja prácticamente obligándola a hablar

La castaña suspiro – Ayer por la noche estábamos paseando por, ¿Recuerdas el lugar secreto de donde te hable? – tras el asentimiento de la chica continuo – pues fuimos allí, paseamos, e iba todo normal hasta que me beso el cuello y quiso ir más allá y yo no lo deje y me separe bruscamente de el – su voz comenzó a quebrarse – me reclamo que no serviría que le dijera virgen hasta el matrimonio porque ya me había entregado a Matt, y luego me dijo que me había dejado como un imbécil – las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer – le di una fuerte bofetada y me tomo bruscamente de los brazos – dejo de hablar, las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no le permitieron continuar

Sora comenzó a alterarse – ¿Te pego? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta, si ese imbécil se había atrevido a tocar a su amiga eso no se iba quedar así

La castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza – Solo me pidió perdón, y, me llevo a casa – la voz ya no quiso salir, y sin querer estallo en llanto, la pelirroja se acercó a ella y la abrazo

– Es un tonto, no sabe lo que tiene – no permitiría que ese loco tocara a su amiga si ella no quería – no puede obligarte a nada Mimi – la miro a los ojos – Me ¿entiendes? a nada – volvió a abrazarla

– Sora – su voz sonaba un poco ronca, pero en esos momentos fue lo que menos le importo – Yo quiero mucho a Fujio, pero no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo –

La pelirroja cerro los ojos – créeme que yo siento lo mismo que tú, ese sentimiento de miedo, pero hay que olvidarlo por un momento, ¿Si? – La castaña asintió – No podemos salir, está oscureciendo y cualquier loco psicópata como Fujio se nos puede atravesar en el camino – la chica menor rio levemente – el destino nos pone a prueba, hay que demostrarle que somos más fuertes de lo que creen –

* * *

><p>Tras un bostezo el rubio miro a la chica a los ojos – ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto mirándola fijamente<p>

La chica sonrió – tus brazos acurrucan Takaishi – se movió un poco escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul

– ¿Acaso tengo brazos de madre Yagami? – pregunto con diversión alzando una ceja

La castaña sonrió divertida – tal vez – rio levantando un poco su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos – Te amo – sonrió completamente perdida en esos dos zafiros que la miraban fijamente

El rubio rompió la pequeña distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y lento – Yo te amo más – murmuro entre los labios de la castaña para después aumentar la intensidad…

* * *

><p>Mimi miraba fijamente la mesita frente a ella aun creyendo que no era buena idea lo que su amiga pensaba hacer, ¿Qué hace unos minutos no le había dicho que iban a mostrar al mundo lo fuertes que eran?, ahora parecía contradecirse ella misma<p>

Cuando por fin la vio llegando al último escalón de las escaleras se puso de pie delante de ella – Sora, ¿estas segura? – pregunto bastante dudosa, a ella no le parecía adecuado

La pelirroja sonrió bajando una pequeña bolsa y colocándola en el suelo cuidadosamente – Si – miro la bolsa con una sonrisa amarga – Sé que te parecerá contradictorio a lo que dije hace un rato, pero a mí me parece una oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a superarlo correctamente, tu guardaras estos recuerdos en tu casa, cuando yo te los pida me los regresaras – la miro a los ojos

La castaña suspiro – sigo sin entender muy bien tu punto, pero confiare en ti, yo te prometí que te ayudaría y eso es lo que hare, así me parezca la cosa más extraña del mundo – agrego con una sonrisa

Sora rio – Mimi solo quiero que te lleves estas cosas, es un cambio y un juguete – su sonrisa se quebró – no es nada fuera de este mundo – agrego levantando la bolsa y entregándola en manos de su amiga

La chica la miro unos segundos antes de tomarla aun no entendiendo el punto de la pelirroja – Para lo que queremos lograr es raro –

– Los tendré de nuevo hasta que todo este superado y pueda verlos sin culpabilidad –

– Eso no fue tu culpa – intento animar al observar el rostro deprimido de su amiga

– Debí cuidarme mejor – la castaña se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo bien merecido por las dos

* * *

><p>En una habitación donde no había mucha luz por falta de ventanas, pero alcanzaba a percibirse el mal estado del lugar, se escuchaban ratas ruñendo cajas y podían notarse algunas cucarachas rondando por el lugar, se encontraban dos personas<p>

– ¿Tú crees que funcione? –

– Si, este imbécil no lo va a lograr, además le alegraremos el día a Tai, ¿No crees? – Pregunto con una sonrisa analizando más detalladamente el lugar – Y pensándolo bien también a su mejorcito amigo – rio sínicamente

– ¿Y a Matt cómo? –

– Pensándolo bien necesitara compañía – miro una esquina en el lugar – Sacaremos más provecho de esto, si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tú mismo –

– ¿No crees que tengan guaruras o algo parecido?, de ser así nos complicara el trabajo –

– Sabes que nada es imposible – sonrió – estate pendiente – rio fuertemente – seremos millonarios – grito alzando las manos para después dirigirse a la salida de ese lugar…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Y, ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Ya vamos entrando a las partes emocionantes ;D**

**Sora y Mimi hicieron mucha aparición en este capítulo, creo que eso a nadie le molesta XD**

**Y el capítulo llego justo a tiempo :), porque ya regrese hoy a clases :D y no quería que me saliera alguna tarea y quedarles mal, pero aquí esta :P**

**Muchas gracias a: STEFI07, johita0310, hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari, Rolling Girl, Shio.S.R, RowwDarcy (X3), CherryMurder, Leeeen, ccs shaoran Li, julimica14 (que no la mencione en el capítulo pasado por que comento después de subir el segundo capítulo pero gracias :D)**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer mi historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review :´D**

**También muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic aunque aún no me dejen uno, me gustaría conocer su opinión :)))**

**Nos leemos pronto :B**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, Son gratis ;)**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	4. Planeando

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo del fic :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Si, si, Digimon ****NO**** me pertenece bla, bla, bla**

**Disfruten la lectura =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Planeando**

* * *

><p>– <em>Tai – dijo en un susurro al tenerlo frente a ella, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – ¿Por qué? – pregunto al notarlo totalmente callado<em>

_El simplemente guardo silencio mirándola, para ella eso era insoportable, no aguantaba el verlo y sentirse ten impotente frente a él, observo un arma a su lado, pero no lograba distinguir quien le apuntaba – Tai – levanto la voz – no – _

– _Ya no te amo – de nuevo las palabras que tanto dolor le causaban – lo siento – lo escucho decir y desapareció frente a ella, sintió algo haciendo presión en su cabeza y al girar no pudo ver nada solo oscuridad…_

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? – gritaba con sus manos sobre su rostro, envuelta aun en sabanas noto su cuerpo temblar y el sudor recorriendo su frente, la misma pesadilla de siempre, no entendía porque le parecía tan real, pero no comprendía del todo las imágenes que entre sueños aparecían, el la abandono, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir dentro de su cabeza? Si por su culpa perdió a un ser que amaba con su alma, si por su culpa perdió las ganas de vivir, si por su culpa lo perdió a _él_, miro el techo de su habitación, intento relajarse, tenía que hacerlo si no quería preocupar de nuevo a sus amigos ni mucho menos a su madre, no quería que la volvieran a internar en uno de esos lugares prometiendo ayudarla.

Suficiente tenía con que su madre la visitara el día anterior preocupada por su salud, agradeció infinitamente que Mimi en esos momentos le ayudo a fingir su enfermedad, al parecer logro convencerla ya que se ofreció a acompañar a la castaña a su hogar, y aunque esta quiso quedarse a hacerle compañía para "cuidarla" la pelirroja se negó diciendo que estaría bien.

Y cumpliendo su palabra recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente para ese día, con mucho pesar sobre ella, se sentó sobre su cama con los pies tocando la suave alfombra bajo ella, se encontraba más tranquila, sus manos aun temblaban, pero no le dio importancia, siempre pasaba lo mismo al despertar, ya era su rutina diaria, y el peor momento del día.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba, observo en su reloj que aún le quedaba tiempo para dormir, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no lo iba a conseguir, decidió darse una ducha, al terminar se miró en el espejo, a ese paso iba a parecer diez años mayor y la idea realmente no le agradaba nada, tener que sufrir esas cosas por alguien que no vale la pena, mirándose fijamente se percató que esa persona si valía la pena, fue la persona más importante en su vida por casi veinte años, sacudió su cabeza y se regañó mentalmente, no quería seguir pensando en eso, ella merecía se feliz, la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar, se casaría y formaría una linda familia con Yue.

Su despertador la saco de sus pensamientos y la obligo a mirar hacia su mesita de noche, desactivo la alarma y su mirada se clavó en una fotografía adornada por un lindo marco azul, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo algo en su interior muy dentro de ella le decía que eso no era del todo verdad, que alguna explicación había, pero como auto respuesta simplemente se negaba ante tal teoría. Por qué él se lo había dejado muy en claro…

* * *

><p>Seguía jugando con sus manos, la paciencia no era una de sus mejores cualidades, y en esos momentos parecía haberla perdido por completo, como es que era posible que su amiga estuviera a su lado tan tranquila, conociéndola perfectamente sabía que era de las primeras en ponerse histéricas, pero la histérica era ella – ¿No crees que ya se tardó? – pregunto tratando de sonar relajada<p>

La castaña mayor la miro – tranquila estoy segura que ya no tarda – respondió no muy convencida, se mordió el labio inferior, acababa de mentirle a Kari, su amiga ya estaba muy retrasada y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, quería ayudarla, pero si ella no ponía de su parte le era imposible hacer algo por ella.

La puerta abriéndose los obligo a mirar a la persona recién llegada, que para suerte de las castañas era Sora

– Lamento mucho mi retraso – se excusaba mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesa y se preparaba para su trabajo, miro rápidamente a Mimi y no le gustó nada lo que su expresión tenia – Al parecer mi despertador se quedó sin baterías, y me dejo dormir de más – rio nerviosamente

– No te preocupes – hablo una mujer que llevaba en brazos a una bebe, parecía que iba preparada para una sesión de fotografías, la niña estaba lista para aparecer en una revista, a los ojos de la pelirroja era una escena bastante tierna – No llevamos mucho esperando – la mujer mintió un poco, conocía la historia de Sora ya que era muy allegada a su madre.

– Bueno pues comencemos – la pelirroja sonrió mientras le indicaba como sentar a la bebe en las piernas de la mujer, de tal manera que las dos fueran muy visibles en la pintura

Kari sonrió ya relajada, tenía un poco de miedo que la pelirroja no llegara, pero ya podía respirar tranquila, el retrato de la bebe y su madre estaba siendo iniciado bajo su atenta mirada

Mimi por su parte sonreía obligadamente, sabía que su amiga les estaba mintiendo, podía engañar a los demás, pero a ella no, a pesar de ello no quería meter a la pelirroja en problemas por lo que decidió que después le preguntaría, en ese momento únicamente se dedicaría a observar a su amiga pintar a esa bebe, era muy importante que lo hiciera

La pelirroja se puso un poco nerviosa, no era el hecho de que la miraran, casi siempre que pintaba algo era bajo la atención y miradas de sus amigos, su madre u otras personas, pero ahora era diferente, no pintaba cualquier cosa, retrataba a una madre con su bebe, tenía extremo cuidado al hacerlo, quería que quedara perfecto para demostrarles que todo estaba funcionando y dejaran sus preocupaciones atrás, de cualquier manera, el presente no lo podía cambiar, sus errores ya estaban hechos, y lo único que podía hacer, era aprender de ellos.

Toshiko observaba atenta a su hija, cada movimiento le dolía, sabía que para ella no era fácil, y sus intenciones no eran recordarle a su hija el pasado, si no mostrarle que eso es parte de su futuro, y para llegar hasta la meta había que dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir viviendo

* * *

><p>– Piensas quedarte acostado todo el día –<p>

El chico ni siquiera lo miro – Si – respondió con simpleza dando a notar el poco interés que tenia

El rubio suspiro no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción – Tai ya es suficiente – sus palabras sonaron bastante serias ante sus oídos – ya no aguanto más tu actitud, tenemos que aceptar la realidad en la que vivimos, lamentándote todos los días no vas a lograr nada, no los volverás a ver, tus padres no te perdonaran, tu hermana no te perdonara, Sora tampoco lo hará, no sirve de nada tu berrinche, ya no están papi y mami para que cumplan tus caprichos, entiéndelo de una buena vez – salió azotando la puerta tras de si

El moreno se sentó y miro fijamente la puerta recién golpeada, suspiro, que podía hacer no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pelear con el rubio, ya nada era lo mismo con él, el encierro los había transformado en personas diferentes a las que eran antes, no podía negarlo.

Toda fuerza de voluntad, valor, entusiasmo y sus enormes ganas de vivir se estaban apagando dentro de él, pero no hacía nada por intentar arreglarlo, a pesar de que Matt vivía con él, se sentía solo, y sus otros _amigos _no lo dejaban interactuar con el mundo, por lo que solo podía quedarse dentro de su habitación recostado en su cama.

Recordó lo que días antes había platicado con el rubio, sonrió, era un idea un tanto descabellada pero no imposible, sabía que era riesgosa, no solo se trataba de su vida, sino la de Matt y de muchas otras personas importantes para él, pero con una buena estrategia y ayuda estaba seguro que funcionaria.

O al menos lo intentaría…

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué te pareció? –<p>

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de responder – fue fantástica, tenías razón la acción puede ser divertida y entretenida – respondió aun con la enorme sonrisa

– Que bueno que te haya gustado, comenzaba a preocuparme que la película no te hubiera agradado, después de todo fui yo quien te obligo a verla –

La cara que portaba en esos momentos el peli azul le pareció extremadamente tierna a la peli morada que se encontraba a su lado encantada de las atenciones del chico hacia ella – No digas eso, si no hubiera querido verla te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio -

El dejo de caminar, la chica lo imito y lo miro sin comprender – En ese caso, ¿te gustaría volver a venir? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos, tal gesto provoco un ligero sonrojo en la chica

– Por supuesto Ken sería maravilloso, me divierto muchísimo contigo – agrego acercándose a su lado

El chico sonrió y tomo la mano de la peli morada – Créeme que para mí también es sumamente agradable pasar momentos contigo – sonrió, y para Yolei la sonrisa y las palabras la desconectaron de ese mundo – ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a desayunar? Claro si tienes tiempo, no he comido nada desde anoche –

Yolei se lamentó internamente por la pelirroja, le había prometido a Mimi que estaría para cuando realizara el retrato, pero una invitación a salir por parte de Ken no podía rechazarla – Claro, vamos yo también tengo hambre – respondió, sabía que la castaña después la asesinaría por no haber ido, pero tenía una muy buena excusa

El chico aun de su mano sonrió, y comenzó a jalar a la peli morada mientras le hablaba del lugar a donde irían, Yolei lo miraba y trataba de poner atención a sus palabras, pero con ese perfil frente a ella le resultaba prácticamente imposible, cuando se los contara a las chicas no le creerían el hecho de que salió con Ken Ichijouji, después de todo ella no era una chica que se la pasaba en citas, pero hasta en ella el amor tenia efectos, al percatarse de la palabra los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, ¿Acaso había dicho Amor?, sonrió

No solo los demás, ella también tenía derecho de vivirlo…

* * *

><p>– ¿Estás seguro? –<p>

– Ya te dije que si – su voz salió notablemente fastidiada – ¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir? Solo nos falta el paso más difícil – hablo mientras revisaba ciertas cosas en su computadora

– Ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero lo idea no me convence del todo, estamos cumpliéndole su caprichito a Tai y de paso a Matt, ¿por qué no podemos llevarlas a otro lugar? –

El otro suspiro pesadamente con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos miro a su acompañante – No tenemos otro lugar, además les debemos mucho a estos dos, ya es hora de devolverles algo de lo que ellos nos dieron – respondió con simpleza

– Pero – se reincorporo antes de seguir – si nos atrapan nos meteremos en serios problemas – agrego

El otro lo pensó por unos momentos – Pero si funciona será como sacarnos la lotería – sonrió – ellos felices por tenerlas aquí, y nosotros por volvernos millonarios –

– Espero que funcione – añadió antes de irse de aquel cuarto

El chico miro hacia la puerta y sonrió – Claro que funcionara – dio un rápido vistazo a todo a su alrededor – Con una pequeña limpieza quedara lista para recibir a nuestras visitas – rio – se sentirán como en casa.

Movió unas cuantas cosas e instalo unas nuevas dentro de aquel gran cuarto, se lamentó de no haberle pedido ayuda a su amigo antes de que diera por terminada su corta platica – supongo que ya se ve decente, Matt,Tai agradézcanmelo – miro a su alrededor detenidamente – ya no estarán tan solos, en especial tu Yagami –

* * *

><p>– Sora ¿todo bien? – pregunto al observar la seriedad con la que su amiga estaba acompañada desde esa mañana<p>

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa – si es solo un poco de cansancio, no acostumbro despertar temprano los sábados – bostezo tranquilamente, ya que a pesar de que era en parte por eso, estaba un poco intranquila por sus sueños que no la dejaban descansar tranquilamente

Mimi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aun no era el momento adecuado para hablar, por lo cual se dedicó a descansar en hogar de los Yagami, Kari las había invitado luego de haber pasado toda la mañana observado a la pelirroja haciendo un retrato, y es que no fue nada sencillo realizarlo cuando la bebe no dejaba de moverse para todos lados.

Pero ahora se encontraban tranquilamente en la habitación de la castaña menor – ¿Fue muy agotador Sora?, yo me canse simplemente de verte pintar a esa inquieta niña – hablo para romper el silencio formado

La pelirroja la miro – en realidad no, creo que si tienes un poco de paciencia no es complicado, solo hay que saber esperar adecuadamente – luego de eso volvió a su postura mirando el techo recostada sobre la cama de su amiga

– Para mí fue desesperante – esta vez Mimi se decidió a hablar – admiro tu paciencia Sora – sonrió – definitivamente tu estas hecha para esto – añadió, y es que ella sí que se había desesperado, esa niña hasta berrinche había hecho complicándole por completo el trabajo a la pelirroja, hasta tuvo el tiempo necesario para llamar a la peli morada pidiéndole por no decir exigiéndole saber el porqué de su falta

Sora simplemente sonrió, se sentó en la cama de la castaña – no me fue sencillo, pero tampoco complicado, supongo que ya me acostumbre – miro hacia la derecha y observo un escritorio totalmente desordenado, se levantó y tranquilamente se acercó a él, rio mirando a la castaña – ¿Cuándo paso el huracán por aquí he Kari? –

Observo cada una de las cosas que en el descansaban y no dejaban ver del todo bien el escritorio, tomo un par de hojas en sus manos y de estas salieron tres fotografías que se fueron directo al suelo, dejo las hojas en su lugar y se agacho para levantar las tres fotos, su sonrisa burlona por el desorden de la castaña desapareció y dio lugar a un rostro totalmente serio, las dejo debajo de unos cuadernos y regreso a sentarse en la cama junto a las otras dos chicas.

Kari hablo – lamento que las hayas visto Sora, no sabía que se encontraban allí – se pudo de pie y tomo las fotos del escritorio guardándolas en una caja debajo de su cama – hace mucho que no ordeno –

A pesar de que la castaña mayor no vio las fotografías, sabía perfectamente que en ellas aparecía Tai, el rostro de su amiga delato ese pequeño dato

– Tengo un extraño antojo de chocolate – Mimi volvió a romper el tenso ambiente que comenzaba a crearse – y no es porque estoy embarazada – añadió al notar las intenciones de las otras dos

– ¿Quieres uno?, tengo unos cuantos – Kari ofreció con una sonrisa, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta que daría

La castaña mayor abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto de indignación – Kari, ¿sabes que me pasara si como chocolate?, me llenare de granos – el tono exagerado empleado en la respuesta a su propia pregunta, provoco sonoras carcajadas en las otras dos, y luego de una mirada indiferente por parte de Mimi se unió a sus incontrolables risas

* * *

><p>– Recuerda nadie absolutamente nadie debe verte, y solo será a Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa –<p>

– Lo sé, todo está listo, falta tu orden – su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa

Uno de los hombres rio – Si te pones nervioso fallaras – luego de eso su rostro cambio – no se te ocurra hacerles algo, yo mismo me encargare de ti –

– Eso ya lo sé – miro a su derecha – supongo que la idea les encantara –

– Aunque no les guste, ya no lo pueden detener, además ellos se encargaran de ellas – rio – solo quiero el dinero –

"Jamás saldrán"

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>:O Cortito porque para el próximo viene la acción Yeii :D y no quiero adelantarles mucho en este<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado, pero para el próximo prepárense XD**

**La prepa me mata, no, las clases me matan y más matemáticas :S no me gustan nadita, pero bueno hay que llevarlas**

**No me gustó mucho que digamos el capítulo pero era necesario para lo que viene, ¿Qué viene?, pues ya lo veremos y supongo es lo que todos (hasta yo) esperamos :P**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, mi mayor motivación: Gravi, Aleks, Roww, Shaoran (amigo XD), johita, Leen, Princesa De Rosa, Stefi, dark-fallen-angel91, Shio :D**

**Muchas gracias, ya saben les conteste en privado, muchas gracias por apoyar este fic :´D**

**También gracias a ti que lees aunque aún no me dejes un Review, espero pronto me des tu opinión : )**

**Para el próximo chan, chan, chan, chan :B**

**¿Me dejas un Review? Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	5. Comenzando planes

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic. Por haberme tardado esta capítulo es más largo que los demás ;) espero no se aburran leyendo :P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Ya lo saben, Digimon**** NO**** me pertenece :/ lastima**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Comenzando planes**

* * *

><p><em>No lograba ver nada, todo a su alrededor se encontraba en completa oscuridad, caminaba en silencio sintiendo el frío que emanaba ese lugar por todo su cuerpo, se detuvo al notar como una silueta aparecía, allí estaba el de nuevo, frente a ella mirándola fijamente, no quiso hablar, o más bien no pudo, lo vio prepararse para hablar y ella se preparó para sus palabras ya sabiendo cuales eran<em>

– _Cuidado – lo escucho decir, sintió un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo, desvió la mirada sintiéndose sumamente confundida, las palabras no eran las que ella esperaba, regreso su vista hacia el chico frente a ella y noto como ya no la miraba, pero sus ojos y su expresión parecían preocupados_

– _Tai… – ninguna otra palabra logro salir de sus labios, intento mirar en el mismo lugar que él lo hacía, giro su cabeza y el miedo invadió su cuerpo al observar un arma apuntándole, de nuevo miro al chico, pero su figura ya comenzaba a alejarse_

– _Ya no te amo Sora – menciono alejándose – Cuidado – fue lo último que logro escuchar, giro su vista, y extrañamente el arma ya no estaba_

– _Tai – y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuridad…_

– Tai – abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación, igual que siempre las pesadillas eran su despertador, y eso no le agradaba nada. Sus manos se encontraban temblorosas, no entendía cómo es que luego de años, aún no lograba alejarlo de su mente, después de todo lo que les hizo.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a asearse, como siempre comenzando con un baño para relajarse luego de sus "pesadillas"

Al finalizar se acercó a su mesita de noche y no pudo evitar sonreír, tomo un anillo que descansaba en una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, lo coloco en su dedo y su sonrisa se amplió, no podía creer que fuera a casarse, desde niña soñó con su boda, y estar a punto de hacerlo era sumamente… hermoso, lanzó un suspiro, solo esperaba que esta vez no la abandonaran en pleno compromiso, ya no podría soportarlo

Y, además esperaba, que las pesadillas desaparecieran, cuando se casara tendría que compartir techo para vivir con su esposo, eso incluía una habitación, y la cama, en la cual dormirían _juntos_, no creía que a Yue le agradara que su esposa se despertara todos los días de esas maneras luego de soñar con su antigua pareja, ni siquiera que soñara con él ahora que se encontraban en un compromiso muy importante, lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada, las pesadillas llegaban solas. Miro su reloj, y se encamino a la puerta, no podía llegar tarde.

* * *

><p>– Esto más bien parece una taza –<p>

– ¿Una taza? – pregunto indignada una chica castaña con un lápiz en su mano

Una de las chicas rio – Si eso parece – respondió ganándose una mala mirada de la otra chica

– Quiero ver entonces que el vestido lo intentes hacer tu – Mimi le arrebato la hoja con muy poca delicadeza de las manos a la peli morada que seguía riendo – Mi dibujo es lindo, Sora puede darle buena forma y quedara perfecto – dijo mientras borraba algo en la hoja

Kari se acercó a sus amigas y miro el dibujo que Mimi tenía en sus manos, era cierto que la chica tenía imaginación, pero el dibujar no era uno de sus fuertes, suspiro – relájense, solo es un dibujo, tenemos mucho tiempo, además creo que Sora debería estar presente a la hora que debaten entre el vestido que usara ¿no creen? Ella debe ser quien de la opinión más importante – tomo una de las tantas revistas que la peli morada y la castaña se habían encargado de llevar, comenzó a ojearla y no contuvo una sonrisa, los vestidos para novias eran hermosos, aunque la prioridad era el vestido para la boda de su amiga, no evito imaginarse a ella misma con un blanco vestido del brazo de su padre caminando al altar, y allí esperándola…

La puerta se abrió robando la atención de las tres, interrumpiendo el sueño de Kari y una pelea entre sus otras dos amigas por los zapatos que usaría la novia

– Niñas – hablo la mujer sonriendo – ¿Y todo esto? – pregunto mirando las revistas regadas por todo el lugar

– Es para la boda de Sora – respondió con simpleza la peli morada

Susumo rió – Pero, ¿no debería de estar ella aquí? – observo como se miraban entre ellas sin contestar

– Aun no llega, y ya debaten entre el vestido que usara la novia – dijo Kari con gracia

Susumo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ver una de las revistas. La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a la culpable de todo ese lío

– Hola chi… cas – miro el desorden en el que se encontraba e lugar, lleno de revistas por todos lados, sonrió al ver de qué se trataba todo eso – vaya, no es muy rápido –

Mimi la miró sorprendida – Sora, nunca es rápido para esto, al final verás que hasta tiempo te falto, y para evitarnos retrasos hay que empezar lo más antes posible – volvió a ojear una revista y a dibujar algo en su ya maltratada hoja

Susumo observo como la pelirroja tomaba una revista entre sus manos y la alegría se apoderaba de ella, mirando todos los detalles que debía tomar en cuenta, suspiro, recordó cuando años atrás estaban en la misma situación, y ahora mirar cómo hasta su pequeña hija se veía emocionada con la boda, la hiso sonreír, Yue le agradaba bastante, debía admitirlo, pero le emocionaba la idea de pensar que el novio fuera su hijo mayor, como debió ser años atrás

– ¿Mamá? – La mujer miro a la chica llamándola – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ella solo asintió levemente, la castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazo mirando la revista – a mí también me hubiera gustado que el novio fuera él – recibió un beso de la chica, la miro y sonrió, también le emocionaba la idea de ver a su pequeña no tan pequeña con un anillo de compromiso, esperaba el día en que el rubio le propusiera matrimonio a su hija.

– Mira, ahora le cambie un poco el corsé – miraron el vestido y suspiraron, la castaña no se daría por vencida – ¿Qué opinas Sora? –

La aludida observo el vestido y sonrió, no tenía mucha forma, pero era lindo y con un poco de ayuda se vería bien – Es hermoso – dijo con sinceridad – gracias Mimi –

– Lo ven, ella si entendió mi intención, cuando lo dibuje bien quedara perfecto – comenzó una pequeña disputa entre las chicas

Sora decidió hablar – ¿No tenemos que comenzar con los detalles de los próximos modelos? – Todas la miraron – nos estamos atrasando – sonrió nerviosa al notar las miradas no muy amigables dirigidas hacia ella

– Tranquila, para todo hay tiempo, que les parece 20 minutos más para esto, y luego comenzamos con los trajes de baño – propuso la señora Yagami

Tras el asentimiento de las chicas, continuaron con sus pequeñas peleas y disputas, la pelirroja se tornó un poco seria, la misma escena de años atrás…

* * *

><p>– ¿De nuevo? – El pelirrojo se restregó con fuerza las manos sobre su rostro, miro el mensaje recién llegado a su correo y suspiro – ¿Qué demonios quieres? – lanzo la pregunta al aire, el mensaje era del Yagami mayor, Tai, pero como siempre preguntaba sobre ellos y se iba, el chico no comprendía el porqué, si tanto le interesaba ¿porque ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta?, no era que el pelirrojo se la fuera a dar, pero de mínimo mostrar un poco de interés, que no esperara que el chico le enviara un correo, porque no lo haría, ni Tai, ni Matt lo merecían. Pero, el necesitaba averiguar sobre ellos, necesitaba saber el verdadero porque de su partida, estaba molesto con ellos, pero aun así quería descubrir la verdadera razón de su partida.<p>

Poso sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computadora, pero antes de que hicieran contacto se detuvo, pensó en las consecuencias de intentar tener contacto con él, pero algo positivo podría salir, comenzó a escribir, nada de él ni de sus amigos, solo preguntaba el que quería, al terminar envió el mensaje.

Abrió otra pestaña en la cual tenía información sobre lo que ocurrió con la desaparición de los hijos mayores, del matrimonio Yagami e Ishida, todos los detalles que surgieron, recordó un poco de esos días, fue una noticia impactante para todos, en esos días odiaba el hecho de que les preguntaran detalles sobre los muchachos, él sabía perfectamente que hablar de aquello no era fácil para nadie, ni sus amigos, mucho menos su familia, la prensa insistía demasiado, pero en esos momentos agradecía infinitamente que los hayan prácticamente acosado, ahora ya tenía medios por donde comenzar a investigar. Jamás se conoció la verdadera razón por la cual se fueron de esa manera, y hasta el momento quedo en un dato que jamás conocerían, pero Izzy estaba seguro que la razón de alguna u otra forma la averiguaría.

Observaba videos en la red, le causaban una terrible nostalgia, en todos podía contemplar a sus amigos, claro antes de que se fueran, miro la parte derecha donde se encontraban más videos, observo uno que no tenía nada que ver con sus amigos, excepto la fecha, se comenzó a reproducir y presto atención, eran padre y madre, buscaban a su hijo mayor, al parecer la noticia se dio a conocer por televisión, él nombre se le hacían extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba recordar en donde lo había escuchado, puso en reproducción otro video, extrañamente también su hijo había desaparecido, y para su sorpresa sabía que el nombre también lo había escuchado, pero no recordaba de donde, esos dos chicos desaparecieron el mismo día que Matt y Tai. Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, lo medito por unos momentos, ¿sería posible que algo tuviera que ver esa gran casualidad? Pero si la respuesta fuera no, sus nombres ¿Dónde los había escuchado antes?

Decidió anotar toda la información necesaria, tanto fechas, nombres, lugares. Siguió investigando, al parecer tampoco ellos habían regresado. Creyó que para investigar tendría que quedarse todo el día en casa, pero al parecer, no sería así.

Reprodujo finalmente un video que llamo su atención, grande fue su sorpresa a descubrir que, en el video relacionaban a sus amigos con los chicos desaparecidos de los otros videos, al parecer llevaban una relación de amistad de algunos años, él nunca se enteró de eso, ¿O sí?

Miro a su derecha, justo a un lado de su computadora se encontraba una libreta llena de comentarios de sus ex compañeros de escuela, una idea cruzó su mente, rápidamente se levantó, tomo su PC y salió a toda prisa…

* * *

><p>– ¿Y qué tal les fue hoy? – pregunto un rubio a la chica que iba a su lado caminando<p>

La castaña se limitó a un simple – Bien – seguido de un suspiro, el rubio noto como la chica llevaba los ánimos por el suelo, y no conocía la razón

– Kari – se detuvo, cuando ella lo noto también paro su andar y lo miro – ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto de manera suave – has estado así desde que llegue por ti, acaso, ¿te peleaste con alguna de las chicas? – Al ver el negamiento de cabeza de ella continuo – ¿Con tu madre? – volvió a negar, el ya no hablo, pero su mirada prácticamente exigía una respuesta

Ella volvió a suspirar – TK, ¿Recuerdas que Sora va a casarse? – esa pregunta lo sorprendió, ya sabía por dónde iba todo eso

Asintió – Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿No quieres que se case? – fingió no conocer la verdadera razón

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza – Claro que quiero que se case, y que tenga una familia… que sea feliz, pero – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – me siento pésimamente mal de recordar, que hace un par de años, también iba a casarse, mi amiga y mi hermano iban a casarse –

El ojiazul entendió a la perfección, a él también le dolía recordar, pero tenía que ser optimista por los demás y sobre todo por la chica frente a él, que había comenzado a ¿llorar? Se acercó más a ella, tomo delicadamente sus mejillas y limpio las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a nublarle la visión – Kari, no recuerdes eso ya, déjalo en el pasado… –

– Pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo, es mi hermano, a veces me siento tan sola – esas palabras no le gustaron del todo al rubio, ¿Por qué siempre se sentía sola, si lo tenía a él con ella?

La miró – Kari no estás sola, tienes a tus padres, tus amigos, me tienes a mí – luego de eso la castaña se lanzó a abrazarlo, el correspondió a esa muestra de cariño, a veces se ponía celoso del hermano de su novia, siendo que este prácticamente la había abandonado, pero ella aun así no parecía guardarle ningún rencor, el rubio sonrió, él era muy diferente a ella en ese aspecto, estaba dolido por dentro y mucho, a su hermano mayor no le importó dejar a su padre, a su madre, su novia, su hermano, si no le importaron, ¿Por qué él tendría que preocuparse de una persona que los abandono.

Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que si le preocupaba, y el amor a él aún seguía intacto, después de todo un hermano es una de las personas más importantes que albergan en tu vida, por mucho que lo quieras esconder… Y eso TK lo sabía aunque no lo demostrara.

* * *

><p>– Esto está delicioso – comentaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro<p>

La castaña la miro con una ceja en alto – Si sigues comiendo así no entrarás en tu vestido de novia – dijo arrebatándole el vaso con helado de las manos como si lo que estuviera a punto de tomar fuera veneno

La chica se cruzó de brazos – Ni siquiera tengo el vestido aun – reclamo intentando quitarle el vaso – además por esta pequeña delicia no engordare tanto – puso la cara más seria que tenía – imagina que hoy me secuestren o peor aún que muera – dramatizo sus movimientos sacando una sonrisa en su acompañante

Su castaña amiga suspiro – toma – entrego el vaso de mala gana – que conste que cuando no te quede el vestido, tendré que decir, te lo dije –

La pelirroja giro los ojos, su amiga nunca cambiaría, si así era en esos momentos, no se quería imaginar que sería cuando faltaran solo días para su boda, eso la hiso reflexionar sobre algo que había estado olvidando

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento la castaña habló – Ya fijaron la fecha de la boda –

La miro – No, aún no hablamos sobre la fecha – contesto esperando un regaño seguro por parte de su amiga – supongo que un par de meses, no lo sé – se puso a hacer unas cuentas mentalmente, tratando de pensar en un buen día

– Pues deberían comenzar a hacerlo, ya te dije, para que después no se te compliquen las cosas –

La pelirroja suspiro – solo espero que no me pase lo mismo – hablo sin pensarlo, realmente algo de miedo tenía el que su boda se acercara

Mimi sonrió – Sora no te preocupes, eso no volverá a pasar, Yue te quiere muchísimo, el no haría algo así – se levantó – me llego a enterar que el solo pensamiento de hacer algo similar pasa por su cabeza, tal vez se irá pero huyendo de mí, créeme no le gustara nada – provoco una pequeña risa en su pelirroja amiga que al igual que ella se puso de pie a su lado

– Me da gusto saber eso – miro su reloj – ya es tarde, y mañana hay que madrugar – el abrupto cambio de tema de la pelirroja tomo por sorpresa a la castaña pero no le dio la mayor importancia

– Si te quieres dormir temprano, no tengo inconveniente – rio – mañana hay mucho trabajo recuérdalo –

Sora sonrió nerviosa como olvidar que la castaña había prometido llevarla a varias tiendas de vestidos y accesorios para novias – claro – suspiro cansada – tendré que descansar muy bien para tener fuerzas mañana – claro que varias lo tomo como muchas tiendas

Se encaminaron juntas a sus autos, donde se despidieron y cada una partió rumbo a su hogar…

* * *

><p>El timbre de su hogar comenzó a sonar insistentemente, maldijo a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpirla cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograr dormir, llevaba ya tres horas intentando conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin estaba cayendo dormida, alguien llegaba y la interrumpía. Se maldijo a ella misma por haberle dado el día libre a Yuuki. Así que con mucho pesar se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, tal vez si se hubiera quedado en su cama en lugar del sofá ya estaría completamente dormida y no tendría que interrumpir su relajación y…<p>

Se quedó callada al ver a aquella persona del otro lado de la puerta – Hola Izzy – sonrió alegremente, hacía mucho que no lo veía, se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar al chico – adelante –

Una vez dentro se encaminaron a la sala del hogar, al sentarse lo miro, algo le decía que el pelirrojo no le tenía buenas noticias, se decidió a preguntar – ¿Sucede algo malo? – al verlo sonreír su cuerpo se relajó, tal vez no era como ella pensaba

– No te preocupes – hablo – venía a ver como estabas, hace mucho que no nos vemos –

La castaña sonrió – Tu trabajo no te deja tiempo, deberías pedir vacaciones, pero veo que ni en tus pequeños tiempos libres descansas – comento mirando que el pelirrojo llevaba su laptop con él - ¿Qué has hecho, además de seguir descubriendo tanta cosa de tecnología? –

– Creo que así me dejas sin respuesta – no sabía si era realmente buena idea comentarle lo que verdaderamente había robado su atención en esos días, llevaba esos años investigando, pero ya era hora de adentrarse más en el tema – Kari, y tu ¿Qué tal tu vida de Universitaria? –

– Algo pesado, supongo tu no tuviste problema alguno, pero a veces yo sí que me siento ahorcada –

– Créeme que si los tuve – no sabía qué hacer para que la conversación avanzara más rápido, comenzaba ya a impacientarse – Oye Kari, hace unos días escuche unos nombres que se me hicieron muy familiares, pero no recuerdo de donde, sabes que nunca me quedo con la duda, creí que podrías ayudarme un poco –

Kari se sorprendió un poco, el pelirrojo realmente se veía desesperado – claro, dime que nombres –

Izzy saco de su funda su PC y la encendió bajo la atenta mirada la de castaña, abrió un archivo en específico – aquí – apunto hacia los nombres

La castaña miro los nombres y se quedó pensativa – bueno – volvió su vista a los nombres y luego hacia su amigo – eran amigos de mi hermano – el pelirrojo lo medito unos momentos hasta que la escucho de nuevo hablar

– Y de Matt – el chico levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Kari – desaparecieron el mismo día los cuatro, sospechoso ¿No? – se puso de pie mientras que el pelirrojo seguía sentado sin comprender como es que era que la chica conocía esos datos, y parecía que los conocía mejor que él

– Kari, ¿Cómo es… –

– Investigas su aparente abandono – algo dentro del chico se alarmo, esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación totalmente decidida – quiero ayudarte –

– ¿Qu-qué? – pregunto asimilando por completo sus palabras, él ni siquiera le había confirmado el estar investigando algo con respecto a ellos

– Que quiero ayudarte – repitió simplemente – yo tampoco estoy convencida que se hayan marchado y nos hayan dejado por las razones que dieron –

Eso ya era mucho – Dime, ¿Cómo estás segura de todo eso? –

– Simple – contesto ella – si no fuera cierto, me lo hubieras negado inmediatamente desde que te lo mencione, te conozco Izzy – sonrió – además el archivo en tus documentos llamado "Desaparición Tai y Matt" me quito más dudas –

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, primero por haber sido tan descuidado de poner un nombre como ese a un documento tan importante, pensaba cambiarlo después pero lo había olvidado, y segundo por la excelente percepción de la castaña, además era muy buena observadora, sonrió ampliamente sabía que había cometido un error, pero mejor error no pudo haber hecho – Estoy seguro que descubriremos la verdadera razón – la castaña sonrió provocando que el chico también lo hiciera, mejor aliada no pudo haber pedido...

* * *

><p>– Demonios – decía irritado un moreno sentado en una gran cama<p>

El rubio que lo acompañaba suspiro por tercera vez, ¿Cuándo se daría por vencido? – Tai – al saber que no obtendría respuesta alguna siguió – Ya deja eso en paz, debe haber algún problema con la red, comienzas a desesperarme – aunque el perfectamente sabía que la desesperación ya había llegado desde hacía mucho tiempo

El moreno lo miro fugazmente y siguió en su labor de intentar conectar su computadora al Internet, pero por más que lo intentaba solo seguía leyendo el mensaje "La red no está disponible por el momento" paso por cuarta vez su mano derecha por sus cabellos

– ¿Para qué tanta la urgencia?, en un rato más llega – el ojiazul intento hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero era como hablarle a una pared

El moreno lo miro seriamente – Tal vez ya lo bloquearon – volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado – Maldición – golpeo la almohada a su lado, que si hubiera sido algún otro objeto de seguro hubiera brotado algún sonido o su mano se encontraría sangrando

– No ganas nada con ponerte en ese plan – salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, casi siempre era él quien por voluntad iba a pasar el rato con su mejor amigo, pero este ni siquiera se molestaba en agradecerle sus visitas, en el pasado estaba seguro que nunca se imaginó encontrarse en las situaciones por las que pasaba en esos momentos, él era el chico solitario, el amargado, antisocial, para todos, no el optimista, buen amigo, consejero, en quien se había convertido al paso de esos años. Se preguntaba donde había quedado el Tai que él conocía, no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era que le gustaría que regresara.

Al llegar a su habitación, tomo su guitarra que descansaba a un lado de la puerta, se acomodó sobre su cama y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, siempre cuando se sentía de alguna manera incomoda o mala tomaba su guitarra y se perdía en el mundo de la música, era la única manera de distraerse, lanzó un suspiro al aire, como extrañaba su verdadero hogar…

Por su parte el moreno intento por última vez ingresar a la red, pero el mismo mensaje apareció, dejo la laptop de lado y se levantó lentamente para acercarse a la ventana de su habitación, pero antes de que llegara, se le ocurrió que tal vez despejaría mejor su mente si salía a tomar aire libre completamente, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no daba paseos por el jardín. Se acerco a su armario y comenzó a buscar alguna gorra que pudiera usar para evitar el fuerte sol que se presentaba. Mientras buscaba se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba una, sonrió nostálgico a la vez que sus manos encontraban su objetivo, al momento de jalar el objeto algo cayó sobre su cabeza para después dar un par de botes en el suelo y quedar estático luego de unos segundos sobre el.

Lo miro tocando levemente su cabeza, se agacho y tomo el objeto entre sus manos, la "cosa" redonda logro sacar una sonrisa en el moreno, tomo la gorra la poso sobre su cabeza, miró su balón de futbol y se encamino a la salida, solo tendría que tener cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, después de todo nadie se enteraría de eso…

* * *

><p>– Si me entere por televisión – un chico de cabellos azules sonrió – primero me pareció una muy mala manera de avisarnos de su matrimonio, pero gracias por explicármelo, ya creía que Sora se había comportado de una manera egoísta –<p>

La chica se sonrojo al sentir como él pasaba su brazo por sus hombros – Si, bueno – trato de serenarse – me sentí ofendida, nos conocemos desde hace años y tenernos que enterar de su matrimonio de esa manera, pero por culpa de esos reporteros nos arruinaron la sorpresa –

El chico miro a Yolei y su sonrisa se amplió la encontraba demasiado hermosa, igual que siempre – Yolei – cuando la chica lo miro se armó de valor, ya no podía echarse para atrás – Quería preguntarte algo –

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse del cuerpo de la peli morada, esas palabras de parte de Ken habían sonado tan ¿nerviosas? Esperaba preguntara lo que ella llevaba esperando por mucho tiempo – Bueno pues, Dime – intento sonreír tranquilamente

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó él – Sé que somos amigos de hace mucho – bajo la mirada apenado – pero eso no evita que me dé cuenta de lo linda que eres, amable, cariñosa, y – observo a Yolei que lo miraba atento, por un instante pensó en retractarse, pero el sentimiento que la chica le provocaba era mayor que el miedo a ser rechazado – y… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto de una manera tan rápida que ni el mismo se entendió, "idita" se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo, la peli morada no decía nada y eso comenzó a levantar cierto miedo en él, giro un poco su cabeza para mirarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como unos delgados brazos lo tomaban delicadamente de la cintura, no pudo articular palabra, unos labios se lo habían impedido, sonrió sin cortar el beso que la chica le acababa de robar, fue un simple roce de labios, pero eso para él, había sido hermoso.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos – esperaba que me lo pidieras – ella lo abrazo de nuevo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, el por su lado sonrió, pero, lamentablemente un sonido los saco de la tierna escena que en esos momentos se encontraban, la peli morada realizo un enorme esfuerzo por no arrojar su móvil lo más lejos posible de su vista, pero frente a Ken no iba a hacerlo, de lo que estaba segura era de que golpearía a la persona que la interrumpió cuando la viera, miro el pequeño aparatito, abrió el mensaje y sonrió, tal vez no golpearía a la persona.

El peli azul leyó el mensaje, la chica lo abrió frente a sus ojos, y no pudo evitarlo, solamente se dio cuenta de que le alegraba bastante que haya sido de una chica – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto sin soltarla de su agarre

Ella sonrió – No te preocupes, me habías dicho que tenías un asunto pendiente en tu trabajo, es mejor que no te retrases – dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su ahora novio luego de haber desecho el abrazo, el no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta por lo que la peli morada lo tomo de las manos – Nos vemos mañana – se acercó y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

– Hasta mañana entonces, te llamo en un rato – ella sonrió y emprendió camino al hogar de los Yagami

El chico sabía cómo era la chica, fue solo por ello que accedió a dejarla ir sola, además era cierto, tenía un asunto al que no podía faltar ese día, incluyendo que eran apenas pasadas de las cinco de la tarde, suspiro con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Encaminado hacia su hogar pasaba distraídamente por un parque no muy concurrido, allí se encontraban solo unos cuantos niños para ser un lugar grande y con mucho espacio. Le sorprendió ver a un chico mayor practicando con un balón, se detuvo a observarlo más detenidamente, realmente el chico era bueno dominando la pelota. Inconscientemente se acercó más hacia el muchacho, unos metros más allá que el muchacho se detuvo abruptamente, ese perfil él ya lo había visto, él lo conocía, estaba casi completamente seguro de haberlo visto antes, y esa manera de tomar el control con el balón, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que solo conocía a una persona que colocaba sobre su cabeza de esa manera tan peculiar una gorra.

– Tai – dijo inconscientemente mirando aún al chico, no cabía la menor duda dentro de él, ese chico era Tai, su viejo amigo, creyó que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, creyó que se había ido junto al otro "traidor", porque eso era lo que eran, unos traidores

– Ken – el nombrado levanto la vista ante el llamado, no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada que denotaba rencor, no podía moverse, todo comenzó con un enfado hasta convertirse en ira dentro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo volvió a responderle cuando observo al moreno marcharse

– Hey… TAI ESPERA – grito caminando a paso apresurado, para luego correr al notar como el moreno lo hacía, al dar vuelta por la calle lo perdió de vista – maldición – dijo apretando con fuerza los puños, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto en momentos como ese?, para empezar no debió haber hecho un viaje por sus recuerdos y darle la oportunidad al chico de que huyera, "igual que la última vez" pensó

Recordó su asunto pendiente, miro su reloj, ya iba tarde, volvió a maldecir en silencio al moreno, suspiro, ya pensaría después si era buena idea o no contarles a los demás que había visto a Tai, y no solo eso, si no que tampoco se había ido, sino que todo lo contrario a los que ellos pensaban, aún seguía en Japón…

* * *

><p>– Maldición – apretó los ojos con fuerza, era la cuarta vez que llamaban a su puerta, y extrañamente no veía a nadie detrás de esta, la castaña ya comenzaba a asustarse, se acercó a su teléfono con intenciones de llamar a la policía, fuera quien fuera, el que estuviera jugándole esa broma se las pagaría muy caras, pero, al marcar el tercer numero todas las luces de su hogar se apagaron repentinamente provocando un grito de parte de la castaña.<p>

Corrió hacia la cocina tomo un cuchillo de esta que tenía preparado especialmente para emergencias, el cual creyó que nunca llegaría a utilizar, y el cual hubiera preferido no haber necesitado. Se recargo en la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras, trago saliva con dificultad, sus manos se encontraban temblando al igual que sus piernas, respiro hondamente. Se acercó mirando a todos lados mientras avanzaba cautelosamente hacia las escaleras, comenzó a subir intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido mirando hacia atrás constantemente asegurándose que nadie la siguiera.

Al llegar hasta la segunda planta de su casa su miedo disminuyo, al menos ya se encontraba cerca de su habitación, tendría que llegar hasta ella donde había dejado su móvil, le marcaría a su amiga, a la policía, o a quien fuera que la pudiera ayudar, dejo caer el afilado objeto de su mano y corrió hacia su habitación, una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue acercarse hacia su cama donde recordaba estaba su preciado aparatito rosa, le extraño no verlo sobre su almohada, recordaba perfectamente que allí lo había dejado, escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella y giro rápidamente sobre sus talones, no había nadie, intento avanzar pero la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una silueta aparecer, retrocedió chocando contra alguien, intento voltear pero una mano tapo su boca y otra la abrazo por la cintura, observo con terror en su mirada como la silueta frente a ella se acercaba, puso de todas sus fuerzas para intentar soltarse de ese agarre, pero fue totalmente inútil, una de las siluetas acerco algo a su nariz y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro…

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se encontraba sobre su cama ojeando una revista de zapatos, ninguno parecía agradarle para usar el día de su boda, suspiro, ella podría diseñarlos, sonrió, de repente escucho una musiquita salir de su móvil, lo tomo y noto que tenía un mensaje, inmediatamente lo leyó:<p>

"_Amiga puedes salir un momento, mis pies no dan para más, no debí traer estos zapatos, urgente, te espero detrás de tu jardín" Mimi_

Su sonrisa se amplió, definitivamente su amiga nunca iba a cambiar, pero que ella recordara, la castaña no se cansaba tan fácilmente con zapatos altos, ya estaba acostumbrada al igual que ella, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez fuera se acercó lentamente hacia la parte trasera del jardín, no veía a su amiga por ningún lado – ¿Mimi? – Preguntó alzando la voz – Mi… – no continuo hablando al ver el bolso de su amiga tirado en el verde césped, lo levanto, inmediatamente se sintió observada, alguien se encontraba detrás de ella, intento girar pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera gritar, algo frío se encontraba obstruyendo su respiración, una camisa azul fue lo último que observo antes de caer inconsciente…

– Listo – se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre hablando a través de un celular

– _Ya sabes que hacer, ten cuidado – se cortó la llamada_

El hombre sonrió – Tal y como te recordaba – dijo antes de cargar a la chica entre sus brazos y seguir con su trabajo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Dios mío, ufff ¿Qué les pareció? Me esmere mucho escribiéndolo ¿Se nota? Hahahaha, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, yo les dije que a partir de aquí la acción comenzaría, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Lo cumplí? Espero que sí :D<strong>

**Haber veamos, recapitulación ¬¬´ **

***Los preparativos de la boda de Sora ya comenzaron, pero aún no tiene la fecha, hay mucha organización XD ¿Alguien quiere que se case con Yue?**

***Izzy ya descubrió más sobre la "desaparición" de sus amigos**

***Kari lo descubrió, y ahora trabajaran juntos para averiguar la ¿Verdadera razón?, ni siquiera les he dicho las razones que dieron y ya les ando diciendo que hay otras, ¿Quién me entiende? :/**

***Ken vio a Tai :O ¿Esto será bueno o malo?**

***Chicas secuestradas, chicas secuestradas D: muy mal, comienza lo bueno ;)**

**Ya saben les agradezco a todos por dedicarle un tiempecito a mi fic, y dejarme un hermoso y motivador Review, ¡Muchas Gracias! =)**

**Johita, Aleks, Shio, Caro, Row, SpyTaku, Gravi, Stefi, Laau :) **

**Estefhany: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y también por comentar :D Tai y Matt andan metidos en un problema el cual pronto sabremos toda la verdad de su historia, si es imposible no amar a tremendos galanazos ;) claro que habrá final feliz, eso planeo, de nuevo Gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado =)**

**Anie: Gracias por leer mi fic y por comentar claro :) me alegra mucho que te guste, si hay mucho misterio dentro, pero me encargare de responder a todas las incógnitas que hay ;), espero que este capítulo te guste :D**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ustedes son mi mayor motivación para seguir con la historia.**

**También gracias a aquellos que aunque no me dejen Review, se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, muchas gracias :D espero su opinión pronto :B**

**A todos ya les respondí en privado, y a quienes no cuentan con una ya les conteste por aquí.**

**También a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos, o la ponen en alerta :D **

**Nos leemos.**

**¿Me dejas un Review? Es gratis.**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	6. La sorpresa

**Secuestrando tu Amor.**

**Capítulo 6: La sorpresa.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ya no sentía miedo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver oscuridad siempre que dormía, miro a todos lados verificando que en efecto se encontraba completamente sola. <em>

_Comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo una velocidad lenta y tranquila hasta que una figura comenzó a crearse frente a ella – Tai – inmediatamente retrocedió un paso, la persona frente a ella definitivamente no era quien esperaba._

_Lo observó mirarla fijamente con una sonrisa que provoco un leve temor en ella, no podía reconocerlo, estaba casi segura de haberlo visto antes, pero no podía procesar toda la información que recurría a su cabeza en esos momentos. _

_Otra figura comenzó a aparecer frente a sus ojos – Tai – murmuro, observo al chico apuntarle con un arma y el miedo arremedo contra ella, las dos siluetas comenzaron a desaparecer, quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero nada lograba salir de sus labios, un sollozo apareció antes de sacarla de ese lugar…_

Intento abrir sus ojos, pero pesaban demasiado, sentía todo su cuerpo completamente cansado, intento ayudar con sus manos, pero extrañamente tampoco podía moverlas, comenzó a asustarse, algo le impedía realizar movimiento alguno, un leve gemido salía de su boca, algo le impedía hablar, algo la tenía atada de pies y manos, y algo cubría su boca, intento gritar, logrando tan solo un sonido casi mudo, una fugaz idea fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, la misma que le aterro al instante.

Alguien se acercaba a ella, escuchaba claramente pasos – Tranquila – la chica intento removerse ante el contacto que hubo con su mejilla – No, no te asustes, no te va a pasar nada malo – inmediatamente sintió asco al sentir como tocaban su cabello y lo acomodaban tras su oreja – Traeré a alguien a que te cuide como mereces, pero si te portas mal, seré yo quien me encargue de ti – sentía los ojos húmedos, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, de algo estaba segura, no era su hogar, y tampoco sabía quién era esa persona que estaba con ella.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a llorar hasta donde la cosa en sus ojos se lo permitía, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?, ¿Por qué a ella?, no paraba de preguntarse lo mismo, conocía perfectamente la razón por la que abrían de secuestrarla, "Dinero", si eso era lo que querían esperaba pronto comenzaran las llamadas pidiendo el rescate, tantas cosas llegaban a su cabeza en esos momentos, y tan rápido que le era imposible poder procesarlas debidamente.

Por lo poco que sentía su cuerpo, se encontraba sobre algo cómodo, pero la posición comenzaba a lastimarla, estaba de lado con las manos detrás atadas, al igual que sus piernas las cuales se encontraban levemente flexionadas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo, alguien la tomo de los hombros y con un movimiento brusco la sentó y recargo sobre algo frío, de nuevo la puerta se cerró dejándola en un silencio desagradable, no dejaba de llorar, no sabía que hacer, le preocupaban sus padres, sus amigos, su novio, comenzó a emitir varios sollozos.

Le preocupaba el que fuera a pasar de allí en adelante, tenía mucho miedo, no quería ni siquiera negarlo, sabía que fueran quienes fueran los que la tuvieran allí encerrada, por más vulnerable que se viera no la dejarían ir.

La imagen mental de su antiguo mejor amigo apareció, cuanto lo necesitaba, pero sabía lo que a ella le pasaba en ese momento a él no le importaría.

En esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que esperar…

* * *

><p>Soltó un gemido al notar un leve dolor en su cabeza, no podía abrir sus ojos y no sabía porque, inexplicablemente tampoco sus manos ni piernas, forcejeaba mucho contra lo que noto, la tenía atada, quiso gritar, no lo logro, se movía demasiado provocando únicamente dolor en sus extremidades atadas.<p>

Poco importándole sus gritos se escucharan o no, usaría todo el aire que necesitara, dejaría desechos sus pulmones si fuera necesario, pero no se quedaría allí, mudos sonidos de frustración era lo único que podía escuchar salir de sus labios cubiertos por un pedazo de tela.

Se movía incesantemente, pero nada funcionaba, se sentía aterrada, no sabía que tipo de personas la tenían encerrada, ¿Qué se podía esperar de unos secuestradores? Cuando la palabra asesino cruzó por su mente, no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres y sus amigos, esperaba no les hicieran daño a ellos, pero en esos momentos deseaba salir viva de esa situación.

Intento por última vez quitarse lo que la ataba de manos en vano, no parecía tener ventaja alguna, sabía se encontraba sentada sobre algo liso y parecía acolchonado, varias escenas asquerosas en donde podría encontrarse cruzaron por su cabeza, volvió a moverse, de nuevo causando un terrible ardor en su piel, maldijo mentalmente a quien la tuviera en ese lugar.

_Matt_, le fue inevitable pensar en él, no se explicaba por qué pensaba en él en esos momentos, de cualquier manera, el que la tuvieran secuestrada seguramente no despertaría ningún sentimiento en el chico.

Sintió húmedo lo que cubría sus ojos, supo de inmediato que había comenzado a llorar, ¿Y cómo evitarlo? Tenía miedo, y mucho.

Escuchó una puerta frente a ella abrirse, se hundió lo más posible donde se encontraba, como si quisiera esconderse, pero sabía muy bien que sería imposible.

– Hola muñequita, hasta que despiertas, me tenías preocupado – una asquerosa mano levantaba su barbilla – Creo que la droga que te di era demasiado fuerte para ti – la castaña movió su cabeza para intentar dejara de tocarla – Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, te traeré a alguien que gustara de cuidarte – volvió a moverse al sentir como tocaba su hombro y deslizaba su mano hasta llegar a su muñeca.

El hombre se rió y después escucho como la puerta se cerraba, nuca imaginó que se sentiría tan aliviada y tranquila de encontrarse alguna vez sola.

Intento relajar su cuerpo y pensar en donde se encontraba, pero le era imposible, no veía nada, y lo peor tampoco podía hablar ni siquiera moverse.

Recostó como pudo su cabeza hacia atrás donde al parecer se encontraba recargada en una fría pared, apretó con fuerza los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos, creyendo esperanzada, despertaría en su habitación…

* * *

><p>– Y tu ¿Dónde estabas?<p>

El moreno miro a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, preocupado verifico en todo el lugar encontrarse solo con el chico, se sentó a su lado – Fui a dar una vuelta – respondió relajando su mirada.

– Imbécil, ¿Sabes qué pasará si ellos se enteran? – el rubio apretó sus puños bajo la mesa manteniendo una dura mirada hacia su amigo.

– Solo quería salir del encierro en el que nos tienen, practique un poco de futbol, no pasó nada y ya estoy aquí – miro a los ojos al chico a su lado – Y ellos no tienen por qué enterarse.

El rubio respiro profundo, él sabía que su amigo jamás haría algo que dañara a los que más le importaban a propósito, y él nunca lo delataría, en primera porque ni loco pondría en riesgo a su familia o amigos, y en segundo porque Tai por más terco que fuera, era su mejor amigo – Están bastante raros desde hace unos días – cambió de tema.

– Yo también note eso – miró al rubio y observo que se encontraba bastante pensativo – ¿Crees que estén planeando hacer alguna de sus fechorías?

– No lo sé Tai – respondió – Pero por favor, si vas a salir avísame para saber que inventar, no sé cómo los convencí que te encontrabas en tu habitación sin que fueran a revisarla – Comentó resignado.

El moreno tuvo que evitar su contestación al escuchar como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo – Hey chicos – llamó uno – Les tenemos una sorpresa.

Los dos parecieron indiferentes respecto a la repentina noticia, Matt fue el que interrumpió el momento – Ahora estoy ocupado – dijo mientras se levantaba.

– Estamos seguros esto les encantará a los dos – habló el otro.

– Tengo sueño mejor más al rato – intento apoyar el moreno a su amigo también levantándose.

Uno de los acabados de llegar saco dos llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón – Supongo entonces no querrán ver lo que les tenemos en el sótano ¿Verdad?

Eso causo un repentino miedo en el moreno y activo alarmas en el cuerpo del rubio que inmediatamente voltearon a mirarse y después a los que tenían frente a ellos.

El chico arrojó una llave en específico a cada uno apunto a Tai – la puerta de al fondo – dirigiéndose al rubio añadió – la de la derecha bajando las escaleras.

– Les recomendamos analicen bien la situación, sus regalos no pueden salir de esas puertas sería peligroso, ya saben lo demás, ustedes tienen la última palabra – agregó el otro, mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía al jardín seguido del otro chico.

Tai no sabía que hacer hasta que reaccionó al ver a su amigo correr hacia el sótano, una vez allí se detuvieron, y dirigiéndose una última mirada abrieron lentamente la puerta, los dos tenían una vaga idea de los que les podría esperar abajo, el primero en hacerlo fue Tai seguido de Matt luego de cerrar la puerta, al llegar al final se dedicaron una mirada fugaz y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, tal y como se lo dijeron, Tai al fondo y Matt a la derecha…

* * *

><p>– ¿Segura que no te avisaron nada?<p>

Kari no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro – No mamá, no me dijeron nada, además ya las llame, fui a sus casas y nada – movió su cabello a manera de frustración.

La señora Takenouchi volvió a acercar su móvil a su oído, luego de un segundos colgó la llamada y se restregó los ojos – Aun lo tiene apagado.

El padre de Sora se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó – Tranquila, ya verás que nos llamará.

– Mi bebe – lloraba la señora Tachikawa siendo consolada en vano por su esposo – Mi pequeña bebe – mencionaba sin poder evitar dejar de derramar lágrima tras lágrima.

– TK – la voz de la menor Yagami provoco que las miradas se posaran sobre el nombrado, el chico cerro los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Satoe soltó fuertemente el llanto, el rubio no sabía que hacer o decir, le afectaba demasiado la situación – Si en tres horas siguen sin comunicarse comenzaran a buscar – todos sabían perfectamente que se refería a la policía, que pese a las protestas de las familias, se negaba a comenzar a buscar, justificándose tenían un código que seguir.

La Yagami menor tomo su bolso y comenzó a guardar sus cosas – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su madre.

La chica sin mirarla contesto – Iré a ver a Izzy – sabía perfectamente que todos la creerían en esos momentos la persona más egoísta por ir con un amigo, pero necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él – ¿Me acompañas? – giró su vista al rubio.

– Claro – no parecía conforme con la invitación, pero al menos haría algo mientras la búsqueda comenzaba.

La menor lo tomo de la mano – Mamá llámame para cualquier cosa, ¿Si? – la mayor asintió, Kari se llevó a la salida al ojiazul que confundido se dedicaba a dejarse guiar.

Llegaron al hogar del pelirrojo en el auto del rubio, estaba a punto de bajar cuando la mano de Kari se lo impidió, este la miró a los ojos extrañado.

– TK – dijo apretando el agarre – Quisiera hablar contigo antes.

El tono de voz que utilizó preocupo al chico – Dime – ya no soportaba más la actitud de su novia, se suponía que eso era "su novia" pero no parecía confiar en el cómo su pareja.

Suspiró antes de hablar – TK, sé que es algo muy delicado, y habíamos quedado en no hablar más del tema pero – le costaba trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, tenía miedo de la reacción del chico – ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy investigando más sobre la desaparición de mi hermano y Matt?

– Dime que no lo estás haciendo – la rapidez con que le contesto la dejo completamente sorprendida.

– ¿Tendría algo de malo?

El chico rodo los ojos – Por favor Kari que más necesitamos saber, si fuera por mí me olvidaría que tengo hermano – antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, él habló – Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

– Yo no puedo hacer eso, porque si tenemos hermanos.

El rubio le dirigió una fría mirada – Si claro los mismos que nos abandonaron ¿O es que acaso ya se te olvido?, pero que mala memoria tienes Kari, yo aún recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que nos dijeron ese día – tomo con fuerza el volante.

Esas palabras le dolieron internamente, pero más que eso, se sentía molesta, ofendida – No, aún no lo olvido TK, pero por lo mismo quisiera saber más, las investigaciones jamás dejaron claro nada.

– ¿Que más segura querías estar? Lo escuchaste salir de ellos mismo, nadie los obligo.

– ¿Tú como sabes eso?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de todo? – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Esperaba que me apoyaras en esto, yo, creí que me ayudarías.

–Deja de esperar que no lo haré – su tono de voz la hizo sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho junto a un insoportable ardor en la garganta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, parecía que ninguno de los dos hablaría, el ojiazul se dio valor y tomando aire prosiguió.

– ¿Tú estás segura que hay otra posible explicación? –Preguntó sin mirarla, pasaron los segundos y no obtuvo respuesta – Lo ves, ni siquiera tú… – dejo de hablar al instante en que la miró, tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, eso lo hizo sentir terrible pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar ella lo interrumpió.

– No me importa que no me ayudes yo seguiré, aún mantengo la esperanza – acto seguido bajó a gran velocidad del auto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo se dirigió a la entrada del hogar del pelirrojo.

TK no soportando más, encendió su auto y emprendió su camino de regreso, la castaña lo miró antes de tocar el timbre, segundos después apareció Izzy que al ver su rostro inmediatamente se preocupó –Kari, ¿Te encuentras bien? – la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza, invitándola a pasar cerró la puerta tras de ellos – ¿Qué sucedió?

– Tal vez deba terminar mi relación con TK…

* * *

><p>Matt entro sin pensarlo dos veces, pero sin mirar hacia delante, cerró la puerta y recargo su frente contra esta, siempre que "ellos" les llevaban sorpresas se encontraban con guitarras nuevas, fundas para estas, chaquetas de piel, incluso móviles nuevos para él, aunque no le encontraba una ventaja a este, en cambio a Tai intentaban "animarlo" con balones de soccer, camisetas oficiales de la selección favorita del moreno, o incluso le llevaban computadoras nuevas, claro ya conocían las "reglas" para tener ese tipo de beneficios, los cuales utilizaban para tener un poco de contacto con el mundo exterior.<p>

Claro que esta vez fue diferente, no se trataba de cualquier regalo, era algo más, lo supo al instante en que vio sus miradas, además del mal presentimiento que apareció en ese momento.

Intento girar pero parecía que sus piernas tenían vida propia ya que al momento de intentarlo regresaban a su posición inicial, se sintió la persona más cobarde del mundo, pero tenía miedo y lo aceptaba, nunca los hacían bajar al sótano, y eso le hacía sospechar el que pudiera encontrarse a su espalda.

Un sonido provoco que su miedo aumentara, y las ganas de voltear disminuyeran aún más, estaba pensando en irse sin saber que era lo que se encontraba en ese lugar, se iría huyendo como un cobarde de cualquier manera sabía que era lo que allí se encontraba, pero primero tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que verlo con sus propio ojos.

Levanto la cabeza y giro lentamente, y allí la vio, como se lo imaginaba era una persona, en específico una chica, lo notaba por sus largos y castaños cabellos, además de la ropa que esta portaba, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus hermosos orbes azules.

Tomo el pañuelo húmedo que logro ver en una mesa a lado de la puerta, al parecer todo estaba planeado, pero en ese momento ese detalle poco le importo, se colocó el pañuelo cubriendo su boca y lo ato por detrás de su nuca.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándola, después con cautela se acercó a ella, toco su mejilla, al parecer se encontraba dormida – Mimi – susurró.

Observo la manera como se encontraba, totalmente atada de sus extremidades, un pañuelo cubriendo sus ojos al igual que otro tapando su boca, observo detenidamente su rostro, sus hermosas facciones, no pudo evitar sonreír, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía cerca de él, y ahora ¿Eso debería alegrarlo?

Reprimió sus ganas de lanzarse a abrazarla, incluso de besarla, la había extrañado tanto, pero si lo hacía solo lograría exponerla a un gran peligro. Se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, tenía la nariz roja y…

Detuvo su mirar en su mejilla derecha, había algo que a simple vista no había logrado ver, era un golpe, no parecía haber sido un accidente, una furia inmensa se apodero de su cuerpo, lo sentía hervir de coraje, ¿Quién se había atrevido a tocarla?, la respuesta era obvia.

No le importaría lo que le hicieran, que lo arrojaran por un barranco, lo empujaran contra un tráiler a gran velocidad, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, primero la habían golpeado, y lo segundo y peor del caso, la habían secuestrado.

– Malditos – dijo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que lo habían puesto, más bien, los habían puesto.

No sabía porque lo habían hecho, él jamás se los pidió y jamás se los hubiera pedido, además tenían un trato, pero al parecer, eso no les importo, de cualquier manera quienes mandaban en ese lugar eran sus "amigos".

Tenía ganas de desatarla, quitarle todas esas cuerdas que le impedían libertad a su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo, no porque no quisiera, muy al contrario de eso, sino, que la expondría, y si esa chica no había cambiado estaba seguro saldría corriendo del lugar gritando histérica, y eso solo provocaría una cosa, el enojo de "ellos" y no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Además no quería que lo viera, que creyera que él había sido quien la secuestro, eso aumentaría su ya inmenso odio sobre él, y era lo que menos quería. Y lo peor, que no sabría que decirle, que explicación darle.

¿Ahora qué haría?

La pregunta no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, tenerla así para siempre no era una opción, tarde o temprano lo vería, y tendría que dar explicaciones, el rubio suspiro, sabía que sería difícil, y mucho, pero por el momento nada ayudaría.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo a la chica en una postura más cómoda para ella, para después sentarse sobre la misma cama y mirarla.

Su desesperación no cedía ni un poco, pero lo mejor era esperar, no quería dejarla sola, no de nuevo, no se alejaría una vez más de ella.

No sabía cómo sentirse, feliz, triste, desconsolado, ofendido, molesto. La chica frente a sus ojos, así se encontrara atada no era cualquier chica…

Era Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

><p>El moreno no lo pensó dos veces, entro y cerro rápidamente la puerta, como si lo que o "quien" se encontrara dentro fuera a salirse. Se recargo sobre la dura madera y la vio, era para él imposible no saber quién era esa persona, solo conocía a alguien con ese hermoso cabello rojizo.<p>

Tampoco lo pensó en querer acercarse, pero al dar los dos primeros pasos la chica pareció asustarse, recordó las palabras de "ellos", él tenía la última palabra, no podía ponerla en peligro, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Giro su cabeza intentado pensar y vio un pañuelo, se encontraba húmedo, lo amarro por detrás de su nuca y lo acomodo sobre su boca, eso ayudaría.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa olvidándose de todo lo demás, limpio la lágrima que ya bajaba por su mejilla izquierda – Tranquila – dijo al ver como temblaba levemente – Por favor tranquilízate, no te haré daño.

Pareció calmarse, el moreno sonrió, observo con detenimiento la manera en que se encontraba, al parecer la posición la lastimaba, podía notarlo en su rostro, ¿Cómo ayudarla sin que se asustará?

– ¿Estar así te lastima verdad? – esperaba la chica entendiera, se alegró al ver como asentía levemente con la cabeza – Te ayudaré, por favor no te muevas mucho – dijo mientras desataba la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos, para después pasarlas por delante de ella y volverlas a atar.

Le dolió hacerlo, si por él fuera la hubiera desatado por completo, para que lo viera, para ver sus hermosos ojos, su radiante sonrisa, pero no podía, si lo hacía corría el riesgo al violar sus "reglas"

¿Cómo actuaría frente a ella?, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos luego de lo que paso?, bajo la mirada al terminar de atarla, no le gustaba verla así, sin la libertad de moverse, de hablar, de ver, ¿Qué haría? Era la pregunta más importante para él.

No podía ni quería tenerla allí, por más que le alegrara el hecho de tenerla de nuevo con él a su lado, sentirla de nuevo con él, no lo soportaría, era un secuestro, estaba secuestrada y prácticamente por él.

La miró, los ojos comenzaron a arderle de un momento a otro, se acercó a ella, con cuidado desató el pañuelo que cubría su boca – ¿Mejor?

Ella simplemente asintió con un movimiento tan decaído que volvía a dolerle al moreno, miro sus zapatos en busca de algo que decir, pero se le adelantó – Gracias.

La miró sorprendido sin entender muy bien y sin aguantarlo preguntó – ¿Por qué?

– Por evitar que las cuerdas siguieran lastimándome y dejarme hablar – su voz delataba que había llorado.

– Por nada – un sentimiento de alegría se apodero de su cuerpo al verla sonreír, extrañaba esa hermosa sonrisa que para él era lo más bello que podía haber, fue solo un instante, pero para él fue suficiente.

Hubo un silencio en el que lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración del otro, a Tai parecía no molestarle, se dedicaba únicamente a mirarla, se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar – No eres el mismo de hace un rato ¿Verdad?

Eso saco en el chico un miedo inexplicable, si se habían atrevido a tocarla no le importaba terminar de asesino – ¿Te hicieron algo?

Eso pareció extrañar a la pelirroja – No – fue su única respuesta.

– ¿Cómo supiste que no era yo? – preguntó ya más tranquilo.

– Tu voz no es la misma, tampoco tus manos, las tuyas son más cálidas – el moreno sonrió al ver un sonrojo en ella, recordó su pañuelo, era para evitar reconociera su voz, y lo hizo sentir culpable y mentiroso, solo escondía algo que tarde o temprano se sabría de todos modos, pero prefería esperar a estar listo y que ella lo estuviera – ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?

Tal pregunta llego como bomba al chico, que no esperaba algo como eso – ¿Tu por qué lo haces?

No importando el hecho que le contestara con otra pregunta respondió – No lo sé.

– Yo tampoco lo sé – Y allí estaba de nuevo mintiendo, pero era por su bien, todo lo hacía por su bien.

De nuevo hubo silencio, ella no sabía porque pero ya no tenía miedo, ese chico fuera quien fuera le inspiraba confianza un poco pero lo hacía, no entendía cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente con quien la tenía secuestrada, pero no le importaba, prefería eso a que fueran a hacerle algo malo.

– ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

La pregunta tomo al moreno por sorpresa que al instante sintió como se le secaba la garganta y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

– No me lo dirás, ¿Cierto?

– No lo sé.

– ¿No sabes si me lo dirás?

– No, no sé porque estás aquí.

De nuevo el ambiente se tornó incomodo por el enorme silencio que reino en la habitación, Tai comenzaba a temer que ella pudiera reconocer su voz, aunque a él le pareciera imposible, ni él mismo la reconocería ya que el pañuelo ayudaba en gran medida, pero prefería no confiarse.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de quitarle el pañuelo para que pudiera verlo, pero no podía hacerlo, se repetía mentalmente lo peligroso que eso podría ser, no podría simplemente decirle "Hola Sora, soy yo Tai, el chico que abandono a su familia, amigos y a ti hace cuatro años, ¿Me perdonas?" hasta cierto punto llegaba incluso a sonar estúpido, además de imposible.

Suspiró no sería nada fácil llevar ese peso consigo, de algún u otro modo tendría que solucionar ese problema, no podía dejar las cosas así, por más que le hiciera feliz el tenerla de nuevo, prefería que ella fuera feliz lejos de él, pero asegurando una vida tranquila, lejos de las personas con las que él convivía, que le aseguraban un mal futuro.

Se acercó a ella, poso sus manos sobre las de ella – Sora te sacare de aquí, pero debes de ayudarme – al ver su asentimiento prosiguió – No puedo quitarte más, te dejare como estás, tengo que salir un momento, ¿Me prometes que no gritarás? Además de que nadie puede escucharte aquí, es peligroso – no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Por favor?

– De acuerdo.

El moreno sonrió – No tardare – soltó sus manos para levantarse – Te sacare de aquí – se acercó a la puerta y dándole una última mirada abrió la puerta y salió – Te lo prometo – dijo recargándose de nuevo sobre la puerta ya cerrada, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo, pero era una promesa que el mismo se haría, la sacaría de allí, así tuviera que dar su vida, de eso estaba seguro, no la ataría al mismo infierno en el que él se encontraba viviendo.

* * *

><p>– Sora ¿Dónde estás? – mencionaba al aire Yue, llevaba decenas de llamadas, pero ninguna había sido contestada.<p>

– Yue acaban de iniciar – el chico asintió al hombre.

– Señor Haruhiko ¿Dónde está TK?

– Se fue con Kari.

Yue se quedó pensando unos segundos – Quédese con Toshiko lo necesita, si llegan a saber algo avísenme por favor – tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina.

– ¿A dónde irás?

– A buscar a Fujio nosotros también buscaremos.

El señor Takenouchi lo miró al salir y suspiró, se giró para encontrarse con su mujer sentada totalmente abatida, era mejor que salieran de allí cuanto antes, la noticia de la desaparición de su hija y Mimi no tardaría en aparecer en todos los medios de comunicación y no quería que comenzaran a acosarlos con preguntas.

Mientras tanto Yue subió a su auto y partió con el celular bajo su oreja – Maldición – masculló al no obtener respuesta.

Volvió a llamar, tenía que encontrar a Fujio, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no obtuvo respuesta, arrojó el móvil al suelo, tomo el volante con ambas manos, recorrería todo Japón si fuera necesario, pero la encontraría.

* * *

><p>– Kari no creo que lo que te diré a continuación te guste, no son buenas noticias – el pelirrojo parecía preocupado.<p>

La Yagami menor lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y la otra golpeando su pulgar contra su pantalón, definitivamente se le veía desesperado – ¿Qué sucede?

– Hoy por la mañana antes de enterarme de lo de Sora y Mimi, Ken vino a visitarme – miro a la castaña que cargaba en su rostro total confusión – Creo que Tai y Matt tienen que ver algo sobre la desaparición de las chicas.

– ¿Qué?

– Ken vio a Tai a unas cuadras de su departamento.

– ¿Ellos las tienen?

– No puedo asegurarte nada, es una probabilidad, justo nos damos cuenta que ellos o al menos tu hermano sigue aquí y desaparecen, tal vez pudiera ser una amenaza.

La castaña se encontraba mirando la mesita frente a ella – No creo que fueran capaz de hacer algo así.

– Kari – habló seriamente – Recuerda lo que paso antes, ya no los conocemos, no son los mismos chicos con los que crecimos y en quienes confiamos, además ya te dije que no estoy seguro podría equivocarme.

– O podrías estar en lo correcto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tan Tan, ¿Qué tal he?<strong>

**En estos días de completo estrés necesitaba escribir, y esto fue lo que salió, lamento cualquier error, equivocación, palabra mal escrita, pero las tareas me presionan y me toman tiempo.**

**Una disculpa enorme a todos mis lectores, ya saben que yo acostumbro (acostumbraba) actualizar cada semana mis dos fics, pero últimamente no se ha podido:**

– **Romería.**

– **Fiestas de Octubre.**

– **Juegos panamericanos.**

– **Huracán Jova.**

– **Falta de inspiración.**

**Cúlpenlos a ellos xDDD**

**Ser del hermoso estado de Jalisco en estos días me afecto hahaha :/**

**Ya respondí todos sus Review y recuerdo que les dije que el capítulo estaría listo desde el viernes si nada me lo impedía para subirlo, pero mi tío y mi abuela tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, no tenía ánimos de escribir por la preocupación, pero ya paso todo :) **

**Respecto al capítulo, ya ven que Kari y TK no iban a ser felices por siempre, yo lo advertí no quedarían fuera de los problemas ;)**

**La interacción entre Tai y Sora, pero ella no sabe que es él, ¿Creen que fue rápido? Pero así debe ser para lo que se viene. D: con Matt y Mimi, la chica estaba dormida :/ ¿Qué creen que pase cuando se enteren de quiénes las tienen encerradas?**

**Interacción Matt y Mimi en el próximo capítulo :D**

**¿Dónde estará Fujio?, ¿Qué hará Yue?**

**Muchas gracias****:**

**Gravi, Caro, Spy, Shio, Stefi, Ferdita, Tefy (con nombre Nuevo :B), Lau, TaichiZMG, Roow.**

**Anie: Que bueno que el fic te atraiga tanto, le gane a las telenovelas hahaha, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Muchísimas gracias, ustedes son mi mayor inspiración, y me alegran el día con sus apariciones y hermosos comentarios ^^**

**También tu lector fantasma, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, y si no puedes quejarte en un review hahaha**

**Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**

**Faty Takenouchii.**


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**Secuestrando tu amor**

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos encontrados.**

* * *

><p>Al intentar abrir los ojos sintió una gran pesadez en estos, quiso ayudarse con las manos pero no logró moverlas, algo las retenía. Podía mover un poco su cuerpo, pero apenas lo lograba con gran dificultad.<p>

El miedo se apoderó de ella en un instante, comenzó a recordar, su casa, los sonidos, la oscuridad, intentó moverse de nuevo, frustrada jaló sus brazos al frente_, – Hola muñequita, hasta que despiertas, me tenías preocupado – _La castaña recordó esas palabras, esa voz, comenzó a jalar más fuertemente los brazos mientras varios gemidos de miedo emanaban, los pocos que atravesaban el pañuelo que cubría su boca, sentía los ojos arder, y no solo eso, un dolor se estaba formando en sus brazos.

Se dejó ir hacia atrás, no evitó llorar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y se encontraba completamente sola. _¿Quién la tendría allí?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, sabía que eso podría pasarle algún día, no lo descartaba. Prefirió no pensar más en eso, en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era el que fueran a hacerle, _¿Qué querían? _No lo sabía, y no le importaba, solo quería salir de allí.

Comenzó a sentir frío, al principio no le molestaba, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se extendía a los largo de todas sus extremidades, intentó hacerse bolita sobre sí, para cubrir un poco más su cuerpo pero aun así era inevitable sentirlo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, por reflejo levantó la cabeza aun sabiendo que no podría ver nada, acurrucándose más en si misma bajó la cabeza.

De repente sintió como la persona que recién había entrado se acercaba a ella, sintió pánico al sentir sus manos detrás de su cabeza, le sorprendió el segundos después sentirse más libre, le había quitado el pañuelo que impedía hablara.

– Por favor no vayas a gritar – al parecer era un hombre, su voz se lo decía – Aquí hay personas muy peligrosas y es mejor que no te arriesgues.

Ella se mantenía callada, completamente sorprendida, tenía un buen sentido del olfato, perfecto, y ese hombre desprendía un olor bastante familiar, sabía que era tonto pensar en eso estando secuestrada, pero le era imposible no hacerlo, le era inevitable, ella conocía ese olor.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó él al notar como la chica no decía absolutamente nada, conociéndola le era extraño que no hablara, que no preguntara nada, tal vez era solo que estaba asustada.

Parecía concentrada, la miró sonriendo, a pesar de todo le daba gusto verla de nuevo, aunque no en las condiciones en las que le hubiera gustado, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica la cual al sentir el contacto alejó su cabeza.

Matt alejó su mano, claro, era obvio que la chica haría eso, de cualquier manera él era quien la tenía encerrada allí, él sabía quien era ella, pero ella no quien era él.

Le dolía mucho el verla en esas condiciones, sabía que podía llegar a pasar, pero Tai y él habían seguido las reglas al pie de la letra, no comprendía porque rompían con el trato que habían hecho con sus "Amigos"

La miraba y más aumentaban sus ganas de buscarlos y golpearlos hasta cansarse, pero solo le traería más problemas, además al salir a buscar algo de comida para Mimi no los había visto, no eran tontos y se habían salido mientras ellos veían sus "sorpresas" tranquilos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verla moverse incomoda, miró el suelo no sabiendo que hacer, tal vez hablar, pero ¿De que hablar sin que ella se diera cuenta de quien era?

– Matt – No era posible que lo supiera, era imposible, pero ella acababa de mencionar su nombre…

* * *

><p>– Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tienen que ver esos chicos con la desaparición de mi hermano y Matt?<p>

El pelirrojo aun con su mano en la barbilla habló – No estoy completamente seguro Kari, pero desaparecieron el mismo día.

– Muchas personas pudieron desaparecer ese día Izzy – Objetó.

– Si, en eso tienes mucha razón, pero, ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad que eran amigos y desaparecieron el mismo día? A mí la verdad me deja pensando, según investigué sus padres tampoco saben nada de ellos a la fecha, igual que nosotros.

– Y si es así, ¿Crees que se hayan ido todos, o que aun sigan juntos?

El pelirrojo la miró serio – Créeme que es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero hay algo raro – al observar la cara interrogativa de la castaña prosiguió – ¿Aun recuerdas lo que nos dijeron antes de salir de casa de Tai?

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Agregó tras asentir con su cabeza.

– Los otros chicos eran de muy bajos recursos.

– ¿Y donde esta su propósito entonces?, ¿Qué ganaban con irse con ellos?

El pelirrojo se sentó frente a su PC – No lo sé, y creo que lo mejor sería hablar con sus familias.

Kari se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo – Si ellos tampoco saben nada, ¿De que nos serviría?

– Tal vez sepan algo más de sus hijos, una pista, un objeto, una nota, podrían tener algo que nos ayude. Lo mismo con Tai y Matt.

– Pero la policía revisó sus habitaciones, las de esos chicos tal vez también pasaron por el mismo procedimiento – Reclamó ella.

– Si, pero la policía no los conoce, un buen amigo, o incluso su hermana – la miró sonriente – Conocen mejor sus habitaciones. Además aun recuerdo que nos contaste que tu mamá no quiso mover absolutamente nada de la habitación de tu hermano, tal vez la de Matt también siga igual.

– Si – Replicó cabizbaja aun recordaba como su mamá totalmente deprimida le dijo que no quería siquiera que se acercara a sus cosas.

Izzy la miró, sabía lo mucho que debía dolerle hablar sobre el tema, pero ella misma fue la que le pidió poder ayudarle – ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?

La castaña suspiró y poniéndose de pie lo miró – Si – Exclamó decidida – Lo haré al menos hasta saber la verdad, y si la verdad fue la que ellos mismos dieron – Suspiró – Nunca más volveré a hablar sobre el tema y haré de cuenta que jamás tuve hermano – Su voz se quebró ante la frase final que acababa de mencionar, pero ya había tomado esa decisión, era por ello que seguiría adelante, hasta conocer y estar segura de los verdaderos hechos.

El pelirrojo no la miró, trataba de asimilar de manera correcta todas sus palabras, lo que acababa de escuchar era algo muy fuerte, pero sabía que la castaña estaba hablando en serio, de cualquier manera él quería lo mismo, conocer la verdad – Entonces debemos seguir adelante – Le sonrió – Hoy mismo podríamos ir, tengo mi día libre.

– Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer – el pelirrojo asintió guardando su laptop en su funda – visitaremos el hogar de los Hida y el de los Motomiya.

* * *

><p>Se removió de nuevo en su asiento, estar en esa posición le era sumamente incomodo, además que comenzaba a darle frío y hambre, sabía que no podría quitarse las cuerdas, ni siquiera el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, estaba atada realmente bien.<p>

Escuchó el crujir de la puerta, alguien había entrado.

Él la miró, al parecer estaba despierta, y todo indicaba que la posición en la que se encontraba no era nada agradable, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, la observo temblar levemente, en un movimiento rápido tomó una pequeña manta que se encontraba sobre la cama y la posicionó sobre sus hombros – ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó antes que ella pudiera agradecerle el gesto.

Solo movió su cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo, Tai la miró de arriba abajo, ¿Cómo comería? Estaba atada de piernas y brazos, suspiró, acercó a él lo que había preparado – Tendré que ayudarte – Dictaminó – Necesito de tu ayuda – tomó sus brazos y comenzó a desatar la cuerda que los ataba, al finalizar la dejo caer al suelo y puso uno de los platos entre las manos de la pelirroja.

Él sabía que eso era peligroso, podría quitarse el pañuelo y verlo, pero no iba a dejar sus necesidades a un lado, de cualquier manera podría actuar rápido en caso de que eso pasara, a él también lo cubría un pañuelo, lo suficiente para esconder su identidad.

– Es mi favorita – la escuchó decir, definitivamente, se había esforzado preparando esa sopa solo para ella.

– Lo… – Calló abruptamente, no podía decirle "Lo sé" no debía darle ninguna pista – Lo sospechaba – Terminó corrigiendo.

– Eres bueno cocinando.

Verla sonreír era gran alivio para él, no se sentiría nada bien si la viera deprimida todo el tiempo con él –He mejorado, créeme que no te hubiera gustado probar nada hecho por mí hace cuatro años – "Imbécil" pensó, cero pistas.

– Cuatro años – Murmuro para luego lanzar un suspiro – La peor época de mi vida – Exclamó la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué? – Sabía muy bien que por su culpa sus amigos y familia incluyendo a Sora la habían pasado muy mal, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo sobre ese asunto no lo desaprovecharía.

– Pasaron cosas horribles, al igual que a muchas personas cercanas a mí – Recargó su cabeza en la pared a su espalda – El peor año que he tenido, creo que jamás sufrí de esa manera y espero no volver a pasar por algo así.

El moreno observó como de repente su semblante cambiaba drásticamente – Algo muy malo debió de ser.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza – Estuve en tratamiento por dos años y – No sabía porque hablaba de esos de temas con una persona que ni siquiera conocía, había algo extraño y era mejor tal y como él se lo dijo, no arriesgarse – Prefiero no hablar más de eso – Finalizó levantando su cabeza como si fuera a mirarlo.

– Entiendo – Respondió serio – Será mejor que termines de comer.

Ella asintió y siguió, el solo se dedicaba a verla, lo que acababa de escuchar no fue mucho, pero para él fue suficiente, agradeció que ya no quisiera seguir hablando porque más culpable se sentiría, sus palabras le dejaron ver el gran dolor y daño que le causaron, sabía que nada fue apropósito, él no hubiera querido que eso pasara, pero al parecer el destino si.

Sora al terminar, extendió el plato vacío hacia él, dejaba ver que en efecto si tenía hambre, pero al menos tenía la seguridad que le llevarían de comer – Gracias – Exclamó al sentir como el moreno tomaba entre sus manos el molde.

Levantó la cuerda, y cuando volvió a mirar a la pelirroja esta ya se encontraba con los brazos extendidos, preparada para ser atada de nuevo. Tai sitió una punzada dentro de su pecho, con las manos temblorosas colocó la soga y volvió a amarrarla, se levantó y recogió el plato – Ahora vuelvo – quitándose el pañuelo salió de esa habitación y subió. Ya en el comedor, se dejó caer sobre una silla apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y restregando sus manos a lo largo y ancho de su rostro.

Sora, por su parte se quedó tranquila, ya no haría más esfuerzo de soltarse, solo se seguiría lastimando, además confiaba en las palabras de ese chico, confiaba en que la sacaría de allí.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.<p>

Ella bajó la cabeza – Nada.

–Pero – Exclamó aun con miedo – Acabas de decir un nombre – no debía insistir, pero quería estar seguro de que ella no supiera su identidad, ni siquiera tuviera sospecha alguna.

Algo dudosa contestó – Tú olor me pareció muy familiar, y recordé quien usaba la misma colonia que ahora llevas tú – Contesto con miedo y con pena, hasta él se burlaría de ella por estar buscando quien usaba el mismo perfume que el llevaba, pero no pudo evitarlo y menos por recodar quien lo usaba. Además no quería hacer enojar al tipo que la tenía allí.

– Así que era eso – Afirmó un poco más tranquilo, sonrió, si se acordaba de él, y era sumamente agradable y satisfactorio saberlo.

Odiaba siempre hablar de más, sabía que no era nada bueno y hasta consecuencias podría llevarle, pero era muy difícil para ella, además creyó que solo lo había pensado, nunca se imaginó haber mencionado su nombre en voz alta, debía ser más cuidadosa en ese ámbito si no quería tener problemas.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – lo escuchó decir, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de hambre en ese momento, pero no quería arriesgarse, ¿Qué tal si le ponían alguna sustancia en lo que comiera?, ¿Veneno, alguna otra droga?

Con mucho pesar negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque por dentro su cuerpo exigiera ser alimentado, reprimió todas sus ganas de pedir algo de comer, pero el miedo que sentía era mayor, al menos así estaría más tranquila, pero un sonido proveniente de su estomago llamó la atención del rubio, Mimi apretó fuertemente los ojos, y de un momento a otro la vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

– No debes negarte – lo escuchó decir mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos que podía mover a la perfección. Matt la miró sonriendo, no cabía duda que la castaña no había cambiado mucho, y conociéndola sabía lo que ella pensaba justo en ese momento – No le pondré veneno, ni nada parecido – Agregó – Y será mejor que comas algo – inmediatamente se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, salió quitándose el pañuelo, lanzó un leve suspiro al aire y comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir del sótano. Sabía que cocinar no era lo suyo, pero ya improvisaría.

Por su lado, Mimi soltó una risita apenada, en ese momento le causó gracia lo sucedido apenas unos segundos, y al saber que se encontraba ya sola, no evitó reprimirse.

Seguía moviendo incesantemente sus dedos, comenzó a rememorar las palabras de ese hombre "No le pondré veneno, ni nada parecido", le pareció algo bastante extraño, ¿Le habría leído la mente?, regañándose mentalmente por, a su parecer, infantil comentario, se recargo más sobre la pared a su espalda.

Llevó su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, desearía poder ver el rostro de su secuestrador, sabía que era peligroso, pero le parecía algo tan fuera de lugar, el siquiera pensar, que ya lo conocía de algún lugar…

* * *

><p>En cuanto el automóvil de Izzy se estacionó, Kari giró su cabeza observando mejor la vivienda a la que habían llegado, abrió la puerta y bajó, no comprendía porque era que se sentía nerviosa, tal vez por el presentimiento, de que pudiera ser que, comenzaba a acercarse a la verdad.<p>

El pelirrojo la miró de reojo para después al igual que ella, bajar del vehículo, comenzó a caminar posando a su lado, miró mejor el lugar, era una pequeña pero bonita casa, de inmediato se preguntó si allí mismo vivían las dos familias – Vamos – dijó a Kari, para después seguir avanzando.

Fue el mismo pelirrojo quien tocó a la puerta, y luego de unos momentos atendieron a ella, una mujer un poco más baja que él se encontraba frente a ellos, y justo en ese momento las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

– Buenos días – Se adelantó Kari tranquilizando más al chico que aun se mantenía callado – ¿Podríamos hablar con usted? – Preguntó cortésmente, y sus nervios aumentaron al notar el silencio de la mujer, ni ella ni Izzy habían advertido eso, ¿Qué harían si no quisieran hablar sobre el tema?

La mujer no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, el pelirrojo notó la insistente mirada de la mujer hacia su amiga, comenzó a crear sus posibles teorías, pero en ese momento todo le parecía ilógico.

– Emh – carraspeó Izzy, eso era más difícil de lo que se imaginó, aunque claro no contaba con un momento así, ¿Qué debía decir?, ¿Tenía que hacer algo?, ni un movimiento, nada. Miró de reojo a Kari que no se notaba muy tranquila.

La castaña miró a los ojos a la mujer y le mantuvo la mirada, esos ojos, ella los conocía, pero, ¿De donde? Estaba segura que ya antes los había visto.

– Creo que… – comenzó Kari, estaba apunto de decir que se habían equivocado de casa, prefería irse a seguir en esa incomoda situación.

– ¿Mamá? – un chico apareció detrás de la mujer interrumpiéndola.

Por reflejo Kari dio un pasó atrás asombrada, el pelirrojo que no había hecho movimiento alguno giró a verla, pero el chico recién llegado lo hizo voltear de nuevo.

– Kari.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, abrió con nerviosismo sus labios, solo logrando articular – Davis…

* * *

><p>– TK – Natsuko corrió directo hacia su hijo en cuanto vio la puerta principal abrirse, inmediatamente lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo que ayudo a reconfortar un poco al rubio, quedándose así unos cuantos segundos, en silencio. Su madre fue deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarlo, le dolió el verlo en tan mal estado – Lamento mucho lo de tus amigas – El rubio aun no la miraba – Pero confío en que las encontraran, ya verás – Con sus manos sobre sus hombros intentaba buscar su mirada, pero no lo conseguía.<p>

TK dio un prolongado suspiro – Pelee con Kari.

Natsuko no dejaba de mirarlo, las cosas iban de mal en peor, no soportaba ver a su hijo tan mal, pero eran tantos los problemas que hasta ella se sentía ahogada en ellos, lo tomó delicadamente de la mano y lo guía hasta la sala donde se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano – Hijo – No sabía exactamente que decirle, se suponía que ella era su madre, pero no sabía como ayudarlo, de repente se vió reflejada en el pasado, miles de recuerdos llegaron azotando a su mente, y definitivamente no permitiría que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que ella, además que por las cosas que estaban sucediendo no ayudaba en nada el problema de su hijo – ¿Qué pasó? – No lo obligaría a hablar, pero no sabía de que otra manera comenzar.

– Ella cree – comenzó a hablar algo dudoso –Quiere seguir investigando lo que pasó con su hermano y… Matt – Terminó en un susurro con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

La mujer también lo imitó y soltando su mano delicadamente llevó su vista a un punto en específico en el suelo. Ahora comprendía mejor la actitud de su hijo – Y tú, ¿Qué piensas de eso? – Sabía muy bien que era algo que no le había agradado nada, pero necesitaba conocer más el punto de vista de su hijo, más a fondo, nunca hablaron en el pasado sobre el tema y creyó que era el momento perfecto para ayudarse mutuamente.

Por su lado, TK miró incrédulo a su madre, que ¿Qué pensaba?, que era una idea totalmente estúpida y sin sentido, no necesitaba saber nada más de lo que ellos les dijeron, con eso tuvo más que suficiente, el no creía que hubiera otra razón, su propio hermano y su amigo se los habían dejado claro a todos, no comprendía porque era que había quienes estaban tan empeñados en buscar un pero, una razón, algo más, solo perdían su tiempo.

– Solo se engaña ella misma – Hasta el propio rubio se sorprendió de haberle dicho eso a su madre, quien lo miró desconcertada – Mamá –Pausó brevemente pensando en como decirlo – Nos lo dejaron muy claro, al menos a mí – Agregó.

La mujer proceso sus palabras dándole la razón, era cierto lo aceptaba, pero aún con eso guardaba la esperanza de que su hijo mayor regresará y le diera una posible respuesta diferente, claro era algo que no tenía por qué saber TK – Y ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

El rubio la miró serio – ¿Para qué?, ¿Para que me diga lo mismo? La conozco y sé que no dejará esa absurda idea.

– Creí que habías dicho que estarías con ella en las buenas y las malas.

El rubio miró a la mayor con clara sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, para casi al instante sonreír de forma irónica – ¿Y qué hay de mí?, ¿Acaso a ella le importó lo que yo pensaba? Ella no estuvo conmigo – Respondió.

– Están pasando por un mal momento hijo – Habló comprensiva – Y para superarlo, mantenerse fuertes se necesitan el uno al otro – Finalizó esperando una respuesta de su parte.

– Tienes toda la razón mamá – se pusó de pie mirándola desde arriba – Estamos pasando por un mal momento y a ella se le ocurre ponerse a pensar en ellos – Irá, coraje, rabia era lo que sentía en ese momento – Tengo una prioridad y esa es encontrar a las chicas.

Dicho esto se apresuró a la puerta y salir rápidamente, dejando a su madre preocupada por su estado, mientras él abordaba su auto, una lágrima quemaba su mejilla al bajar por esta, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras los recuerdos llegaban.

– _¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Matt? – TK se levantó para encarar a su hermano el cual se acercó a él y con un fuerte empujón lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo._

– _Lo que escuchas enano, de cualquier manera ya no eres un niño pequeño, sabes cuidarte solo, ¿No?, o ¿Es que aun necesitas de mí para defenderte de los demás? – el menor se quedó atónito ante sus palabras – No seas patético TK – Mencionó acercándose hacia Tai – Es mejor que te hagas a la idea porque esta será la última vez que me verás._

– No – Murmuro limpiando las demás lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos – Yo no fui quien nos abandonó – Encendió su automóvil y se marchó sin saber bien a donde ir.

* * *

><p>– Vaya Kari que sorpresa – Soltó el moreno frente a ella.<p>

Izzy frunció el ceño sin comprender, ¿Cómo era que el chico frente a ellos la conocía? Y vaya que muy bien, un abrazo no se da a cualquier persona, al verlos separarse decidió hablar, tenían que aclararle algunas cosas – Kari, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – apenas y logró formular esas preguntas, ya que había demasiadas y no sabía bien con cual comenzar.

La castaña lo miró sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la mujer delante de ellos se le adelantó – Entonces no me equivoque, si eres tú Kari.

El pelirrojo se sintió frustrado y peor aun tonto, al parecer el único confundido allí era él – Sigo sin entender – Soltó chocando sus manos contra su pantalón llamando la atención de los otros tres.

– Oh lo siento – Recordó la mujer – Pasen, podemos hablar adentro.

Los cuatro se adentraron, sin duda era muy pequeña, pero bonita, el estilo llamó la atención de la castaña que miraba distraídamente las fotografías, hasta que su mirada paró en una en especifico – Jun – el moreno la sacó de su ensimismamiento, lo miró con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia un sofá y sentarse.

Kari miró a Izzy, aguanto reír solo por la situación – ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? –el pelirrojo levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza – Fue un ex compañero de clase, se los presente hace algunos años, pero hace mucho que no lo veía, él jugaba en el mismo equipo de futbol que mi hermano, Davis Motomiya – Finalizó esperando el pelirrojo hiciera memoria y recordara.

– Creo que tengo algún recuerdo borroso de ti – Habló con su mano en la barbilla.

– Yo si te recuerdo – Reclamó el moreno – Eras el chico genio, reparaste mi computadora cuatro veces – El pelirrojo asintió, luego de eso se creó un silencio bastante incomodo para todos fue el mismo Davis quien lo rompió – Nos enteramos de… sus amigas.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se tensaron ante su comentario, el pelirrojo tomó fuerzas, debía aprovechar, ya les habían dado el primer empujón.

– Justamente por eso estamos aquí – Mencionó con total seriedad mirando tanto al moreno como a su madre, al notar su silencio decidió continuar – El secuestro de Sora y Mimi nos a puesto a pensar varias cosas y – Pausó unos segundos pensando si era correcto lo que estaban haciendo, pero ya se encontraban allí – Creer algunas – Davis asintió indicándole continuar – Bueno, lo que sucedió con Tai y Matt hace cuatro años – Al asentimiento de la mujer siguió, era mejor ir rápido –Creemos que tal vez ellos tengan algo que ver con el secuestro.

– Pero – Comenzó la mujer – No quiero ser grosera, pero si así fuera, ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver?

El pelirrojo tragó nervioso, esa era la parte más difícil –Tenemos entendido que tanto Shiro como Jun desaparecieron el mismo día y…

–No creo que mi hija sea capaz de hacer algo así – Saltó demasiado exaltada la mayor.

– Es solo una probabilidad – Intentó calmar la castaña preocupada al ver mejor el semblante de la mujer – Creemos que pudiera ser que estén… juntos, no es seguro – Se apresuró a decir – Pero – Suspiró – Solo queremos conocer la verdad, y creímos que tal vez…

– Nosotros no sabemos más que ustedes – Aportó el moreno.

–Yo creo que si – Se apresuró Izzy – La verdad es que la policía realizó sus investigaciones, pero nadie mejor conoce a las personas que su propia familia, sus propios amigos.

Davis entendiendo sonrió asintiendo – Yo los ayudaré – Su madre lo miró luego de esa declaración – Tal vez pueda saber el que sucedió con mi hermana.

Tanto Izzy como Kari se miraron, fue el pelirrojo quien hizo la pregunta que rondaba por sus mentes en ese momento – ¿No lo saben? – No entendía, ellos podían argumentar que sabían los motivos, al menos los de Matt y Tai, pero las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más difíciles, o tal vez más fáciles.

Davis negó – Simplemente se fueron – Su mirada se desvió de repente – Hasta que despiertas Cody.

– ¿Cody?

* * *

><p>– No me darás de comer como si fuera un bebe – Se arrepintió al terminar de reclamar, tuvo un terrible miedo de recibir algún grito exigiendo respeto, algún golpe, pero nada sucedió, al menos nada malo.<p>

El rubio reprimió la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios – Esta bien, mira hagamos un trato, te voy a quitar las sogas de las manos para que puedas comer tú sola, pero será lo único, además me quedaré hasta que termines, no intentarás otra cosa, ¿Verdad? – Eso sonó a amenaza hasta para él, pero debía ahorrarse problemas.

Mimi sonrió internamente, ese sujeto comenzaba a agradarle, no había sido grosero ni mucho menos agresivo con ella, no como ella lo esperaba, no era que quisiera que lo fuera, pero le pareció bastante lindo de su parte, se portaba muy caballeroso con ella, que era una experta en hombres, claro que sabía no debía confiarse, pero si ganarse la confianza de su secuestrador.

– Solo comer.

Matt sonrió, tomó sus manos y desató lentamente las cuerdas con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla, ni que ella fuera a echársele encima a golpearlo. Al terminar el mismo colocó en las manos de la castaña el plato.

– Gracias – Con algo de miedo llevó el primer bocado – Esto sabe muy bien – Dijó para llevar otro – El spaghetti te queda muy bien – Alagó para seguir comiendo, la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre, no le importaba descuidar la figura en esos momentos, de cualquier manera debía comer lo que le dieran si es que quería seguir viviendo.

– ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó al verla terminar, ella negó con la cabeza por lo cual retiró el recipiente de sus manos, giró para dejarlo a su lado, cuando la volvió a mirar, ella ya sostenía entre sus manos la cuerda y la tenía en su dirección, el rubio frunció el ceño, eso no se lo esperaba, aun así tomó la soga y ató sus brazos de nuevo.

– Te prometo que no gritaré ni haré ningún ruido – El rubio la miró sin comprender – Pero por favor ya no me pongas ese pañuelo de nuevo.

– Está bien – Se levantó y tomando el plato se acercó a la puerta.

–No te vayas – Ni si quiera ella supo porque lo dijo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, rápidamente quiso arreglarlo – El otro hombre me da miedo, es muy agresivo.

El ojiazul no evitó mirar su mejilla, aun se notaba lo rojo del golpe, apretó sus puños contra el recipiente que cargaba – No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie entre, no tardo –Salió, subió las escaleras y una vez arriba arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el plato al suelo, que al impactó causó un fuerte sonido quebrándose en cientos de pedazos.

Y no acabando su frustración allí, apretando su puño golpeó fuertemente la pared a su lado, definitivamente su desesperación comenzaba a hacerse notar, y le daba miedo lo que sus impulsos pudieran causar, traicionando su sentido común.

Poco importándole el desastre recién causado y que de sus nudillos la sangre comenzará a brotar se dirigió hacia la cocina, en la cual notó al moreno sentado frente a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero – ¿Así que ya la viste?

El rubio sin entender se paró frente a él – ¿A qué te…? – mirando sus ojos, quiso pensar que eso no estaba pasando, que solo era una pesadilla – Sora también esta aquí – Fue toda una afirmación, imitó al moreno guiando su vista al ave que se encontraba sobre la ventana, tranquilamente, en toda la libertad de irse cuando quisiera, sin que nadie se lo impidiera, y aunque le sonará tonto, la envidió.

– Que suerte – escuchó decir a Tai, solo asintió dándole la razón, porque la tenía – Le prometí sacarla.

Lo observó preocupado – ¿Le dijiste quien eres?

El moreno negó con la cabeza – Solo se lo prometí, y estoy seguro que me creyó, pero yo no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, sé que debo, pero tengo miedo.

Sin decir nada, asintió, de nuevo dándole la razón, en cualquier otro momento quizá se hubiera burlado de Tai, el chico que decía no temerle a nada, pero en ese, hasta el reconocía compartir el mismo sentimiento de temor, y justamente a lo mismo.

– Las sacaremos – No se inmutó al sentir al moreno mirarlo, pero era una promesa que el mismo se haría, prefería morir, pero darle un infierno de vida garantizado a Mimi, no lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>TK entraba al edificio de modelajes Susumo, su manera de caminar y expresión en el rostro indicaban que algo andaba mal. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a los reporteros que prácticamente lo asfixiaron pregunta a pregunta que le hacían respecto al secuestro de las chicas. No podía sacar de su cabeza los problemas que lo atormentaban segundo a segundo cada día. Chocó con alguien, lo cual lo obligo a levantar la mirada.<p>

– Lo siento TK.

Sin expresión alguna respondió – Fujio, te estuvieron buscando toda la tarde.

– Si lo sé, mi celular se quedó sin batería, acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó – Observando mejor el rostro de el rubio, se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando lo suficientemente preocupado como un novio debería estar al saber que su amada novia acababa de ser secuestrada – Yo también buscaré por mi cuenta, no sirve de nada que me quede aquí – sin esperar alguna respuesta salió del edificio aun sabiendo lo asaltarían con miles de preguntas, las cuales no estaba dispuesto a contestar, aunque muy probablemente conocía la respuesta a todas.

El rubio lo vió salir para luego seguir su camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Susumo, tocó, al no obtener respuesta entró, el lugar se encontraba totalmente desordenado, y lo que más sobresalía de entre todo el lugar era el suelo tapizado de papeles.

Su miraba paso a lo largo y ancho de la pieza. Comprobado Susumo no se encontraba allí, entró y se sentó frente al escritorio, ese era un lugar en el que estaba seguro, podría pasar un momento solo, para pensar mejor.

La verdad era que le preocupaba de sobremanera el hecho de que Sora y Mimi estuvieran secuestradas, él había peleado con Kari y en ese momento salía a flote el tema de Matt.

Todo llegó de golpe, su vida había ido, relativamente bien, feliz, pero no, Matt debía llegar a su cabeza para seguirlo atormentando, el jamás olvidaría ese día, el día en que dejó de admirar a su hermano, su ejemplo a seguir.

Y el que pensaba seguir sus pasos, intentar lograr lo que él había logrado, lo sabía, era odio lo que sentía, no podía evitarlo, nunca se imaginó llegar a odiar de esa manera una persona, porque si, que Tai también se fuera dolió, era su amigo, de los mejores que había tenido, pero Matt, él era su hermano, un segundo padre, del que si obtenía cariño y atención, lastima que todo eso se fue a la basura en tan solo un día, un mísero día.

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, girando levemente la silla con ayuda de sus piernas, sin duda algo para calmar las ansias del momento, ya que podría jurar que golpearía sin pudor a la primera persona que viera en ese momento.

Él sabía muy bien que ese tipo de pensamientos no eran nada buenos, pero simplemente no le importaba, de cualquier manera se encontraba literalmente solo, o eso quería pensar.

Sin resistirse sacó su móvil de su pantalón, marcando el número de Kari quiso oprimir la tecla para llamar, pero su fuerza de voluntad o mejor dicho orgullo no se lo permitió, volviendo a guardarlo.

No volvería a su casa era un hecho, no quería volver a ver como parecía que su propia madre le diera la razón más a Kari que a su propio hijo. Tal vez esa noche la pasaría en una oficina.

Llevó la silla hasta un rincón y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, sería incomodo pero no tenía otra opción, no tenía a donde ir, Susumo no se molestaría, ya al día siguiente daría explicaciones, claro si es que su genio se lo permitía, lo único que esperaba era conciliar el sueño rápido para olvidarse de todo, al menos por unas horas…

* * *

><p>– Sora – al no ver ningún movimiento como respuesta de su parte, supo que se encontraba dormida.<p>

Sonrió con melancolía, recordando esos días en que la pelirroja se quedaba profundamente dormida sobre su hombro y él tenía que llevarla hasta su habitación. Claro que ese era un escenario totalmente diferente.

Se acercó a ella, tomándola suavemente de los hombros y de la cintura la recostó de lado, posicionando su cabeza bajó una almohada que el mismo había llevado de su habitación. Sus ganas de soltarla amenazaron, pero trató de no hacer caso, tomó una sabana que también había llevado y la cubrió lo suficiente para que pasara la noche caliente y cómoda.

Ya no le pondría el pañuelo en la boca, sabía que no gritaría, pero no podía soltarla ya que ese si implicaba un gran peligro para todos.

Había llevado también, una sabana extra para él, pasaría la noche a su lado, cuidándola. No era un ser tan egoísta como para dejarla allí e irse a dormir cómoda y tranquilamente a su habitación.

Acercó un sillón que se encontraba en esa habitación y lo colocó a un lado de la cama donde Sora dormía. Se recostó en el de manera que podía ver perfectamente la cara de la pelirroja, notar como respiraba tranquilamente, observar cada detalle de su rostro, pero lo que más anhelaba ver, no podría hacerlo aún, sus ojos no podían verlo, por lo tanto él a ellos tampoco.

No tenía bien claro que era lo que debía de hacer de allí en adelante, lo único bueno es que por fin la noche había llegado, podría dormir, ya en la mañana comenzaría a pensar en que haría.

Si para sacarla de allí era necesario que lo viera, estaba dispuesto a descubrirse, y lo que más deseaba era que algún día, lo perdonará.

* * *

><p>– Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que descanses – El rubio se sentó sobre la cama mirando a la castaña que se encontraba sobre ella.<p>

Simplemente se encogió de hombros – Como si hubiera hecho algo que gastará energías – Reclamó.

Matt sonrió, definitivamente, cada vez estaba más seguro que Mimi no había cambiado nada –Aun así, todos necesitamos descansar, hasta tú, necesitas dormir.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudo a recostarse, quedando boca arriba, con sus piernas flexionadas recargadas hacia un lado, se notaba que era una posición no lo suficientemente cómoda por las cuerdas, pero ya tenía bien en claro que no podía soltarla, y mucho menos por las noches en las que él también descansaría.

– Oye – el rubio volteó a verla ante su llamado – ¿Me dejarán salir de aquí?

Ante la pregunta el rubio bajó la mirada, la verdad era que ni siquiera él se encontraba lo suficientemente seguro, pero no podía quitarle las esperanzas – Claro que si, las dos saldrás de aquí.

– ¿Dos? – En ese preciso instante el estomago de Mimi se encogió y sintió un dolor tan fuerte dentro de ella, ¿Había alguien más allí? Su garganta comenzó a arder del simple temor – ¿Quién más esta aquí? Creí que yo era la única – Su voz se quebró al terminar de formular la pregunta.

El rubio arrastró su mano derecha por todo su rostro, había olvidado por completo es detalle, y ahora ya no podría dejarlo así como si nada, lo cual estaba seguro solo causaría mayor preocupación en la chica – Tú amiga Sora también esta aquí – Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero al parecer ella no lo tomó así.

– Sora, ¿Mi amiga Sora? No puede ser – Comentó con gran preocupación en cada palabra – ¿Ella esta con el otro tipo?, ¿El agresivo? Por favor no permitas que le haga nada – Suplicó con los ojos ardiendo.

– No, no, no –Intentó tranquilizarla – No tienes por qué preocuparte, una persona que yo sé que no le hará nada malo esta con ella, te lo aseguro, tu amiga esta bien – Mencionó con su mano apretando suavemente la de ella.

– ¿Estas seguro?, ¿Él que esta con ella es como tú?

La pregunta calló de golpe en el rubio, ¿Cómo él? – Ehh, bueno es un amigo mío, y te aseguro que yo sé que cuidará bien de ella.

– Tú eres diferente a el otro hombre, ¿Por qué?, eres diferente a como yo imaginé deberías de ser. De verdad que no entiendo nada.

"Ni yo" pensó el ojiazul, ni siquiera el comprendía porque esas cosas pasaban, y justamente a ellos. Lo único que tenía bien claro era que si era que debía sacarla de esa horrible pesadilla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D ¿Tanto para un relleno? D:<strong>

**Si lo sé, están en todo su derecho de reclamar u.u nunca me imaginé que iba a tardar tanto en actualizar, nada en vacaciones :S pero no estuve, ya sé que ahora no sirven los pretextos pero tengo una muy buena explicación xD**

**Salí a pasar año nuevo a la playa UN DÍA! *.* y bueno deje el capítulo a medias, tenía pensado terminarlo cuando volviera y regresar a mis actualizaciones semanales, pero por ser tan buena niña C: me quedé un poquitín más, como unas tres semanitas hahaha, regrese hace como una semana y fue a preparar todo, YA ES ENERO! Asdfghdfgsadgas! Y eso pasó u.u tuve las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y me atrase en TODO! D: Y luego tuve problemas con mi cuenta, no me dejaba subir nada D: Moría x.x  
><strong>

**Pero ya regrese con capítulo nuevo, cosas nuevas, misterios nuevos, y ya se descubrió quienes son los tipos malosos del fic ;) Merezco ser perdonada solo por eso hahahaha :P**

**Ya vieron, hubo interacción Mimato *.* merezco un premio por eso :B**

**Si, hice que el Takari peleará :O pero lo solucionaré, ya verán, no sé como pero lo haré xD hahahaha es broma ya sé como será la reconciliación :P**

**Cada vez se me complica escribir más los capítulos, es que son tantas cosas las que se deben de aclarar :S que hasta yo me hago bolas, pero todo lo tengo bajo control así que no cunda el pánico ;D**

**Sora y Mimi pasan su primera noche secuestradas, y como ya lo dije con el Mimato, pero sucede con ambas parejas, ya hay más interacción, secuestrador-secuestrada *.* Y Mimi ya notó que quien esta a cargo de ella no es precisamente lo que se le puede llamar un maloso D: **

**Y bueno aún no diré cuando descubrirán y verán los rostros de sus secuestradores, les arruinó las sorpresas, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que cuando ya sepan quienes son, se sabrá que pasó con el embarazo de Sora D: Yo ya quiero llegar a esa parte, será bien intensa =S**

**Por falta de tiempo me debatí, ¿Contestar reviews o subir capítulo? Y me fui por la opción que estoy segura les gusta más :) así que perdónenme pero para la próxima si se los contesto, ahora el tiempo me tiene frita :S Ya saben yo leo cada uno de sus RRs, con mucha atención, ya saben los adoro :D **

**Yuri, Caro, Gravi, Dani, Shio, Spy, Leeeen, Roww, Tefy, Anie, Naty.**

**Muchas gracias, hay ciertas personitas que se perdieron esta vez, den señales de vida! xD Y nuevos lectores :´D que lindos, aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en leer mi fic y dejarme su opinión. Muchas Gracias!**

**También a ti lector que aunque no me dejes Review, te tomas el tiempo de leerme :´)**

**Y oh, subí un nuevo OS, si otro regalo de cumpleaños xD amo hacer fics así :´D regalos bonitos :P**

**La luz de una estrella, ya casi esta listo :D para nuevo cap.**

**Los quiero! Por cierto tarde D: pero que tengan un bonito 2012 =D**


	8. Primer noche

**Ya no tarde tanto *.* adfasdgasdfasdfasdfasdf! Y ya vamos avanzando ;)**

**Disfruten el capítulo :) Ya saben Digimon ****NO**** me pertenece, pero algún día cuando sea rica y millonaria *.* -.- las cosas cambiarán xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu amor.<strong>

**Capítulo 8: Primer noche.**

* * *

><p>– ¿Cody? – Tanto Izzy como Kari se sorprendieron de ver aparecer a ese chico, era una sensación extraña, ¿Un deja vú? Quizá…<p>

– Lo siento el tratamiento de ayer me dejó alg… – Se interrumpió a si mismo al notar a las personas que se encontraban sentados en la sala – Kari, Izzy – Murmuró para luego sonreír – A pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

– ¿Qué… nos vimos? – Preguntó totalmente desconcertado el pelirrojo, observó mejor al chico de pies a cabeza, un poco bajó, castaño al igual que sus ojos, y un extraño corte de cabello, torció los labios, era obvio que no lo recordaba aunque pareciera que él chico a ellos si.

La castaña se levantó – Vaya, no creí que nos volviéramos a ver – Se acercó lentamente al pequeño castaño – Cuanto has crecido – La nostalgia la invadió de un momento a otro, fue tan grande y tan fuerte el sentimiento que la invadió, que quitó su mano incluso antes de poder tocar el cabello del chico como ella quería.

– ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Cody, ella simplemente asintió torpemente con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa, por dentro, muy en su interior lo sintió, no sabía exactamente que era, pero algo especial sin duda.

El pelirrojo al ver el rápido cambio de semblante de la castaña se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella – ¿Todo bien? – De nuevo ella sonrió después de parpadear rápidamente para volver a centrarse en el momento y dejar de divagar en el pasado.

– Si todo bien – Notó también como su tono de voz cambió, era bastante extraño, como el simple hecho de ver a una persona le había provocado ese efecto – ¿Recuerdas a Cody? – Cambió el tema – Tal vez al igual que con Davis, lo llegaste a ver solo algunas ocasiones – Suspiró recordando un poco sobre su niñez – Cuando hacíamos trabajos juntos, siempre veía a Cody, era como el hermanito menor de Davis.

– Y aún sigue siendo así – Aportó el menor – Pero díganme, esto es una gran sorpresa, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Sonrió, era toda la verdad, le alegraba ver a personas que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver, pero la sorpresa aún así era enorme, nunca se lo imaginó.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si contestaría el otro o era mejor contestar, además de que la respuesta sería difícil. Muy difícil.

– Creo que – Rompió el moreno el silencio – Podríamos sentarnos para – Indicó con sus manos el lugar de los sofás, donde únicamente se encontraba la madre de Davis, los demás asintieron acercándose de nuevo a sus antiguos asientos.

El pelirrojo junto sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas una vez que estuvó sentado – Bueno – Se aclaró la garganta – Hablábamos sobre lo sucedido con Sora y Mimi – Cody asintió – Queremos investigar por nuestra cuenta –Bajó la mirada, era algo difícil de explicar a un chico de diecisiete años.

– Creemos que mi hermano y Matt tienen algo que ver – Continuó Kari, imitando también a Izzy bajó su mirada, esperaba que él fuera quien continuará, ella no podía, ya no, el mismo sentimiento, lo maldijó internamente, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Conociendo a Cody, sabía que tendría la misma duda que surgió en su madre y en él mismo – Al igual que nuestros hermanos – Finalizó el moreno.

– ¿Qué? – Se exaltó el menor – No puede ser – Tartamudeo, era muy complicado creer algo así, eso no era posible, o quería pensar que así lo era.

– _¿Shiro? – El pequeño castaño se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba bastante ensimismado mirando a través de la ventana, tenía curiosidad y muchas preguntas que hacer, su hermano en esos días llevaba comportándose bastante extraño, al punto en que su madre tenía algunas peleas con él, ya fuera porque llegaba bastante tarde a casa o incluso a veces no llegaba a dormir, eso le parecía extraño._

– _¿Shiro? – Volvió a insistir luego de que pareciera no lo escuchara._

– _Mmh – miró a su hermano y sonrió – ¿Qué pasa Cody?_

– _¿A mí? – Rió – Últimamente has estado bastante extraño._

_La mirada del mayor cambió drásticamente, algo malo sucedía con su hermano y él quería ayudarlo – No te preocupes no sucede nada – Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del menor – Cody escúchame – Pidió – Eres un chico bastante inteligente y fuerte – El menor frunció el ceño extrañado – Nosotros debemos cuidar a mamá pase lo que pase, estoy seguro lo haremos bien, pero – Suspiró – Pase lo que pase, debes seguir adelante, hazlo por ti y por mamá._

– _¿Shiro, por qué me estas diciendo esto?_

_Sonrió, su hermano no era tonto, pero con tan solo trece años era difícil comprender sus palabras, faltaba un poco para que lo hiciera – Se que podrás hacerlo, confió en ti – Se acercó a la puerta para salir de la sala – Por cierto – Se detuvó y volteó atrás para mirarlo – Te amo hermano._

– ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo? – Preguntó saliendo por completo de su recuerdo.

– Investigando – Contestó confiado el pelirrojo, esa era la única forma de saberlo, no servía de nada que se quedaran de brazos cruzados, además siempre se repetía que no perdería la esperanza tan rápido, no lo haría.

– Genial – Saltó el castaño levantándose y provocando todas las miradas se posaran sobre él – Yo me uno.

Kari sonrió, aunque el sentimiento aún seguía dentro de ella, le daba gusto saber que contaba con el apoyo de más personas, y no era la única, compartió miradas con Izzy, sabían que ese era un buen comienzo, un gran comienzo.

* * *

><p>Ese intenso frío era aterrador y bastante incomodo, conforme caminaba su cuerpo se agotaba más y más, además ni siquiera sabía a donde ir, y aunque supiera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, solo se dejaba guiar por el rumbo que con sus pasos iba formando.<p>

Las plantas de sus pies ya dolían, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevará caminando, mucho de seguro, con sus manos intentaba cubrir parte de sus brazos, las rozaba constantemente en un vano intento de calentarse.

Sus ojos no daban para más, se cerraban solo de a poco, un sordo sonido la hizo detenerse, ¿Acaso eso había sido…? Sacudió su cabeza, era imposible. Volvió a su andar.

Solo miraba paredes grises, por todos lados había paredes en una extraña forma, como si fuera un laberinto, que la llevaba al mismo lugar, de nuevo ese sonido, apresuró el paso, lo escuchaba cerca y aunque una parte de ella le pedía no se acercara, que no se involucrara, otra con una fuerza mayor la obligo a ir a ese lugar que la _llamaba._

Sentía su respiración bastante agitada, le dolía la garganta y se le dificultaba mucho el respirar, que de un momento a otro se mareó. Volvió a estabilizarse y siguió a paso acelerado, el sonido se notaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Levantó con sus manos el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, ni siquiera lo había notado, y no le importó, siguió adelante.

Allí estaba, frente a ese sonido, el llanto de un bebe recién nacido es muy conocido y fácil de identificar hasta para ella, por lo que se dio cuenta.

No podía ser, de un momento a otro, en cuanto se comenzó a acercar al bulto en el suelo, el pequeño dejó de llorar, se detuvo mirando fijamente y con suma atención el bulto que yacía en el suelo, ni siquiera se movía ni un poco.

Se lamió los labios y dándose valor se acercó de nuevo, sus pasos eran notablemente torpes por lo cual lo hacía lentamente. Al llegar a su lado se hincó frente al bulto, no parecía ser nada, sin movimiento o señal alguna de vida.

Acercó su mano temblorosa, tocó suavemente la cobijita que envolvía ese pequeño bultito, se encontraba caliente. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, lo fue levantando de a poco, un embriagante olor a colonia de bebe la embargó por completo.

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de ese hermoso olor. Los abrió y levantó por completo la azul cobijita, no había notado el color, pero le daba igual. Lo hizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico incrustado el ellos, se quisó alejar y calló sentada hacia atrás, ese niño, ese hermoso bebe no tenía pulso, y se encontraba frío, muy frío.

Su garganta comenzó a arder mucho más, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por toda su cara, podía sentirlas a la perfección.

Bajó la mirada, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que en ese momento vestía, no llevaba zapatos, pero ese… Ese era un largo y hermoso vestido blanco, que se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza, apretó los puños.

Ese, ese era un vestido de novia, levantó la mirada para mirar al frente, el bebe aún seguía allí, intentó incorporarse, hincada no dejaba de verlo. Otro sonido la obligó a mirar a su alrededor, de reojo notó como ya no se encontraba sola, se pusó se pie y volteó por completo para observar mejor a la otra persona.

– Tai – Murmuro, se sentía mareada, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, de un momento a otro se encontraba ya en otro lugar, una habitación completamente blanca, un sentimiento fuerte de nostalgia la invadió, no sabía porque.

Miró fijamente al moreno, era imposible, parecía, triste.

El bebe se encontraba detrás del chico, totalmente fuera de su vista, quizá y ni siquiera había notado que se encontraba allí. Ella quería hacer algo, decirle sobre el bebe, pero no pero no podía hablar.

No supo de donde pero otra persona apareció, miró desesperada el lugar por donde había entrado, no había nada, ni una puerta, nada.

Ese hombre se acercó al moreno posando su mano sobre su hombro. Ese hombre no era cualquiera, era Fujio, el novio de su mejor amiga.

Unos segundos después apareció otra persona, no se molestó en buscar por donde había entrado. Ese chico se acercó, se pusó delante de Tai y la levantó la cabeza – Yue – Dijó con sorpresa.

La imagen de Tai y Fujio comenzó a alejarse al igual que con el bebe, y seguían sin notarlo, un poco lejos pudo distinguir, Fujio volteaba atrás y miraba al niño, volvía su vista hacia delante y sonreía, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Todo hasta que los perdió de vista. Miró a Yue, se encontraba vestido de un elegante traje negro. De nuevo un bebe llorando, el sonido aumentaba cada vez más.

Se encontró de pronto en una habitación de hospital, aún con su vestido puesto. Yue a su lado no decía nada. Se acercó a la cuna donde había un bebe, lo podía ver, era prematuro sin duda, lo distinguió por su tamaño, al verlo directamente a la cara tuvó que cubrir su boca con ambas manos, era el mismo bebe que hace unos momentos.

Y ese bebe llevaba algo en la muñeca que lo distinguía, lo reconocía. Era su hijo. Sin vida. Y todo comenzó a desvanecerse.

– Sora – sentía como la movían intensamente – Sora tranquila – Escuchaba, esa voz – Tranquilízate por favor – Comenzó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, sentir como ese chico la abrazaba, le acariciaba la espalda, jugaba con su cabello, era imposible aguantar – Tranquila, fue una pesadilla, solo un mal sueño – Lloraba, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, agradecía al chico su acto, ayudaba a tranquilizarla y darse cuenta que ese había otro sueño.

El por su parte, se encontraba preocupado y mucho. Escuchó ciertos gemidos y quejas entre sueños que lo hicieron despertar, encendió la luz y la vió demasiado intranquila, no dejaba de moverse, su respiración era bastante agitada, y su expresión le decía que algo horrible veía dentro de sus sueños.

Se acercó a ella y en cuanto quisó tocarla ella lo pronunció, lo dijó, de una manera dolorosa, el _"Tai"_ que había salido de sus labios no era un Tai cualquiera, estaba teniendo pesadillas con él.

No dejaba de abrazarla, ¿Qué habría visto entre sueños?, sin duda una completa pesadilla en la cual él se encontraba involucrado.

Notó como ya entre sus brazos, se le veía más tranquila, miró su rostro, le dolía, las ganas de quitarle el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos eran enormes, pero el miedo a que lo descubriera era aún mayor.

Sin soltarla, acercó una de sus manos al rostro de la pelirroja, deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas intentando borrar los visibles rastros de dolor que brotaban de sus ojos.

La miró fijamente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al igual que su nariz que se encontraba de un leve color rojizo también. Era todo lo que podía apreciar, anhelaba con su alma poder verla a los ojos, verlos y como lo hizo en el pasado, volverse a maravillar con ellos.

¿Cuánto tardaría en poder mirarla como antes? No sabía si podría sacarla, pero si lo hacía, ¿Tendría que decirle quién es?, ¿O se quedaría en una incógnita el paradero del secuestro de la pelirroja? No lo sabía, estaba asustado, lo admitía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que daría su vida por la de ella.

Sora simplemente se dejó hacer, los fuertes brazos del chico, los sentía tan cálidos, esa calidez que la invadía cada que ese chico se encontraba con ella en ese momento aumentó considerablemente. Era extraño, ¿Cómo podía dejar que ese chico se le acercará siquiera cuando era su secuestrador? Comenzaba a creer que era cierto lo que sucedía en las novelas que se veían por televisión, los secuestrados se encariñaban con sus secuestradores.

Pero ella, nunca lo imaginó y no quería hacerlo. Ella quería salir de allí, pero, el sentimiento que ese chico le transmitía, la embriagaba, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se recargó por completo en él, mientras seguía acariciando su espalda, la molestia de estar hincado comenzó, pero importándole poco siguió consolándola, ya se encontraba más tranquila, le agradaba tenerla así, para él, solo para él. Pero había una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si ella supiera quién es él?

* * *

><p>Llevaba ya un rato despierta, simplemente recargada en quien sabe que, se sentía cómoda, el único detalle era el que comenzaba a molestarla – Oye – Llamó tímidamente, le daba un poco de pena hablar – ¿Estas aquí? – Preguntó, esperaba que el chico se encontrara allí con ella, necesitaba pedirle un favor.<p>

– Si, aquí estoy – Respondió el rubio, la miró extrañado, llevaba todo lo que iba de la mañana allí con ella, preguntándose si ya habría despertado, veía que la castaña aún seguía siendo un poco floja para despertar, lo que le dio un poco de gracia.

– Necesito – Mordió su labio inferior, seguramente ya se encontraba roja de la cara, al menos no tenía por qué verlo a los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan penosa? – Necesito ir al baño.

El rubio cerró los ojos, ese era un detalle que no había tomado en cuenta, tendría que improvisar –Bueno pues te llevaré el baño – Respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo. La verdad era que no sabía como haría eso, sería todo un reto, tendría que desatarla y ella probablemente se quitaría el pañuelo, ¿Y si trataba de escapar?, ¿Si lo veía?, ¿Si era una trampa?

Se acercó a ella y la desató de los pies, la ayudó a levantarse de la cama, y salieron de la habitación. Allí en el sótano también había un baño, pero seguramente se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, no tendría de otra, no la podía llevar a algún baño arriba, corría más peligro. Abrió la puerta, encendió el foco, se sorprendió de ver que funcionaba, y no solo eso, el baño estaba impecable.

– Bueno – Lo pensó rápidamente, la desató de las manos – Confío en ti – Le dijó antes de que introdujera a la castaña dentro del baño, lo cerró y se recargó en la pared de a lado.

Mimi una vez adentro, no sabía que hacer, no veía nada – Quítate el pañuelo, así no verás nada –Lo escuchó decir, le costó un poco de trabajo desatar el nudo, se lo quitó, talló sus ojos, veía un poco borroso.

Parpadeó un poco para tratar de estabilizar su vista, una vez mejor observó el baño, era bonito, demasiado para un lugar donde te tenían secuestrado. Ella imaginaba un lugar en horribles condiciones, con apariencia tétrica, sin luz y con puertas de madera perforada, además de un insoportable olor, las ratas y cucarachas corriendo por doquier, pero no.

En lugar de todo eso se encontraba con un baño blanquísimo, claro la puerta era de madera, pero de madera fina, el piso y las paredes con azulejos, la taza era bonita, vió un espejo, sonrió.

Se acercó a el y vió sus condiciones, sin duda quien se encontraba terriblemente horrible era ella.

Arregló su cabello con ayuda de un cepillo que allí se encontraba, no lo hubiera usado de no ser porque tenía la apariencia de ser nuevo, incluso aún cargaba con la etiqueta.

Había algunas cremas, la marca que ella usaba se encontraba allí, la tomó y ayudo a limpiar un poco su cara, quitó toda marca que pudiera tener, el rímel corrido, las sombras.

Se volvió a mirar, mojó sus manos con agua y después las pasó por su cabello, era ridículo que hiciera eso en un momento así, pero por algo extraño se sentía en casa. Recordó por que estaba allí.

El chico que la esperaba afuera la tenía encerrada y bajó custodia, pero estaba segura que no había sido quien la había secuestrado, ese chico era bueno y muy lindo con ella, la quería ayudar, estaba segura.

Ella también le ayudaría a él, además como ya se lo había repetido, era mejor caerle bien a su secuestrador, mucho mejor tenerlo de tu lado.

El rubio miraba la puerta, golpeaba su pie contra el suelo constantemente, ¿Cómo haría cuando saliera? Le daba miedo saliera atacándolo, él no podría hacerle nada.

Escuchó la manilla de la puerta y se pusó alerta, la puerta se abrió más nadie salió. Se acercó, la chica se encontraba de espaldas, traía el pañuelo ya colocado en los ojos – Deberías apretarlo, mis nudos nunca duran nada, jamás aprendí a atarlos correctamente – La escuchó reír.

De nuevo punzadas en su pecho, era un castigo tenerle que hacer eso, ajustó y ató bien el nudo, en cuanto lo hizó la castaña se giró hacia él y extendió sus manos, Matt amarró la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó cuando la dirigía de nuevo a la habitación.

Ella sonrió – Si, un poco – Respondió luego de unos momentos, escuchó una puerta abrirse, sintió la cama y subió, acomodó sus piernas para facilitarle el amarre en ellas.

– Ya no te ataré de piernas.

Se sorprendió de lo dicho por el chico, de verdad que ella no se esperaba algo como eso, quería preguntarle por qué pero le dio miedo, que tal que el chico se arrepintiera y la atara, se sentía bien tener un poco más de libertad, podía moverse un poco mejor.

– ¿No puedo saber como te llamas? – Preguntó luego de unos minutos que se mantuvieron en silencio.

Perfecto, ¿Por qué Mimi preguntaba cosas que eran tan difíciles de responder?, sabía las respuestas si, pero no como decírselo a ella precisamente – Por ahora es mejor que no – Fue su simple y corta respuesta, se alegró de haber encontrado "improvisando" una forma rápida de responderle.

– ¿Lo sabré? – Volvió a preguntar, tenía muchas ganas de conocer el rostro de el chico, sabía que podía ser peligroso, y aunque su yo paranoico le decía que dejara de hacerle todo ese tipo de preguntas, aun así se sentía intrigada, esa confianza que el chico le infundía era increíblemente alta.

Como ya había escuchado muchas otras veces, "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" en ese momento y reflexionándolo bien, lo estaba haciendo al revés, nunca se imagino que alguien que te secuestrara te fuera a tratar tan bien, nunca. Tratarte incluso mejor que otras personas, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió de pronto.

– Quizá… si – Escuchó como el chico le respondió, su mente se quedó pensando en como sería ese chico, sabía que no la dejaría verlo, porque, en caso de que ella saliera, podía dar la descripción de su rostro y lo atraparían, pero esperaba poder hacerlo, no diría nada con tal de verlo, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que debía verlo.

Matt la observó, se encontraba callada, seguramente pensando, ¿En qué? No tenía idea, en todo quizá, o también en nada.

Se sentía extraño tenerla allí con él, a su lado, los sentimientos tal y como se lo prometió, no habían cambiado, y estaba seguro jamás cambiarían, siempre la iba a amar, así no estuviera a su lado. Pero en ese momento era diferente, las circunstancias lo obligaban a tenerla con él, realmente era una alegría inmensa la que sentía de tenerla cerca, tocarla, hablarle y que ella le hablara.

Pero por sobre todo, prefería el verla feliz, y si eso implicaba que no estuviera con él lo aceptaba. Lamentablemente sabía que esa ya no era decisión suya, el único problema.

Pero por todo lo demás agradecía que estuviera allí, algo debía aceptar, a _ellos_ se los agradecía, más no se los diría, eso en parte, porque también se merecían una golpiza por todo lo que hicieron. Le habían dado la oportunidad de volverla a ver, poder hablar con ella, saber que estaba bien, aunque ella no se imaginara quien era el en verdad.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ¿Cómo la sacaría de allí?, quizá haciendo un trato con _ellos._ Sacudió su cabeza, no, no confiaba en _ellos_, habían rotó ya su primer trato, no arriesgaría de nuevo.

Pero sacarla sin su consentimiento era igual o incluso peor.

De solo imaginarse lo que esos locos les harían, le harían a ella, a Mimi, le daba miedo. No quería que les pasara nada, su familia también estaba involucrada, sus amigos, nunca se perdonaría si algo les ocurriera por su culpa.

Necesitaba hablar con Tai, una plática pesada y bastante seria, debían comenzar a pensar que era lo que iban a hacer.

Observó de nuevo a Mimi, aún seguía callado, al igual que él. No podía tenerle encerrada por siempre, y no lo haría.

Además comenzaba a pensar que sería imposible que ella no se enterara que su secuestrador era él.

* * *

><p>Bostezó lentamente, se sentía algo cansado ya que recién comenzaba a despertar. Era extraño, comenzó a recordar que se había quedado en la oficina de Susumo a dormir, pero, definitivamente no se sentía en una oficina.<p>

Se reincorporó de a poco, talló su ojo con ayuda de su mano y miró a su alrededor, primero que estaba haciendo algo de frío y quizá no lo había sentido por la ¿Cobija? Que se encontraba sobre él.

Del otro lado donde se encontraba había alguien, fijó su vista, al igual que él se encontraba sentada en una silla y recargaba su cabeza contra el escritorio de Susumo – ¿Kari? – ¿Qué demonios hacía Kari allí?

Miró la cobija, sabía que no había aparecido por arte de magia, sin poder evitarlo sonrió, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí la castaña?

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella, no quería despertarla, observó un paquete de galletas abiertas y un vaso de café a su lado, seguramente eso había sido su cena o su desayuno, no estaba seguro.

Se agachó a la altura del rostro de Kari, pasó un mechón que caía por su cara detrás de su oreja, acarició tiernamente su mejilla, la castaña estaba allí por un motivo totalmente desconocido para él, lo había cobijado y acomodado para que durmiera mejor, conociéndola, lo hizó para no despertarlo, tal y como el hacía en ese momento.

Se sintió egoísta, a pesar de los problemas ella jamás lo dejaba solo, jamás. Fue y se quedó, por la razón que haya sido allí estaba, con él, a su lado. ¿Y él que hacía cuando algo ocurría? Dejarla sola.

Alejó su mano con rapidez, la culpa comenzaba a invadirlo por completo haciéndolo sentir miserable, ella solo quería su ayuda, su apoyo, porque confiaba en él, porque sabía que podía confiar en él y que estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Cumpliendo la promesa que desde niños habían hecho.

Suspiró, se acercó lentamente y la besó, la sintió removerse y se alejó un poco de ella, se hincó recargándose sobre sus rodillas, la vió bostezar – ¿Desde a que hora estas aquí? – Le preguntó aun en la misma posición.

– TK – Se exaltó demasiado de verlo allí, sin duda la había asustado, no recordaba que se había quedado allí, era obvio, ella nunca dormía en la oficina de su madre.

– Perdón si te asuste.

La castaña sonrió – No te preocupes, es solo que no recordaba que me quede aquí anoche – Dijó restregando sus manos en ambos ojos.

El rubio frunció el ceño – ¿Pasaste aquí la noche? – La observó asentir torpemente – Pero, ¿Por qué? – Aunque era posible que ya supiera cual era la respuesta, quería escucharla, quizá sería agradable.

Kari lo miró y torció los labios – Ayer Izzy y yo – Suspiró – Bueno salimos a… fuimos con un viejo amigo – No quería darle detalles y que el ojiazul se molestará – Mamá me llamó y me pidió que recogiera algunas cosas que olvidó aquí, vine y bueno te ví…

– Debías de haber regresado, Susumo debe estar preocupada – Expresó levantando su cabeza para mirar mejor a la castaña.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Anoche cuando llegué y te ví, le llamé, le dije que hoy le llevaría lo que me pidió, que me quedaría aquí, contigo – Bajó la mirada al terminar de hablar.

Tonto, un verdadero tonto, ella siempre veía por él hasta por encima de ella misma, claro así era Kari. Y ya tarde tuvo que darse cuenta – Kari yo…

– TK lo lamento – Levantó la mirada sorprendido – Por favor yo… No quiero seguir así – Suspiró – Odio que peleemos, no soporto estar así contigo – Las palabras salían torpemente de sus labios, se notaba la desesperación en cada palabra – De verdad por favor, no volveré a pedirte algo así, yo quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo, pero no te obligaré si tú no quieres, pero…

– Kari, Kari, Kari – Llamó tomándola y sacudiéndola por los hombros, de verdad, se sentía miserable – No me digas eso, no tengo nada que disculparte – Levantó su mentón con delicadeza – Al contrario, perdóname, fui un estúpido y sigo siendo un completo estúpido – Tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas formando – Yo tampoco soporto estar peleado contigo, no aguanto estar así – Buscó su mirada que se había desviado – Perdóname por favor, yo quiero ayudarte, voy a ayudarte – Aclaró – Te lo prometí, estaré contigo siempre, pase lo que pase.

– Si tu no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo – Le recordó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y apretó más el agarre entre sus manos – Quiero hacerlo, por ti, y únicamente por ti – Sonrió – Pero primero – Bajó levemente su mirada para después volverla a mirar directamente a los ojos – ¿Me perdonas?

Ella negó con la cabeza, TK sintió de repente una pequeña punzada por todo su cuerpo, eso a lo que él llamaba, miedo – No tienes por qué disculparte – Dijó casi inmediatamente – Te entiendo, y te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi – Sinceró.

Sonrió casi involuntariamente, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo – Haría cualquier cosa por ti, perdón si te demostré lo contrario, pero – Pausó brevemente, le costaba trabajo hablar de eso – Lo que sucedió con mi hermano, me deje cegar y lo siento, lo cobre contigo y no debí, jamás.

La castaña sonrió y fue ella quien levantó más las manos y apretó aun más el agarre que se estaba desvaneciendo – No importa, supongo que ahora tendré que contártelo todo – Rió.

El rubio rodó los ojos – Al menos me confirmas que tu salida de ayer con Izzy no fue una cita para remplazarme.

– No estés tan seguro – Bromeó siguiéndole el juego.

La soltó de las manos fingiendo indignación – Así que ya me engañas – Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarla.

– Debía encontrar un sustituto rápido.

– Pues ahora ya no lo busques – Se acercó y le proporcionó un suave beso – Ya no lo necesitas.

– Jamás lo necesite – Murmuró ella sobre sus labios.

– Y jamás lo necesitarás – Finalizó el rubio, aun sobre el suelo, hincado, igual no se separaba de ella, le alegraba volver a estar bien, claro eso les sucedía a los dos.

Lo curioso para ambos, era que siempre que se peleaban terminaran bromeando entre ellos, siempre sin excepción, casualidad quizá.

* * *

><p>La mañana sin duda había pasado bastante rápido, y eso era lo peor, después de haberle llevado el desayuno a Mimi no habían hablado nada más, solo habían compartido el <em>"Gracias, de nada".<em>

Era algo bastante extraño conocía a la perfección a la castaña, y el estar callada no era algo nada usual en ella, claro podía considerarlo por el hecho de donde se encontraba, pero el día anterior y justamente esa mañana habían tenido algo muy parecido a una conversación.

¿Cómo podía saber si se encontraba dormida o estaba despierta? No se movía, pero igual eso no significaba que estaba dormida, solo podía notar su acompasada respiración, y solo eso.

– Mimi – Llamó en un intento de descifrarlo.

– Dime – Le respondió levantando la cabeza de frente, no sabía en donde se encontraba el chico, por ello consideraba mejor simplemente hacer como si mirara al frente.

El por su parte se sorprendió de que la castaña se encontrara despierta – Vaya te comportas demasiado amable conmigo – Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho, la verdad no se dio cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había dicho. Pero era verdad, le sorprendía, considerando que justamente él la tenía allí encerrada.

– Bueno – Comenzó ella – Tú eres amable conmigo, supongo que yo también debo serlo.

Se quedó pensando, sonrió moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, Mimi nunca cambiaría, solo seguía confirmándolo.

– Oye – Lo llamó – De verdad, quisiera saber porque me tienen aquí, no le diré a nadie – Sonrió.

Negó con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no podía verlo – No lo sé – Fue su simple respuesta. Volvió a pensar en los posibles motivos, sus _amigos_ no eran tan buenos amigos como por haberlo hecho solo porque tanto Tai como el las extrañaban, algún motivo en especial debían de tener, ¿Pero cuál?

– No entiendo como es que no lo sabes – La escuchó decir – ¿Qué harán conmigo?, ¿Y mi amiga?, Sora, oh por Dios – Se exaltó de un momento a otro – Puedo verla, bueno hablar con ella –Corrigió – Por favor – Pidió, se había olvidado por completo de la pelirroja, tanto pensar en como saldría de allí había mantenido su mente ocupada, y le preocupaba el como podría estar.

– Debo preguntarle a mi amigo – Se explicó, no sabía que contestar precisamente al pedido de la castaña, desde el día anterior que no había visto al moreno.

– Por favor, déjenme aunque sea saber como esta, lo necesito, estoy preocupada – Sinceró – Mi amiga no puede estar sola, mucho menos encerrada no le hace nada bien.

La expresión que logró apreciar en su rostro realmente le preocupó, se dio cuenta que Mimi hablaba bastante en serio – ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Preguntó interesado, si algo malo estaba pasando era mejor que lo supiera, a él también le preocupaba Sora y más por la manera en que la castaña se pusó en ese momento.

El silencio y que la castaña bajara la cabeza le confirmó que algo malo sucedía – Por favor – Volvió a insistir.

Si, ya estaba preocupado, ella no fingía, algo malo le sucedía a la pelirroja – Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Mimi escuchó de nuevo la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse, igual que siempre cuando el chico salía, comenzó a jugar con sus piernas, estaba preocupada y mucho, recordaba las pesadillas de su amiga, le preocupaba que estando bajo esas condiciones volviera a caer en la depresión. Lo peor era que allí no contaban con especialistas ni con amigos que la sacaran adelante.

Matt se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraba Sora, seguramente Tai también estaba allí adentro, no creía que hubiera dejado a la pelirroja encerrada para irse a dormir a su habitación, si había sido así realmente lo golpearía.

No tocó, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver la escena que se presentaba frente a él.

Observó como el moreno le hizó una seña con su dedo índice que guardara silencio, el rubio se adentró cuidadosamente, observó mejor a la pelirroja acurrucada en los brazos de su amigo, pero, ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué sucedió? – El murmuro apenas y se escuchó, pero el moreno alcanzó a leer sus labios a la perfección.

Volvió a mirar sus brazos donde la pelirroja dormía ya un poco más tranquila que como la había visto por la mañana al despertar, miró al rubio – Nos vemos en un rato.

El ojiazul sonrió asintió y se acercó a la puerta, giró, levantó su pulgar hacia su amigo y salía de la habitación.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que había sucedido, pero le daba gustó que Tai pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de Sora, le hacía falta.

Antes de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba Mimi lo comprendió, no entendía aún mucho, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que algo malo sucedía, esperaba pudiera enterarse rápido, comenzaba a preocuparse.

Entró y en seguida notó como la castaña levantaba la cabeza – ¿Si puedo? – Sonrió con ternura.

El rubio suspiró – Ahora esta dormida – Pudo notar como su respuesta no fue nada creíble e intentó arreglarlo – Es extraño ya es muy tarde – Miró el reloj en su móvil – Las cuatro de la tarde, ¿Tu amiga duerme a estas horas?

– No – Contestó de inmediato, la preocupación aumentó, esas pesadillas debieron haber seguido – No puede ser – Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás.

– No te preocupes – Le dijó – Mi amigo la cuidará muy bien, te lo aseguro – Y podía prometérselo, pensó.

– Esta bien – No le quedaba de otra que resignarse, tal vez más tarde pudiera verla – ¿Cuántos años tienes? – De verdad, no comprendía como era que hacia ese tipo de preguntas, pero odiaba estar en silencio y más con una persona con la que estaría obligatoriamente no sabía cuanto tiempo.

– Ehh… – Lo pensó rápidamente, decirle la verdad respecto a eso no tenía nada de malo, no corría ningún riesgo – veintiuno.

– Ah – Respondió, era un año mayor que ella, igual que _él._

– ¿Y tú? – Para él era tonto preguntarlo, ya lo sabía, pero debía aparentar hacia ella que no – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Veinte – Respondió.

– Veo que somos de la edad – Comentó luego de unos segundos.

Ella asintió – La verdad promediaba tu edad entre los veinte y los veinticinco.

Frunció en ceño sonriendo curioso – ¿De verdad?

– Si – Y no mentía, sabía que ese chico era joven, más o menos de su edad, algo se lo decía, era una de las cosas que con facilidad podía adivinar.

– Oye, dime ¿A qué te dedicas? – Estaba bastante interesado en saber un poco más de su vida en esos cuatro años.

Sin dudarlo contestó – Soy modelo, con Sora y otras amigas – Agregó – ¿No lo sabías? – Abrió su boca levemente al notar como había sonado eso – Perdón, no lo dije por eso, pero creí que ya lo sabrías, digo estoy aquí…

– Si entiendo – Le causó gracia – Y si, algo había escuchado – Mintió, si supiera que sabía mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, los interrumpió un sonido proveniente de fuera, Matt miró hacia la puerta.

– No te vayas – Pidió, el rubio se sorprendió – Me da miedo que alguien más venga.

Sin duda, había sido de los mejores comentarios que podía recibir, señal que comenzaba a tomarle confianza – No te preocupes, no tardaré y nadie entrara aquí más que yo – No quisó acercarse más a ella, solo salió.

* * *

><p>– Pero Izzy ¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?, si los expertos en esto no pudieron saber nada más.<p>

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera segura, infundiendo esa seguridad en los demás – Como se lo dije a Kari – La miró a lo que esta asintió – Los policías y expertos en el tema no los conocían como los conocíamos nosotros.

– Sus amigos y familia –Continuó Kari mientras enlazaba sus dedos con el rubio.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el acto de sus amigos – Me alegra mucho que te unas TK, necesitamos ayuda – Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos – Oigan ¿Han visto a Yue y Fujio? – Preguntó extrañado, tenía varios días que no los veía ni sabía absolutamente nada de ellos.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, fue el rubio quien asintió – Ayer me encontré con Fujio, pero no me dijó nada que nos pudiera ser de ayuda – Se encogió de hombros.

– Mi mamá me dijó que Yue no deja de llamarle y preguntarle si sabe algo, al parecer él también esta buscando por su cuenta – Recordó la castaña, realmente le parecía extraño no saber nada de Fujio, pero en fin, no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, quizá él también lo hacía por su lado.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo – Interrumpió TK – Debó ir con mi mamá, le debo una disculpa – Suspiró recordando lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

– Vayan, no se preocupen, nos vemos por la noche para organizarnos, lo mejor es comenzar mañana, debó ver como van las cosas con Susumo y los demás.

La castaña y el ojiazul asintieron a la proposición del pelirrojo – Las ocho, ¿Te parece bien? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Perfecto – Respondió – Nos vemos – Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su coche, quería darles su espacio a los otros dos, lo necesitaban.

– ¿Nos vamos? – La castaña asintió y comenzaron a andar hacia el auto del rubio.

– ¿Así que lo harán por su propia cuenta? – Una voz se dejó escuchar cuando los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos – Gracias por la advertencia –Salió detrás de el enorme enredo de arbustos – Esto les gustará – Sacó un móvil por el cual avisaría de su más reciente información.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y así quedó ;D<strong>

**Hola :D primero aviso que tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas D; una se actualiza "La luz de una estrella" y otra "Secuestrando tu amor" ;) y así para no tardar, debo poner orden DDD:**

**¿Se notó que no tuve imaginación para el título? :/**

**Hahaha bueno merezco un premio, las cosas bonitas ya comenzaron *.* ASDFASDFASDFASDFAFASDF! :´D**

**Les estoy dando porciones enormes de Taiora, Mimato y Takari! ¿Se fijaron? Ya los reconcilie :´D Aunque las cosas al final entre TK y Kari se vieron medio cursis y melosas, pero era necesario D: xDDD Además ellos son... tan así xD  
><strong>

**Y bueno, ya se esta dando más la confianza entre las secuestradas y sus secuestradores ;D Ven, vamos por buen camino (?) :B Su primera noche encerradas *.* No sé si eso debería alegrarme xD**

**Y ahora si, ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de quienes son los amigos malosos de Tai y Matt? NO! Pronto, pronto, ya dí muchas pistas xD**

**Oigan, una dudota, ¿Les respondí sus reviews? :/ Es que no me acuerdo xDDD Cuando respondí los de mi otro fic creo que también lo hice con estos, pero no estoy segura xD Si no lo hice me doy un zape (?)**

**Hermosos RRs sin cuenta:**

**Sorita-san: ¿De verdad amas mi fic? *.* owww felicidad :´D Pues aquí esta la conti, espero que de verdad te gusté :B Creo que si ví que lo agregaste ya xD hahaha a Tai aun le queda mucho de maldad (?) gracias por leerme :´D te mando un abrazote :D**

**Aixa chica sin cuenta T.T: Todo en una noche xD OMG! Nunca será tarde para un RR :B Me siento honrada xD cuatro de la mañana es muy tarde, o muy temprano -.- Esas dudas pronto se aclararan ;D Hahaha y no te preocupes moléstame todo lo que quieras xD, abre una cuenta :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos! :´D owww siento bien bonito leer sus reviews :´B digo, leen mi fic *.* y les gusta! *.* y ya pues xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic, doy lo mejor por ustedes dsfasgdfgsahdfhasdf!**

**Gracias también a ti que lees aunque aun no me dejes RR, anímate :DDD**

**Buuueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :´D ya me cuesta más trabajo escribirlos D; son tantas cosas u.u**

**Los quiero muchote. Nos leemos =)**

**Faty Takenouchii.**


	9. Comenzando el recorrido

**Y antes de irme de vacaciones xD les dejo el capítulo :D me prevengo, me prevengo ;)**

**Digimon NO me pertenece -.- y lo saben u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestrando tu amor.<strong>

**Capítulo 9: Comenzando el recorrido.**

* * *

><p>Se sentía bien estar así, era sumamente cómodo para ella, una tranquilidad la invadió incluso al recordar el lugar donde se encontraba,<em> él<em> aún seguía allí, con ella, y… abrazándola. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era algo bastante extraño pero estando con ese chico se sentía tan tranquila, tan segura.

No quería moverse para evitar despertarlo, porque lo más seguro era que él también lo estuviera, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era, y no le importaba, total fuera cual fuera ella tendría que seguir allí. Pero la idea no le desagradaba, tampoco era que le encantara estar allí, pero no era un infierno como se lo hubiera imaginado, sino todo lo contrario.

Si, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su mamá, a sus amigos, decirles que se encontraba bien. También tenía enormes ganas de saber porque se encontraba allí, saber cual era la intención de haberla secuestrado.

Pero si ese chico no lo sabía, ¿Quién podría decírselo?, tal vez y no podía saberlo. Pero ya comenzaban a tardarse, si querían dinero, ¿Por qué no actuaban?, ¿Dónde estaban las llamadas pidiendo rescate?

¿Cuándo regresaría a casa?

Lo sintió removerse un poco para después sentir como acariciaba su espalda – ¿Sora? – Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió – ¿Estas mejor?

Asintió bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento – Lo lamento, esto no… Perdón – Fue entonces que su sonrisa se desvaneció, no sabía que más decir.

No comprendía porque la pelirroja le pedía disculpas, no había hecho nada malo, todos tenían pesadillas, era algo normal, pero claro que jamás había sido testigo de una tan fuerte como la que ella había tenido esa noche – Esto… ¿Te pasa seguido?

Dudó un poco en contestar, pero al final asintió – Si, casi todas las noches, desde hace mucho tiempo que no he podido dormir tranquila.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Casi todas las noches? Quizá y ese hace mucho tiempo se refería a los cuatro años transcurridos luego de su partida – Pero no entiendo, debe ser algo muy fuerte lo que vives dentro de tus sueños – Esperaba poder saber algo más, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de querer saberlo.

– Es horrible – Dijó luego de unos segundos de silencio – Todo lo que veo, parece tan real – Se sentó separándose del moreno y sin darle importancia al hecho de que no traía ya ninguna cuerda en sus piernas continuó – Son recuerdos, trato de olvidar todo lo del pasado, pero estarlo recordando en sueños no ayuda en nada.

– ¿Qué sueñas? – Si, ya le había dicho que eran recuerdos, pero él quería saber que recuerdos eran esos que la atormentaban, aún recordaba como ella mencionaba su nombre, como si le doliera y lastimará hacerlo, quería saber si podía ayudarla.

La pelirroja tardó un poco en responder, la verdad estaba pensando si contárselo o no, era algo muy personal y difícil de hablar, y no era que ese chico fuera alguien de mucha confianza.

– No tienes por qué contarme si no quieres –Aclaró luego de un lapso de tiempo en que notó como el tema le parecía algo incomodo a Sora.

Suspiró –Es algo complicado para explicar, me cuesta algo de trabajo hablar sobre eso –Sinceró – No muchos saben sobre mis sueños y quienes lo saben no tienen una gran idea sobre lo que en ellos veo.

– Me imaginó.

– ¿Qué? – La escuchó preguntar, estaba claro que él no tenía ni la menor idea de que veía ella entre sueños, pero podía imaginárselo.

– La manera en que te removías dormida, tu expresión, todo me decía lo mal que lo estabas pasando – Salió de un apuro, pero lo que le decía era de verdad – Desde hace mucho que no has logrado tener una noche tranquila – Supuso.

Ella asintió – Anhelo una noche en que todas esas imágenes dejen de aparecer – Agachó la cabeza jugando con sus manos – Entre el día puedo olvidarlo, estando trabajando con mis amigos, mi familia, pero cuando me encuentro sola los recuerdos vuelven.

– Tuviste un pasado muy duro – Sin duda esa fue una completa afirmación por parte del moreno, quien no dejaba de mirar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja, los cuales le demostraban que no estaba nada tranquila.

Luego de varios segundos en que la pelirroja no dijó nada el moreno entendió que quizá era momento de dejar de hablar, ya después intentaría hablar un poco más a fondo con ella, la miró extrañado cuando de repente levantó la cabeza rápidamente – Mi amiga, us.. ustedes usaron su móvil y… ¿Dónde esta ella?

El moreno sintió como los nervios lo invadieron de repente – Tranquila, ella esta bien – Parecía que su intento por tranquilizarla no funcionó.

Apretó los ojos lo más que podía bajo ese pañuelo, lo había olvidado por completo, Mimi también estaba allí, que tonta fue, el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado llegó, lo sintió a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo – Quiero verla – Se mordió el labio inferior, si quería tener la oportunidad debía ganársela – ¿Puedo verla?

Tai logró ver la preocupación en su rostro aún pese al pañuelo que le privaba de ver sus ojos – Claro, pero espera, primero tranquilízate por favor – Le pidió posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

– Estoy preocupada, no sé con quien este ella, y ¿Si le hizo algo? Por favor déjame verla – Volvió a pedir.

En su voz se dejaba notar la angustia y eso le preocupó aún más a él – Escúchame, podrás verla, pero tranquilízate, te aseguro que ella esta muy bien y no le pasará nada.

– ¿Podrías ir a verla al menos?, ¿No podrías también vigilarla tú?

El efecto de sus palabras le sacó una sonrisa, una radiante sonrisa, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

– Quien esta con ella la cuidará como lo hago yo contigo – Le aseguró, observó mejor, parecía que ella no confiaba del todo en sus palabras y la entendía – Te lo prometo, ella esta y estará muy bien.

–Y, ¿Cuándo la podré ver? – Le urgía saber algo de Mimi, como se encontraba sobre todo, le preocupaba alguien pudiera abusar de su amiga, insultarla, golpearla, algo peor…

– Tengo que hablar con quien esta con ella.

El castaño la miró, se había quedado callada y con la cabeza baja, parecía pensativa. Sin decirle nada más se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, abrió y salió sin decirle nada.

Quería saber, profundizar más y conocer a fondo sobre su vida, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría todo de un solo tirón, debía de esforzarse. Quería saber de que manera podría ayudarla, porque estaba seguro todo lo malo que sucedía en la vida de la pelirroja era por su culpa, él jamás lo hubiera querido provocar, sabía que con lo de años atrás dejó mucho dolor, pero esa jamás fue su intención. Era eso o la vida de los que más amaba, sobretodo la pelirroja.

– _¿Y qué pasa si no aceptamos? – A Tai le sorprendió que el rubio se le adelantará a preguntar, y justamente lo mismo que él tenía en mente y listo para salir._

_Los otros dos rieron – No es a elegir – Dijó uno._

– _Díganme chicos, ¿No les gustaría ver que a sus lindos hermanitos les pasará algo verdad? – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Mimi es una chica muy linda – Volteó a ver directamente al moreno – O tú amada Sorita, sabes esa chica no me es para nada indiferente – Sintió un coraje enorme dentro de si, cuando menos lo esperó Matt lo tenía sujeto por ambos brazos por detrás._

_El otro volvió a reír – Creo que eso me lo dice todo, gracias por entender._

– _Imbécil – El rubio tuvo que sostenerlo de nuevo luego de que uno de los chicos le proporcionará un puñetazo en el estomago._

– _No estamos bromeando, así que mas les vale comportarse – Dicho eso último se marcharon._

_Luego de componerse del impacto miró al rubio – Matt – La mirada que este le proporcionaba en ese momento le dijó todo, comprendía lo que eso significaba._

Se paró frente a su destino, eso que provenía de la habitación, ¿Eran risas? Tocó a la puerta esperando.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudo distinguir al rubio, asintiendo salieron juntos de la habitación y subieron.

– Matt no soporto más esto – Se quitó el pañuelo bruscamente arrojándolo a la mesa, mientras a la vez se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

Este fue más delicado al momento de quitar la prenda – Te entiendo – Dijó sin mirarlo – Pero debes hacer todo tu esfuerzo, recuerda que en nuestras manos esta que todos lo demás están bien.

– Pero Matt ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que traerlas? – Se levantó y estampó ambos puños en la mesa de madera frente a él.

El rubio miró como el moreno escondía su rostro entre su cabello, cerró los ojos comprendiéndolo, no le era complicado hacerlo, él estaba en las mimas condiciones, pero procuraba mantenerse sereno.

– Voy a sacarla de aquí – El ojiazul abrió los ojos y de inmediato buscó la mirada del chico.

– Tai, ¿Estas loco?, sabes en que te meterías si lo intentas…

Lo miró – No quiero tenerla más aquí encerrada, no es justo.

– Lo sé, pero créeme que harías mal, y mucho – Lo tomó por ambos hombros – Expondrías a todos los demás, te prometo que las sacaremos, pero…

Lo soltó en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

– Hola chicos – Como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Vaya que caritas – Comentó acercándose a ellos, miró a Matt y sonrió – ¿Algún día cambiarán la cara de amargados que cargan siempre? – Se cruzó de brazos – Mattie se te quitará lo lindo si nunca sonríes.

– No me digas así – Replicó para luego acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar el otro se interpuso.

– Vamos deberían estar contentos y agradecidos.

Tai simplemente se mantenía al margen, muy a diferencia del rubio quien volteó riendo – ¿Agradecidos por querer arruinarles la vida Jun? No merecen ni un poco de gratitud.

– Les estamos dando la oportunidad de volverlas a ver, ¿De qué otra forma las lo harían? Estoy seguro nadie quiere ni mencionarlos.

– Hay ya – Intervinó la pelirroja – No insistas Shiro, si no quieren entender no es nuestro problema, todavía les hacemos el favor – Rodó los ojos y fue hacia la cocina – Además – Sacó un envase de jugo y tomó de él antes de seguir hablando – Estoy casi segura que el hecho que ellas dos estén aquí no les desagrada del todo.

Si, tal vez eso en parte era cierto, les alegraba verlas, pero preferían saber que llevaban una vida tranquila y sobre todo feliz, con eso les bastaba.

– De ahora en adelante – Comenzó Shiro – Ustedes serán quienes decidan que hacer con ellas, a que hora les llevaran de comer, como harán para bañarlas, pero no pueden salir de aquí, que eso les quedé claro.

Jun asintió – No-Pue-Den-Sa-lir – Recalcó cada silaba.

–Parece que el gato te comió la lengua Tai – Shiro lo miró burlonamente – Será mejor que se vayan adaptando –Dicho eso se dirigió al segundo piso, la pelirroja asintió, les guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que les mandaba un beso para después subir también.

Relajó su mandíbula que se mantuvo apretada en presencia de los otros dos, miró al moreno – Pondré de todo de mi parte para sacarlas – Cuando logró que lo mirara sonrió – Todo a su tiempo, vamos a prepararles algo de comer.

* * *

><p>– Oye, no recuerdo cuando nos tomamos esta – El rubio acercó la fotografía en sus manos a la castaña.<p>

– Creo que – La tomó entre las suyas – Fue en la graduación de los chicos.

Chocó su mano contra su frente – Cierto – Rió – No lo recordaba, hace mucho tiempo que no me detenía a mirar las fotografías.

– Ni yo – Concordó la castaña – Se siente extraño estar aquí dentro – Miró la habitación detenidamente – Aún recuerdo como antes solía venir casi a diario, ya fuera a avisarle a mi hermano que la cena estaba lista, si alguien venia a buscarlo o simplemente para estar con él – Recordó nostálgica.

Sonrió con ternura, ahora la comprendía – Kari – La abrazó por detrás posando sus manos en su vientre – No recuerdes eso ahora, hay que concentrarnos – Quizá sonaba algo egoísta, pero prefería mantenerla ocupada y no deprimida – ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos bajaron la mirada al suelo donde descansaba una hoja perfectamente doblada, TK la levantó – Debió de salir entre el bulto de fotos – Miraron la hoja, Kari asintió mirándolo.

El rubio comenzó a desdoblarla lenta y cuidadosamente, sin duda esa era la letra de Tai, tenía una escritura tan delicada y cuidada, algo realmente extraño, él siempre había sido muy alborotado y descuidado a la hora de escribir.

Pero en esa hoja, su letra era realmente bonita a los ojos de los dos, tinta negra y parecían ser pensamientos. En silencio cada uno leyó su contenido.

_4/Enero/2008._

_Lo que sucede ahora es realmente horrible, desearía que jamás hubiera sucedido. _

_Hasta hace poco podía definir mi vida como perfecta, completa y maravillosamente perfecta. Familia, amigos, y mi novia a quien amo con toda mi alma. Misma ha quien acabó de pedirle matrimonio. Lastima que eso ya no podrá ser, y es lo que más me duele._

_¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?, ¿Por qué el destino quizó esto?, ¿Por qué mi vida se a arruinado?_

_Una persona viene y me arruina la vida, de paso lo hace con la de mis personas más queridas, y eso no es justo. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. _

_Por ahora todo parece estar bien, pero para mí claramente ya no lo es. Todo esta arruinado. Ahora veo y me doy cuenta hasta donde puede llegar la maldad y avaricia de las personas, esas mismas a quienes tu ofreces con toda buena voluntad tus manos, y te toman los pies._

_Solo quería ayudar y eso hice. _

_Y ahora sufro las consecuencias, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por todo esto, lo que haré. Pero como ya lo dije, no tengo elección._

_Pase lo que pase, haré todo cuanto este en mis manos porque ellos estén bien. Es lo único que quiero._

Se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – Esta carta…

– Es de mi hermano – Completo tratando de juntar las piezas y que algo encajará.

–Pero – Siguió el rubio – Parece estar incompleta, parece decir todo pero a la vez no nos dice nada – Observó como la castaña seguía mirando detenidamente la carta.

– Esto es tan confuso – Sinceró y luego lo volteó a mirar directamente a los ojos – Lo que dice es confuso, ¿Él no quería hacerlo?, ¿Estaba obligado a qué?, ¿Qué lo perdonen quienes y de qué? –Suspiró derrotada, no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras allí escritas.

El ojiazul trataba por su parte hallar alguna repuesta lógica, algo que los ayudará, esa carta había sido escrita poco antes de la partida de sus hermanos. Allí podría estar su respuesta.

– ¿A que hora llegan tus padres?

La castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Hoy siete treinta, ¿Por qué?

El rubio miró su reloj – Son las tres veinte – Sacó su móvil haciendo algunas cuentas mentales – Tenemos algo de tiempo, llamemos a Izzy él podrá ayudarnos con esto.

Kari asintió conforme, era cierto si alguien podría ayudarlos con ese tipo de cosas era el pelirrojo, pero eso más allá de tranquilizarla la ponía más nerviosa. Habían encontrado una valiosa pista, y quizá con ella podrían de una vez por todas definir la verdad, y sinceramente eso le aterraba, las ideas que comenzaban a formularse en su mente no eran para nada agradables.

Observó como el rubio colgaba la llamada y volvía a guardar el móvil dentro de su pantalón – Viene en camino – Miró la carta y luego a la castaña – Estoy casi seguro que esto nos podrá ayudar, ya verás – En lugar de ver la hermosa sonrisa que esperaba Kari le regalará, solo logró contemplar su rostro ido, no parecía estar allí – Kari – Llamó. Suspiró al notar su mirada distante y apagada, sin duda esa carta había causado un gran impacto en ella, al igual que en él mismo y no lo negaba.

La castaña levantó la mirada para observar mejor al ojiazul, la miraba fijamente y preocupado, no quería que por su culpa él se sintiera así, por lo que relajó los hombros e intentó sonreír – Pase lo que pase, no me dejarás, ¿Verdad? – Al notar su rostro confundido siguió – No quiero que me dejes sola – Lo que comenzó como una simple pregunta terminó convirtiéndose en una suplica.

Sin duda eso no lo hacía sentir mejor – Claro que no, te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti – Tomó las delicadas manos de la castaña entre las suyas – Sea lo que sea que averigüemos lo haremos juntos – Sonrió para después jalar delicadamente a Kari para dirigirse juntos hacia la sala.

Estuvieron sentados sin hablar, mirando televisión, era algo incomodo pero no tenían otra opción, ninguno de los dos tenía muchos ánimos para hablar del tema solos. Era algo complicado.

Afortunadamente el pelirrojo no tardo mucho en llegar y tocar el timbre, la castaña se levantó y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, justo cuatro años atrás se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de su hogar, fue ella en aquella ocasión quien también abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una cabellera pelirroja, la diferencia era que en ese momento se trataba de Izzy y no de Sora –Adelante – Se apartó de la puerta para permitirle el paso al pelirrojo.

Caminaron juntos hacia la sala donde el rubio esperaba – Espero no haber tardado mucho – Dijó sentándose en el sofá frente a los otros dos – Díganme ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

La castaña entregó el papel al pelirrojo y regreso a su asiento esperando.

Izzy leyó la carta detenidamente, desde un principio supo que se trataba de Tai, su letra le era inconfundible, pero al igual que con Kari y TK notó algo extraño en ella – Pareciera ser un diario, una página de este – Comentó al terminar de leer la hoja completa – Pero todo lo que dice, ¿A quién va dirigida?, ¿Simplemente lo escribió? – No quitaba sus ojos del papel entre sus manos, no podía, parecía tenerlo pegado a estas – No entiendo.

La castaña miró a TK preocupada, sin duda esas no eran buenas noticias – Nosotros tampoco lo comprendemos, nunca hubiera pensado que mi hermano escribiría algo así.

– No era muy de Tai sacar sus sentimientos a flote de esa manera – Apoyó TK.

Por fin los miró – Acababa de proponerle matrimonio a Sora – Frunció el ceño – El día que me dio la noticia lo ví muy feliz, muy normal.

Kari se levantó – Entonces él ya lo sabía…

_Ese día se habían levantado muy temprano, incluso fue bastante extraño que su hermano la despertará a ella, cuando normalmente eso era al revés._

_Quizá el hecho de que pronto tendría nuevas responsabilidades y una nueva vida, sonrió. Ya quería ver a su hermano vestido de negro caminando hacia el altar. Ella siempre soñó con su propia boda y la de sus amigos, y el saber que la de su hermano se aproximaba la emocionaba de sobremanera._

_Escuchaba como el moreno se hacía bolas en el baño, rió, esos días Tai había estado un poco "Torpe", pero ella culpaba a los nervios y emoción de ser futuro marido._

_Salió de su habitación ya lista – ¿Tai? – Llamó. Le extrañó verlo mirando quien sabe que en la mesita de la sala, parecía perdido._

_El moreno inmediatamente salió de sus cavilaciones y la miró – ¿Lista? – Ella asintió y lo observó acercarse a la puerta sin decirle nada más. Miró rápidamente lo que su hermano segundos atrás mirada detenidamente. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto esa fotografía familiar?_

_No dándole importancia salió detrás de su hermano. El trayecto a su destino fue algo incomodo, sin duda ese no era su Tai. Observó como aparcó el auto sin oportunidad de preguntar nada, ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con él._

– _Siempre tarde – Observó a Sora acercarse a su hermano y saludarlo como siempre, parecía todo normal._

_Su junta semanal iba de maravilla, lo único extraño era que el moreno y Matt parecían algo distraídos, y estaban muy distanciados del grupo, no sabía si alguno otro se había dado cuenta o era que ya se estaba volviendo paranoica._

_Al terminó de su tarde en un momento miró a su hermano que abrazó sorpresivamente a Sora – Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? – Parecía que al igual que ella, a Sora le extraño eso._

– _Claro que si amor, ¿Pasa algo?_

_El moreno se apresuró a negar con la cabeza – Solo quería recordártelo – Rozó su nariz con la de ella, Kari sonrió, solo estaba algo paranoica…_

* * *

><p>– Oye – La castaña hizo un sonido mudo indicándole que continuará – ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – La tocó delicadamente pero al instante ella se alejó.<p>

– Preferiría no hablar de eso – Fue su simple respuesta – Al menos no ahora – Finalizó bajando la cabeza.

El rubio se acercó a su rostro, era un golpe muy fuerte no tenía duda de eso, aún se notaba su rojizo color que comenzaba a cambiar a un tono morado, además se le veía algo inflamado – ¿Te duele?

– Algo – Suspiró – Recordar el momento del golpe me duele más.

Esas ganas de golpear al maldito insensible y abusivo que le hubiera hecho eso a la castaña comenzaban a hacerse insoportables. No lograba reprimirlas, no era que lo quisiera, pero tampoco quería asustarla.

– Que insensible – Comentó tratando de lograr algún avance – Esto no es cualquier golpe, además – Añadió volviendo a colocar su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de la chica – Estoy casi seguro fue sin una razón.

No comprendió del todo bien sus palabras, pero por lo poco que logró entender decidió intervenir – Bueno… Quizá si haya una razón, injusta pero no deja de ser el motivo – Y así era, no le mentía, al menos ella lo consideraba injusto, fue un golpe innecesario, pero ya se las cobraría.

– Ya comienza a hacerse tarde – El rubio miró su reloj de pulsera – ¿Tienes sueño?

– No – Contestó de inmediato – Tengo hambre – Rió, debía de ser lo más incomodo ser molestado de esa manera, no era que quisiera estarlo agobiando con tanta cosa, pero de verdad lo necesitaba.

– ¿Qué se te antoja? – Más allá de molestarse se alegró, le alegraba darse cuenta que la castaña cada vez le tomaba más confianza.

Aún sorprendida por la repentina pregunta del rubio sonrió – Una ensalada verde – De nuevo quizó bromear con el chico, pero de nueva cuenta parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de molestarle con sus caprichos.

– Una ensalada verde será – Dijó levantándose de la cama al lado de la castaña.

En cuanto sintió como el rubio dejaba de estar a su lado y se dirigía a la puerta se alertó – Es… espera – Pidió de inmediato y con la voz un poco temblorosa – No te irás mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

Matt sonrió, definitivamente no debía de sentir eso, pero le agradaba – No te preocupes, no tardaré – Se acercó unos cuantos pasos más a la puerta – Además – Añadió tomando la perilla de la puerta – Dejaré cerrado con llave, así nadie más que yo podrá entrar – Observó a la ojimiel asentir débilmente y ante ese gesto salió de la habitación.

Subió y fue directamente a la cocina, si seguía así seguramente terminaría haciéndose un excelente cocinero, aunque agradecía no tener tan mal sazón, siempre fue la castaña quien preparaba la cena, él únicamente se dedicaba a mirarla mientras lo hacía.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta una ligera sonrisa ya adornaba su pálido rostro, el simple hecho de recordar esos días, cuando todo parecía ser tan perfecto, lo hacía sentir un enorme sentimiento de felicidad dentro de su pecho, pero luego recordaba el infierno del cual era parte en el presente, su presente.

Sacó los ingredientes necesarios, no sabía, ni tenía la menor idea de como era que siempre tenían toda esa despensa lista, nunca faltaba nada, fijándose bien, jamás le había puesto la mayor de las atenciones, no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Siempre frutas, verduras, lácteos, carnes, de todo. Pero de nuevo no le tomó la mayor atención, prefirió dedicarse a lo que había ido.

Tomó el control remoto que se encontraba a su lado y encendió la televisión, mientras la hacía de cocinero pensó en entretenerse un rato, aunque sabía que no podría del todo, tanto problema tenía su cabeza fuera de todo lugar.

Comenzó lavando las verduras que necesitaría, escuchaba el anuncio sobre la próxima película a estrenarse en cines, después el lanzamiento de la nueva canción del grupo del momento. Resopló esas eran cosas que no le interesaban, de cualquier manera no tenía el mayor acceso a ellas.

Secándose las manos volvió a tomar el control remoto, posó su dedo lentamente sobre el botón, pero antes de hacerlo fijó su vista, el noticiario, y esa foto, no, no podía ser. Concentró toda su atención:

_"– Aún no se sabe nada de los paraderos de Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa secuestradas hace dos días, la policía no ha podido encontrar pista que los ayude, el interés comienza a bajar al recordar lo sucedido hace cuatro años, cuando sus parejas, Tai Yagami y Matt Ishida respectivamente, se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno, y de quienes a la fecha no se sabe nada. Se piensa que ellas podrían haber hecho lo mismo, incluso que hayan escapado con ellos –"_

Apagó el televisor al terminar ese reportaje, porque a lo que pudo notar, era el tema de hablar de ese noticiero.

¿Cómo podían pensar eso?, ¿Qué ellas escaparon para irse con ellos? Sonaba estúpido hasta para él. ¿Irse con ellos cuando les dejaron un sufrimiento enorme?, ¿Cuándo las abandonaron sin razón? Rodó los ojos. Chismes, pensó.

Terminó de preparar la ensalada, la miró, no se veía tan mal, además lo importante era el sabor, total, Mimi ni siquiera iba a ver su "Presentación".

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué haces ahora?<p>

– ¿Ah? – El moreno giró y la miró, esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿No te aburres? – Sonrió – Bueno, has estado aquí, en algún lugar del cuarto sin hablar, o ¿Haces algo? No he escuchado ruido alguno – No era que le interesará mucho saberlo, pero estar en silencio con ese chico le resultaba sumamente incomodo, y la curiosidad le había llegado, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese chico en todo ese rato?

El castaño se acercó para luego sentarse sobre la cama a lado de la pelirroja – No hago nada – Respondió sencillamente mirándola – Me siento en una silla a lado de la cama y – No podía decirle que simplemente y en todo momento se encontraba mirándola, eso sonaría bastante acosador – Espero a que quieras a hablar.

– ¿Qué quiera… hablar? – No comprendió bien lo que el chico trataba de decirle, o tal vez si, pero no era posible que ese muchacho quisiera… escucharla.

– Bueno supongo que debe ser difícil estar encerrado aquí – Comenzó a explicar – Y más cuando algo te atormenta – Finalizó esperando que la pelirroja quisiera continuar. No quería presionarla.

Bajó la cabeza de primer momento, pero después la levantó como si fuera a mirarlo – Si lo es – El moreno se preparó, posó sus ojos sobre ella, como si fuera a mirar directo los suyos – Es horrible, pero a la vez no lo es – Totalmente extrañado prefirió no comentar nada para evitar interrumpirla – Aquí no veo a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, ni a nadie ni nada que me recuerde lo que alguna vez viví, no hay recuerdos más que los que día a día están en mi cabeza.

Eso él castaño lo tenía más que claro, los peores recuerdos prevalecían dentro de su cabeza y no fuera en algo físico como alguna vez lo llegó a pensar.

Intentando mantener su voz firme continuó – Y son los más fuertes, los mas dolorosos – Lo que más temía sucedió, su voz se quebró de un momento a otro – Sabes – Relamió sus labios intentando en vano tranquilizarse – Creo que de nada a servido tanto esfuerzo, tanta ayuda brindada.

Cada una de sus palabras le dolían, le causaban una fuerte sensación de que todo aquello por lo que había pasado la pelirroja era culpa suya, para que intentar negárselo si sabía perfectamente que así era – Ayuda – Susurró lo más bajo que pudó. Esa palabra solo le afirmaba todo a lo que él le temía.

– Mis amigos, mis padres, mi novio – Definitivamente eso no era algo que él moreno quería escuchar, pero si quería saber más debía de aguantar – Todos hacen todo lo posible por que yo… – Aguardó unos breves segundos para respirar profundamente antes de proseguir – Pueda salir adelante, dicen que todo pasa por algo pero, yo no le veo ese algo a lo que me ha sucedido.

No aguantó más, la voz de Sora claramente le indicaba que había comenzado a llorar, se acercó más y la tomó de la mano infundiendo un poco de valor y apoyo de su parte.

– Pensarás que soy una egoísta, no es que quiera estar aquí, extraño a todas esas personas que día a día están a mi lado – Esa punzada en su pecho, sabía el porqué del extraño sentimiento que lo embargó – Pero al menos puedo llegar a olvidarme por momentos de todos y pensar en mí.

– No eres egoísta – Habló al fin, no quería hacerla sentir peor por lo que decidió intervenir – Tú también necesitas tiempo para ti y solo para ti.

– Lo sé, pero es que nada ayuda – Su voz ya se encontraba ronca y las ganas de llorar a todo lo que sus ojos le permitieran eran inmensas – Todos han puesto de su parte menos yo. Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo dejar atrás todo lo que siento, no puedo.

– Es algo del pasado, deja de atormentarte con eso – Le dijó apretando su agarre – No te sirve de nada, lo que sucedió no volverá a suceder – De eso hasta él se encontraba seguro – Es hora de mirar al frente, yo te aseguro que todo pasa por algo, a veces el destino nos obliga a tomar ciertos caminos forzosamente, no podemos escapar, pero trata de ver eso como algo positivo. No dejes que te arruine la vida.

Había procesado todas y cada una de las palabras del chico, las comprendía y agradecía enormemente, pero cuando sintió como depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente parecía haberse ido de ese lugar, esa corriente atravesar su cuerpo no era normal, ese sentimiento.

No se arrepentía, se había guardado las ganas de besarla desde que la había visto al entrar en esa habitación, y aunque solo hubiera sido sobre su frente lo había disfrutado, había sido un simple roce, un simple contacto, pero nada le quitaba lo especial y delirante que fue tocar su piel con sus labios de nuevo.

Sora sonrió sin evitarlo, definitivamente ese era un gran chico – Oye – Había olvidado preguntar algo que la había estado frustrando por toda la tarde – ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi amiga?

– No te preocupes, mañana mismo tú y ella podrán verse.

Sonrió, confiaba en ese chico, debía hacerlo. Recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, el chico se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella y no le molestaba. Era extraño nunca se imaginó llegar a estar así con algún otro chico, y menor aún si era su secuestrador, quien la privaba de su libertad.

Tai se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento de la pelirroja, se acomodó mejor para que ella estuviera más cómoda, era tan gratificante, tan hermoso sentirla allí con él, de esa manera, pero recordaba, tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de la verdad, ¿Lo odiaría?, ¿Lo perdonaría?

Solo quería disfrutar cada momento que pudiera a su lado.

* * *

><p>– ¿Si?<p>

– Hola, buenas noches señor Yagami, ¿Todo bien?

– No, eso no era parte del trato, ustedes no debieron hacerlo, por favor ellas…

– Tranquilo – Interrumpió la otra voz antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más – Todo esta bien, tu hijo y su amigo las tienen muy bien cuidadas, así que cálmese. Solo llamaba para recordarle que mañana es el día, no lo olvide o ya sabe las consecuencias. Más aún con esas dos niñas con nosotros.

– No, no por favor, será igual que siempre, pero se los pido, no les hagan daño.

– Mientras todo siga como siempre así será.

– Cuenten con eso.

– Ese me gusta escuchar, hasta luego señor Yagami, que tenga una linda noche.

Colgó la llamada, se recargó sobre la pared de su oficina, ojala todo fuera una pesadilla, de la cual despertaría y vería a su hijo a su lado, como siempre debió ser…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este capítulo es digno de mi tardanza xD ¿Tengo perdón? *.* Las clases últimamente estuvieron bien pesadas D: lo bueno es que ya son vacaciones y mañana me voy :´D espere tanto por ellas *.* adfasdfasdfasdfsadfsdf! Como no tienen una idea D´;<strong>

**Al capítulo, ¿Ahora si quedó claro lo de los malosos? Verdad que era bien obvio xD pero dense cuenta, les quitó dudas y les doy más. ¿Alguien cachó a la nueva persona involucrada? Y no crean que me lo saque de la manga, tiene su que ver, Y MUCHO! Ya verán, premio al que adivine que tiene que ver xD**

**Es broma, la verdad si esta bien difícil :S**

**Una carta de Tai :O **

**Ya hay más interacción entre los secuestradores y las secuestradas. Oigan, ¿Quieren Lemon? Eso más bien dependerá de ustedes, si lo quieren me pondré las pilas para ir escribiéndolo xD ¿No se vería de "más" en el fic?, o ¿Si le hace falta? Ustedes me avisan :D**

**¿A quién más le gustaría que lo(a) secuestrara un Matt o un Tai, o una chica como Sora o Mimi? Hahaha me cae que ellas si serían bien psicópatas xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos! :D Amo sus Reviews, los leo bien feliz y me ponen más feliz :´D que lindos son, de verdad muchas gracias, sin ustedes el fic no sería nada más que un escrito, pero ustedes son quienes le ponen lo especial para mí :´B Sus alertas, sus favoritos, gracias.**

**Si solo lees gracias! Anímate a escribirme, me motiva mucho C´:**

**Bonitos lectores sin cuenta:**

**Sorita-san:**** Me da mucho gustó que sigas el fic Sorita :´D ¿Quieres saber por qué Sora sueña con un baby? D: pronto, pronto y no le aseguro a nadie que le guste, pero tengo mi justificación :B Si Matty y el bello de Tai son amor, pero para hacer lo que hicieron tienen también sus razones, créeme ;) Y oww que bella, lees mis tres fic, todo un honor para mí *.* Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo y nos leemos =)**

**Anie:**** Waah que linda :´D leer mi fic a pesar de tener tareas y trabajos si es pesado, muchas gracias por escribirme C: Que bueno que mi historia te guste *.* La mafia malvada (?) Hahahaha bueno allí hay algo que todavía no se descifra *.* pero ya pronto entenderás todo ;) Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :) Un beso!**

**Tai.H.D:**** Hola :D Hahahaha leí todos tus RRs, que lindo Tai ^^ Owww que bueno que te guste como escribo, ¿De verdad crees que soy genial? *.* *Emoción* Que lindo, Gracias! YYYY! Un manga conmigo… Claro :D ¿Pero como esta eso? xD Hahaha sería padre, me avisas. Uh mis fics toda una droga para ti xD Hahaha si eres un poquitín bipolar, pero yo lo soy en exceso así que hahahaha xP Gracias por el apoyo y por escribirme, te mando un abrazo =)**

**Y creo que ya conteste todos sus comentarios! Si alguien me hizo falta favor de hacérmelo saber, a veces se me va la onda *.***

**Otra cosita antes de irme, en unas dos semanas, probablemente no actualice nada, NADA! D: No porque no quiera, no podré D: me iré a Manzanillo :´D y pues casi no entro a Internet por allá xD Además es mi CUMPLEAÑOS! Lo pasaré por allá y menos podré actualizar xD**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ahhh, otra pregunta OIGAN! ¿Les gusta como escribo? Ya muchos me han dado su opinión, pero quisiera saber la de la mayoría, es que leo cosas mías viejas y las de ahora y mi forma de "Escribir" ya cambió *.* Y mucho, y pues quisiera saber si cambió para bien o para mal, si creen que es mucho dialogo o mucha narración, etc.**

**Otra cosa, se me ocurrió otro fic xD hahaha tengo muchos para escribir, pero por ahora solo me concentraré en los que tengo en la página hasta ahora :B Algún día haré un fic de comedia xD **

**Creo que es todo, felices vacaciones, pásenla bonito, aprovechen sus días ;) Que se diviertan.**

**Un abrazo para todos. Los quiero :B**

**Faty Takenouchii =)**


	10. Reencuentro

**Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Capítulo 10: Reencuentro.**

* * *

><p>– <em>Vamos.<em>

_Negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo y sus mejillas adoptaban un fuerte color rojizo._

_El moreno observó mejor a la chica – Vamos Sora – Insistió intentando persuadirla con su típica mirada de cachorrito – Un helado, solo uno._

_Rodó los ojos suspirando – Tai, estas enfermo, te concedí tú deseo de tomar aire libre, un helado sería abusar._

– _Por favor – Volvió a insistirle tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos._

_La pelirroja se obligó a desviar la mirada, siempre lograba convencerla con esa cara, pero esa vez sería la excepción, tendría que serlo._

_El moreno logrando captar su poco éxito sonrió maliciosamente, soltó suavemente sus manos, la pelirroja notó de inmediato ese gesto y de un momento a otro se vió tratando de quitar las manos del moreno a manotazos, sus risas eran imparables._

– _Basta ya – Tirando, aventando y regresando las cosquillas que el castaño le tiraba, era en vano su intento de pararlo – Tai – Volvió a reír y perdió el equilibrio caminando hacia atrás – Abusivo – Le sacó la lengua y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban._

_Tai la miró a los ojos y luego bajó su vista un poco, estaba encima de ella, con ambas piernas a sus costados y reteniéndola por las muñecas, sintió un ardor en las mejillas, pero no se movió._

_Sora frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tanto le miraba?, cuando el moreno regreso sus ojos a los suyos no evitó reír al notar el sonrojo que portaba._

_La miró extrañado, pero luego aliviano esa mirada, ella lo notó. Y más aún, al sentir esa cálida sensación que de repente la embargo, mezclada junto con su aliento, sus labios._ _.._

Era maravilloso, un momento perfecto, pero al abrir los ojos, todo había desaparecido.

Sentía mucho calor, el sudor pasar por su frente, sus extremidades, lo sentía. Relajó su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración era evidentemente agitada, y su deseo de que el pasado regresara había aumentado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero simplemente se quedó callada sin hacer movimiento alguno, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso a pesar de que ya era libre de hablar, ya no había ningún pañuelo impidiéndoselo.

Tai se acercó cautelosamente a ella, parecía que aún seguía dormida, pero al menos se veía tranquila en comparación al día anterior, no le agradaba para nada el tener que verla sufrir como lo había hecho al despertar de una manera tan brusca y preocupante.

– ¿Cómo te sacaré de aquí? – Murmuró, pero logró llegar a ser escuchado por la pelirroja.

¿Había escuchado bien?, no podía equivocarse, él había dicho sacarla, ya sabía por mismas palabras del chico que la sacaría de allí, pero, esa vez, había sonado tan… impotente, como si le preocupará, ¿Qué podría pasarle a él si no lograba sacarla?, ¿Él qué ganaba con eso?

Sus pensamientos la golpearon de súbito, llegando incluso a asustarla, ¿Quizá ella estaba en peligro de m…? Paró de repente al escuchar de nuevo la puerta cerrarse, había salido, y le alegraba el encontrarse sola otra vez.

Así como también le alegraba no haber tenido una pesadilla esa noche, más allá de eso, haber logrado dormir con un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió – Gracias viejo.

– Por nada. Me alegra verla bien.

Sora pasó saliva de repente, sintiendo como si esta se atorará en su garganta, y no por el hecho de que de nuevo regresará sino, esa voz, reconoció la ronca y extraña voz del chico con el que había _convivido_ esos últimos días, pero había alguien más, otro chico, y podría jurar que esa voz ya la había escuchado, hasta podría decir de quien sin dudarlo, pero era imposible.

– Nos vemos en un rato – El rubio salió dejando al moreno solo en la habitación con la pelirroja.

Aprovechó el nuevo golpe que la puerta soltó al cerrarse de nueva cuenta, lo más discretamente que pudo levantó su cabeza lanzando a la vez un resoplido, luego lanzando un bostezo se lamió los labios.

– Buenos días – Le saludo el moreno, creyendo evidentemente la pequeña _farsa_ de la chica.

– Buenos días – Respondió con voz débil, sorprendida, no imaginaba que su cuerpo fuera a ayudarle a disimular que ya llevaba despierta más de lo que él se imaginaba.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Pusó una pequeña bandeja plateada delante de ella – Preparé algo de ensalada y sopa de crema – Dijó antes de que pudiera contestarle – Además Licuado de mango – Añadió.

No le quedó de otra más que asentir sonriendo, evitando a toda costa la emoción que le daba eso, era extraño, secuestrada si, pero le llevaban manjares, al menos lo eran para ella.

El delicioso olor la penetró por completo provocando que su estomago la delatará, avergonzada sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se hecho a reír – Nunca es bueno pasar tantas horas sin comer bocado – Le comenzó a desatar las manos – Desayunaremos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

– Genial – Era tonto que esa palabra fuera lo único que logró salir como respuesta, sonrió, esa sensación en el pecho que la embargó de repente no era normal, y aunque debía serlo, desayunaría con ese extraño, pero no era por esa razón.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza, la persona que hacía momentos se encontraba en la habitación, debía ser un error, su voz, era la inconfundible voz de Matt.

* * *

><p>– ¿Y a donde se supone que me llevas? – Si, se había comprometido ella misma a dejar de hablar tanto, pero no podía por más que lo intentaba, y menos aun cuando la sacaban de su "habitación temporal" así de la nada.<p>

– Simplemente digamos que te gustará – Calló, esas palabras la habían asustado de repente, sintió como la empujaban suavemente – Cuando la puerta se cierre podrás quitarte el pañuelo que cubre tus ojos, contarás con treinta y cinco minutos, pasado el tiempo atarás de nuevo el pañuelo – Se escuchó una fuerte risa – Tienes suerte, agradécele aquí a mi amigo que me convenció de esto – Dicho eso, la puerta se cerró.

Esa voz, sin duda no era la del chico de siempre, tenía miedo de quitarse el pañuelo, ¿Con qué podría encontrarse? Antes de que hiciera o pensará cualquier cosa, alguien le quitó el pañuelo con gran voracidad que la asustó. De un momento a otro se vió envuelta en un efusivo abrazo.

Esos cabellos pelirrojos, esa pulsera que logró ver de soslayo, ese inconfundible aroma a vainilla – Sora – Susurró acurrucándose en sus brazos y apretando su agarre.

Sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían sido únicamente por felicidad y dicha. En cuanto entró en esa habitación intuyó que algo andaba mal, pero cuando la misteriosa voz mencionó el quitarse el pañuelo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo enseguida, entonces la vió, su amiga, Mimi se encontraba allí también, con ella, no lo dudo y se le lanzó encima, no le importaba haber parecido una loca desquiciada, en ese momento solo le importaba el saber que la castaña estaba con bien, y lo más importante con ella.

– Estaba preocupada – Mencionó en lo que pareció más un gemido a causa del nudo en la garganta.

La ojimiel no se le despegó un poco – Te extrañaba, me alegra mucho verte.

No lo sentían, pero no eran las únicas participantes de la escena – Hay, amiga como te extrañaba – Jugó con la voz Shiro – Cursilerías ni más, ni menos – Objetó levantándose – No se cómo me convencieron de hacer esto – Salió del cuarto dejando a Tai y a Matt frente a una pantalla donde podían apreciar todo con detalle.

– ¿No crees que la cámara estuvo de más?

El rubio negó deprisa con la cabeza – Asegura también la propia seguridad de ellas.

Tai quedó conforme con la respuesta pese a que se sentía mal por vigilarlas de esa manera, se suponía que ese debía ser un momento íntimo para las dos, pero lo comprendía en cierta manera.

Prestaron de nuevo atención al video, queriendo saber y a la vez no saber, lo que ellas pensaban sobre el estar allí, pero sobre todo, lo que creían sobre ellos, sus _misteriosos_ secuestradores.

– ¿Sabes... – Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior que temblaba levemente – Por qué estamos aquí?, ¿Para qué nos quieren?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza sin mirarla – Él dice que tampoco sabe.

Mimi la miró sorprendida – ¿Él?

Asintió – El chico que se la ha pasado conmigo desde que llegue aquí, supongo, podría decir que la persona que se hace cargo de mí – Decir eso le costaba trabajo, y es que no era algo que fuera común, según ella, en una situación como esa.

– También ha estado conmigo un chico, por cierto es muy agradable – Sonrió de inmediato, recordándole a Sora lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser su amiga – Deberías conocerlo es un amor de persona, me trata muy bien y eso que es quien me tiene aquí encerrada – Bajó su mirada en tanto terminaba su oración – Pero – Suspiró – Creo que lo importante es que estamos bien – Pasó sus ojos de arriba abajo, a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de la pelirroja que frunció el ceño ante ese gesto – ¿No te han hecho nada verdad?, dime que estas bien, esos tipos no…

– Tranquila – Tomó sus manos que comenzaban a agitarse por los aires – Estoy bien, ¿Tú estas bien?

Sonrió – Muy bien.

Por fin consiguió mirarla directamente, fijó sus ojos en un punto exacto en una de sus mejillas – Esto – Tocó delicadamente esa parte donde el evidente color rojizo de un golpe se asomaba – ¿Fueron ellos?, ¿Ellos te golpearon?

Matt se acercó más a la pantalla con toda la intensión de escuchar la respuesta que le pudiera dar la castaña, el moreno se extraño, pero sin preguntar nada también prestó atención.

Mimi negó de inmediato – No, ellos no – Giró su cabeza dejando ver una gran marca entre un color morado y rojo que se encontraba en su cuello.

La pelirroja abrió levemente sus labios buscando algo que decir, pero nada salió de ellos, más allá de eso frunció en ceño y apretó los ojos sintiendo impotencia – Ese gran… Bastardo.

La ojimiel volvió a mirarla – No te preocupes, eso ahora no importa.

– ¿Qué no importa? – Rodó los ojos – Pero Mimi ese… – Lanzó un respingo – Si importa, pero creo que lo primordial sería saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, y si… saldremos.

Asintió – ¿No crees que ya son muchos días?

– Y aún no tenemos respuesta – Miró a su alrededor sin prestar mucha atención a lo que allí se encontraba – Creí que querían dinero, que pedirían un rescate, algo. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

– Yo también – Agregó la castaña mirándola y obligándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo – ¿Me preocupa el cómo se encuentren papá y mamá? Ya los conoces.

La pelirroja asintió ya sin mirarla, ya no sabía que contestarle, perfecto, la quería ver, lo había hecho, ya quería irse. Le era tonto y demasiado egoísta de su parte, pero de nada le servía estar allí con ella, simplemente incrementaban cada vez más sus ganas de echarse a llorar por su situación. Ya estaba resignada, después de eso las volverían a separar, cada una a quien sabe que lugar, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, y aunque algo le decía que debía aprovechar su oportunidad de estar con ella, otra le decía que no lo valía, ¿Qué harían?, ¿De que podían hablar si estaba segura estaban siendo vigiladas?

Mimi, por su parte tampoco sabía muy bien que podía decirle, preguntarle, le daba miedo volver a abrir la boca de más y meterlas en problemas – Oye, ¿Todo bien entre sueños?

Parpadeó por la repentina pregunta de su amiga, le sorprendió por completo la discreción en ella, asintiendo, sonrió – Algo mejor.

De repente un sonido las interrumpió, algo así como una alarma, primero fue un sonido apenas audible pero iba aumentando hasta que llegó a su límite dejándoles algo claro.

Esa "visita" acababa de terminar – Espero que todo salga bien – Comentó la pelirroja débilmente – Sabes que te quiero, espero nos veamos pronto.

La castaña asintió, limpió una pequeña lágrima que había logrado escapar – Igual lo sabes, te amo y – Rio de repente – Espero de verdad que te cuides mucho, y… nos vemos pronto – Afirmó con total seguridad para luego lanzarse efusivamente y abrazar de nuevo y por última vez por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a la pelirroja.

Sora fue la que dio la iniciativa notando que ya no les quedaba nada de tiempo – Te ayudo – Tomó entre sus manos uno de los dos pañuelos que se encontraban sobre una mesita de madera a su lado, lo ató por detrás de la nuca de la castaña formando un perfecto nudo, luego tomó el otro y lo ató de igual manera detrás de la nuca propia, con algo de ayuda de la castaña que ya tenía impedida la vista.

Luego de eso, tras unos breves minutos escucharon la puerta abrirse, Mimi sintió como la tomaban por la mano y la guiaban, supo de inmediato que era la mano del chico que siempre se encontraba con ella.

Entraron, otra puerta cerrarse, lo sentía, esa era_ su_ habitación.

– Gracias – Dijó.

El rubio la miró y sonrió – Por nada.

* * *

><p>– Esto esta delicioso – Dio otra mordida a su pan – ¿No quieres?<p>

El moreno negó con la cabeza cayendo en cuenta que ese gesto era estúpido e innecesario, ella no lo podía ver – No, muchas gracias, acabo de comer, provecho – La siguió mirando, comía y disfrutaba con una confianza que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

– Sabes – Dijó para llamar su atención sin saber que ya la tenía – A veces siento que me conoces y muy bien.

Le caló demasiado, todos sus músculos se tensaron, se entumecieron al instante de sus palabras – ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó juntando todo el valor que le era posible.

– Bueno – Comenzó – Esto te sonará algo tonto pero, todo lo que he comido, lo que me has traído, es como si supieras que es lo que más me gusta, mi favorito. Además – Añadió – Cuando platicamos me escuchas y pareciera que sabes cuando hacer que deje de hablar para que no siga trayéndome malos recuerdos, como si tu supieras donde esta el mal. Como si me entendieras.

No sabía que contestarle a aquello, lo agarro de improviso y totalmente desarmado. Ella esperaba una respuesta, lo notaba por su pose, sus manos sostenidas una con la otra entre sus piernas cruzadas.

–Y… – Inicio de nuevo – Siento que yo si te conociera de tiempo, mi confianza en ti es extraña y nada común. Nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie.

– Soy una persona de confianza, a veces, las simples apariencias engañan, ahora tú comienzas a conocerme.

Asintió – Así es.

Pasaban los segundos y los sentía más lentos de lo normal, como si cada uno de ellos pesara, y todo ese peso callera sobre él – ¿Te apetece un chocolate?

Ella asintió torpemente, el chico tomó una de sus manos y colocó un pequeño paquetito entre ellas, notó que ya se encontraba abierto por lo que solo fue cuestión de subir y acercarlo a su boca – Es mi favorito – Comentó sorprendida.

–Muchas casualidades – Fue su simple comentario, ¿Qué le podía decir a eso?

– ¿Trabajas?

Tai volvió a mirarla, sabiendo la respuesta claramente más no el como decirlo – Digamos que no.

– Ahh – Exclamó, no era ninguna sorpresa, ya se lo imaginaba, pero tenía curiosidad por saber como era que se sustentaban, así quizá podría sacar algo de información relevante a su manera de salir de allí.

– Una persona es quien da todos los recursos necesarios para subsistir – Como si hubiera podido leerle la mente – Gracias a eso vivimos.

Ojala fuera más valiente para atreverse a preguntarle más, pero además de eso, ella no era una persona que gustara de meterse a fondo en la vida de los demás.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres modelo profesional de Odaiba, hija de la famosa Toshiko Takenouchi, una vida muy interesante – Conocía casi todo sobre la vida de la pelirroja, pero había ciertos detalles que desconocía, mismos que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

– Si, algo – Suspiró – Creo que ahora podría llamarse interesante, toda mi vida ha sido interesante pero nada buena, la verdad todos la ven superficialmente, hasta quisieran llevar ellos mismos mi vida, mi ritmo, si la conocieran a fondo estoy segura no quisieran siquiera que se pareciera en lo mínimo

– Pero no logró comprender, tú vida la veo casi perfecta, ¿Qué podría tener de mala? – Preguntó, quería saber, necesitaba saber más.

Agachó la cabeza, algo dentro le decía que le respondiera, que le contara todo, que podía confiar en él, era sumamente extraño. Pero ella no podía, no la convencía, no sabía que efecto pudiera causarle el hablar con él, con ese chico que ni siquiera su nombre conocía.

– Mi vida antes de esto, comenzaba a mejorar, por así decirlo, ya te había contado que hace cuatro años, mi vida era todo un desastre, consideraba que era mejor morir a seguir aquí, ya no le encontraba sentido, un buen uso, un buen motivo para seguir adelante.

Si, ya sabía que el motivo de ese gran sufrimiento hace cuatro años era por su culpa, pero no sabía que había considerado la muerte, no se lo hubiera imaginado siquiera.

– ¿Suici… darte? – Murmuró.

Ella asintió débilmente – Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo considerado – Sinceró – Pero antes, en ese tiempo todo lo veía tan negro, como si ya no pudiera salir de allí, como si estuviera encerrada, sin salida – Con cada palabra el recuerdo del pasado regresaba, con menor intensidad que antes, pero de igual manera le pesaba el ver todas esas imágenes delante de ella, como si de una película se tratara.

– Te mejoraste mucho – Toda una afirmación que regresó a la realidad a Sora.

– Si – Lanzó un fuerte suspiró para después formar una sonrisa que reflejaba nostalgia – Pero no lo hice sola, no hubiera podido – Aclaró de inmediato – Cuando más hundida me sentía, apareció alguien – Sin siquiera sentirlo su sonrisa se ensancho – Esa persona fue la que me recordó que no estaba sola, mis amigos y familia estaban allí presentes, yo solo les causaba dolor – Sentía como las pequeñas gotas saladas bajaban por su mejilla y terminaban en la comisura de su labio.

El moreno no sabía si escuchar eso o no, quería averiguar más, era cierto, pero sabía que de la persona que hablaba la pelirroja era ese tal Yue Kaibara, y no creía que le gustara lo que la pelirroja fuera a contar sobre él, pero no podía detenerla, se veían tan… feliz. Optó por escucharla.

– Y me recordó que alguien me necesitaba, necesitaba de toda mi ayuda, todo mi amor y cuidado – Su mano se posó en su vientre sin querer, acto que no fue nada relevante para el moreno – Un motivo para luchar, él, para ser valiente y salir adelante. Solo él.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó ya seguro de la respuesta, pero aun así queriendo escucharla salir de ella – ¿Tu novio? – Se lamió los labios y la miró fijamente, todo detalle en su rostro, cada expresión formada.

Tragó saliva sintiendo como esta le quemaba, le ardía, sintió todo su cuerpo caliente. Era por la pregunta, bien podría decirle que si, pero sería mentira. Si bien Yue fue un gran apoyo y uno de sus motivos, no fue el principal. No fue su razón de luchar y salir de ese hoyo profundo en el que había caído. Era una gran oportunidad, decirlo posiblemente la ayudaría, la fortalecería, era hora de comenzar de nuevo, apretó fuertemente los ojos, negó con la cabeza hacia la recién pregunta del chico.

Tai frunció el ceño, ¿No?, Si no era por Yue, ¿Entonces por quién?, ¿Acaso había alguien más…? Su cerebro dejó de funcionar ante la interrupción de la pelirroja. Fue algo que no se hubiera imaginado. Ni querido imaginar.

– Mi hijo.

* * *

><p>– Entonces, ¿Ella es tu mejor amiga?<p>

La castaña sonrió – Si, ¿No se nota?, yo creía que eso era más que evidente, en secundaria hubo una vez en que una profesora nos preguntó si éramos pareja, novias – Estalló en risas de solo recordarlo – De allí comenzaron ciertos rumores sobre eso, hasta que Sora tuvo novio – Aclaró su garganta – Y entonces fue que dijeron que había terminado conmigo, luego yo comencé a salir con un chico – Suspiró – Y comenzaron con que estaba dolida y por eso lo había hecho – Soltó fuertes risitas que hicieron que el rubio sonriera – No nos importaba mucho que pensaran eso, total fue muy gracioso.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño y como si pudiera verlo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ¿Á qué se refería con que lo sabía?

Matt rodó los ojos maldiciendo su propia estupidez e intentó buscar una rápida solución a su error – Qué lo sé, tú risa me lo dice todo, se nota que fueron grandes momentos – No necesitaba respuesta a eso, él lo tenía más que resuelto, lo recordaba a la perfección, cada momento a lado de sus amigos, de ella. Sabía que al hablar del chico con quien había comenzado a salir en secundaria se refería a él.

Fue sin planearlo, la había invitado a dar una vuelta porque Sora había cancelado su salida de compras por ayudar a Tai con un trabajo, se veía triste y le había contado que se sentía de más, que estorbaba y que poco a poco perdía a su amiga, él le dijó que era algo normal, eran novios y normalmente eso era lo que hacían, salir juntos, sin amigos.

Con esa salida comenzaron las demás, y poco a poco su amistad se fortaleció. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Hasta que un día hubo un beso y ese fue el inicio de su relación. Nunca se imaginó lo mucho que le ayudaría que sus dos mejores amigos comenzarán a salir. Gracias a ellos se dio más tiempo con la castaña, y gracias a eso descubrió que para él no había persona más perfecta que ella.

– A veces me gustaría mucho regresar el tiempo, a esos días que eran más que perfectos.

La escuchó decir y sonrió, a él también le gustaría eso, lamentablemente era imposible algo así.

– ¿Aún sigues con ese chico? –Le sorprendió bastante el haberse atrevido a preguntarle eso, ni modo, ya lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás.

– No – Notó como su voz se quebró sin quererlo, ese no era su tema favorito para habar, pero sacarlo quizá le haría algún bien – Ahora estoy con otra persona, un bastardo de hecho. Si salgo de esto te aseguro que volveré a estar soltera y me haré monja – Suspiró – La mala suerte me persigue, el amor me odia.

– No digas eso, quizá algo o alguien te esté esperando, o piense de la misma manera que tú.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo irónicamente – No, no lo creo, mis relaciones han sido un total fracaso, yo, yo ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto – Su sonrisa se había desvanecido, solo quedaba un rostro que denotaba tristeza y una voz llena de amargura.

– ¿No quieres tener un familia? Tanto has sufrido.

Pareció meditarlo por breves segundos, la vió asentir – Siempre fue mi sueño, casarme, tener hijos – Torció la boca – Incluso mi mamá siempre me recordaba lo mucho le que emocionaba el que algún día le diera nietos.

– No es justo que por culpa de otros tú dejes tus sueños – L e objetó completamente seguro de lo que le decía.

– Cada vez veo las cosas peor, mira, ahora estoy aquí, y quien sabe cuando valla a salir, es más, nadie me asegura que lo vaya a hacer.

Cerró los ojos cayendo en cuenta, le daba consejos sobre no dejarse caer y seguir sus sueños, cuando él era una de las personas que le impedían eso al seguir teniéndola allí, no por cuenta propia pero igual parte era culpa suya.

– Hagamos algo – Le propusó. No estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero no quería que la castaña terminara y diera todo por perdido, él no lo permitiría, y esa misma razón era la que lo alentó a seguir firme en su repentina idea – Una promesa.

Mimi escuchaba atenta, una promesa sonaba raro, ¿Qué podría prometerle a él?, alerta pusó toda su atención.

– Prométeme que seguirás con tu sueño, saldrás adelante, vivirás plenamente feliz, harás un esfuerzo y pondrás todo de tu parte por hacerlo, que no te rendirás – Tomó aire – Y yo te prometo que te sacaré de aquí para que puedas vivir… libremente, sobretodo feliz.

Todo de repente le pareció tan irreal, como si de un simple cuento se tratara. No rendirse y seguir, sonrió, de verdad ese chico era un amor de persona, prometerle eso sería algo complicado, pero lo que él le prometía parecía más difícil aún, pero con todo y eso, el si se atrevía, ¿Por qué ella no? No siempre te encontrabas con una persona completamente desconocida que te tiene encerrada sin saber porque, te ayuda y te cuida, y además te alienta a salir adelante. Eso no era normal, como decía su madre, oportunidades como esa no se desaprovechaban.

Matt la miraba atento esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. Él estaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí a todo lugar, ya se lo había rebatido él mismo, no la mantendría encerrada por el resto de su vida, privada de todo, porque pese a que la siguiera amando igual que siempre, esa no era razón suficiente para prácticamente arruinarle la vida.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, el rubio supo que esa sonrisa iba única y exclusivamente para él, y para nadie más – Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>– Si, se fue diciendo que ya no le importábamos ni nosotros ni nada que tuviera que ver con nosotros, pero a cada oportunidad te preguntaba como estábamos, es ilógico – Recalcaba la Yagami – ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – Tanto su mirada como la de TK se posaron directamente en el pelirrojo.<p>

– No quería atosígalos con eso – Se excusó mirando su ordenador como si este tuviera la respuesta a todas sus dudas – Lo hablé con Joe una vez.

Frunció el ceño – Él tampoco nos dijó nada nunca – Aportó el rubio – Me sorprende que se lo haya guardado tan bien, el no suele mantener solo para él cosas así.

– Esta muy molesto – Intervinó Izzy – A lo que noté, demasiado – Agregó – Muchachos les pido por favor que no le comenten absolutamente nada de lo que hemos estado haciendo, no quiero que tengamos problemas.

Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo.

– ¿Creen que necesitemos decirle a alguien más sobre esto? Por ejemplo, Yue, Fujio…

– No – Negó de inmediato a la propuesta de la castaña – No sabemos que opinen con exactitud ellos, pero algo me dice que esa no es una buena idea, además, parece que hacen lo que pueden por su cuenta.

– ¿Y no crees que juntándonos consigamos algo más?

El pelirroja volvió a negar – Confíen en mi chicos, no es una buena idea, además tengo ciertas sospechas sobre esos dos.

– ¿Cómo?

Miró a la castaña que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y luego al ojiazul – Igual que todo son posibilidades, que pueden ser o no ciertas – Se cruzó de brazos y relajó la mirada – Ellos podrían tener algo que ver con todo esto.

– ¿Crees que también estén relacionados con mi hermano y Tai?

Tanto Kari como el pelirrojo no lograron reprimir su mirada confusa hacia el chico, ¿Había dicho hermano?

– También eso es posible – Saliendo de su pequeño trance por el asombro que le había causado la oración del rubio, siguió – Que haya un acuerdo mutuo.

– No lo sabremos si ellos no nos lo afirma – TK tomó la laptop del pelirroja y la pusó sobre sus piernas – ¿Aún tienes esos mensajes que Tai te envió?

Tai Yagami dice:

Izzy, por favor no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, dime como están todos?

– Bueno, si él se da el derecho de hablarnos, ¿Por qué nosotros no?...

* * *

><p>– ¿Dónde están?<p>

– Ya no han de tardar – Jun se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y sonrió – ¿Qué les dirás?

Shiro se encogió de hombros – Lo que deberán de hacer, si sus amados amiguitos ya están investigando es mejor apresurar las cosas antes de que se pongan feas.

– Uyy – Exclamó la chica al escuchar la puerta abrirse sin delicadeza alguna.

– Hola muchachos, ¿Qué tal su día?

– ¿Y ahora que quieren? – Soltó de inmediato el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos, a pesar de parecer tranquilo, le urgía regresar con la castaña, le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle, pero prefirió esperar a arreglar asuntos con sus amigos para estar con más calma con la ojimiel y poderla escuchar mejor, fuera lo fuera a decirle.

– Todo les gusta sin rodeos, que amargos – Soltó una carcajada la pelirroja – Me recuerdas a la secundaria.

Matt rodó los ojos y Shiro se levantó.

– Queridos Matt y Tai – Sonrió con socarronería – Tengo algo de suma importancia que comunicarles – Exhaló el humo del cigarro que mantenía en su mano, mientras la otra se encontraba dentro de la bolsa de su chamarra – En vista de todo lo que ha estado pasando, sucesos y demás, deben decirles a _sus chicas_ quienes son ustedes en verdad.

El moreno y el ojiazul se miraron, algo dentro de cada uno comenzó a palpitar, algo que sentían frío, obscuro. Algo que identificaron de inmediato como, temor.

– No podemos decirles – Reclamó el moreno – No aún – Susurró.

– ¿Por qué no? – Les preguntó el chico acercándose a ellos – Ya fueron suficientes horas para haberlas reconquistado, ¿No?

– Shiro, por favor – Pidió el rubio – Será un golpe bastante fuerte tanto para ellas como para nosotros – Nunca se imaginó llegar a rogarles, pero en esas circunstancias debía ceder si quería que todo saliera bien.

– Ok – Pusó su mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa – Creo que podemos llegar a un trato.

Tanto Jun como los chicos estaban atentos a cualquier palabra del chico.

– Danos una semana –Sugirió a modo de petición Tai.

– Mucho tiempo – Alegó Shiro – Cinco días – Lamió sus labios y sonrió – Si, tendrán cinco días a partir de mañana, hagan lo que quieran como quieran, entre más rápido mejor – Levantó una ceja y los miró divertido – Si en esos cinco días no lo hacen, me veré obligado a ir y yo mismo decírselos a mi manera.

– No te preocupes – Habló Matt – Se los diremos.

– Así me gusta – Llevó sus ojos al moreno – Hablo en serie Tai – Advirtió – O lo haces tú, o lo hago yo – Simplificó.

– Lo haré yo – Dijó al fin.

Shiro sonrió – Disfruten su semana – Se levantó y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina a lado de Jun, desapareció.

Matt dirigió su vista al moreno que yacía callado sin siquiera moverse – ¿Tai?

El castaño lo miró y asintió – Es mejor que vayamos con ellas, pensaremos en algo, espero.

– Yo también espero lo mismo – Objetó – Pero, creo que algo es seguro – El moreno lo miró atento – Pase lo que pase, sabrán quienes somos.

Sin decir nada más salió también de la cocina dejando al rubio solo, quien lanzó un suspiró resignado.

– Y pase lo que pase –Murmuró – Te sacaré de aquí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Ahhhh, mucho sin actualizar DDD: pero no había podido, y sigo sin poder, no se como logré que este capítulo saliera xD Así que si salió todo cucho, lo siento u.u**

**Desde que regrese de mis vacaciones, que fue la última vez que actualice XD había tenido trabajos tras trabajos fjkhsdkjfhkajsdhkajdgk D'x y ahora ya voy a terminar mi cuarto semestre *.* en tres semanas :'D pero tengo miles de tareas, cientos de trabajos finales y decenas de exámenes ya en puerta DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Lo bueno que tengo un laaarrrgoooo fin de semana para hacer tareas :'( ni modo u.u**

**Ya basta de quejas, en tres semanas podré dormir tranquila :') Deseen que ese día llegue rápido, si alguien se encuentra en las mismas o peor que yo, que Dios los ampare xD hahaha no, mucha suerte y que saquen puro 10000000000!**

**Ahora si xD ¿Les gustó el capítulo?, Si, no, quejas, sugerencias de ponerme a estudiar (?) Ya saben donde ;)**

**OK! Aquí ya les deje mucho, me ahorre algo mejor para él próximo capítulo, donde el tiempo ya va contra reloj T.T Nuestros sexys y sensuales chicos C; solo cuentan con cinco días para decirles quienes son a Sora y Mimi DDDD: Y bueno, yo ya sé exactamente lo que va a pasar, ¿Se atreverán? :O**

**Algo ayuda creo, ya hay mucha más confianza *.* y esta misma podría reforzarse en cinco días ;D **

**Sora le dijó a Tai de su hijo ._. Quiero matarme, pobre u.u, ¿Entonces cómo pudo actuar tan normal en la escena final?, ¿Quieren saber que pasó? The next chapter!**

**¿Ustedes que creen que vaya a pasar? :/**

**Waaaaa, los amo, de verdad, ya se los he dicho y se los seguiré diciendo, que yo actualice y le ponga tantas ganas es solo por ustedes :'D Que sin ustedes amigos míos el fic no sería nada ;_;**

**Algo importante! No podré contestar sus bellos RRs del capí pasado u.u como ya se los dije, ando muy corta y limitada de tiempo, para todo tengo horario, y ya casi toca que me vaya a ensayar para regresar y aventajar mi largaa tarea de Ingles D;**

**Pero yo leo absolutamente TODOS y cada uno de sus comentarios:**

**Mi linda Anaiza 18:**** Hola, waaa! Si lo notas? Esos secuestradores que ni lo parecen xD Y hahaha un bebe? :O Están muy peques todavía (¿) Hahaha bueno lo consideraré e.e Y waaoo! O.o Descifraste algo que creo nadie imaginaba, ya lo descubriste, OMG!**

**La bonita Zulema:**** Yo también estoy enamorada de Tai *.* Es mío déjalo, hahaha bueno te lo comparto, pero nada más un cachito, sobre el hijo de Sora ya pronto lo sabremos con todo detalle D; Y awww muchas gracias :'D Creo que si, habrá lemon seguro xD**

**La simpática de MimatoxLove:**** Holii! n.n les haría muy bien una ayudadita a estos muchachos que no dan una xD Si esa carta da muchas cosas a entender, pero creo que la verdad solo la sabemos nosotros, bueno ya merito jajaja :P El señor Yagami Xd**

**La señorita Roww, Hilton, Cienta, fjdasgasdasda *Ya no me acuerdo*, Darcy:**** Ok, tu tomate tú tiempo, el señor Yagami sabe esperar xD Yo les pongo mucho autocontrol, ya sabes la Faty todo lo puede (?) Hahahaha yo quiero un Tai y un Matt, ya que estas mensas ni los van a pelar (?) que se queden conmigo ;D**

**Mi K-Popera favorita Gravi:**** Pensé que numerabas para que no me perdiera yo xD de igual manera me ayudó ._. :P hahaha, quieres lemon Taiora ;D También te sacó lo del señor Yagami xD Jun, siempre será una loca psicópata xD Ok, lo del bebe u.u pronto ;'( Spring Love *.* yo lo extraño xD**

**Beléeeeeeeeeeeeen:**** Lunas, soles y elipses sin saber de ti xD Y lamento que casi te deje un trauma emocional (?) juro que esa nunca fue mi intención xD si pudiste ir a la U, o también debo culparme de eso xD hahaha de verdad no imagine que esas palabras impactaran tanto :P "Yo me le hubiese tirado encima a Tai xD Sáltame papi" Palabras sabias Leeeen, yo digo lo mismo xD hahahaha**

**Tai.H.D:**** Hola :D falta muy poco y todos los secretos serán revelados (?) hahaha si, habrá lemon ;D oyee gracias, entraste el día de mi cumple a felicitarme :') waaaah! Que lindo, muchas gracias :N eso amerita que Sora te cuente todo y sea tuya (?) Hahahaha :P**

**ObitoUchiha18:**** Hola :) *.* gracias, ahora siento que de verdad escribo bien xD, hahah que bien que la historia te llame la atención, y claro que cuidaré esos detalles, siempre se me va un dedo de más jajajajaja :P**

**Miiko Love:**** Si ya hay mucha más confianza, y vamos por muy buen camino (?) hahaha y si, me pase con la reconciliación de TK y Kari xP Pero aun así bonita *.***

**Mimato196:**** Ya casi me alcanzas *.* El bebe de Sora u.u bueno ya pronto lo diré todo así me quieran quemar en leña verde xD si, soy un poco malvada, agarré ese complejo desde que llegue aquí :P Lo del pañuelo lo invente xD no sé si funcione o no, pero al menos en el fic si lo hace hahahaha xD**

**Di una pobre y miserable contestación D; nada digna de sus lindos RRs, pero creo que es mejor a nada, y algo decente (?)**

**Eso del señor Yagami impactó a muchos, tuve reclamos y todo por Facebook xD hahaha, no fue mi intención, y creo notaron que aquí no hable de nada de ese tema, pero aun no es tiempo xD Ya igual que con lo del bebe, la respuesta llegará sola (?)**

**Y como veo que mis notas son muy largas, mejor me paro xD **

**Espero nos leamos pronto, un abrazo tamaño inmenso =)**

**Faty Takenouchii.**


	11. Corre tiempo Primera parte

**Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Capítulo 11: Corre tiempo. Primera parte.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 1.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era un estúpido, lo acababa de comprobar.<p>

– _Mi hijo._

Eso fue suficiente para él, simplemente fingió una llamada a su celular, y, disculpándose con la pelirroja salió. No quiso saber más.

Lo único que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, fue la absurda idea de que por ese hijo, que desde luego era del tal Yue, la pelirroja ya tenía su familia completa, en todos los aspectos, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Pero había algo que ya no le cuadraba, algo que lo mantuvo pensando toda la noche, si la pelirroja había tenido un hijo, ¿Dónde estaba? Él jamás escuchó hablar sobre ello, en todo caso, debió ser una noticia impactante para todos los medios, pero nunca vio nada.

¿Acaso lo había escondido? Eso era algo tonto incluso para él, además su embarazo debió ser algo imposible de ocultar.

Varias posibles teorías pasaban por su cabeza, pero desde luego que ninguna tenía lógica, que hubiera salido del país, que no hubiera salido en todo su embarazo con el pretexto de algún trabajo importante, pero para todo había un pero.

Si él no se entero por medio alguno. Entonces ¿Nadie lo supo? Pero eso era algo casi imposible.

Encendió su laptop, le ayudaría investigar un poco, pero algo llamó su atención, era un correo nuevo, creyó que quizá Izzy le había contestado alguno de los mensajes que le había enviado, ¿Quién más podía ser?

– ¿Qué? – Entró de inmediato, no era el pelirrojo, el correo del remitente pertenecía a TK, bajó sus ojos lentamente por la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

_Creí que su propósito al irse era dejarnos claro que no les importábamos en lo más mínimo, pero si quieres saber algo, Sora y Mimi están secuestradas, ¿De casualidad no sabes algo sobre eso?_

Suspiró, no era algo que quisiera haber leído, las cosas no podían sino empeorar únicamente y con ello, hacerlo sentir peor persona cada segundo que pasaba, se moría de ganas por hacer algo, pero sabía que estaba limitado, cualquier mal movimiento y ponía en riesgo muchas vidas importantes para él.

Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Puso sus manos sobre el teclado y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje que enseguida envió, esto para evitar el arrepentirse y con esto, borrarlo.

_Solo puedo decirte que ellas se encuentran bien. Confía. _

No podía pedirle que confiara en él luego de todo lo que había pasado, de cualquier manera, sabía que la confianza era algo que no les darían por más que la pidieran.

Recordó su motivo principal y quitó su vista de la pantalla, debía hablar con Sora.

A pesar de escuchar como recibía respuesta, cerró la laptop, se levantó de la cama estirándose, luego miró su habitación, grande, perfectamente ideada para él, lanzando un suspiró volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella.

Una idea había pasado de repente por su cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de decirla siquiera al rubio, era algo que quizá no se los permitirían, sería riesgoso. Tendría que pensarlo.

Recordó el bebe de Sora, muchísimas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, la pelirroja amaba a los niños al igual que él, era como un sueño que habían tenido pensado cumplir, un sueño por completo arruinado por el destino, o bueno, por sus "amigos".

No sabía porque los seguía llamado así, pero siempre que algo los involucraba los etiquetaba de esa manera "amigos", quizá debía pensar en otro nombre…

Pero que tonterías, no podía evadir sus problemas de esa manera, llevándose por otros tontos pensamientos no iba a resolverlos, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia.

Sora era madre, ella si había cumplido su sueño y eso debería hacerlo sentir feliz, de cierta manera lo hacía, pero lo complementaría el hecho de que el padre fuera él.

De cualquier manera, le gustaría conocer a ese niño, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Con quién? Tenía tantas ganas de saber la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, pero a la vez le aterraban.

Que le dijera mamá a Sora y papá Yue, de repente sintió envidia, y mucha. Ese chico si que tenía suerte, tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, mientras que él, vivía limitado de absolutamente todo lo importante en la vida, incluida desde luego, Sora.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba algo nervioso, la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y realmente lo que ella tenía que decirle parecía ser bastante importante, si, ella le había dicho simplemente que tenía algo importante que decirle, y se lo había mencionado con gran tranquilidad, pero algo le decía que no se confiara.<p>

Esa mañana al desayunar no quiso preguntarle absolutamente nada, no quería incomodarla, pero la curiosidad le había ganado, había querido estar con Tai un rato para distraerse, pero el moreno parecía algo distraído y no quiso molestarlo.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba sentada la castaña tarareando una canción.

– ¿Te gusta cantar?

– Mucho – Sonrió provocando que él también lo hiciera – Cuando iba en la escuela solía hacerlo muy seguido – Lanzó un suspiró y su semblante se entristeció – Cantar era mi manera de solucionar mis problemas, sé que suena extraño pero, así era.

El rubio se sentó a su lado mirándola, esas eran cosas que ya conocía incluso mucho mejor que ella, pero aun así, el escucharla le era sencillamente maravilloso.

– Si tenía algún problema con mis amigos, con mi familia o incluso con mi novio, me ponía a cantar, eso hacía que me sintiera mucho más tranquila.

– Ahogar tus penas con la música – Dijo reflexivo – Yo también suelo hacerlo.

La castaña arrugó el ceño, en todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en los problemas que quizá el chico pudiera tener, pudiera pensar que ese no era un tema que debiera importarle, pero era todo lo contrario, se portaba tan bien con ella que sentía que ya lo apreciaba, a pesar de todo.

– Oye me preguntó – Jugaba enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos – Tú, ¿Estas aquí por tú cuenta?

El ojiazul la miró sin comprender, intentó descifrarlo con alguna muestra en su rostro, pero sin poder mirar sus ojos le fue imposible, para su suerte ella volvió a hablar.

– ¿Sigues ordenes de alguien?, o, ¿Esto lo haces por ti mismo? – Al instante se arrepintió, eso no había sonado nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente, de nuevo y como siempre abriendo la boca de más, esa vez si estaba segura que el chico se había molestado.

– Bueno – Lo escuchó decir luego de unos segundos – Digamos que hay vidas que dependen de que yo haga esto.

– Entonces – Se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que se daba valor para seguir adelante con su pregunta – ¿Si tú no haces esto alguien podría…?

– Si, y más de una persona – Le ayudó a complementar esa pregunta.

Luego de unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos decía nada, Matt tomó la palabra – Oye, y ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme ayer?

– ¿Ayer? – Recordando bajó la cabeza, ya no estaba segura de querer decírselo, el día anterior si lo había estado, incluso creía que era mejor decirlo, pero en ese momento…

– Si, dijiste que era algo importante.

Y si que lo era, por el bien de la pelirroja, quizá eso ayudaría a que la dejara verla más seguido.

– Ah, si – Se lamió los labios y comenzó a jugar con sus manos que mantenía sobre sus piernas dobladas – Es sobre Sora, mi amiga – El rubio asintió con la cabeza pese a que ella no podía ver ese gesto.

– ¿Qué… hay con ella? – Preguntó luego de unos segundos en que la castaña no decía nada, parecía meditar muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, eso comenzó a preocuparlo, ¿Sora tendría alguna enfermedad?

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza, tal cual como si fuera a mirarlo a la cara – Es algo muy fuerte, verás – Rascó su nariz y aclaró su garganta – Hace un par de años, Sora – Tartamudeó, aclaró su garganta de nuevo – Sora estuvo embarazada.

Para ella una frase bastante tonta, para él una noticia negra y a la vez blanca.

– Ella… ¿Tiene un hijo?

Un gemido salió de sus labios para después bajar la cabeza de nuevo – No – Murmuró a la vez que negaba con ayuda de su cabeza.

Ya estaba confundido, si Sora estuvo embarazada quería decir que tenía un hijo, ¿No?, a menos que lo hubiera...

– Hace cuatro años – Volvió a decir ella – Sora estaba esperando un bebe – Su voz se apagó de repente, Matt se acercó más a ella, con cada palabra bajaba más su tono – Lo perdió.

Esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, lo sentía correr, eso era dolor, pesar, ahora lo peor sería ¿Cómo se lo diría a Tai?, o mejor dicho, ¿Se lo diría? Era posible que él no fuera el padre, eso era lo más seguro, pero era algo que el moreno debía saber.

– Por eso ella no puede estar sola, no quiero dejarla sola – Mimi habló de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Le costó mucho trabajo salir de la depresión que eso le causó, estando sola tengo miedo de que pueda volver a caer, que intente algo como…

La abrazó – Eso no pasará – El escucharla sollozar lo rompió por completo, eso fue algo de lo que jamás estuvo enterado, pero podía comprender a la perfección el como se sentía la castaña, quizá igual o mucho peor que él.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, lo necesitaba, y más necesitaba esa calidez que le transmitía al sentirse apoyada, hacía mucho que no se daba el lujo de sentirlo, pero más que eso, una necesidad vital.

– Ella – Compuso su voz – Estará bien, esta muy bien cuidada, te prometo que no le pasará nada más.

– Pero esta sola y…

– No esta sola, no te preocupes, confía en mi, ella esta bien.

Con esas palabras solo podía sentirse más vulnerable, pero a la vez más segura, simplemente confiaría, confiaría en ese chico, había algo extraño con él, se lo repetía a cada momento, pero eso extraño, lo sentía… bueno.

* * *

><p>– ¿Sora? – Al verla levantar la cabeza como respuesta se acercó – ¿Tienes hambre?<p>

Negó con suavidad, y siguió jugando con sus dedos.

– Perdón por haberme ido ayer de esa manera, pero era algo importante.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Se estaba excusando con ella?, ¿Por qué? No tenía motivos para hacerlo, si, se había ido en una parte de la conversación algo fuerte e importante, pero no era como para que su secuestrador se disculpara – No hay problema, creo – Dijó aun así.

– Entonces… – En ese momento quería matarse, no sabía ya como volver a esa conversación, ¿Cómo hacerlo correctamente? – Tu hijo fue quien te ayudo a salir adelante.

El castaño había sentido que eso había salido todo sin sentido y en un momento nada adecuado, aun así ella asintió levemente – Así es, mientras lo cargaba en mi vientre fue mi mayor motivación.

No había notado, que cada que la pelirroja hablaba de su hijo su voz se transformaba, denotaba una felicidad extrema, y notaba a la vez como lo echaba de menos, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, todo se lo decía, se le veía lo mucho que lo amaba.

– Oye quería preguntarte algo – Sacó ella luego de que el moreno callará.

– Adelante.

– Tú, ¿Tienes un jefe o algo así?

Era algo que ya se había pasado por su cabeza, pero no le había tomado mayor importancia, y había visto el momento perfecto para preguntar en ese instante, podría decirse que era la confianza que ya comenzaba a sentir.

– Digamos que si – Contestó casi de inmediato – Por desgracia – Dijo riendo.

– Supongo que todos tenemos uno – Sonrió – Por suerte el mío es mujer y es una persona increíble.

– Tu madre.

La pelirroja asintió, no le extrañaba que ese muchacho supiera y conociera tanto sobre ella, pero lo sentía raro, ya no era una persona extraña, podría decir que ya lo conocía y le apreciaba de cierta manera, llegaba a su mente el loco pensamiento de que quizá estuviera obligado a tenerla allí encerrada, si contaba con un jefe…

– ¿Qué se siente ser tan famosa?

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se dedicó de llenó a concentrarse a la recién pregunta – A veces es increíble vivir así, tanta gente te admira, te apoya, te sigue – Torció la boca – Pero a veces no es tan genial como suena.

– ¿Por qué? – Ella una vez años atrás se lo había comentado, pero jamás profundizaron en el tema y él no terminó de entender esa respuesta.

– A veces es complicado guardar un secreto, los problemas siempre se saben, y todo el tiempo te atosigan y molestan con el tema – Decía recargando su cabeza sobre la pared a su espalda – Eso no es nada lindo.

– Tú vida privada no es tan privada como debería.

La pelirroja asintió – Casi nada privada, y eso es bastante incomodo.

– No lo había visto de esa manera – Exclamó Tai acomodando el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

– ¿Tienes familia? – Eran cosas que siempre era emocionante descubrir en las telenovelas que veía en ocasiones, solo que esa vez ella era quien vivía dentro de esa historia, y esos datos eran aun mucho más intrigantes.

Pasó saliva y sintió como esta le raspaba, le ardía – Si.

Su contestación fue sencilla, rápida y algo fría, lo que le indicó a la pelirroja que ese era un tema del que tal vez no le gustaba hablar.

– Tú también la tienes ¿No? – Para sorpresa de Sora, el castaño le regresó la pregunta.

Lo pensó brevemente – Creo que podría decirse que si – Sonrió y junto sus rodillas abrazándolas con ambos brazos – Pero por ahora vivo sola.

– ¿Independización?

Rio – Algo así, aunque algunas veces mi mejor amiga se queda conmigo, por no decir que siempre.

Tai sonrió, mirarla sonreír le hacía sentir mucho mejor por dentro – Tienes amiguitis – Además que sus conversaciones cada vez eran mejores.

– No puedo evitarlo –Dijó manteniendo su sonrisa – Además ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, ni tendré.

– ¿Te hubiera gustado tener hermanos?

Lo pensó – Quizá, pero ya me acostumbre, de pequeña tal vez si me hubiera alegrado el tener alguien con quien jugar, por suerte llegó él.

El moreno sintió un escalofrío pasar a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo – ¿Quién?

– Tai – Murmuró sin quitar su sonrisa, el recordar el pasado a lado de él era simplemente maravilloso, pero regresando al presente…

Hacía años que no la escuchaba decir su nombre, pronunciarlo de la manera en que solo ella sabía, con su voz, la miró – ¿Tai? – Lo sentía extraño, hablaba de él mismo… con ella.

– Un… amigo – Le respondió algo insegura, ese no era su tema favorito.

No quería meter la pata por lo que tras el silencio de la pelirroja, prefirió cambiar de tema – Y ¿Te gusta lo que haces, tu trabajo?

– Mucho – Respondió con rapidez – Amo mi trabajo.

Su voz se lo comprobó.

– ¿Y tú?

De nuevo regresándole las preguntas, pero esa vez si que le era difícil darle una respuesta lógica – Bueno…

La puerta se abrió – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El moreno se levantó y tras decirle a la pelirroja que no tardaría siguió al rubio.

* * *

><p>No podía dejar de reír – Basta, ya… TK detente.<p>

– Me dijiste amargado, retráctate – Le decía moviendo sus dedos bajó las costillas de la castaña.

–No porque no digo ninguna mentira, eres un amargado.

– Quizá tengamos un accidente – Intensificó los movimientos de sus dedos.

Kari, por su parte estaba a reventar, se rendiría, era mejor o de verdad tendría un accidente.

Al caer sobre la cama la expresión en el rostro de TK cambió repentinamente, preocupada frunció el ceño – TK, ¿Qué…?

El rubio pusó su mano sobre la boca de la castaña y con su dedo le indicó que guardara silencio, sigilosamente se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

Una vez allí volvió a poner su dedo sobre sus labios, el rubio abrió la puerta un poco y acercaron sus oídos, alguien se encontraba abajo.

– Si, ya te lo dije, ya deposite el dinero.

Al identificar la voz de su padre miró a Tk, este le indicó siguieran escuchando, esas no eran horas normales para que el señor Yagami se encontrará en casa.

– ¿El doble? – Subió la voz – ¿Por qué quieres el…?

– No, no, no, esta… esta bien – Su voz tartamudeaba un poco y su tono cambiaba seguido – Mientras ellas estén bien.

Kari volvió a mirar al rubio y enseguida acercó más su oído – Yo les daré el doble, como siempre estará puntual, pero por favor no les hagan daño a las chicas. Por favor.

– Claro.

Fue lo último que le escucharon decir antes de que uno de los jarrones terminara estrellándose en el suelo y la puerta principal azotara.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación, la castaña giró para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio que se encontraba igual de desconcertada que ella – Él, él…

TK asintió sentándose sobre la cama.

– No puede ser – Se dijo la castaña mirando por la ventana, observó como su padre abordó su coche y se marchó – Papá…

– Kari – La castaña dirigió su vista al rubio que la miraba aun sentado – ¿Crees que él sepa…?

– No lo sé – Exclamó agachando su mirada – Pero esto no es normal, esto no puede estar pasando, mi propio padre…

– No sabemos exactamente que esta pasando Kari, pero esto ya nos da más pistas.

Kari simplemente asintió, no tenía idea de con quien se encontraba hablando su padre, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar algo le decía que podrían ser los secuestradores, o incluso sus hermanos.

TK tomó sus cosas, luego la mano de la castaña Y tiró de ella – ¿A dónde vamos?

– A casa de Izzy.

El trayecto al hogar del pelirrojo les pareció bastante corto, y una vez que el auto estuvo estacionado ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de bajar.

– ¿Le contamos todo lo que escuchamos?

El rubio asintió – Es necesario, además Izzy tiene toda nuestra confianza ¿No?

– Claro que la tiene pero… –Bajó su cabeza, sinceramente no sabía en que pensar, ni siquiera estaba segura de tener cabeza para ello en esos momentos.

El rubio tomó su mano, acto seguido la tomó de la barbilla – Tranquila – La besó fugazmente y le sonrió – Vamos.

Cada paso lo sentía como un latido de su corazón, además de que le pesaba por todo el cuerpo, sabía que estando con el pelirrojo era más que obvio que algo sabrían y eso era lo que ella temía, primero había sido su hermano y ahora su padre.

De un momento a otro se encontraban en la sala del pelirrojo quien aguardaba a que alguno hablara, fue el rubio quien tomó la palabra – Hay algo importante de lo que nos enteramos hace un rato.

Tras contarle con todos los detalles que le fue posible, la llamada del señor Yagami el pelirrojo se pusó de pie – Entonces si las tienen ellos.

– ¿Qué? – TK se levantó de inmediato – ¿Ellos quienes?, ¿Tienen a quién?

Sacó su laptop de su funda y le mostró la pantalla, la castaña se acercó y al mirar dio un paso atrás, no podía ser eso posible.

_Solo puedo decirte que ellas se encuentran bien. Confía. _

Desde luego, el remitente era Tai.

– Entonces ellos si – Manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla el pelirrojo asintió a TK.

– Entonces mi papá estaba hablando con Tai o Matt.

– Todo indica que si – Dijo el pelirrojo – Desde luego que esto ya lo convierte en cómplice, pero puede ser que lo estén obligando de alguna manera.

– Ellas…

– Es lo más seguro, las usen de rehén, así tu padre les de el dinero con tal de no hacerles nada – Izzy cerró su laptop – Muchachos – Dijo para captar su atención por completo – Ahora es más que un hecho que solo podemos confiar en nosotros tres.

Luego de compartir miradas, TK y la castaña asintieron de acuerdo, el celular de la castaña sonó de repente – Es mi mamá, quiere que nos veamos ahora.

El pelirrojo asintió – Recuerden seguir alertas, y que nadie más debe saber lo que nosotros hacemos – Una vez que los más chicos se fueron volvió a tomar su laptop, miró el mensaje de nuevo y suspiró – ¿Por qué haces esto Tai?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 2.<strong>_

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?<p>

Shiro rodó los ojos y Jun se aferró a su brazo – ¿Muchachos no pueden darme los buenos días de otra manera?

– Vamos Shiro, por favor – Le insistió esta vez Matt.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza – Tai, Matt – Los tomó a cada uno de un hombro y alterno su mirada entre ellos – Las mujeres juntas siempre son un peligro y ahora en estas condiciones la cosa empeora.

– Las tendremos más cuidadas – Habló Tai – No habrá ningún peligro Shiro.

Volvió a negar – No quiero tener absolutamente ningún problema, las cosas van muy bien, no quieran arruinarlas – Caminó alejándose unos pasos de los muchachos – Dense por satisfechos que los deje quedarse con ellas, ya se las traje, aquí las tienen, con ustedes, no sean malagradecidos.

Ni una sola expresión en el rostro de Matt pasaba por desapercibida para el moreno, por lo que al mirar la última luego de las palabras de Shiro, optó por ponerse delante del rubio y alerta a cualquier movimiento, se conocía a si mismo y sabía lo impulsivo que era, pero también sabía las consecuencias que ello podría traerle, por eso mismo creía que en esos momentos pensaba más claramente que el rubio y no permitiría cometiera una tontería.

Ellos no serían quienes sufrirían las consecuencias, eso lo tenía más que claro.

– De hecho – Volvió a hablar Shiro – Si yo fuera ustedes estaría en este mismo momento con ellas – Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – No saben valorar los regalos que les traemos.

Matt inhalo y exhalo tranquilamente, o al menos lo intentó, no soportaba a ese chico, las ganas que tenía de propinarle una buena golpiza eran inimaginables, pero sabía que eso les llevaría más de una consecuencia.

El castaño prefirió dejar de mirarlo, no lo soportaba, era extraño pero en momentos como ese era en los que se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios fue que se consiguió ese tipo de "amigos"?, ¿Cómo fue que hizo amistad con ellos?, ¿Cómo pudo relacionarse con ellos? Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo, pero lamentablemente eso le era imposible, no podía evitar la horrible pesadilla de presente que vivía.

– Oh no – Exclamó Jun mirándolos con burla y después se echó a reír en el brazo de Shiro.

Este por su parte la miró y después clavo sus fríos ojos en el moreno y el rubio – No lo creo – Dijo examinando sus miradas desconcertadas – No me digan que… – Negó suavemente con la cabeza – Les voy a dejar algo claro.

Sus palabras calaron en lo más fondo de los chicos, habían sonado bastante serias, más de lo usual en Shiro, y eso no hizo más que preocuparlos.

– Mimi y Sora, fueron regalos que yo – Tocó su pecho – Me permití hacerles – Inclinó levemente hacia la izquierda su cabeza – Ustedes las recibieron, pero no pueden desecharlas, eso incluye dejarlas salir – Dijo parándose correctamente – Para que les quede más claro, ellas jamás saldrán de aquí, pasaran el resto de la vida con ustedes – Sonrió – ¿No es lindo?

– Como en los cuentos de hadas – Sonriendo, Jun junto sus manos y recargó su rostro entre estas.

Shiro asintió – Como en los cuentos de hadas, la princesa se queda con el príncipe, su príncipe – Recalcó las últimas palabras y les volvió a sonreír – Por eso yo les ayudo, les doy cinco días para que les digan la verdad y puedan vivir su historia de amor plenamente.

– Este es el día dos – Canturreó la pelirroja pasando a lado del rubio y acariciando su brazo.

– No los hago perder más tiempo – Se acercó a la puerta y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlos de reojo – Recuerden no pueden juntarlas, separadas se quedan – Rio – Y espero no se les ocurra ninguna locura que ellas tengan que pagar – Dicho eso abandonó la cocina seguido por Jun quien, antes de cerrar la puerta lanzó un beso a los chicos y se marchó.

– Como lo detesto – Matt apretaba entre sus manos una cuchara que se encontraba sobre la mesa, de un momento a otro y sin decir ni una palabra salió por la misma puerta donde Shiro y Jun lo habían hecho.

No lo tuvo que pensar una vez con su pañuelo puesto, ni siquiera tuvo que darle ordenes a su cerebro que lo hiciera, simplemente sus pasos lo llevaron, abrió la puerta de la misma manera, era como si su cuerpo mismo se manejara, y entonces allí la vio, pero ya no era igual, era distinto.

El pensar en la posibilidad que quizá tendría que tenerla allí encerrada por mucho tiempo indefinido, incluso pensar que ese tiempo era para… siempre, eso le aterraba, no quería que ella viviera de esa manera, aunque ella llegara a saber quien es él en realidad, no era justo.

Ya y apenas le estaba robando absolutamente toda su libertad y ya se sentía pésimo.

Suspiró y se acercó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándola, parecía dormida, ella soltó un gemido y movió su cabeza, el rubio fijo su vista, exactamente en un punto definido y bastante notorio en su mejilla, entonces recordó la platica que había tenido con Sora, recordaba con exactitud sus palabras:

– _¿Fueron ellos?, ¿Ellos te golpearon?_

– _No, ellos no._

– _Ese gran… Bastardo._

Con _ellos_ se refería sin duda a Shiro y Jun, pero había negado que los responsables de ese golpe hubieran sido ellos, entonces…

– _Ese gran… Bastardo._

De súbito recordó una de sus platicas con la castaña…

– _Estoy casi seguro fue sin una razón._

– _Bueno… Quizá si haya una razón, injusta pero no deja de ser el motivo_

– Maldito – Salió de sus labios, ahora lo entendía, ese golpe no se lo habían propinado ni Shiro, ni Jun, había sido el imbécil de su novio, lo conocía, no en persona, pero sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

Delicadamente acercó su mano al rostro de Mimi, alejó unos mechones que cubrían esa parte y tocó suavemente la parte que aun se notaba rojiza, ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Si tuviera a ese tipo enfrente estaba seguro que lo asesinaba a sangre fría y sin piedad alguna, él creyó que la castaña se había quedado en buenas manos, que era feliz, pero ¿Quién podría serlo con ese tipo de tratos?

– Matt – El murmuro de la castaña lo congeló de repente, alejó deprisa su mano y aguardo a que se despertara por completo – ¿Estas aquí?

El tono de voz le indicó que no había sido consciente del nombre que había pronunciado anteriormente lo cual le tranquilizó – Si – Contestó lo más neutral que lo fue posible.

– ¿Cómo esta Sora?

– Aun no habló con… mi amigo – Debía ser más cuidadoso, no podía dar nombres estando ella presente, sintió como se disipaba con rapidez el enojo por el golpe de Mimi, comenzaba a recordar el efecto que ella tenía sobre él – ¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

><p>– Sora, ¿Sora?<p>

La pelirroja estiró sus piernas y levantó la cabeza – Buenos días – Le dijo bostezando y recostó su cabeza.

– ¿Aun tienes sueño?

– No dormí muy bien – Le respondió rascando su barbilla – Tuve un sueño algo extraño.

– ¿Como la vez pasada? – Le preguntó recordando la noche que Sora había despertado de una terrible pesadilla que aun recordaba hablaba sobre él.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Ahora no fue una pesadilla como siempre, fue algo extraño, todo lo que ví dentro de mi sueño, fue como mirarme a mi misma aquí, pero – Lanzó un respingo – No lo recuerdo todo con claridad.

– No te esfuerces – Pidió el moreno dándose cuenta como trataba de obligarse a recordar – Tal vez más tarde lo recuerdes.

La pelirroja asintió – ¿Y tú como dormiste?

– Al contrario de ti, creo que mi noche transcurrió tranquila – Se preguntaba si la pelirroja estaba consciente que él se quedaba allí a dormir con ella, claro no en la misma cama, tomaba el viejo sofá del rincón que era sumamente cómodo.

Sonrió – ¿Vives aquí… siempre? – Sabía que su pregunta había sonado totalmente fuera de lugar, pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas de saberlo, al igual que con muchas otras incógnitas que reposaban esperando a salir dentro de su cabeza.

– Si, es otra de las muchas cosas que detesto.

– Vaya –Exclamó Sora sin saber que más decir en ese momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno se encontraba dentro de si pensando en sus propios problemas, hasta que la pelirroja de nuevo tomó la palabra – Oye, ¿Nunca sabré quien eres tú?, ¿Podré ver tu cara? – No recordaba haberle preguntado eso ya antes, pero que más daba, le servía de ayuda saberlo.

– Lo más seguro es que si lo sepas.

– ¿Cuándo?

La miró – Muy pronto – Aclaró su garganta – ¿Por qué querrías saberlo? – Le era importante conocer la respuesta, eso quizá podría revelarle algo del como reaccionará la pelirroja cuando se entere de la verdadera identidad de su secuestrador.

– Quiero ver el rostro y conocer el nombre del chico que a cuidado de mí – Se sonrojó al decir eso, pero ya no podía corregirlo, ya se lo había dicho – Simple curiosidad – Se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez no te gustaría conocerlos.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – ¿Qué tendría de malo? Si me gustaría.

Tai suspiró – ¿Te daría gusto conocer al chico que te tiene aquí encerrada privada de todo?, ¿De quien te quita tu libertad?, ¿De quién te tiene secuestrada?

Sora sonrió y asintió – Si, quiero conocer el rostro del chico que me a cuidado todo este tiempo, el chico que me hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a los secuestradores – Se desvaneció su sonrisa – Ese chico a quien le tengo una extraña confianza y un cariño repentino.

– ¿Cómo puedes tenerme cariño?

– No me has dado razones para no tenerlo.

– ¿Te las he dado para que me aprecies?

La pelirroja asintió de inmediato – Quizá tú pienses que no puede ser así, pero yo soy la que estoy de este lado, la que tiene únicamente el impedimento de poder ver, quien come todos los días como si fuera a un restaurante, quien tiene con quien hablar libremente y es escuchada, pero lo mejor, es comprendida y no juzgada, quiero conocer al chico que me tiene a salvo de cualquier peligro fuera de esta habitación.

No se había dado el tiempo para reflexionar lo mucho que había hecho para la pelirroja, sin duda le había dado todas las comodidades que le habían sido posibles, y para ella eso era suficiente para tenerle algo de cariño.

– Entonces, de cualquier manera lo sabrás todo… a su tiempo.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, al menos a su manera de verlo.

* * *

><p>– Eso no es posible – Gritaba la señora Tachikawa caminando de un lado para otro.<p>

– A estas alturas todo es posible – Decía Fujio totalmente sereno mirando la mesita frente a él como si esta pudiera darle la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

– En eso tienes razón – Aportaba Yue – Ahora todo es posible pero conozco muy bien a Sora, y estoy seguro que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – Fujio se había levantado de su lugar y miraba a todos lo presentes con una sonrisa amarga – Sora y Mimi decían lo mismo de Tai y Matt y mira lo que paso, ¿No que no eran capaces de hacer algo así?

– Jamás termino de conocerse la verdad, sabemos que esas versiones pudieron ser falsas – Aportó la señora Toshiko.

– Ya pasaron varios años.

TK se pusó de pie azotando sus manos contra la mesa – Y no dejaremos que suceda lo mismo esta vez – Tanto el como Kari sabían que lo que se decía de las chicas era solo una vil mentira, ellas no se habían ido por su cuenta, mucho menos para hacerse cómplices y quedarse con sus hermanos, ellos tenían las pruebas de ello, pero eso era algo de lo que no podía decir absolutamente nada.

– Nosotros no podemos hacer nada – Objetó el señor Yagami también allí presente – La policía es quien se encargara de esto.

– No pudieron hacer nada por Tai y Matt dudo que hagan algo útil ahora – Dijo Yue – Con la seguridad de estos días puede ser incluso que los secuestradores estén vinculados con la policía y sea por ello que no sabemos nada aun. Pero de nada nos sirve sacar nuestras propias teorías, no tenemos pruebas ni nada que avale que eso es verdad.

TK poco a poco volvió a sentarse, en parte se sentía algo culpable de no decir nada sobre lo que sabían, porque claro que contaban con pruebas, mismas que la policía no se había dado el tiempo de investigar a fondo, pero sabía que avisarles podría poner en riesgo el gran avance que ya habían logrado entre ellos.

– Yo no me creeré nada hasta que me tengan pruebas concretas, y si mi hija tiene que venir a decírmelo en mi cara será mejor, solo así les creeré – Satoe tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida del hogar de los Yagami.

Kari no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su padre, sentía como si los hubiera traicionado a todos, lo sentía del lado de los malos, de los secuestradores, de su hermano…

– Yo debo irme ya – El señor Yagami se levantó y tomó sus cosas – Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar – Sin duda con ese aspecto y con su personalidad tan bien actuada a todos convencía de sus palabras, pero ella sabía cosas que simplemente le provocaban gritarle en ese momento unas cuantas cosas, mismas que mejor se guardó al recordar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Esa junta "familiar" no fue para nada linda, cada uno tenía su propia versión y creencias sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero Fujio era el único que se aferraba a ella con uñas y dientes, aseguraba la coalición de Sora y Mimi con Tai y Matt.

Desde luego ella sabía eso no era así. Sus amigas de verdad se encontraban en apuros secuestradas.

Tras compartir unas miradas con el rubio – Nosotros también tenemos que irnos – Esa junta era un tema del que el pelirrojo tenía que estar bien enterado.

* * *

><p>Debía hablar con Tai, debía decirle de ese bebe, estaba casi seguro que el moreno aun no estaba enterado de ese dato que le sería bastante fuerte de conocer, pero tenía que.<p>

Lo único malo era que no sabía como decírselo.

– ¿Tú no tienes hijos cierto? – Preguntó Matt a la castaña, si el embarazo de Sora jamás se supo, no descartaba la posibilidad que la pequeña Tachikawa tuviera un hijo secreto por allí escondido.

Negó con rapidez con la cabeza – Aunque debo admitir que siempre fue mi sueño, al igual que el de mi madre – Suspiró – Yo amo los niños.

– Estoy seguro serías una estupenda madre.

Se sonrojó ante el cumplido – Gracias, pero ya no estoy segura de tener hijos – Pusó una mano bajo su mentón – Quizá considere la opción de adoptar.

El rubio sonrió, la castaña sacaba cada idea, pero en ese momento la comprendió, ella no había pasado por nada lindo a lo largo de los años amorosamente hablando, y eso fue lo que destruyó su sueño sobre ser madre, ella misma se lo había dicho casi con las mismas palabras.

– ¿A ti te gustan los niños?

– Si.

–Oye – Exclamó eufórica – ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

No le importó el cambio tan abrupto de tema que dio la castaña, solo sonrió y se dedicó a contestarle – Casi siempre tocó la guitarra.

El semblante de la castaña cambió por breves segundos pero después sacudió su cabeza y sonrió – Toca algo – Pidió.

No podía hacer eso, sería peligroso ella podría reconocerlo, además si se le pasaba cantar sería peor, sería descubierto de inmediato, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa era una excelente idea de revelarle su identidad.

– Más adelante – Le contestó.

– Y cantarás – Recordó el chico le había dicho algo sobre la música el día anterior –Por favor.

– Si – Suspiró –También cantaré.

– Sin ese pañuelo.

¿Acaso ella lo había visto? Un miedo punzante lo atacó de repente.

Ella rio y flexionó sus piernas abrazándolas – Reconozco una voz cuando es distorsionada, de pequeña solía distorsionar la mía para hacer algunas bromas telefónicas.

Con ella habría que tener mucho cuidado, sabía que Mimi era muy inteligente, pero jamás se había imaginado que lo fuera tanto, incluso le daba algo de miedo en esos momentos.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

El rubio frunció el ceño – Ser ¿Cómo?

– Así – Se pusó de rodillas con sus manos sobre sus piernas – Tan… lindo – Pareció pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir – Yo me dejo llevar e influenciar mucho casi todo el tiempo – Mordió su labio inferior – Por ello yo creía que estar aquí encerrada sería un total infierno, pero no es así – Sonrió – Y creo que eso es gracias a ti.

– No tienes nada que agradecer.

– ¿Lo vez? – Rio – A eso me refiero – Suspiró – Ojala saliera y te pudiera llevar conmigo.

– No me conoces.

– Claro que te conozco, sé que ha sido muy poco tiempo pero, no eres cualquier chico, eres mi secuestrador.

– Nunca me has visto.

– No necesito verte para saber que eres un gran chico, una gran persona, me lo has comprobado.

Sintió de repente un nudo en la garganta, Mimi nunca tuvo problemas para decir y expresar lo que sentía cuando lo sentía, y allí mismo le recordó ese rasgo tan único y especial en ella, era muy expresiva y honesta respecto a eso.

– ¿Tienes novia?

Esa pregunta repentina lo hizo sonrojarse – N… no.

– Entonces no se molestará si hago esto – Con ayuda de su tacto llegó a las rodillas del rubio, tentó sus brazos, sus hombros, su rostro, el pañuelo, una vez allí acercó su cara a la de él, justo arriba de la verde tela, a lado de sus ojos, deposito un beso, un beso tan cálido, tan dulce, sentir de nuevo sus labios. En ningún momento había sentido tanto desprecio por ese pañuelo.

Llevó sus ojos a Mimi, se encontraba sentada de nuevo recargada en la pared, callada. Notó como el escalofrío regreso al mirarla, inevitablemente sonrió.

– Gracias – Mimi frunció el ceño – Sonará extraño, pero, gracias por estar aquí.

– Gracias a ti.

– ¿Por qué?

Sonrió – Por tenerme aquí.

* * *

><p>– Mientras todo siga así esta bien.<p>

– Fujio entonces ¿Estas seguro que tenerlas aquí es buena idea?

Rio – Por supuesto, si es por mi no te preocupes, que su Matty se la quede me da igual, tengo en mi poder toda su cuenta bancaria.

– ¿Y el señor Yagami?

– Que siga depositándonos lo que se debe y todo marchara bien, al menos para ellos y para nosotros.

– A ellos no los veo muy contentos.

– Shiro, ten mucho cuidado, solo te digo eso, un error y te vas a arrepentir.

– No tienes de que preocuparte.

– ¿Cuándo dices que les tienen que decir todo? – Mordió una manzana a su lado.

– Les dimos de plazo cinco días, les restan tres.

Suspiró – Pobres, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, tengo que colgar, tengo una junta importante, mantenme al tanto de todo .

Colgó la llamada y salió.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una cabeza asomó…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Pfff! ~ Tengo sueño DDD': y hambre xDDD<strong>

**Hahahaha esto fue lo que salió, y bueno ya vieron más o menos como van a avanzar estos cinco días verdad?**

**Creo que ya dí algo de información muy valiosa (?) Creo DDDDDDDD: de cualquier manera, espero ya no tardar para el próximo capítulo, quiero tenerlo listo antes de partir xDDD hahaha si ya salí de vacaciones :'DDDDDDDDDDDDD y me eh puesto a escribir mucho, merezco un premio :B jajajaja**

**Lo del bebe esta cerca, ya lo tengo todo contemplado *.* AGFHASDHFASDFASDFASDFA! La verdad también esta cerca D': toda la verdad u.u**

**RRs sin cuenta:**

**Tai H.D:**** Hola :DDDDD Hahahaha no, aun no sabe quien eres, todavía te falta decírselo xD así que mucha suerte en eso, para ello cuentas con cinco días y ya van dos ;A; Él bebe, ya falta muy poco para que lo entiendas todo DDD': jajajaja ok, te seguiré dando entonces altas dosis de mis fics ;DDD jajajaja Un abrazo =)**

**Anahiihana:**** Hola! Waaa, si yo también estoy nerviosa, los chicos tienen un duro trabajo por delante D´: UUhh sobre lo de Mimi y su golpe más o menos se verá en el próximo capítulo ;C hahahaha Un beso!**

**Y a los demás ya les conteste (Si alguien me hace falta favor de avisarme, soy muy distraída DDD':) ! *.* Muchas gracias! De verdad, leo y leo y leo y vuelvo a leer sus hermosos RRs :'DDD Yo los amo, ¿Lo sabían? Gracias por dedicarle un tiempecito a mi fic :'))) por ustedes es que sigue! :B**

**Bueno espero no tardar, de verdad para el próximo cap :/ me pondré las pilas *.* para dejarse los bien listo como se lo merecen, ya que vayan enterándose de más cosas hahaha xD**

**Los quiero!**

**Faty Takenouchii =)**


	12. Corre tiempo Segunda parte

**Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Capítulo 11: Corre tiempo. Segunda parte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió algo incomoda en su lugar y notó como su pierna se encontraba completamente dormida, quitó la sabana que la cubría y se sentó.<p>

– Buenos días.

Escuchó como el chico le decía y sonría, algo le decía que el hacía lo mismo – Hola, buenos días – Bostezo.

– ¿Aun tienes sueño? – notaba como la pelirroja se veía algo cansada, sus movimientos se lo decían.

Ella asintió débilmente – Es extraño, sentí que dormí bastante bien.

– Bueno, creo que esta noche no hubo pesadillas, pero te vez algo…

Ella volvió a asentir, porque era cierto que había dormido muy bien, tal y como él lo decía, no hubo pesadillas, absolutamente ni un solo sueño extraño, pero se encontraba algo débil, algo le decía que se enfermaría, siempre solía adivinarlo, prefirió callar ese dato.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Si, pero espera – sabía que ante su afirmación él chico saldría y de inmediato le llevaría algún plato con su comida, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo importante – Oye, no podría salir – negó la cabeza y se apresuró a corregir sus palabras – Me refiero a mirar afuera, quisiera ver el cielo, tomar algo de aire, aquí no hay ventana alguna.

Aunque ya lo sabía, Tai miró a su alrededor observando así como las palabras de la pelirroja eran ciertas, no había ninguna ventana, además notaba que era algo que le hacía falta, como ella lo mencionaba, salir, mirar el cielo, conociéndola sabía cuanta falta le podían hacer esos detalles.

La miró, por su parte el la dejaría, la llevaría y le permitiría ver por fuera, pero estaba seguro que además de ser peligroso para su identidad, Shiro y Jun no se lo permitirían, si ni siquiera les habían dejado juntar a las chicas en una sola habitación.

– Por ahora eso el algo casi imposible, pero en unos días – suspiró – En unos días podrás mirar el cielo todo el tiempo que quieras, solo necesito unos días.

En eso no le mentía, cuando Sora supiera quien era él en realidad quizá las cosas serían más fácil, claro al menos esas eran sus expectativas, su tiempo seguía corriendo, solo le quedaban tres días.

– ¿Tú no sales?, ¿No te gusta hacer algo allá afuera?

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y fijó su mirada en la pelirroja, comenzó a recordar la última vez que había salido, unos días atrás, cuando salió con su balón de futbol y Ken lo vio – Últimamente no he salido, pero me encanta jugar futbol.

– ¿De verdad?

Sonrió – Es mi pasatiempo favorito, salir y jugar un buen partido de futbol, bajo los rayos del sol, incluso de la lluvia – agregó – Mientras lo hagas con la misma pasión y el sentimiento.

Esa idea le llegó de repente perfecta, a ella también le gustaba mucho el futbol, y concordando con el chico eran su deporte y pasatiempo favoritos, aunque en la actualidad ya no lo practicaba por su falta de tiempo, aun recordaba los días de su niñez, había crecido con ello.

– Dime – dijo él – ¿A ti qué te gusta hacer? – si, sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella, pero no perdía nada si ella se lo recordaba.

Bajó la cabeza y sonrió – También me gusta el futbol.

– ¿Lo juegas?

– Ahora no – suspiró decepcionada de su propia respuesta – Pero estoy segura que mi amor por el jamás cambiará – rio acompañada del muchacho – Por ahora me gusta mucho pintar.

– ¿Qué pintas?

Sora lanzó un sonoro suspiro – Cualquier cosa, la mayoría de las veces depende de mi estado de animo, pero otras es por trabajo.

– Me gustaría conocer esos trabajos.

Sonrió – Te pintaré algo cuando pueda quitarme este pañuelo de los ojos – acomodó su cabello y levantó su cabeza – Antes de llegar aquí – atrajó por completo la atención del moreno – Tenía un trabajo, debía pintar a alguien especial, por lo que me costó trabajo aceptar hacerlo.

Tai se colocó de mejor manera para escucharla atentamente, por lo seria que se notaba la pelirroja podía decir que lo que le diría sería algo complicado para ella.

– Yo – guardó silencio unos segundos – Debía pintar un bebe.

El castaño se sorprendió, ¿Por qué podría hacérsele difícil pintar un bebe? Prefirió dejar fuera sus preguntas por un momento y seguir escuchando, pero ante su repentino silencio y su expresión vacía decidió interactuar.

– Y… ¿Por qué te costó trabajo aceptar pintar ese bebe?

Al principio creyó que no le respondería, pero luego de unos segundos la pelirroja reaccionó – Por mi hijo.

No supo si lo había imaginado o si en realidad así había sido, pero podría haber jurado que su voz se quebró en ese preciso momento – ¿Por tu hijo? – estaba aun más confundido, ahora ¿Qué tenía que ver su hijo?, él creyó que era una madre feliz a lado de Yue.

– El otro día no terminé de contarte sobre mi hijo.

Tai frunció el ceño, se daría un tiro en la cabeza si la pelirroja seguía dándole tanta información vacía.

– A mis siete meses de embarazo – su voz se deformó por completo y en ella se notaba el dolor que este tema le provocaba – Tuve un accidente y – limpió con el dorso de su mano la lágrima que había logrado atravesar el pañuelo y que ahora rodaba por su mejilla derecha – Perdí a mi bebe.

Primeramente se preguntó el porque estaba hablándole sobre ese suceso al chico, no lo sabía con certeza ni siquiera lo entendía un poco, pero después de habérselo dicho sintió como algo dentro de ella, muy al fondo se lo agradeció, se sentía más tranquila, más ligera, como si un peso hubiera estado sobre ella y ahora, en ese preciso momento hubiera desaparecido y la hubiera abandonado casi por completo.

Tai por su parte estaba sorprendido y mucho, él nunca se había imaginado algo como eso, realmente creía que Sora tenía un hijo, pero enterarse del verdadero paradero de ese niño le había sido muy doloroso, lo sentía por dentro, y si así era como a él lo afectaba no se imaginaba el dolor que esto debió y aun le causaba a la pelirroja. Le dolía si, pero lo que Sora sentía no se debía comparar en nada a él.

La miró, notando como esta se encontraba cabizbaja, seguramente igual de perdida en sus pensamientos que él, y esa imagen le pegó aun más. Recordó como la pelirroja hablaba de su hijo, como en su voz, sus expresiones, en todo se notaba todo el amor que por ello sentía.

Debía decir algo lo tenía presente, pero no sabía exactamente que – Sora yo… – aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con lo primero coherente y sutil que consideró – De verdad lo siento, yo no lo sabía.

– Esta bien – sorpresivamente hasta para ella levantó su cabeza – En realidad esto es algo que nadie sabe, salvo algunas personas.

Y lo sabía, si ni siquiera él estaba enterado, y eso que Shiro y Jun parecían tener totalmente contemplada y _cuidada_ la vida de sus amigos.

– Yue y tú pasaron una terrible experiencia…

La pelirroja volvió a bajar su cabeza – Bueno si, en realidad los dos pasamos por esa experiencia, pero mi bebe no…

Tres quedos golpecillos en la puerta la interrumpieron para que luego esta se abriera – ¿Podemos hablar?

Tai se levantó de la cama – Ahora vuelvo – tras el asentir de la pelirroja salió de la habitación, no hubiera accedido a la petición de hablar de Matt, pero siéndose sincero él también necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba de su mejor amigo.

Decidieron hacerlo en la habitación del rubio, y entonces fue que ambos notaron lo descuidadas que tenían sus alcobas.

– Vamos a la mitad – luego de su "observación" el rubio tomó su guitarra y tocó algunos acordes.

El moreno asintió sin mirarlo – Siento que ahora será más complicado.

Dejó de tocar y lo miró – ¿Por qué crees eso?

Lanzó un suspiro y también lo miró – Hace un par de días, Sora me dijo que había tenido un hijo.

Ese _"Había tenido un hijo"_ le sonó mal y, la manera en que su amigo comenzó a comportarse lo pusó alerta, por lo que dejo a un lado su guitarra y le prestó toda su atención.

– Justamente hace cuatro años, no se si debería darme gusto o al contrario, tendría que sentirme mal de que al parecer Sora logró olvidarme – suspirando relajo sus hombros y comenzó a jugar con su celular, abriéndolo y cerrándolo. Pasaron breves segundos en que el castaño no dijo absolutamente nada, el ojiazul estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Tai volvió a hablar – Antes de que llegarás justo acababa de decirme que perdió a su bebe a los siete meses.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose miserable, la pelirroja se abría con su amigo y él llegaba e interrumpía como si nada.

– Se que ese niño no sería nada mío – miró el techo y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama – Pero aun así me duele, era hijo de Sora, mi mejor amiga, la mujer a quien más he amado.

El rubio asintió comprendiendo, ya que incluso a él mismo le había dolido – Mimi – atrajó la atención del moreno y continuó – Antier me lo dijo – el moreno lo miró aun recostado – Había querido decírtelo pero me daba miedo, apenas hoy me di el valor suficiente, lo lamento.

Miró unos cuantos momentos más el azul techo para luego levantarse y quedar sentado – Gracias – Sonrió – La verdad necesitaba mucho hablar de esto contigo, ahora que ya nadie esta con nosotros.

El rubio frunció el ceño – Soy tú última opción – afirmó por completo – Así que antes ibas conmigo solo porque otros no estaba para escucharte – le alegró sacar al menos una sonrisa sincera a su moreno amigo.

Enarcó una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa – Idiota.

* * *

><p>Sintió a Kari removerse entre sus brazos giró un poco su cabeza y la miró bostezar – ¿Cansada?<p>

La castaña sonrió – No mucho – sonrió y estirando un poco su cuello le dio un pequeño beso al rubio – ¿Y tú?

El chico simplemente agito su cabeza débilmente hacia los lados.

– Tengo miedo – dijo de repente la castaña.

El rubio la miró y frunció el ceño – ¿A qué?

Kari suspiró – A todo, a veces llegó al punto de preguntarme si esto que hacemos realmente vale la pena, yo de verdad quiero saber la verdad, quedarme tranquila y no dudar más, pero – cerró los ojos – No sé, te mentiría si te dijera que estoy completamente segura de querer hacer esto – levantándose un poco quedó sentada frente a TK – Tengo miedo que esto no funcione, siempre pasan las mismas preguntas por mi cabeza ¿Y si nuestros hermanos realmente decían la verdad?, ¿Si realmente querían que todo esto pasara? – desvió su mirada – ¿Si ellos tienen a Mimi y Sora?

No la culpaba, él sentía casi lo mismo que ella, desde un principio también había tenido dudas y aun le atormentaban – Yo también tengo miedo – le dijo una vez que ella volvió a mirarlo – Pero hago esto por ti, por nosotros, creo que estaremos mejor una vez que lleguemos a la verdad.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar cualquier otra cosa el celular de TK les avisó la llegada de un mensaje, el rubio lo tomó sin prisa, frunció el ceño, no tenía remitente por lo que dudó en abrirlo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud del rubio, este simplemente movió la cabeza y decidió abrir el mensaje:

"_Tokio, Yoyogi 4-3-1"_

Parpadeó repetidas veces al ver la imagen que acompañaba ese mensaje, abrió sus labios más nada salió de estos.

Tras la confundida y asustada mirada de la castaña bajó el móvil leves segundos y después lo levantó mostrándolo a Kari, esta lo tomó entre sus manos, la dirección de igual manera la sorprendió y confundió bastante, pero más lo hizo el mirar esa imagen, en la cual se encontraban Sora y Mimi juntas sonrientes, una foto tomada de alguna de las pasarelas en la cual ambas habían participado.

– ¿Crees qué…? – habló la castaña luego de analizar un poco todo, miró al rubio el cual asintió.

– Allí se encuentran.

Kari negaba con su cabeza – Allí las tienen.

Luego de analizar la observación de la castaña el ojiazul se pusó de pie.

– ¿Pero para que nos dan la dirección? – preguntó aun sin comprender.

– Lo más seguro es que sea una trampa muy bien planeada – le respondió el chico sin mirarla – Quizá crean que iremos con la policía, o incluso que nos atreveríamos a ir nosotros mismos.

– ¿Crees que ellos sepan lo que nosotros estamos haciendo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza – Estoy seguro de que están enterados y al tanto de cada movimiento de la policía, pero no creo que sepan de nosotros.

– ¿Y que haremos nosotros?

Sin dudarlo un momento le contestó – Esto no podemos tratarlo con las autoridades, podrían arruinar las cosas y caer en la trampa de esos infelices – sus palabras comenzaron a llenarse de odio lo cual fue notado casi al instante por Kari – Hablemos con Izzy – suspiró – Algo me dice que necesitaremos ayuda.

Escondió sus manos entre sus piernas y bajó la mirada, ella también había pensado en eso desde hacía unos días, estaban involucrándose en algo bastante peligroso y complicado, no quería perder las esperanzas, creer que ya todo estaba perdido para ellos y dejarles el caso a otros, pero sabía que necesitarían de más personas, personas de su total confianza, y que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlos.

– Creo que tendremos que hacerlo mañana – Kari dirigió su atención al rubio que se había sentado al frente suyo – Ahora esta trabajando y no creo que después de salir tenga ganas de más peso y estrés.

Asintió recordando cada uno tenía otras responsabilidades que no podía dejar de lado – Pero se con quien podríamos ir a hablar ahora.

* * *

><p>En cuanto abrió la puerta se sintió un poco más tranquilo, al menos el moreno le había dejado en claro que no le molestó en absoluto que guardara silencio respecto al hijo de Sora, pero le preocupaba el estado en que esto mismo le hubiera dejado, tendría que estar al pendiente de su castaño amigo.<p>

– ¿Eres tú?

Matt se aseguró que su pañuelo estuviera muy bien colocado – Si, soy yo – frunció el ceño, le extraño la pregunta, pero antes de preguntar el motivo de esta la castaña lo interrumpió.

– Me da gusto – le dijo lanzando un ligero suspiro – Hace un rato alguien vino, creí que eras tú, pero me equivoqué su risa me lo dijo.

– ¿Te hizo algo? – de repente le llegó un miedo punzante a que Shiro o incluso Jun pudieran haberle realizado alguna travesura o maldad.

Mimi negó con la cabeza – No entró, simplemente escuché cuando la puerta se abría, luego su risa, de inmediato deje de moverme e hice como si estuviera dormida.

Suspiró acercándose a ella – Veo que alguien más tiene la llave de esta habitación.

La castaña se alertó – Alguien más puede entrar – fue toda una afirmación, ese dato no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero le daba algo de miedo lo que "otros" pudieran hacerle, la primera pregunta del chico la alarmó.

– No te preocupes – notó como su rostro cambiaba, a él también le daba algo de miedo el que se atrevieran a lastimarla, pero eso era algo que no iba a permitir – Solo saldré cuando sea lo suficientemente necesario.

Ella asintió – Gracias.

Sonrió – No tienes por qué darlas – de nuevo miró su mejilla, ese golpe, ya habían pasado varios días y el color morado-rojizo no había disminuido mucho, dejando en claro lo fuerte que este había sido – Este golpe – tocó ligeramente su mejilla.

Mimi se estremeció ante ese contacto, no la lastimaba, pero no le era muy agradable recordar ese momento, simplemente de hacerlo el dolor se hacía presente por lo que delicadamente retiró su mano.

– No veo como alguien se atrevió a hacerte esto.

Bajó la cabeza – Una horrible persona.

– Tu novio – dijo casi inconscientemente pero sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Asintió – Si – soltó en un suave murmuro.

– Debe ser un completo tonto – la castaña frunció el ceño – No espera, es un completo estúpido, no sé que pensaba en el momento en que te hizo esto, seguramente no lo hacía.

– No lo hacía – le confirmó Mimi sonriendo.

Amaba verla sonreír, para él era algo maravilloso, reconocía cuando estas eran sinceras o cuando se había vista obligada a forzarlas, y justo la de ese momento había sido completamente natural y sincera, además de que iba dirigida exclusivamente a él, como antes, esa sonrisa tenía algo especial, lo notaba y recordaba a la perfección, era una de las tantas cosas que había echado de menos en esos años y de las que más amaba.

Recordó su sonrisa cuando la invitó a salir por primera vez, cuando le dio su primer beso, cuando le pidió ser su novia, cuando le había dicho que dejaría que ella eligiera el número de hijos que tendrían, era la misma que le regalo en ese momento, esa sonrisa que siempre lo impulsaba.

Y de igual manera que lo había hecho antes, lo hizo en ese momento, no lo sintió, no lo miró, no lo pensó.

Todo se fue a la basura, toda lógica del momento, justo cuando después de haber bajado el pañuelo hubo puesto sus labios sobre los de la castaña, cuando esa corriente eléctrica lo atacó, al sentir sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre sus hombros y corresponderle, suavemente, lento pero llenó de lo que jamás dejaría de sentir por ella, lo que siempre y a pesar de todo estaría dispuesto a sacrificar.

Pero nada le importaba más que disfrutar de ese momento, volverla a sentir, a su lado, como siempre debió ser.

Mimi tampoco vio de cordura en ese momento, porque no le importó, de sentimientos, de lealtad, mando todo al diablo, hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no latía de esa manera, que no besaba de esa manera, realmente queriéndolo, siempre pensó que si llegará a engañar a Fujio sería por despecho y ese sería el único sentimiento que rondaría por cada uno de sus poros, pero no era así.

Había algo extraño, pero lo ignoró, ni si quiera el hecho de besar a alguien a quien realmente no conocía fue motivo para interponerse, simplemente disfrutó.

Fue él quien rompió y terminó con el momento – Lo siento – fue lo único que atinó a decir, le daba miedo el como reaccionaría la castaña.

Ella suspiró e inclino su cabeza para atreverse a preguntar – ¿Te arrepientes?

Luego de negar con la cabeza – No – tampoco comprendía su pregunta, la chica podía llegar a ser extrañamente bipolar, pero no quería mentirle, si se había disculpado había sido por respeto a ella, no porque se hubiera arrepentido – Y, ¿Tú?

Sonrió – Tampoco – era extraño lo sabía, se lo decía y repetía mentalmente millones de veces, ella no era así, o al menos eso creía, pero en ese caso había algo especial, no sabía que era, y siéndose completamente sincera, no le importaba.

* * *

><p>No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Matt había regresado con Mimi, él también quería regresar a la habitación, pero tenía miedo, era un cobarde.<p>

No sabía si la pelirroja podía necesitar algo o _"alguien"_ le acababa de confesar que había perdido a su hijo, ¿Y él que hacía? Esconderse como un ser completamente cobarde, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudió frustrado.

No se sentí nada bien, si seguía así seguramente se enfermaría por tantas emociones fuertes e inesperadas.

Se pusó de pie y se encaminó a la habitación, al mirar por una de las ventanas de camino, notó como afuera se encontraba ya oscuro, suspiró, dejó pasar toda la tarde, la pelirroja ni siquiera había senado, esperaba estuviera aun despierta.

Bajó las escaleras y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

Sora se encontraba recostada abrazando sus rodillas, dentro de un profundo y al parecer tranquilo sueño, la escena lo hizo sonreír.

No quería llegar a tratar ni pensar a Sora como una cosa cualquiera, pero aunque no lo admitiera frente a nadie, que la pelirroja llegará allí con él, había sido uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido.

Por más egoísta que eso sonara, había llegado a una terrible pesadilla, una horrible realidad, pero para él, que ella estuviera con él era algo simplemente maravilloso, así ella no supiera quien era él en realidad.

Subió hasta sus hombros la sabana que la cubría y besó tierna y muy cuidadosamente su mejilla, no quería despertarla.

Era su verdugo de cada noche el mirarla allí, siempre por las noches dormida, libre de todo lo que por el día la tenía atada a ese espantoso lugar, bajo su custodia y total cuidado.

Dándose cuenta que la había echado de menos más de lo que se había imaginado, y que, si volviera a perderla, ese vacío dentro de él regresaría, volvería a sentirse solo de nuevo, completa y absolutamente solo.

Pero eso era lo que él mismo quería, que ella saliera pese a que él nunca lo hiciera, quería que la pelirroja fuera feliz, tuviera una vida como siempre la imaginó a su lado.

Y solo por ella, únicamente por la chica que se encontraba dormida frente a él, era que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad.

Solo por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lanzaba suspiros después de cada bocado que daba, le era inevitable, ya se sentía mucho más tranquila que antes, el haberle contado al chico que se encontraba con ella sobre su hijo si que le había ayudado, sospechaba que hablar le serviría, pero nunca se imaginó cuanto.<p>

A pesar de sentirse mucho mejor, a la vez sentía un poco de remordimiento, tristeza, dolor, eso era algo que sabía quizá jamás podría evitar, y eso sería lo más normal del mundo, nunca iba a olvidar el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella y perdió.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte, valiente, afrontar y vivir, tal y como sus amigos querían que fuera, claro que sabía estando allí encerrada no podría lograrlo, pero al menos el tiempo allí le serviría para pensar, tenía bastante tiempo para ello.

– ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó el moreno mirándola, sus actitud esa mañana le parecía algo extraña, desde que había llegado nunca la había visto tan callada.

La pelirroja dejó el pequeño pan que sostenía sobre el plato y lamió sus labios, asintió – Si, es solo que – mordiéndose el labio inferior apretó sus ojos, no quería ya hablar sobre el tema, sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía ahora si que se soltaría a llorar y eso era algo que simplemente no quería hacer – Es… algo de cansancio, tuve un sueño algo extraño – sonrió levantando la cabeza – Creo que no dejo que mi sueño fuera tranquilo – asintió intentando dar algo más de credibilidad a sus palabras.

– ¿Qué soñaste? – no se había imaginado que el chico haría esa pregunta, lo que dijo fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

– Bueno – aclaró su garganta – De nuevo me ví aquí, pero fue algo con más de claridad.

– ¿Más claridad? – a Tai realmente le importaba lo que Sora pudiera ver dentro de sus sueños, quería saber si con ellos podría averiguar un poco más.

– He – murmuró algunas palabras que no tenían mucha lógica, por lo que el moreno ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

– No te preocupes si no lo recuerdas bien – se sintió totalmente a salvo ante sus palabras – Mejor termina de desayunar, anoche no cenaste – rascó su nuca algo avergonzado – Por cierto lamento eso, fue mi culpa por tardar.

Ella sonrió – No hay problema – alivió fue lo que sintió cuando el chico cambió el tema, no sabía exactamente que hubiera hecho para afrontar hablar más – Pero dime, ¿Por qué nunca comes conmigo?

– ¿No me te molestaría eso?

Negó de inmediato con su cabeza – Claro que no, muy al contrario – cruzó sus brazos – No me agrada mucho comer frente a las personas y que estas simplemente me miren o cosas así, me gusta que coman conmigo.

– En ese caso, esta tarde comeremos juntos – sonrió, amaba como el chico le cumplía casi cualquier capricho que le pidiera, de verdad que era una gran persona.

La pelirroja sintió para luego recargar su cabeza sobre la pared a su espalda.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Negó – Si llegó a salir de aquí, espero que tú también salgas.

Frunció el ceño – ¿Para que quisieras que yo salga?

Sonrió – Para un partido de futbol.

* * *

><p>Tras escuchar como tocaban su timbre insistentemente se acercó algo temeroso a su puerta, ya no quería más malas noticias – Kari, TK – apartándose un poco para dejarlos pasar – Adelante, Yolei, Ken que sorpresa.<p>

Una vez que todos se encontraron sentados cómodamente sobre la sala, y luego de intercambiar algunas miradas el rubio habló – Izzy hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y los miró, ¿Qué no habían quedado en guardar lo que hacían como un secreto?, entonces que hacían Ken y la pelimorada allí, ¿Acaso…?

Luego de aclarar su garganta prosiguió – Ahora ya no estaremos tan solos – miró fugazmente a los dos chicos y regreso sus ojos al pelirrojo – Ken y Yolei nos ayudarán.

Asintió – Si tu lo haces yo también confío en ellos ahora explíquenme las razones.

Kari tomó la palabra – Hay algo que no les había contado – suspiró – Fue algo que considere totalmente innecesario, creí que no nos ayudaría – tomó la mano del rubio – Hace algunos días, Yolei me dijo que Ken había visto a mi hermano cerca de aquí.

Abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, eso era algo bastante fuerte para él, eso solo les podría dar más pistas y ayudarlos bastante.

– Eso mismo – siguió la castaña – Fue lo que me impulsó aun más a querer encontrar y conocer toda la verdad.

– ¿Dónde lo viste?

El peliazul levantó la mirada que había tenido descansando sobre la mesita frente a él – En el parque que se encuentra a cuatro cuadras de aquí.

– Es bastante solitario casi siempre, ese parque nunca esta lleno, eso podría explicar por qué allá ido, ¿Qué hacía?

– Jugaba con un balón.

– ¿vestía normal?

– Si – asintió – Bueno, yo no note nada raro en su vestir, fue como verlo años atrás.

Rascó su barbilla – Probablemente sea una trampa, o quizá si haya sido un accidente que lo vieras – Ken asintió – Tal vez se esconda cerca de aquí.

– Respecto a eso – volvió a captar su atención el Takaishi – Ayer recibimos este mensaje – luego de buscarlo, pasó el móvil a Izzy.

"_Tokio, Yoyogi 4-3-1"_

– Sin remitente – Murmuró el pelirrojo – Que inteligentes.

– ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó la pelimorada.

– Seguramente el lugar donde tienen a Sora y a Mimi, o el lugar a donde quieren llevarnos para una muy posible trampa.

– ¿Ellos las tienen? – volvió a preguntar algo sorprendida Yolei, sabía de la desaparición de los chicos, pero jamás creyó una sola palabra de los policías, prefirió esperar, quedarse con la duda.

– Tai nos lo confirmó – dijo TK – Las razones aun no las sabemos.

– No han pedido rescate, ninguna llamada, absolutamente nada, no sé que esperan.

– Posiblemente no esperen nada Kari – sus palabras llamaron la atención de los demás – Tal vez, no esperen nada – repitió – Las secuestraron y ya no las dejarán ir.

– ¿Qué ganan con eso? – sin explicarse aun casi nada preguntó el peliazul.

– Las razones que nos dieron al irse fueron poco creíbles, muchos creyeron que era una broma, pero pasado el tiempo se dieron cuenta que Tai y Matt hablaban en serio – reflexionó el pelirrojo – ¿Qué ganaban con eso? No lo sabemos aun, y ya han transcurrido cuatro años, ¿Qué ganan con esto? tampoco lo sabemos.

– Pero no esperaremos cuatro años – replicó Kari poniéndose de pie – Ellas no estarán secuestradas por mucho, debemos movernos rápido.

El pelirrojo asintió imitando a la castaña – Pero consideren que debemos ser agiles y más inteligente que ellos, no sabemos ahora casi nada sobre Matt y Tai, no sabemos en que clase de personas se han convertido.

TK bajó la mirada, le dolía aceptarlo pero lo que el pelirrojo decía no era más que la verdad, no sabía con que personas trataría ahora, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas fueran como fueran – ¿Qué hacemos por ahora?

Izzy lo pensó – Intentar establecer contacto con Tai – sonrió – No esta tan indispuesto, podríamos sacarle algo de información, podríamos contar con la suerte que siga siendo algo torpe a la hora de dar información, si es así nos será más fácil.

– ¿Y si no?

Miró a TK sin dejar de sonreír – Trataremos.

* * *

><p>¿De verdad no tienes hambre aun?<p>

La castaña volvió a negar – Creo que el desayuno aun no sale de mi garganta – dijo – Parece que quieres engordarme como con pulgarcita y luego comerme.

– ¿Qué esa no es Gretel? – rio.

– ¿Qué? – suspiró – El chiste es que no tengo hambre.

– Deberías aprovechar – la castaña frunció el ceño, ¿Aprovechar qué?, antes si quiera de tener tiempo de preguntarle, el rubio siguió hablando – Aquí deberías comer de todo lo que puedas, cuando salgas seguirás con tus mil y un dietas.

Rio al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – Yo no llevó ninguna dieta, se cuidar lo que como, además casi todos los días me ejercito.

– ¿En verdad?

Ella asintió – Amo comer, eso se convirtió en un problema conforme fui creciendo – suspiró – Por mi trabajo debía cuidarme y mucho – comenzó a acariciar sus rodillas con sus manos – Al menos tengo un excelente metabolismo y eso ayuda mucho.

– ¿Te gusta mucho tú trabajo?

Asintió – Lo amo, modelar es mi vida.

– ¿Cuándo descubriste que eso era lo que querías? – esas eran cosas, que al igual que muchas otras ya sabía, pero de igual manera le serviría un poco como modo de conversación.

Lo pensó brevemente – Desde que era una pequeña niña.

El rubio se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó cómodamente su cabeza contra la pared para así poder escucharla más tranquilamente.

– Bueno al principio siempre pensé que sería divertido ser una maestra, siempre he amado a los niños, así que creí que esa sería la carrera perfecta para mí, pero después comencé a hacer pijamadas con mis amigas, juagábamos a hacer pasarelas y a tomarnos cientos y cientos de fotos – sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta, se notaba la emoción que le causaba hablar sobre ese tema – Un día invitamos a la mamá de Sora – lanzó un prolongado suspiro antes de continuar – Fue una noche espectacular, además la misma donde Toshiko vio nuestro talento.

– De una noche de diversión de niñas descubriste tu profesión.

Mimi asintió – Un día después nos llevó a la compañía, de allí hubo algunas sesiones fotográficas, y comenzamos a salir en catálogos de ropa para niñas – se encogió de hombros – Primero fue un pasatiempo, y después se convirtió en nuestro trabajo, ¿Qué mejor?

– Que linda vida.

Torció la boca – No tanto, porque si, es lindo trabajar en lo que más te gusta hacer y en medio y alrededor de personas que tanto aprecias y que toda tu vida han estado contigo, pero – suspiró – también hay otras personas que solo te buscan por tu fama y dinero, y a veces no te das cuenta de ellos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

– Es lo más normal – replicó el rubio luego de que la castaña terminará de hablar – Los falsos amigos te los encontrarás a lo largo de toda tu vida – bajó la mirada mientras una nube de recuerdos pasaba por sus ojos – Tú intentas ayudarlos, ellos se aprovechan y te arruinan la vida – miró a la ojimiel, parecía escucharlo pero totalmente desconcertada, entonces cayó en cuenta de los que acababa de decir.

– Creo que para ti también ha sido algo difícil lidiar con ello – volvió a decir Mimi – Al menos descubres a los verdaderos en los peores momentos, y allí siempre caen los falsos – sonrió – Así como he tenido varias personas falsas rodeándome, también tengo algunos verdaderos amigos, mi mejor amiga es Sora como ya te lo había dicho, ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

Abrió la boca y de inmediato la cerró, sería un terrible error si hablara para decir aquel nombre – Mi mejor amigo es el chico que esta con Sora – agradeció mentalmente que su cerebro hubiera trabajado tan rápido en ese momento.

– Así que es él – afirmó para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreír – Lo sospechaba.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo levemente.

– No estoy segura, pero cuando nos referimos a él tú… – bufó – Olvídalo, simplemente lo creía.

Rio – Esta bien, así lo dejamos, ¿Cómo conociste a Sora?

Volvió a levantar su cabeza, y Matt estaba seguro que podría jurar que sus ojos abrían brillado en ese momento, los hubiera visto si no fuera por el molesto pañuelo que se los ocultaba.

– En el jardín de niños, pero no fue allí cuando nos hicimos amigas – soltó algunas risitas antes de continuar – Siempre intentamos evadirnos e ignorarnos una a la otra, éramos tan distintas, hasta que un día en primaria unos niños comenzaron a molestarme y burlarse de mí, mis amigas – haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos – se fueron por miedo, pero entonces Sora llegó y me sacó de apuros, de allí comenzó la amistad con mi mejor amiga, y no me arrepiento de haberla conocido, además nuestras madres casi festejaron el día que dejamos de odiarnos por así decirlo – recargó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

Sonrió de verla sonreír, en la posición que la castaña se encontraba podía apreciar mucho mejor el pequeño y tierno rostro de la ojimiel, quien sin darse cuenta interrumpió la perfecta vista de Matt.

– ¿Y tú como conociste a tu mejor amigo?

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró – Es… es una larga historia – no sabía que era lo que le diría ahora, su historia con el moreno Mimi la conocía perfectamente de principio a fin, tendría que inventar algo o simplemente no contarle nada, para su suerte alguien tocó a su puerta.

Había una nota en el suelo.

"_Sube, en la cocina te tengo un regalo" Jun_

Entró de nuevo – Mimi ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

Tras el asentimiento de la chica salió, sabía que le había dicho que no la volvería a dejar sola más, pero realmente le interesaba saber con que tonterías lo sorprenderían ahora, su último _regalo _había sido la castaña, y el que sería ahora le preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbo a lo largo de toda la habitación.<p>

– Vaya – murmuró Tai.

– Es que el niño – luego de su intento por calmarse volvió a estallar en risas.

El moreno la miraba atento, no evitó sonreír, se sentía muy bien el verla riéndose de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, su risa, como la extrañaba.

Con sus manos en su vientre recostó su cabeza, inhalando y exhalando intentó de nuevo controlarse – No recordaba la ultima vez que me reía así.

– Y yo no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien reía así por mis chistes – y era verdad, la única que lo hacía era la pelirroja, y estaba seguro lo hacía solo por él, pero en ese momento comprobó que realmente le parecía gracioso.

– Amo los chistes.

– Acabo de darme cuenta.

Luego de unos segundos bajó su cabeza, frunció el ceño lo cual fue notado de inmediato por el moreno.

– ¿Y tus padres? – la mención de estos en su anterior chiste le había sacado la intriga por saberlo, esperaba el chico realmente le contestará, hacía algo de tiempo que tenía ganas de saber un poco sobre ello.

Lo pensó – Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, bueno al menos no en persona.

– ¿Hablas con ellos por teléfono, o algo así?

Suspiró – Algo parecido a eso.

– ¿Tus hermanos?

– Tengo – humedeció sus labios – Una hermana – al observar el gesto que adoptó el rostro de la pelirroja decidió impedir que ella pudiera llegar a tener cualquier sospecha – ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella negó – Aun no, pero recuerda que también comeremos juntos.

– Claro – rodó los ojos y rio – ¿No te gustaría pintar algo?

Torció la boca sin entender – ¿Pintar qué?

– No lo sé, lo que tú quieras.

– Tendría que quitarme este pañuelo.

– No falta mucho para eso.

Sonrió – ¿De verdad?

Pusó su mano sobre la de ella y sonrió, a pesar de que la pelirroja no podía verlo, podía sentir que ella lo presentía – Si.

Levantó un poco su cabeza, como si pudiera mirarlo, y pese a que no podía, tal y como el creía, ella lo sentía. Era extraño, ese pequeño contacto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más allá de eso, lo sentía muy agradable.

Él sonrió, el tenerla así, tan cerca. Cerró sus ojos, relajó sus hombros, esa hermosa sensación no podía ni lograba sentirla con nadie más, solo con ella.

No quería soltarlo, de un momento a otro, habían entrelazado sus dedos sin darse cuenta siquiera, sabía que aunque intentará no podría soltarlo, era como si sus dedos se encontraran pegados, y esto impidiera su separación, así lo sentía.

De un momento a otro el ambiente cambió drásticamente, era cálido, muy cálido. Y no supo como sucedió.

De un momento a otro, sintió el aliento del chico sobre su rostro, le era sumamente familiar. Y o empujó.

Asimismo giró su rostro algo apenada, la voz de Yue no dejaba de resonar en su mente, apretó los ojos, tenía novio y lo amaba, no podía hacerle eso.

Tai suspiró, no sabía si alegrarse o decepcionarse del repentino acto de Sora, lo único que sabía era que debía disculparse.

– Lo siento – escuchó que ella dijo antes de hacerlo él mismo.

– Lo lamento yo – intentó sonreír, ante todo no debía desanimarse para que luego ella lo estuviera – Por cierto – dijo luego de aclarar su garganta – Sobre lo que habías dicho, si me retas a un partido de futbol no te respondo si te gano.

Sonrió, agradeció que el chico se desviara tanto del tema, había sido extraño, pero muy oportuno.

* * *

><p>Escuchó como la puerta se abría, muy lento a su parecer – ¿Eres tú? – al no obtener respuesta se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta, claro que siempre le servía para tranquilizarse con la voz del chico.<p>

Pero esa ocasión fue diferente, el chico no le había contestado, y la puerta ya se había cerrado de igual manera lentamente, se asustó, ¿Qué hacía?

"_Grita"_ le decía una voz en su interior pero nada lograba salir de ella, nada salvó el instinto de acurrucarse sobre si, al sentir como alguien subía a la cama – ¿Qué quieres? – no le importaba la persona que fuera, lo único que quería era que se largara.

Alejó con ayuda de sus manos la que tocaba su mejilla – Déjame – dijo, sin duda ese no era el chico, su perfume, su piel, todo le decía que esa persona que se encontraba allí con ella era un completo extraño.

– ¡NO! – gritó cuando esa persona la arrojó por la cama dejándola recostada y quedando sobre ella, se removió, el tipo, o lo que fuera la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas quedando así sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, sus piernas juntas, y todo su cuerpo inmovilizado.

Escuchó una risa, apretó sus ojos. No, no podía ser él.

– Déjame – le suplicó cuando este comenzó a besar su cuello, sentía su asquerosa boca, su aliento…

Este metió sus manos bajó su blusa, mientras, Mimi había comenzado a llorar, no se podía mover, no podía ayudarse, la fuerza de ese hombre la dejaba totalmente inmune.

– ¡SUELTAME! – volvió a gritar, intentaba quitarle la blusa, la castaña se removía todo lo que podía, debía impedirlo, negaba con la cabeza – Ya basta – lloraba, gemía, no podía hacer más.

No supo como fue que sucedió, una de sus piernas logró escapar estrellándose en el estomago del hombre, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, que este golpe no le había hecho cosquillas siquiera, el tipo molesto soltó una bofetada en su mejilla, la misma donde _su otro_ golpe asomaba aun.

Aun adolorida siguió forcejeando, comenzaba a cansarse, sentía toda su cara húmeda, empapada en lágrimas, este había besado sus labios, asqueada escupió en su cara.

El tipo se enderezó un poco y antes que pudiera proporcionarle cualquier otro golpe la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Matt miró la escena, Mimi recostada en la cama, ese hombre a quien reconoció de inmediato, no era otro que Fujio, el _novio_ de Mimi.

No le importaba que fuera el rey del mundo, nadie se metía con la castaña. Arrojó la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

Entró a grandes pasos, tomó de inmediato al tipo por el cuello, dio un fuerte puñetazo tirándolo al suelo, este simplemente le sonrió, intentó levantarse pero el rubio se le tiró encima dando otro, otro y otro golpe.

Fujio pateó al rubio arrojándolo a una de las esquinas donde comenzó a patearlo, causándole sangrado en la nariz, disfrutando eso Matt vio su oportunidad con su distracción, tomó la lámpara a su lado y lo golpeó en pleno rostro de nuevo tumbándolo.

La castaña levantó su cabeza, el pañuelo se estaba cayendo y podía ver, la poca luz le calaba, pero el chico le preocupaba.

Escuchó a Mimi sorber por su nariz, la miró de reojo, lo necesitaba.

Levantó a Fujio, con furia lo arrastró hasta la puerta, lo giró, su cara se encontraba sangrada, pero su sonrisa no se iba, se estaba burlando de él, sin pensarlo lo sacó y azoto la puerta cerrando con seguro.

– Mimi – se acercó a ella.

Al escuchar su voz se arrojó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, no lo soltaría, no quería hacerlo, aun tenía mucho miedo.

El rubio suspiró y correspondió el abrazo – Tranquila – acariciaba su espalda, su cabello. Sentía que así incluso él podía tranquilizarse.

Tenía tantas ganas de haber matado a ese sujeto, ¿Qué hacía allí?, y ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con Mimi?, si, _era_ su novio, pero a la castaña no la obligarían a nada, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, él no lo permitiría.

No creía que estuviera allí por casualidad, lo sabía, pero de nada le servía preguntarle, Fujio…

Fujio estaba metido con Shiro y Jun.

Apretó los ojos, ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?, ¿Cómo jamás se entero?

Y, ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

Abrazó a la castaña aun más fuerte, no la soltaría, esa era su intención. El simple pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Pero eso no se quedaría así, él se encargaría de eso…

* * *

><p>Se levantó quedando sentado sobre su cama, bufó y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre su almohada, no soportaba ese dolor de cabeza, solo así recostado se iba, suspiró, se quedaría así un rato, de cualquier manera no le haría daño dormir un poco, o quizá… pensar.<p>

Pasado un rato y al notar que el sueño no le venía decidió mirar su habitación, paredes pintadas de su azul favorito, su pantalla frente a su cama, su computadora, a lado de esta una fotografía enmarcada, en esta su pequeño hermano, en ese entonces contaba con tan solo trece años, ahora debía tener dieciocho, según sus cuentas.

Cuanto le dolía estar lejos de él, sin su compañía, sin su pequeño campeón. Se levantó de a poco notando como el dolor ya no estaba, aprovechó de esto para acercarse y tomar la fotografía, en cuanto su mano rozo con esta el dolor a su cabeza regresó, así como él lo hizo de igual manera hacia su cama.

Una vez el dolor lo dejo miró más detalladamente la fotografía – Cody – murmuró pasando delicadamente sus dedos sobre la foto.

_Miró como el pequeño bajaba su cabeza y la dejaba recostada sobre la mesa_

_Se acercó a él – Hey, ¿Qué pasa?_

_El niño negó con su cabeza – No puedo._

_Tomó entre sus manos la hoja a su lado, eran unas cuantas operaciones, algo de algebra y – ¿Tendrás examen? – tras su asentir sonrió – Pues que esperamos, no perdamos tiempo – Tomó una silla y la colocó a lado de Cody – A estudiar._

_El castaño levantó por fin su cabeza, sonrió – ¿Me ayudarás? – este simplemente asintió – Gracias hermano._

– Hermano – el recuerdo desapareció de pronto, y en su lugar otro llegó.

– _¿Qué pasó? _– _la mayor se cercó de prisa hacia él, se notaba había llegado corriendo. _

– _No lo se mamá – tomó sus manos entre las suyas – Estábamos jugando futbol y de pronto simplemente cayó _– _pasó saliva con trabajo, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su hermano, lo único que había atinado a hacer había sido llamar una ambulancia, no se explicaba el hecho de lo ocurrido._

_La mujer se sentó sobre una de las bancas y con una mano sobre su boca – Mi bebe._

– Cody – apretó la imagen sobre su pecho.

– _No puede ser._

_Shiro sostuvo a su madre – Mamá _– _dijo mirándola, se veía devastada, y pese a que no lo pareciera, él se encontraba igual._

– _No, mi hijo no._

_Incluso a él también le costaba creer lo que el medico frente a ellos decía, pero no podía derrumbarse, debía hacerlo por su madre._

– _Tras los análisis – suspiró – Cody padece leucemia – les repitió el hombre._

…

– _Shiro de verdad lo siento mucho._

_Negó con la cabeza – Es que – suspiró – No puedo aceptarlo Tai – lo miró fijo directo a los ojos – Es injusto, ¿Por qué a él?_

_Matt lo tomó por el hombro – Amigo tranquilízate._

_Negó – No, no, no, debió pasarme a mí, no a él, no tenemos dinero para el tratamiento, y si queremos que Cody viva…_

– _Te ayudaremos – saltó de inmediato el castaño – Por el dinero no te preocupes – miró al rubio quien de inmediato asintió – Matt y yo te ayudaremos – sonrió – Tu hermano estará bien, ya lo verás._

…

– _Vaya esos chicos si que son buenos amigos, que digo buenos, excelentes amigos._

_Shiro levantó su cabeza para mirar a Jun recargada en la puerta recién abierta._

– _No suficiente con pagar absolutamente todos los gastos médicos de tu hermano, también te ayudan con tus gastos aquí en la casa – exclamó mirando las manos del chico donde asomaban varios billetes._

_El chico levantó su vista, la miró y guardó el dinero._

– _¿No has pensado que… cuando tu hermano se curé los muchachos dejarán de ayudarte? – la pelirroja se acercó quedando hincada frente a él – No falta mucho para eso, ya van tres años de tratamiento y Cody cada vez esta mejor._

_Frunció el ceño – Y eso es lo que todos esperamos._

_Ella asintió – Lo sé, lo mismo esperan Tai y Matt – recargó su cabeza sobre su mano – Cuando este curado tendrás que decir adiós ayuda, adiós dinero._

_Negó de prisa con la cabeza cerrando los ojos – ¿Y qué con eso?, si eso sucede…_

– _Si eso sucede – interrumpió – Volverás a vivir como antes, matándote trabajando para Cody, para ti y tú pobre madre._

– _Espero que sea así, solo quiero que mi hermano este a salvo – seguía sin comprender las palabras de la pelirroja._

_Jun rodó los ojos – ¿Acaso no te gustaría vivir así o incluso mucho mejor para siempre?_

– _No se puede…_

– _Claro que se puede._

_Su sonrisa solo le indicó que lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jun no era absolutamente nada bueno – Estas loca – dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse._

– _Podría funcionar – dijo reteniéndolo en la silla._

_Suspiró – ¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Que ellos sigan dándote dinero por el resto de nuestras vidas._

– _No – negaba repetidamente con la cabeza – Ellos no harán eso, y no quiero que lo hagan._

– _Si, si lo harán – exclamó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo – Podríamos obligarlos._

_Con fuerza logró levantarse y darle la espalda – No obligaré a nadie, entiendo a lo que te refieres, prefiero vivir dignamente._

– _Por favor Shiro – bufó rodeándolo y plantándosele enfrente – ¿Esto para ti es vivir dignamente? – estiró ambos brazos mirando a sus lados._

_Lo pensó brevemente, sabía que esa no era una vida con lujo y comodidad alguna, pero vivía plenamente feliz con su familia y eso era lo más importante para él._

– _Bueno, veo que lo vez así – dio media vuelta y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta – Si quieres seguir teniendo a tú hermano y madre aquí, allá tú, pobre de ella, lavar ropa ajena toda su vida y limpiar casas – negó suavemente con su cabeza._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrar tras de él y se dejó caer sobre la cama lanzando un fuerte suspiró – Eso esta mal – Se decía y repetía una y otra vez._

_No lo haría, prefería batallar toda su vida, como ya se lo había dicho, dignamente, así sería._

…

_Al llegar hasta allí sintió como el calor lo invadía de a poco y lo fatigaba en segundos, esto no le impidió hablar – ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?_

_Jun bajó los hombros – Ahora la están atendiendo – observó como Shiro respiraba pausadamente, se notaba le costaba hacerlo, no sabía exactamente como había pasado, pero eso le ayudaría a lograr su cometido, y, si todo salía bien ella sería de las que más saldrían ganando._

_Días más tardes su madre fue dada de alta, con varios cuidados especiales, además de las múltiples prohibiciones que les habían "recomendado"._

– _Uno de sus riñones no sirve ya._

_Jun cruzada de brazos lo miró – ¿Qué harás?_

– _Trabajar._

– _No podrás – giró hacia él – Si con ella trabajando a penas y pueden mantenerse._

_Volvió a girarse para tomar unos cuantos papeles de su mesa, intentaba no escucharla, pero le era imposible, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una tras otra._

– _Hazme caso, ¿La dejarás trabajando en sus condiciones? Podría ser fatal un día de estos, ¿Qué más vas a esperar?, ¿Qué tu hermano de verdad tenga cáncer y tu mamá se quede sin riñones?_

…

– _Con su hijo y su amiguito aquí no podrá hacer nada._

_Shiro levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la pelirroja – ¿Estas segura que no dirá nada?_

_Rio – El señor Yagami no abrirá la boca, si lo hace su hijo y Matt lo pagarán, solo tendrá que depositar el dinero cada mes y así los mantendrá vivos y a salvo._

– _¿Qué hay con Matt y Tai? – ella lo miró y torció la boca sin comprender incitándolo a continuar – ¿No intentarán escapar o algo así?_

_Sonrió – Si quiera lo intentan y sus amadas familias nos las pagarán._

– _Claro, y creerán que podremos con ellos solos._

_Soltó una carcajada – No estamos solos – con un solo gesto hizo aparecer a otro hombre en la sala – Te presento a Fujio Isozaki, un viejo amigo._

_La miró esperando mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

– _Él nos ayudará por fuera, estará lo más cerca posible de todos los demás, si Tai o Matt llegan a intentar hacer algo, él se las cobrará._

_Bajó la mirada – Ellos me han ayudado mucho._

_Bufó rodando los ojos – No pienses en eso, dime, ¿Te importan más ellos que tu propia familia? – luego de un breve silencio volvió a sonreír – Así les darás una vida con calidad._

_Fujio sonrió – Mañana mismo comenzamos, entre más rápido será aun mucho mejor._

_La pelirroja asintió – Mucho mejor…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>ME EXCEDÍ!<strong>

**xDDDDDDDDDD Creo que este a sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida *.***

**Y bueno, ¿Ya estoy perdonada? **

**Ahora si que, SIN COMENTARIOS!**

**Solo esto:**

**Primero es tiempo de intriga, luego tiempo de respuestas y al final tiempo de soluciones, así es como va este fic, ¿Saben ya a que tiempo llegamos? *.* :DDDDDDD**

**Bello RR sin cuenta:**

**Guest (?):**** Hola primero que nada, no hay nombre u.u lamento que ya no te haya dejado seguir leyendo, pero este capítulo espero lo compense *.* las intrigas ya casi desaparecerán *.* ya verás como vamos por buen camino ;) ghfadshgfhagsdfas *.* gracias por seguirme y apoyarme :'D Un abrazo! =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos RRs, me cambian mi estado de animo, son unos amores, yo los amo :'DDD gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y sea un regalo por su contenido *.* ya conteste sus bellos reviews a cada uno :B**

**IMPORTANTE:**** Por su cambio, FF ya no me deja saber quienes son los anónimos, así que por favor déjenme su nombre dentro del comentario *.* para saber quien es ¿Si? hjadgfhadghaghfas! =)**

**Y bueno, como en uno o dos días me voy… no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero no crean que por eso me olvidaré del fic, ESO NUNCA DDDDD: escribiré todo lo que pueda para mantenerlos con las actualizaciones, pero como aquí ya van dos actu seguidas, va "La luz de una estrella" *.* **

**Les recuerdo que aquí para el próximo capí ya sigue el día cinco*.* ultimo día! No se lo pierdan xDDD**

**Los amo!**

**Faty Takenouchii! =)**


	13. Tiempo agotado

**Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Capítulo 12: Tiempo agotado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana había amanecido bastante helada, ni siquiera con su bufanda, guantes y su gruesa chamarra se quitaba el frío de encima.<p>

– Odio los días así – Tk giró su cabeza y la miró – Por más que me cubra el frío es horrible.

Sonrió – Para mí no es tan malo, hay una ventaja para mí.

Kari frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa el rubio la abrazó provocando esta sonriera.

Se encontraban a una cuadra del hogar de la Yagami así que no se les dificultó ni se les hizo pesado el resto del camino. Habían salido hacía un poco más de quince minutos camino a "Modelajes Susumo" querían saber como se encontraba la madre de la castaña, habían preferido ir caminando, pero casi a la mitad se dieron cuenta que Kari no llevaba su bolso, donde se encontraban los celulares de ambos, en cualquier otra ocasión no les hubiera preocupado, pero esos eran elementos casi vitales, de ellos podrían depender las vidas tanto de Sora como de Mimi.

– Creí que tu padre estaba trabajando.

Miró fugazmente a su novio para luego girar y observar su casa, el automóvil de su padre se encontraba estacionado afuera, además ambos vidrios delanteros se encontraban abajo, la puerta de su casa estaba levemente abierta y eso la asustó.

Separándose apresuraron el paso hacía la entrada, TK se puso por delante de la chica y hecho un vistazo – No se ve nadie aquí.

Abrieron la puerta lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran entrar, en cuanto lo hicieron escucharon un ruido que provenía de la oficina de su padre, se acercaron y allí estaba.

El señor Yagami se encontraba dándoles la espalda y hablando por teléfono, por lo cual intentaron no hacer ruido alguno, ambos creían que lo mejor era irse y darle privacidad, pero no podían irse, era extraño que se encontrara en casa a esas horas, en las cuales debería de estar trabajando.

– Si, si, aquí tengo el dinero, ahora mismo iré a depositarlo.

Se miraron ante las palabras del hombre frente a ellos, quedándose y prestando atención a esa llamada.

– Por favor de nuevo, se los suplico, no vayan a lastimarlas.

Las alertas dentro de ellos comenzaron a sonar, la castaña sintió como su corazón quería salirse de dentro de ella, el rubio tembló.

– ¿Cuándo las dejarán ir?, ¿Qué?, no, no, estoy seguro que ellos no quieren eso, conozco a mi hijo, su felicidad no dependería de algo así, jamás pondría sus intereses delante de los de ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos, donde era obvio su interlocutor intervenía.

– Esta bien, solo les pido no les hagan ningún daño, tampoco lastimen a Matt ni a mi hijo por favor. Yo les prometo seguir cumpliendo, tal como hasta ahora.

Bajó su brazo y terminó la llamada, tomó los billetes y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Seguir cumpliendo como hasta ahora?

Siempre en los momentos difíciles, le era muy grato escuchar la voz de su pequeña princesa, lo ayudaba a aligerar sus problemas, en ese caso, no era así, verla allí frente a él, le causo todo lo contrario a alegría, su cara algo pálida impregnada de duda, lo notaba, estaba confundida, al igual que el muchacho a su lado.

– ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto papá?, ¿Dónde están Mimi y Sora?

Abrió levemente su boca más nada salió de esta, desvió la mirada, no podía mentir, estaba seguro habían escuchado por completo su platica.

Kari no dejaba de mirarlo, se sentía confundida, asustada, pero sobretodo engañada, y eso le dolía demasiado, no había sido cualquier persona la que había pasado por encima de todos engañándolos por completo, no, había sido su propio padre.

– ¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO DINOS DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGOS Y MI HERMANO!

El rubio a su lado la tomó por ambos hombros incitándola a calmarse, se había alterado de un momento a otro y eso solo les causaría un problema mayor.

– Kari… – no sabía que decirle, o mejor dicho, no quería decírselo.

– Señor Yagami, ¿Qué significa todo esto? – le preguntó TK refiriéndose al dinero en sus manos y lo anterior dicho ante su teléfono.

El mayor miró de nuevo a la castaña, era momento de hablar, esperaba hacer lo correcto – Esto es algo peligroso y preferiría no meterlos.

– Ahora no salgas con eso que quieres protegernos, la mentira no es una salida ni la solución a lo que sea que estés ocultándonos.

Volvió su vista y observó sorprendido a su hija, nunca se imaginó que esta le pudiera hablar de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, luego, relajó sus hombros, era más que notorio, la persona que tenía en frente no era su pequeña hija.

Suspiró – Siéntense.

Tanto Kari como TK obedecieron al instante, pasaron algunos segundos en que el lugar se quedó en completo silencio nada cómodo para ninguno de ellos.

Los miró seriamente – Ustedes saben que todo este lío comenzó hace cuatro años, cuando sus hermanos decidieron dejarnos, abandonarnos – añadió haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos, inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente para luego levantarse bruscamente de su lugar y recargarse sobre su escritorio con ayuda de sus manos – La única verdad jamás salió a la luz.

La castaña y el ojiazul se miraron, luego siguieron prestando atención.

– Yo… – aclaró su garganta y prosiguió – Debo poner cierta cantidad de dinero en una cuenta bancaria para que… para que – pasó saliva – No dañen a sus hermanos, y ahora a las chicas.

– ¿No los dañen quienes?, ¿Quiénes los tienen?, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó con desesperación la castaña.

– ¿Recuerdas a tus amigos Cody y Davis? – tras ver su asentimiento volvió a suspirar – ¿Y a sus hermanos?

– Ellos…

– Los tienen encerrados – completo la frase de él rubio – Y para que no los dañen debo hacer lo que ellos me pidan, ahora más por Sora y Mimi, si es que no quiero que les hagan daño – dijo para luego restregar su mano derecha a lo largo y ancho de su cara.

– ¿Y cuando los dejarán salir?, ¿No puedes darles dinero a cambio de ellos? – volvió a saltar con preguntas la Yagami.

El mayor simplemente bajó de nueva cuenta su mirada – No los dejarán salir…

* * *

><p>– No entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta de eso antes.<p>

Matt asintió totalmente de acuerdo con el moreno – En estos cuatro años jamás noté algún indicio que me indicara que ellos podían conocerse, es que es tan extraño, Fujio y ellos se conocían, al igual de el hecho de que estábamos aquí dentro, utilizó a Mimi todo este tiempo, lo único que quería y le interesaba era el dinero, y hasta ahora ha logrado todos sus cometidos.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que lo único que se escuchaba era el susurró que provocaba el viento, entraba por la ventana que se encontraba levemente abierta y terminaba estampándose en sus caras.

– Hoy es el día cinco.

De nuevo silencio, este pareció como si quisiera cada uno reflexionar las palabras dichas por el moreno, calaban, dolían, ardían. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos asimilarlas correctamente, pero era la realidad, sería un gran reto para ambos.

– No sé como se lo diré – volvió a hablar el moreno – Al paso de estos días me he dado cuenta de que esta muy… dolida, muy afectada por lo que pasó, y quizá también si llega a saber de mí, se segará de odio, no creo quiera siquiera verme.

El rubio le dio algunas palmadas en su espalda, signo de que contaba con él y no estaba solo.

– Yo tampoco sé muy bien que es lo que voy a hacer, pero algo si tengo muy claro, no dejaré que ellos vayan a meterle en la cabeza cosas que no son, yo le diré absolutamente todo, desde porque nos fuimos, hasta porque están ellas aquí.

Tai asintió de acuerdo, en su caso, sabía que tampoco quería que le metieran mentiras a la pelirroja en la cabeza, pero tampoco se sentía seguro de querer decírselo el mismo, sabía que tendría que hacerlo, pero no estaba preparado para ello.

– ¿Hasta que hora tenemos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, pero creo que cuanto antes será mucho mejor.

– De cualquier manera se lo diga ahora o dentro de unas horas el odio será el mismo.

– Vamos Tai – le animo Matt – Si le explicas todo estoy seguro que comprenderá, no creo que Sora te haya llegado a odiar algún día, ni siquiera que ahora lo haga, mucho menos cuando se entere de toda la verdad.

El castaño lo miro con decepción negando suavemente con la cabeza – No lo creo – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del escalón donde se encontraba sentado y se paró frente al rubio – De todos modos – suspiró – Debo decírselo, como tú dices, cuanto antes, mejor – finalizó comenzando a caminar camino a la cocina.

Matt bajó la cabeza y la recargo sobre su mano derecha – ¿Cómo lo tomarás Mimi?

– Hola Matt – escuchó al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta de la entrada – ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermoso rubio? Jun se acercó a él al igual que su mano con intenciones de acariciar su mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera, este alejo su rostro evitando cualquier contacto, no dejaría que volviera a tocarlo jamás, ni siquiera eso permitiría ya.

– Listo para la verdad Matt – se acercó Shiro – Hoy es el gran día, Tai y tú deberían estar felices.

El rubio se levantó secamente y, sin mirarlos ni decir absolutamente nada, siguió el camino de su moreno amigo, no quería atosigarlo, ni atosigarse a sí mismo, pero estar con su mejor amigo era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Shiro se encogió de hombros y suspirando subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, seguido, como siempre por Jun.

* * *

><p>"Aún no se tienen noticias sobre las modelos Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa", "Entre otras cosas, las autoridades creen que podrían haber seguido los pasos de sus antiguas parejas Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida", "Familias de Tachikawa y Takenouchi completamente desoladas"<p>

Yue optó por apagar la radio frente a él, por más que cambiaba de estación, todas parecían quererle recordar lo mismo. Intentaba mantener por completa su atención al volante y el camino que se dibujaba frente a él, pero le era casi imposible.

Por donde viera y lo que viera le recordaba a la terrible realidad que vivía en ese momento, su novia estaba secuestrada, y parecía no haber nada que ayudara a encontrarle.

Un semáforo en rojo lo obligo a detenerse, al hacerlo suspiró y bajó su cabeza, enseguida su mente lo llevó a divagar, no quería hacerlo, llevaba prácticamente días evitando a toda costa ese pensamiento lo invadiera, aunque quizá ya era hora de que saliera a flote, debía afrontarlo.

Recordaba perfectamente su historia con la pelirroja, de principio hasta ese momento, desde su primer encuentro que no había sido nada común, ni mucho menos como alguien lo hubiera pensado, en el momento en que la vio recostada en una cama en ese hospital, cuando la vio abrir sus ojos y mirarlo desorientada, cuando al paso de los días se habían vuelto grandes amigos y que con el tiempo, sin pensarlo, ni haberlo imaginado, se había enamorado de ella.

Él siempre había estado para ella, así como ella había intentado superar todo lo pasado y estar para él, no eran una pareja perfecta, tenían sus problemas, si, pero a pesar de todo ello habían seguido juntos, la amaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Fue por ello que se había atrevido, le había pedido matrimonio, estaba seguro que era un gran paso que estaban preparados para dar. Pero entonces sucedió.

La secuestraron sin dejar rastro alguno, se la arrebataron asimismo como lo hicieron con su felicidad.

Gracias a Sora, sabía que Tai le había pedido casarse con él unos años atrás, poco antes de que ella supiera de su embarazo, pero entonces días después de eso, él desapareció, los dejó con una patética explicación y no volvieron a saber de él jamás.

Ahora él mismo, llega a pedirle a la pelirroja que se case con él, y la secuestran.

El claxon de un automóvil detrás del suyo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, levantó la cabeza y arrancó, no era bueno que en momentos así se pusiera a pensar en ello, por lo que le causaba y le hacía sentir podía provocar un accidente, y lo que menos necesitaban todos en esos momentos eran más problemas.

Escuchó su móvil sonar, miro de reojo como vibraba en el asiento del copiloto, sin despegar la vista de la calle tomo el aparatito y contestó.

– Fujio, ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Llevó días tratando de localizarte.

Un suspiró se escuchó del otro lado – Me he quedado con un amigo, no quiero regresar a casa solo me trae malos recuerdos.

–Oye, esto aún no esta perdido, encontraremos a las chicas, ya verás que regresan con bien.

– Es lo que espero, quería ir a ver como estaban Satoe y Keisuke, pero mi auto se daño, al parecer es algo en el motor que tardará una semana en arreglarse, o eso me dijeron en el taller.

– ¿Dónde estás ahora? – preguntó Yue estacionándose aguardando su respuesta.

– Afuera de la casa de mi amigo esperado un taxi, pero al parecer aquí no pasa ni un alma.

– No te preocupes, dame la dirección voy por ti.

– Tokio, Yoyogi 4-3-1.

* * *

><p>Miró la hora que marcaba su móvil, las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos.<p>

Suspiró al momento en que por cuarta vez consecutiva tomaba su cabeza entre ambas manos y restregaba sus ojos en un acto desesperado con estas, seguramente ya se encontrarían hinchados y rojos.

Su cabeza era todo un lío de emociones, sabía que estaba asustado y quizá el miedo era el sentimiento más fuerte que contenía dentro de si en esos momentos, pero a pesar de ello no podía no estar emocionado, ansioso. Una parte de él quería que Mimi se enterara de todo de una vez, explicarle, contarle absolutamente toda la verdad, y si tenía suerte podría quizá ser más sencillo de lo que aparentaba, pero si no era así, y recordando cómo era la castaña, tendría encima un gran problema.

Junto todo el aire que pudo a través de su nariz para después soltarlo lentamente por la boca, cerró los ojos momentáneamente y luego los abrió decidido, se levantó del escalón sobre el que ya llevaba varios minutos reposando y comenzó a caminar, esperaba no regresar como un cobarde de nuevo a las escaleras teniendo de frente la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la castaña, le había pasado tres veces seguidas, y esa no iba a terminar siendo la cuarta.

Se paró frente a ese pedazo de madera, lo miraba con cierto recelo, encarándolo.

Seguro que si alguien lo viera en ese momento lo calificaría como algo un tanto estúpido, pero él lo consideraba un acto de valentía, porque eso era, en parte. También un acto desesperado, obligado, si no lo hacía las cosas terminarían peor.

Posó su mano derecha sobre la manija, la sintió quemar, le ardía ese simple contacto, pero se mantuvo y no la alejó ni un solo centímetro, más allá de eso aferró el agarre y giró.

Entró sin mirar nada a su alrededor y cerró la puerta, suspiró pesadamente y giró su cuerpo para quedar mirando la cama donde reposaba Mimi, sabía que estaba despierta ya que por casualidad cuando dio la vuelta a mirarla esta sonrió.

Si ella no estuviera vendada de los ojos estaba seguro apreciaría de inmediato el mal estado en el que se encontraba, lamentablemente no era así, pero se lo iba a hacer saber en unos momentos.

– Hola – le dijo ella al momento sin dejar de sonreír, estaba segura era su _secuestrador _de siempre, su inconfundible aroma se lo decía – ¿Todo bien?, hace horas que no venías.

El rubio flaqueó, quiso regresar, dar la vuelta y correr, más no lo hizo.

– Si – por suerte su voz no sonó quebrada ni nerviosa, lo único malo, no fue nada común, por lo cual ella lo notó y dejo de sonreír.

Debía apresurarse, se sentiría peor si ella hiciera alguna pregunta, solo lo volvería más débil, así que dio presuroso el primer paso, luego el segundo, el tercero y así siguió hasta que llegó a la orilla de la cama, todo le parecía más lento, cada segundo le pesaba más, lo apretaba, lo asfixiaba.

Se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos, vamos no podía ser tan cobarde – Mimi – los abrió y lo primero que visualizó fue el rostro de la castaña, y a pesar de no ver sus ojos, notaba como la duda ya se asomaba en ella.

Por su parte ella se encontraba nerviosa, por el silencio del chico llegó a creer que no era él quien había entrado, pero eso le era algo imposible, desde que lo confundió con _él_ por su perfume, siempre podía estar segura que quien la acompañaba era el chico de siempre. Eso la llevaba a pensar que tenía algo malo que decirle, para ella el silencio siempre había significado algo malo, y en ese caso estaba casi segura que no sería la excepción.

– Mimi – repitió – ¿Confías en mí? – no podía soltarle todo así como si nada, debía tener tacto al hablar, no era que quisiera andarse con rodeos, ¿O sí?

Eso se lo confirmaba, si había malas noticias, y desde luego estaba incluida en ellas. Asintió con algo de miedo, claro que le tenía confianza, él le había demostrado desde un principio ser un gran chico con ella, pero tampoco pensaba confiarse demasiado.

– Hay algo que debes saber – sin pensarlo tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y un recuerdo nada lejano llegó a su mente, recordó el beso, si es que podía llamársele a sí, que hacía poco habían compartido. Sabía acababa de sonrojarse ya que sentía un ardor en sus mejillas que hacía mucho no había tenido el placer de experimentar, hasta ese momento.

Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo pasar a lo largo y ancho de toda su piel en cuanto él tomó sus manos, y sus conocidas mariposas en el estómago no faltaron, no sabía cómo eso era posible, eso ni siquiera ocurría cuando algún chico le parecía lindo, y de él lo único que conocía era su voz distorsionada.

– ¿Recuerdas que tenías curiosidad por saber mi nombre?

Ella simplemente asintió, bueno que le diera ese dato no era tan malo, o eso creía, no lo veía tan importante, por eso no había insistido tanto con ello.

Bajó su cabeza levemente, luego la miró, miró el golpe que aún cargaba en su mejilla, menos notorio pero aún presente, sus labios, el pañuelo que la privaba de uno de sus sentidos – Ahora, te lo diré, también podrás verme.

Soltó sus manos en un movimiento tan suave y ligero, que se notaba en el que desde luego, no quería hacerlo. La miró apoyar sus manos sobre sus piernas, mientras, él acercó sus manos al azulado pañuelo que cubría su boca, deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al nudo que lo ataba y lo mantenía firme al reverso de su nuca, lo desató con lentitud, hasta que por fin, retiró esa tela que distorsionaba su voz por completo y la dejó a su lado.

De esa manera se sentía expuesto, inseguro, pero sabía ya era la hora – Es tiempo de que sepas quién soy yo.

* * *

><p>Llevaba ya varias horas sentado en el césped bajó ese árbol mirando su balón por completo inerte, pero parecía ser lo que más le llamaba a hacer en ese momento. Lanzó un fuerte respingo, sabía de antemano que no quería siquiera entrar en la casa. Le provocaba temor, angustia.<p>

Suspiró, de nuevo, para luego revolver su cabello más de lo que ya se encontraba, sabía estaba ya desesperado, por algo no dejaba de frotar sus manos una contra la otra, tal pareciera que tuviera frío.

Estaba seguro si seguía así, su corazón se saldría de él en cualquier momento ya que no cesaba de latir de una manera extraña, como si estuviera lleno de adrenalina, como si estuviera nervioso.

Y bueno, no era que no lo estuviera, si por fin Sora sabría la verdad, sería incluso tonto hacerse el valiente cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Lo sentía también un tanto… doloroso, aunque la pelirroja le creyera, algo que consideraba bastante complicado, no creía que pudieran volver a ser felices, al menos no juntos. Si algo tenía como uno de sus más grandes objetivos en ese momento, era sacarla de allí así él tuviera que quedarse. Y lo que le era aún peor, ella regresaría con Yue para seguir siendo la familia feliz.

Cerró los ojos, no debía dejarse segar por ese tipo de sentimientos, no debía ser egoísta, aunque él no haya sido quien causó que todas las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, no podía solo pensar en él mismo y su propio beneficio. Jamás podría.

Ella había seguido con su vida felizmente, y así debía seguir siendo, el ayudaría a que ella continuara adelante, con Yue, se lo merecía luego de tanto dolor.

Sabía lo mal que la pelirroja lo había pasado, incluso lo poco que habló con ella sobre el tema le dejo en claro su mal estado en esos días, había sido suficiente y él no tenía la mínima intención de hacerla sufrir más, pero en momentos como ese no era él quien lo decidía, sino, las circunstancias o mejor dicho, sus _grandes amigos._

Miró a su lado, debía dejarse de tanto rodeo pero parecía que su mente quería llevarlo a través de una cadena de pensamientos que brotaban uno tras otro sin parar, y lo peor alejándolo cada vez más y más.

Se levantó poniendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad, dando dos pasos se agachó y tomo su balón de futbol.

Comenzó a andar camino adentro, atravesó la puerta trasera para luego cerrarla con suavidad, la tentación de comer algo fue totalmente controlada, así que pasó la cocina desapercibidamente, solo sería una tonta distracción más.

Así, con paso algo inseguro cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba allí. Bajó el último escalón que le quedaba y se detuvó.

Y, de un momento a otro todo desapareció, excepto esa puerta. Todo se había extinto en segundos, más en su vista solo quedaba ese pedazo de madera que lo separaba de lo que lo atormentaba en ese momento.

Podría quizá sonar un poco tonto e infantil, pero nadie se encontraba dentro de sus zapatos para sentir lo que él en ese momento.

Intentaba mentalizarse que no sería tan difícil, solo entraría, hablaría con Sora y la convencería de que él jamás quiso hacer lo que ella creía que para él fue un placer. Que muy al contrario de lo que dijo ese día, jamás dejo de amarla. Y estaba seguro jamás lo haría.

Pero no era tan sencillo como el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Sin perder de vista la puerta fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, cada paso lo sentía como un golpe en su cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerle extrañamente en ese momento, dolor que pasó a segundo plano cuando estuvo lo completamente cerca de la puerta para escuchar la conversación que se llevaba dentro de esta.

Sin duda alguna una de las voces dentro era de Sora, y la otra…

Abrió presurosamente la puerta para darse cuenta que no se había equivocado, como lo había deducido la otra voz pertenecía a Jun, misma quien volteó a verlo, Sora simplemente levantó la cabeza manteniéndose al margen de algo de lo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

De inmediato quiso tomar el pañuelo que encubría su voz pero notó que este no se encontraba donde siempre.

Miro de nuevo al frente y observó cómo Jun jugaba enredando el pañuelo en su dedo índice – Vamos ya no lo necesitas.

Tapó su boca con su mano derecha – ¿Qué haces…?

– ¿Aquí? – se apresuró a interrumpir y completar la pregunta del moreno – Bueno vine a hacerle compañía a Sora, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja al sentir el leve codazo que le proporcionó esa chica simplemente asintió, no comprendía que pasaba, esa chica había llegado a preguntarle sobre su vida y como se sentía en esos momentos en que por fin vería a su secuestrador. No sabía porque se había puesto nerviosa desde hacía ya un rato, además de que algo le daba mala espina.

– Jun vete de aquí – ordenó Tai a la chica, ya que no veía intenciones de marcharse.

Ella hizo un puchero y se pusó de pie – A Sora le hace falta pasar tiempo de calidad con una chica, una mujer, además está un poco enferma.

El castaño cerró los ojos, comenzaba a impacientarse, Jun solo le estaba complicando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, y él no tenía intenciones de aguantarla.

* * *

><p>El corazón de Mimi comenzó a palpitar más deprisa, lo sentía incluso en su garganta, su piel se erizaba, lo sentía, sus ojos aguaron y el sentimiento ganó.<p>

Ojala eso simplemente fuera solo una broma, un error, una confusión, pero no podía ser así. Esa voz le era inconfundible, donde fuera podría reconocerla. Primero fue su aroma, mismo que creyó solo haber sido una repentina casualidad, pero eso le decía todo, no podía ser un error… era Matt.

Los sollozos fueron inevitables y cubrió su boca y parte de su nariz con su mano, sintió las manos del chico desatar el nudo del pañuelo en sus ojos y quitárselo.

Le dolía. Le dolía verlo de nuevo luego de tantos años sin saber de él, le dolía saber que todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo su cuidado, y le dolía darse cuenta que de nuevo la había usado y engañado como una idiota.

No quería verse débil, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Matt la miraba, ella no levantaba su mirada, estaba llorando, las lágrimas fluían sin cesar, sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojizo y sus sollozos cada vez eran más dolorosos para él, era como una conexión que lo hacía sentir lo que ella en esos momentos, era sencillamente duro.

Levantó la mirada, sería fuerte, debía serlo, aguantar. Pero el dolor allí estaba y no se iría, eso lo tenía por algo muy seguro, se conocía y sabía estaría así por mucho tiempo, y lo peor era que no dependía de ella en lo más mínimo. No era ella quien controlaba lo que sentía y no sentía, y en ese caso mucho menos.

Visualizó al chico, lo único que notaba era su rubia cabellera, las lágrimas empañaban toda su imagen y la distorsionaban, así como lo estuvo dentro de esos cuatro años.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la apretujó, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía por completo inútil, y así estaba, imposibilitada de hacer algo.

El chico que se encontraba frente a ella no era el Matt que ella conocía, sabía que había cambiado por completo, pero no la hacía sentir algún miedo frente a él, quería mentalizarse que podría hacerle algún daño, pero le era imposible, simplemente no podía.

– Mimi – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, lo había mirado brevemente, pero luego había desviado su mirada, eso solo lo hiso sentirse más miserable de lo que ya.

¿Qué debía decir?, ¿Qué debía de hacer?, tenía miedo y quizá más que ella misma, quería abrazarla pero temía ser rechazado, eso le calaría aún más y desde luego no quería algo así, ya suficiente tenía.

Pero no podía quedarse como un imbécil frente a ella y dejar que siguiera pensando lo peor sobre él.

La abrazo, hincado frente a ella se abalanzó hacia ella con suavidad y a envolvió entre sus brazos, de inmediato sintió una agradable tranquilidad y alegría inmensa atravesarlo, un sentimiento llegó a él, no pudo identificarlo, solo darse cuenta que nunca lo había sentido, o mejor dicho, no lo recordaba.

Y es que prácticamente estaba solo, no tenía apoyo de alguien en ese momento, claro que tenía a Tai a su lado, pero era quizá su único amigo verdadero que creía en él, y lo que más necesitaba era confianza.

La castaña se sentía extraña, ese abrazo le gustaba, lo sentía confortable, pero no debía, no después de todo lo que habían pasado – No – algo brusca se separó de Matt y lo miró.

Su expresión cambió drásticamente y él lo notó, desvió su mirada preocupada, no podía ser, ¿Por qué debían tener tan mala suerte?

– No, no, no, no – repetía mientras restregaba sus manos contra su rostro – Dime que no por favor…

– Mimi… – estaba asustado, ella tomó una actitud que él no conocía y temió lo peor.

– Dime que no es Tai quien esta con Sora, dime que no por favor… – fue por completo una súplica algo tonta, era más que obvia la respuesta, y eso la asustaba.

– Si, pero está bien cuidada, créeme nada de esto es lo que estás pensando, esto no es…

– Te pregunte algo contéstame – exigió soltando más de un grito.

– Mimi… – intento acercar su mano a su mejilla, Mimi se estaba alterando demasiado.

– ¡No me toques!, no lo entiendes.

La miro aún más preocupado, algo dentro de él le decía que había algo de lo que no estaba enterado… y era muy malo.

– ¿Qué no entiendo?, Mimi por favor debes escucharme…

– ¡NO! – estalló de nuevo – Mi amiga no debe estar con él, no debe – antes de que Matt pudiera preguntar algo ella siguió hablando, parecía haberse salido de sí – Si él hace lo mismo que tú mi amiga volverá a caer, y está sola, sola.

Al verla bajar su cabeza quiso tocarla de nuevo, notó como su mano temblaba – Mimi no entiendo, si me escucharas…

– Él bebe de Sora, su bebe – humedeció sus labios y prosiguió – Ese niño era hijo de Tai.

_Ese niño era hijo de Tai. _

_Ese niño era hijo de Tai. _

_Ese niño era hijo de Tai. _

Las palabras rebotaron en su mente, una y otra vez. Su mirada se perdió

Miro a la castaña que aún lloraba, quiso de nuevo tocarla más se detuvo, apretó los ojos, los abrió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, subió las escaleras, debía encontrar al moreno antes de que hablara con Sora

* * *

><p>– Pues ya fue suficiente con su charla – replicó el moreno – necesito hablar con ella a solas.<p>

Jun rio – De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que hablen me enterare tarde o temprano.

Rodó los ojos – Pues que sea tarde – dijo empujándola hacia la salida – Ahora…

– Vamos, lo que sea ¿No puede ser tan malo o sí?

– Dije que te vayas Jun – se notaba como su tono de voz había aumentado prácticamente gritándole.

– Pero…

– ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

– ¡¿Por qué no de una maldita vez le dices quien eres Tai?! – cubrió su boca notablemente nerviosa, tal vez se sintió culpable, pero de prisa cambió su expresión a una de burla – Oops – fue lo último que dijo antes de dedicarle una última mirada y salir de la habitación.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mismos que se convirtieron en una eternidad para ambos, agonizante.

Tai bajó la mano que ayudaba al pañuelo a cubrir su boca y miro a Sora, parecía estar en shock, perdida…

La pelirroja pasó saliva duramente, sintió su corazón latir de una manera como si quisiera salirse de ella, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió de repente un frío aterrador.

No podía ser posible.

No fue rápida ni lenta, simplemente retiro esa tela que cubría sus ojos, los tenía cerrados y eso la ayudo a notar que, estaban empapados. No quería abrirlos, no quería ver nada, no quería saber nada, pero debía.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y levantó lentamente la mirada posándola en él, su respiración se aceleró aún más.

El moreno por fin tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos, que tanto le gustaban, pero no podía disfrutarlos como a él le gustaría, no porque no podía admirar algo cuando esto lo miraba con indiferencia, odio quizá, miedo…

Humedeció un poco sus labios y soltó el aire que se le dificultaba en salir – Sora.

Ella desvió la mirada, esas gotas de dolor que brotaban de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas cada vez aumentaban, el nudo en su garganta lo sentía apretujar cada vez más, y comenzaba a sentir como se le dificultaba el respirar más y más.

Sora no sabía que era lo que sentía dentro de ella, le era casi imposible creer que lo que sucedía era real, no un invento o mal juego de su mente, no era una simple pesadilla, era la realidad, su realidad. Y debía afrontarla, pero no se creía capaz de ello, se sentía muy confundida, verlo a _él_ delante de ella era como una fantasía que siempre creyó imposible, un sueño que no se cumpliría jamás. Pero en ese momento, todo tomaba forma, como en un cuento, pero no lo era…

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, la pelirroja apretó los ojos intentando hacerlas desaparecer, pero no funcionaba, estas imágenes seguía apareciendo una y otra vez, mostrándose en ellas, su pasado.

El moreno se acercó a la cama, ella abrió de nuevo sus ojos y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos rojos opacaban su hermoso color natural, pero ella sí logró visualizar con claridad esas achocolatadas orbes frente a ella.

Miro las manos de la chica, estaban sobre sus piernas totalmente cerradas y apretándose entre ellas, tal pareciera si tuviera frío en estas y quisiera calentarlas, pero no era así, eso era miedo, nervios, algo peor. Volvió a mirarla, no sabía exactamente qué decir, las palabras no llegaban y cuando lo hacían, rebotaban por montones en su mente, haciéndole el trabajo imposible.

Suspiró y quiso tomar su mano, la pelirroja la alejó de inmediato – Sora.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo, no quería y no iba a hacerlo, le dolía. Veía sus propios hombros subir y bajar causa de su acelerada respiración, el frío en su cuerpo aumentaba y no sabía porque. Quizá era por _él_. No lo sabía.

– Debes… debes escucharme – fue una súplica, desde luego así sonó, y así fue.

La pelirroja lo escuchó, su voz, tal como la recordaba, esa voz que ni siquiera el tiempo pudo borrar de su memoria, ahora allí estaba, sonando de nuevo para ella, negó con la cabeza aún sin mirarlo.

– Sora.

– No – levantó la cabeza bruscamente y lo miró – No – su voz se quebró y sus ojos se empañaron aún más, negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Ya no aguantaba, no podía.

Tai se acercó – Sora – le preocupaba la repentina reacción de la pelirroja, no sabía cómo reaccionaría después y le daba miedo averiguarlo – Por favor escucha – la tomó de ambos hombros, la pelirroja solo se sobresaltó.

– No – alejó las manos del moreno a manotazos – ¡No me toques! – le gritó mirándolo molesta.

– Por favor te ruego que me escuches…

– No – alterada comenzó a dar manotazos y golpes a su alrededor, el moreno la tomó e intentó calmarla pero solo recibía rasguños y golpes, además de darse cuenta que estaba ardiendo en temperatura.

– Sora por favor cálmate – sintió de pronto como la pelirroja dejo de forcejear con él, la miro y alcanzó a sostenerla cuando cayó en sus brazos inconsciente – Sora – llamó inútilmente.

Con algo de dificultad tomó con cuidado su cuerpo y la recostó. Tentó su frente, estaba ardiendo. Suspiró, las cosas le estaban saliendo peor de lo que temía, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Sora estaba inconsciente, no lo había querido escuchar, se había exaltado demasiado, y estaba enferma.

Miro a su alrededor, no había nada que lo ayudará, la miro de nuevo, tocó su mejilla, ardía pero más que eso lo sentía como una daga clavándosele a él más minuto a minuto.

La abrigo un poco con la sabana a su lado, caminó a la puerta, no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco podía dejarla así. En ese momento lo que más le importaba era su estado de salud.

La miró desde lejos, necesitaba medicamentos. Salió y corrió hacia arriba, necesitaba a Matt.

* * *

><p>Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, izquierda de nuevo, otra calle y a la derecha.<p>

Eso más bien parecía un laberinto, pensó Yue, le preocupaba encontrar a Fujio, sino, para salir estaba seguro se perdería.

Además necesitaba hablar con él, saber porque se desapareció tanto esos días, donde había estado, y porque razón no contestaba su celular. Si, él también quería poner de su parte para encontrar a las chicas, pero no podían hacer mucho. Lo único que podían esperar a hacer bien y lo correcto desde luego, era esperar.

Le dio mala espina el lugar, no había muchas casas, se veía muy poca gente, y por la mínima cantidad de personas que se notaban prefirió subir el vidrio de su auto y poner todos los seguros.

Quizá no había sido buena idea acomedirse a ir por Fujio, que clase de amigo tenía viviendo por ese lugar, estaba seguro en plena luz del día podrían robarte y nadie se daría cuenta.

Volvió a girar una última calle, parecía estar en la dirección correcta.

Miró la dirección, si no se equivocaba la casa a su lado era la correcta, pero parecía no estar habitada, el césped se encontraba seco, la acera muy maltratada, incluso había partes quebradas, pero las cortinas indicaban que desde luego, alguien vivía allí.

Allí solo habían tres viviendas y en frente lo que dedujo era un bosque, se asustó cuando alguien se asomó por el vidrio del copilotó y tocó. Agradeció este fuera Fujio, entre más rápido salieran de allí mucho mejor, nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Bajó el vidrio – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó y Fujio sonrió asintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera sentarse pareció recordar algo – Rayos olvide mi cartera – dijo – Podrías esperarme, dame cinco minutos, corro por ella.

Salió y Yue subió de nuevo el vidrio, vio por el retrovisor, como este corría, pero no entró en la casa a su lado.

Se sorprendió al ver que metiéndose entre los arbustos se perdió, desde luego la casa a su lado no era parte de ese espacio.

Lo pensó brevemente y salió del auto, camino despacio acercándose a los arbustos por donde el otro había desaparecido, asomó su cabeza, había un pedazo de césped y seguido más arbustos, miró detrás de él y se adentró.

Se encontraba muy callado, se acercó a los otros arbustos donde dentro, muy al fondo había otra casa, desde luego estaba muy escondida y por fuera a simple vista no se notaba que estuviera allí.

La puerta se abrió y Yue pensó en correr a su auto creyendo era Fujio, pero esperó, salió una chica pelirroja que parecía buscar algo en el suelo, cuando esta levanto su cabeza pudo ver su rostro a la perfección. Él conocía a esa chica, estaba seguro haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. Un extraño sentimiento llegó a él. Se preguntaba si era por esa chica, algo fuerte dentro de él le decía que la conocía, pero no sabía porque su interior quería darle tanta importancia.

Levantó la mirada y vio como Fujio salía y hablaba unas cosas con la chica, reaccionó y con cuidado salió, de nuevo el pedazo de césped vacío, atravesó los otros arbustos y corrió a su auto.

Luego de unos momentos Fujio salió y el fingió estar cambiando la radio y viendo unos papeles que encontró en su auto. El otro abrió la puerta y Yue notó que ciertas hojas estaban pegadas en su pantalón, no supo cómo lo hizo o que hizo, pero antes de que Fujio entrara, él ya no tenía nada en su ropa.

– Lo siento pero ya no la encontraba, mi amigo ya no estaba en casa así que tuve primero que lograr entrar y después buscar mi cartera, creo que la vio y la puso en otro lugar para que yo la encontrara, sabía que regresaría – rio.

– ¿A sí? – siguió el juego tratando sonar normal – Pero ¿Por qué batallaste para entrar?, ¿No había alguien más en su casa? – sintió la mirada de Fujio sobre él así que decidió actuar rápido – Bueno, ni siquiera sé qué edad tiene tú amigo – rio – lo siento pero me imagine un hogar con sus padres y hermanos – rodó los ojos.

Fujio rio y esto lo tranquilizó – No te preocupes, vive solo, ya sabes independiente desde muy temprana edad.

Yue sonrió – Estos chicos – negó con la cabeza.

Fujio asintió y comenzó a indicarle el camino para salir, desde luego que se notaba que él ya había estado antes allí, sabía calles y atajos a la perfección, lo que Yue no comprendía, era porque Fujio le había mentido…

* * *

><p>No había dado con su búsqueda, le asustaba el donde podría encontrarse Tai, miró la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sora, suspiró, no podría hacer nada ya si él moreno había entrado y la pelirroja sabía quién era él.<p>

Pero estaría preparado, sabía que tenía su propio gran problema encima pero no dejaría a su mejor amigo solo en algo como eso.

Sin pensarlo como lo hizo rato atrás, abrió la puerta y entró, la castaña se encontraba inmóvil aún sentada en la cama en la mima posición en la que se encontraba cuando Matt salió en busca de Tai, y este lo notó.

Se acercó y ella lo notó cuando el rubio se encontraba justo frente a ella, cuando la miró lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados seguramente de tanto llorar. Se agacho y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Vienes a volver a destrozarme la vida? – habló ella encajándole cada palabra en la piel.

– Mimi – suspiró – Debo, debemos hablar sobre todo esto…

– ¿Hablar? – preguntó irónica – ¿Hablar de qué?, yo no tengo que escucharte decir nada, todo quedó perfectamente claro ese día, y aún desde hace cuatro años recuerdo todas y cada una de tus palabras – cada vez subía más y más su voz, y su mirada se enfriaba más. O así lo sentía él.

– ¿Y quién te dice que lo que dije ese día fuera verdad? – contraatacó mirándola seriamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No solo lo dijiste lo hiciste, tú y Tai cumplieron con su palabra, y con ello nosotros hicimos nuestra parte de dejarlos solos y tranquilos, o qué ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

– Por eso tienes que escucharme – apretó sus puños – Nosotros jamás quisimos hacerlo, nos obligaron – no sabía si hablaba correctamente, si lo que decía era la mejor forma de explicárselo, pero no importaba, fuera como fuera, la castaña terminaría creyéndole, y por fin sabiendo la verdad.

Sonrió dolida – Déjate de eso, no te creo y no te voy a creer. Ni te intentes burlar de mí una vez más, no te lo voy a permitir.

– Por favor Mimi, te jure, me jure a mí mismo que jamás te haría el mínimo daño posible…

– Pero lo hiciste, debiste pensar muy bien en jurarlo antes si no ibas a poder cumplirlo – su mirada estaba vacía, no podía ver en ella nada, quería buscar si la castaña creía aunque sea un poco en él, pero su mirada no le decía absolutamente nada.

– También te jure que te amaría por siempre – dijo luego de unos segundos que ambos se mantuvieron en perfecto silencio.

La castaña desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué le hacía esto a ella? – ¿No has tenido suficiente ya? – lo miró – ¿Mi dolor aún no te basta?

Pasó saliva nervioso, era muy difícil intentar parecer fuerte cuando por dentro se desmoronaba – Debes creerme.

Mimi asintió – Para que después vengas a gritarme y echarme en cara que solo me usaste y me dejes como una estúpida sola de nuevo.

– Jamás te deje sola – defendió – Todo este tiempo he sabido de ti, de tu salud, tu familia, tu novio, se muchas cosas…

Negó de nuevo mirándolo – ¿Y por qué te importaría todo eso?

– Por esto – dijo para luego tomarla con ambas manos de las mejillas y besarla.

Mimi disfrutó, el simple contacto de sus manos era suficiente, lo necesitaba, pero no le daría el gusto de volver a lastimarla, poniendo toda fuerza de voluntad lo alejó de ella, al hacerlo le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada que incluso a ella le había dolido, jamás lo había lastimado de esa manera, ni se hubiera imaginado hacerlo.

El rubio tocó su mejilla, más que dolerle físicamente, el interior terminaría matándolo en cualquier momento estaba seguro, llevó su vista a la castaña con su mano sobre el golpe recién recibido, Mimi temía por unos segundos este le devolviera el golpe o quisiera hacerle algo, más nada de eso pasó.

Observó como el rubio desviaba su mirada al momento de levantarse, se acercó a la puerta y sin mirar atrás salió.

Inmediatamente volvió a llorar, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa, así se sentía, sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, no soportaba estar así. Dentro de ella algo quería que le creyera, quería creer que lo que Matt le decía era verdad, que sus palabras no eran mentiras.

Pero tenía miedo, no sabía si soportaría pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

Pero sabía que lo necesitaba, lo admitía. Necesitaba a Matt, necesitaba a su Matt.

Por fuera recargado en la puerta escuchaba a Mimi, sabía el causante de su dolor y confusión era él, pero no sabía ya que hacer si ella no le quería creer.

Se levantó y comenzó a subir. Debía ser fuerte, ya se lo había dicho el mismo, fuera como fuera, ella debía creerle. Y así sería.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina el día cinco, pueden ya comenzar a dispararme y arrojarme hachas :( sé que me tarde demasiado u.u incluso la palabra demasiado suena poco comparado con lo que tarde u.u pero de verdad no podía escribir, la escuela me consumía y ahora que estoy de vacaciones nada mejora xD tengo un millón y medio de cosas que hacer :S este capítulo me llevó como un mes escribiéndolo, también por eso el capí tardó :**

**Aquí creo que no les conteste ninguna de sus duda, pero aquí debía haber acción (?) jajajaja xD **

**Y quería darles un adelanto mega importante del próximo capítulo, pero decidí mejor que lo leyeran en el próximo capítulo xD me pondré a escribir mucho para ya no tardarme D': no es mi intención hacerlo! :'(**

**Ivymon, Roww, anaiza18, Anahiihana, isabel-takari, Shioow, MimatoxLove, Gravi, Blueflower21, Kitsuyi18, Tai H. D, Marily123, Tsuki Annie Kazami**

**Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios :') volví a leerlos como por 13489173481 vez xD hahaha de verdad los leo más de una vez :3 es que son hermosos *-***

**Muchas gracias por aún seguir leyendo mi fic, tardado pero no olvidado ;) y no crean que sería capaz de dejarlo inconcluso, ninguna de mis historias quedará inconclusa c:**

**A todos mis lectores, muchas gracias n_n**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado n_n me esmere muchísimo para que cada detalle quedará perfecto (?) hahahahaha espero la espera haya validó la pena u.u**

**No sé cuándo actualice, pero pondré de todo para ya no tardar :B **

**Ni hice mi One-Shot navideño u.u no tuve tiempo y yo que tenía tantas ganas :( jajaja será el próximo año.**

**Además me estoy enseñando a tocar la guitarra :') alguien la toca, es hermosa jajajaja**

**Espero hayan pasado una bonita navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les deseo lo mejor para este ya próximo 2013. Éxito en todo :3**

**Los amo!**

**Faty Takenouchii.**


End file.
